


Haven Rewatch - Reference Notes

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: ALL THE RELATIONSHIPS - Freeform, I don't know how to spell everyone's name, Other, all the characters - Freeform, has this been done already?, not actually a work as such, not sure how to tag this, plot reference, recording canon events, writing reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 95,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not any kind of fic, just reference material for the main plots points in the show, when/how characters meet each other, facts we learn about them on the way i.e. the things I wish I could remember when I want to set a fic in a particular point. It won’t necessarily describe the whole plot of each episode, it’s more about a reference for the season/series arch story lines. I’ll also try and list the main Trouble/Troubled person for each episode.<br/>It’s supposed to be objective [with notes and the more subjective stuff in brackets], but inevitably I’ll miss things. I haven't checked the spelling of everyone's name and I can't guarantee all the quotes are word-for-word accurate. Also apologies for the often dodgy punctuation. But I think I will find it useful and if you do too then feel free to make use of it any way you like.</p><p>Also, if you're looking for specific dialogue, springfieldspringfield.co.uk has all the transcripts here: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/episode_scripts.php?tv-show=haven</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season One

**Season One**

  
**Episode 1.01: Welcome to Haven**  
**Trouble of the Week (TOTW): Marion Caldwell controls the weather.**

The theme tune plays as we see Agent Audrey Parker getting woken up.

Agent Howard is at her door with her next assignment; she’s going to a place called Haven in search of escaped convict Jonas Leicester.  
He comments on the ‘teenage vampire’ book (“Unstake my Heart”) that she has on her coffee table. He pockets it before he leaves.

Audrey meets Detective Nathan Wournos, as he saves her life by pulling her from her car as it falls over the cliff.  
She asks him if he knows Jonas Leicester and he takes her to where Jonas’s body is being investigated on the beach.

Nathan introduces Audrey to Chief Garland Wournos.

Audrey comments on the “Tuwiuwok Bluff” sign at the top of the cliff. Nathan tells her it means “Haven”.  
As they drive into town Nathan says the “Welcome to Haven” line of the title and asks Audrey if she likes pancakes. We learn that Nathan likes pancakes and that he’s had the bronco since he was 19.

They speak to Conrad Brauer. A thick fog descends and Nathan nearly gets run over, but Audrey pushes him out of the way, thereby saving his life.  
We learn that Nathan can’t feel anything, which he describes as being due to “idiopathic neuropathy”.  
Audrey meets Vince and Dave Teagues, editors at the Haven Herald. Vince tells her, “I keep feeling like I’ve seen you before.”

Crime scene evidence points to “a guy I know” and Nathan takes Audrey to Duke’s boat. “You like him for this?” “I like him period.” Nathan refers to Duke as a smuggler, but he’s not there.

It’s dark and Audrey is on the pier by Duke’s boat, on the phone. A freak hailstorm starts up and a lightning bolt throws her into the water.

It’s morning and Audrey is waking up in bed. The theme tune music is playing.

“You must be Duke.”

Nathan tells Audrey he’s known Duke since he was five.

Garland does not seem to want Audrey around.

Duke tells Audrey that “I don’t talk to cops. Even cops that I like.”

Audrey notices the smell of the essential oils (I think?) on Nathan’s desk. Vince and Dave turn up and tell her they bought them for him.  
They give her the Colorado Kid photo, from their newspaper archives 27 years ago. Vince says “This could be why I thought I recognised you.”  
Audrey asks them if Conrad Brauer ever made the paper and Dave offers to ‘check the archives’. Dave and Vince bicker.

Marion learns Ted has taken her money and the weather is going crazy; Audrey realises it’s Marion’s doing.  
Audrey talks Marion down.

Audrey realises Conrad is in love with Marion and tells him he needs to look out for her, make her happy, keep her calm; keep her Trouble under control in effect. Conrad tells Audrey that the full meaning of Tuwiuwok is “Haven for God’s Orphans”.

Audrey takes flowers to Nathan in his office. He recognises them by the scent.

Although Audrey has accepted the idea that Marion controlled the weather, Nathan still hasn’t.  
Nathan sees the Colorado Kid photo and says he knows it. He says that Garland was “a beat cop” on that case and that he never solved it. Nathan realises the woman in the photo looks like Audrey.

Audrey says that when she was a kid she dreamed that her mother would turn up and not just take her away from the orphanage, but rescue every kid in every orphanage everywhere.

Audrey goes out to the beach where the Colorado Kid photo was taken and phones Agent Howard to tell him she’s taking some vacation so she can stay in Haven for a few weeks.  
He can see her from where he takes the call. Then he calls someone else to tell them she’s staying, “Maybe she can help you with your Troubles.”

The theme tune music plays again as we see Audrey stood on the beach where the Colorado Kid photo was taken.

\---  
  
**Episode 1.02: Butterfly**  
**TOTW: Bobby’s nightmares become reality (Reverend Ed Driscoll’s daughter’s foster son)**

Some opening shots of Haven looking very pretty.  
An as yet un-named man (Reverend Driscoll) argues with Otis the bartender outside an as yet un-named bar (the “Rust Bucket”), because Driscoll doesn’t think his daughter should be working for Otis (she’s doing the bookkeeping).

An orange butterfly flitters over a massive metal ball as it rolls through town.

Audrey asks Garland about the Colorado Kid photo and the case notes from the time. He is grumpy and not keen to help, but she makes him laugh and he says he’ll look into it.  
Audrey tags along with Nathan to look into “something strange” at the Rust Bucket. Garland says she should go. Both Garland and Nathan express surprise that she is still in town.

Audrey and Nathan speak to Otis and we learn that Ed Driscoll “hasn’t been a big fan of this place since he started drinking”.

Shot of Reverend Driscoll baptising a baby and then Nathan and Audrey sat in the back row. Nathan walks out in disgust at the sermon: “I have some history with the Rev.” He also says that the Rev has been bitter and angry since his wife died.

Audrey and Nathan speak to the Rev. A woman and teenager arrive. Driscoll introduces them as his daughter Hannah and “her foster son” Bobby. Driscoll offers Audrey a meal with his family to welcome her to Haven (she says no), but also takes the opportunity to remind her “you’re not from here”.

As Audrey and Nathan talk on their way out, we learn Nathan took Hannah to the prom against her father’s wishes. They went to watch the meteor shower and “meteor showers are better naked”.

A butterfly flies through a window and settles on a bed. Audrey comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel; it’s her hotel room. She puts the butterfly back out of the window and then finds herself being wrapped in a giant cocoon. Luckily she has her phone in her hand at the time, so she just has time to call Nathan.

Safely removed from the cocoon (we don’t see how) Audrey is telling Nathan she thinks it is connected to the Rev. Nathan suggests they talk to Hannah at the food bank.

We learn that Bobby is Hannah’s foster son, but it was the Rev who took him in and that Bobby’s family was killed in a car accident. We are told that the Rev is good at grand gestures, but not so much at following through on the detail. And we learn that he has a temper.

Audrey and Nathan are talking to the Rev when a butterfly lands on his shoulder. He is dragged by his necklace to a car on the other side of the street and an apparently magnetic force holds him there while the next car moves down the road threatening to crush him. They get him out just in time.

Nathan is still acting sceptical about the paranormal stuff, although he does say that every town has its skeletons.

We learn that Otis was going to fire Hannah for taking money from the till, and that she has $57,000 in bank account over in Bangor.

Nathan and Audrey go to see the Rev, who is drunk and drinking whiskey. Nathan and the Rev shout at each other until Audrey drags Nathan off.

Audrey and Nathan go to speak to Hannah; she’s at the school for Bobby’s science fair. She tells them she was auditing Otis; she earnt that money and it’s in an out-of-town account so the Rev doesn’t find out about it because she’s worried he’ll think she’s leaving him, like her mother did. Nathan comments that her mother died, and Hannah tells him that she’d left him three days before.

Bobby’s science project is a butterfly thing and Audrey and Nathan go looking for him. They nearly get electrocuted when the corridor they’re in comes to life.

Then they’re speaking to the Coach about Bobby and we learn that he blames himself for his family’s accident and he’s hasn’t slept well since it happened.

Back at the Rev’s place Audrey and Nathan find him passed out on the floor. In Bobby’s bedroom they find stuff related to all the strange things happening and figure that they’re a manifestation of Bobby’s dreams.

Back downstairs the Rev says Bobby is not one of God’s people and he doesn’t want to see him again. He is one of “your people” he says to Nathan and starts talking about how “your people killed my Penny” (his wife). But he also tells them Hannah and Bobby will be at Bobby’s parent’s cabin at Millers Crest [I think?], just past where they were killed at Twin Pines Overlook. As they’re leaving he tells them “the troubles are back”.

Audrey asks Nathan about “the troubles”, but he doesn’t want to talk about it.

Bobby and Hannah are talking in the cabin. He tells her what’s happening with his dreams, but she doesn’t believe it.

Nathan and Audrey are driving along in the dark (Nathan’s driving, they’re in the bronco). A butterfly lands on the steering wheel. Then more appear from nowhere. He opens the window to let them out, but then the car starts driving itself. Audrey assumes they’re in Bobby’s dream and turns around to talk to him as though they’re his parents. “You can save us this time Bobby.”

We see some cool flicking between Audrey and Nathan in the front seat and Bobby’s parents.The bronco skids, but they don’t crash. He’s changed his nightmare and we see Bobby sleeping peacefully.

As Audrey and Nathan help Bobby and Hannah move their stuff out of the Rev’s place, Hannah apologises to Nathan for letting her father come between them. “Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I’d let you take me away from here.”

Audrey has some anti-night-terror medication for Hannah, but it “tends not to work on adults”.

Garland has a box of some old files for Audrey, but when they open it, it’s empty. He doesn’t want to talk about the case, but he offers her a job. “You could make a difference here.” He offers to help her if she stays and she tells him she’ll think about it.

She tells Nathan and he says it might be a good idea. He tells her about how in February 1983 he broke his arm sledding and didn’t feel a thing.”Lisa Botkey took one look at me and threw up.” He says that although he doesn’t remember a lot of it, it wasn’t the only strange thing that happened that year. Audrey says “The Troubles. You’re afraid they’re back.” He replies, “No, they are back. I’m afraid they won’t go away this time.”  
Audrey comments that “that crime photo with the woman who might be my mother” was taken around that time and Nathan says he thinks it’s all connected. “I guess we’re going to find out,” she replies.

Then she suggests they get something to eat. “How about pancakes?” he says.

[And because this is the kind of thing I notice; Duke Crocker isn’t seen or mentioned once the whole episode.]

\---

  
**Episode 1.03 Harmony**  
**TOTW: Ray McBreen's music turns people crazy/sane**

Opening shots of Haven looking pretty and then a building with a sign outside that reads "Murray Q. Frederikson Psychiatric Facility".  
A patient is sat at the piano, and her husband Ray is visiting. Other patients seems to be catatonic. Then the Doctor appears to lose it.

Audrey and Nathan are joking about the life of a local cop and she reminds him she is "on loan", though he seems pretty sure she'll stick around, as it's the best way to find her mother. Nathan's radio beeps and asks "Nathan, are you there hun?" It's Laverne with a "disturbance at the Freddie". "What's a Freddie?" Audrey asks.

When they get to the "mental hospital", someone has scrawled "Come for the food, Stay for the drugs," onto the sign.  
Audrey asks who Murray Q. Frederikson is and Nathan tells her he was a respected local car dealer until he "announced he could breathe like a fish, and disappeared under the sea". Not during the Troubles though; he was "just crazy".  
They speak to the nurse as they get to the back of the building and see everything is in chaos, stuff getting thrown everywhere, screams coming from inside. She tells them Doctor Lacasey's medicine was all over the place and that Morgan's in there trying to calm them down. Then someone (Morgan) gets thrown through the window and Nathan calls Laverne for backup.  
Doctor Lacasey is smashing up the room. Audrey notes that since Haven doesn't have a swat team (only a "dispatch lady that calls you 'hun'") they should follow FBI procedure and try to talk to him. When the talking doesn't work, Audrey finds bottles of ether in a cabinet and throws them to smash at his feet until he passes out.  
Nathan is on the phone reporting that they have the doctor contained, asking for AJ to come and take samples and for Milican to see if anything can be salvaged from the security cameras.  
A patient headcount reveals three missing; the three who were in the room with the doctor when the drugs spilled. Audrey expresses doubt that a drugs spill could do this. Nathan jokes that he's seen worse; "I went to college". Audrey comments that this is a special kind of Haven crazy and Nathan tells her she likes it, that that's why she's still here and running around in the "mystery machine" (the bronco). A report of clothes stolen off a washing line gives them their next lead and they recover two of the missing patients.

Ray, the visitor from the first scene comes home to find his wife, Lily in the kitchen. Unlike before, she seems perfectly fine and he is puzzled as to how. She asks him if she was in the hospital.

Audrey and Nathan take the two patients back to the hospital, though they seem fine as well. Audrey is talking to one man who tells him he is a florist. Then he looks at her; "I remember, daisys, snapdragons, orchids." then he collapses, along with the other guy. They are catatonic again and the doctor appears to be back to normal.  
Lily is still missing. She has not been catatonic, but "she can be violent; extremely so".

Audrey, Nathan and the doctor head to Lily's house. We learn that she was a musician and now has a 'grand mal obessive disorder' something akin to PTSD, only worse. If she feels the music is escaping her she gets frustrated and destructive. They meet Ray outside the house and he thanks the doctor for whatever he has done to make Lily better.  
When they go inside, they find the room smashed up and figure she's gone back to the way she was. Ray tells them she would have gone looking for a piano and Nathan goes with him to look for her, while Audrey and the doctor go back to the hospital to test the drugs.

Ray tells Nathan the story of Lily's history and the recording deal she nearly got, until they were in a car crash and she was left brain damaged. He was driving and blames himself.

We learn the doctor is researching a cure for alzheimers. They try to recreate the drug spill, but nothing happens.

Nathan and Ray are outside "The Shiny Scupper" when Duke Crocker strolls by with a giant model of a fish in his arms (turns out the Scupper were throwing it out). Nathan and Duke snark at each other. Ray leaves them to it and goes to check inside. Duke asks Nathan if his new partner knows he's not a "real boy". "Does she know about the things you've done?" They glare at each other until Ray comes out to tell Nathan that Lily is inside.

Audrey and the doctor watch the security camera footage of the spill and realise William, one of the catatonic patients, was moving before the drug spilt.

Back in the Scupper, Lily is trying (failing) to play the piano. Ray sits down to play with her.  
Audrey and the doctor arrive at the Scupper to find people throwing stuff around and going crazy like at the hospital. Ray and Lily are gone and Nathan is a lighter under his arm, muttering “nothing”; he's been affected. He pushes Audrey over on his way out. The doctor realises that Lily is the only link between the two incidents. Audrey talks to Laverne on the phone who tells her Nathan is down at the marina.

Aerial shot of Duke’s boat and then (a shirtless) Duke loading boxes. Nathan jumps onto the Rouge and Duke realises something is up. Nathan starts smashing his stuff up and then attacks Duke; tries to strangle him until Audrey turns up and tasers him. She asks Duke to keep Nathan here, tells him he's sick. Duke is not keen on this plan, but she tells him "This is the part where you come through for me right? Remember who kept you from going to jail?" and he gives in.

Audrey realises Lily was trying to play the piano both times; it's the common denominator.

Duke has (a very crazy looking) Nathan tied up to the boat in chains. He fights to get out, but he's not going anywhere. Duke looks concerned for a moment, but Nathan gives up shouting incoherently to have a go at him, calls him a parasite until Duke punches him. But Nathan just laughs "You can't hurt me, remember?"

Audrey looks for Ray and Lily on Ray's boat, "The Caprice", but they can't find it. Audrey expresses surprise that he has such a nice boat and the doctor tells her Ray's grandfather abandoned it "when the McBreen family washed up in Haven years ago".

Nathan has recovered and Duke phones Audrey to come get him. She talks to him there; he doesn't remember being crazy. Nathan points out that Ray was playing the piano along with Lily.

Ray and Lily are stocking their boat for their trip. Lily asks him what happened, he seems to know it's him. She says she doesn't want to hurt people, but he doesn't want to lose her. His supplies for their trip include various musical instruments.

Audrey says they need to find Ray's boat. Duke, up in the rigging above them, tells them he knows where the boat is. He'll take them there, but when Audrey tells them he can't go, he doesn't want to tell them where to find it. She tells him they could throw him in jail if he doesn't tell them, but he isn't buying it "No, you can't and I'm getting a little sick of the threat. Considering that a police office just attacked me ..." Nathan tells him he can file a formal complaint, and press charges. Duke replies "Not my style Nathan." Audrey asks him why he wants to go with them. He says because he's a good citizen; and because he wants to know "what's going on around here." They give in and take him with them.

Back on the Caprice, Lily has lost it again. Ray tells her to "hang in there" and picks up his guitar. When he plays, she recovers and the doctor, walking up to the boat to find them, loses it and attacks them.

Audrey and Nathan tell Duke to wait by the bronco. They find Lily and learn that the (crazed) doctor has kidnapped Ray. Outside the Freddie, they tell Duke to keep an eye on Lily "You're taking this good citizen thing way too literally" he tells them, but he stays with her.

Audrey and Nathan find the (still crazed) doctor about to cut into Ray's head; "I need his brain". Audrey starts to talk to him, but then shocks him with the defilbrilator. Lily helps Ray up. She tells him no music. She doesn't want to hurt others for her sake. He's reluctant; he doesn't want to lose her. But she's insistent. Then she loses it again.

Audrey, Nathan and the doctor talk to Ray and he says he stopped playing when Lily got sick; he didn't know what would happen until now. We learn that his grandfather came to Haven on that boat and that he always told Ray to stay away from music. "I think he knew". Audrey suggests that Ray and Lily could be safe on their boat out on the ocean. The doctor is reluctant, but she convinces him to let them go.

Ray plays the harmonica to Lily to bring her back to herself and we see them loading up the boat, along with the other (previously catatonic) patients, and plenty of instruments. As they're leaving, the florist apologises to Audrey for staring at her before; "It's just; you are the spitting image of someone I sold flowers to years ago. Daisies, snapdragons and orchids." He tells her he remembers flowers; not names. As the boat starts to pull away she asks him if it was around 1983 and he says it was. She asks him again for her name and at the last minute he says "Lucy, I believe it was Lucy."

Duke jokes to Audrey that he hopes she isn't going to tell anyone about him "being a good citizen". She tells him his secret is safe and thanks him for helping. He jokes that he'll send her a bill, but he also says he's glad that he could help. "The Troubles are back, aren't they?" he says, suddenly serious. "Yeah, I think so," she agrees.

Audrey tells Nathan the name of the lady in the photo is Lucy; "Mr Spirey told me". "That's a start," he says.  
She admits that she likes "the wierd stuff". "You want to fix them," Nathan says. “No,” she says, "They're just cases; really, really interesting cases."  
Nathan jokes that, "Maybe you'll fix me some day." "I don't think so," Audrey replies. "No one can fix you."  
Nathan takes a call from Laverne; three patients missing from the Freddie. He heads off to "check it out" and Audrey stays where she is, watching them on the boat heading out to sea.

\---

  
**Episode 1.04: Consumed**  
**TOTW: Bill McShaw: when he gets angry, the food he eats turns rotten (the rest of the dish, the fields and the animals it came from; everything)**

Walking along the marina, Audrey meets Duke. He tells her she looks 'nice', but she's not sure whether to take this as a compliment. She wants to talk to him about Lucy, but he says he 'doesn't talk to cops. Even cops that I like, which technicaly, you would be the only one, so congratulations, but nonetheless, I still don't'. She replies 'that was almost a compliment'. When she keeps asking him to talk to her he turns to the woman waiting a little way away and says something to her in another language. When Audrey raises her eyebrows at him he tells her 'Relax; she's an aesthetician, not an arms dealer'. Audrey notes that she could make him talk to her. He suggests it would be easier for her to wait until he's in a more co-operative mood. As she walks off he suggests she checks out the farmers market and he walks across to meet the woman waiting for him with a kiss on the cheek.

Eveything seems fine at the farmers market until all the food starts turning black and rotten and people start throwing up. Police and ambulance and Nathan turns up. Audrey shows him some rotten sweetcorn and he jokes he's seen worse in his fridge. They talk about chemical agents, biological weapons etc. and go to check out the farms.

One by one they speak to the farmers (the first being a guy with a [to my ears questionable] Scottish accent who suggests this is what he gets for going organic, something which he blames on his vegan 'life partner' Angus). The woman raising chickens is also organic. She flirts with Nathan, but he just looks at her; Audrey is amused.

Nathan takes a phone call and they meet Eleanor (the medical examiner) at the marina where the high school sailing team are all ill. It seems that Benjy's icecream may be to blame. Nathan is dismayed and we learn that Benjy's has been going since he was a kid, producing home made icecream where you can meet the cows that 'made your ice cream possible'. Audrey is doubtful of the wisdom of putting the store and the cows in the same place 'isn't that a zoning problem at a minimum?'. Nathan says the place has been going for 40 years and it's never been a problem before. There's a 'back in 2 hours' since on the door and Nathan comments 'he likes his naps'. When Benjy answers he acknowledges that the knocking woke him and gives 'Nate' an extravagent hug.  
The contents of the freezer is rotten, and the cows are all very dead. Benjy is distraught.

Back in their office in the station, Audrey finds some gifts on her desk from Nathan; boots, a shirt, a hat; 'you wanna be a local, it helps to look like one' he says. 'Thanks Nathan, that's really sweet. I thought I had to just squint a lot and leave out half my words' she teases him. They talk about the case; there's a common thread, but Nathan 'can't believe the McShaw's have anything to do with it'. Brothers Bill and Jeff McShaw run the Second Chance Bistro. Nathan seems to know the McShaws pretty well. Audrey remembers a woman at the farmers market saying something about a chef getting angry so they go to talk to them. As they're leaving she looks again at Nathan's gifts and comments 'This local thing's gonna take a while'.

They arrive at the Second Chance Bistro [the future Gull; looking odd to me with the wrong sign on it and no deck alongside]. Nathan explains that the place has been in the McShaw family for ages; Bill stuck around and took over after their folks died. Jeff studied cooking all over the world and just got back in town. When he says they're re-opening with a menu using only local ingredients, Audrey jokes 'you can cook pine trees?'.  
As they get there Bill is taking out a load of rotten food, the fritter they were cooking for the opening night tonight. Its ingredients match a lot of the food that's gone rotten. Bill says he thought they'd just been getting a run of bad stock with everything going bad.  
Jeff is the architypcal arrogant chef. We learn that the owner of the Lobster Pup chain is interested in the building.  
Jeff is cooking squab; free range organic pigeon that they raise on the roof.  
Duke arrives with a crate. Him and Audrey trade comments about their afternoons (Audrey's being 'not so great', Duke's being 'entertaining'). He tells Audrey she's looking lovely and Nathan he's looking 'Nathan-y', then expresses doubt about Jeff's receipe.  
We learn they have a thing where Duke sets a price and the McShaws have to decide if they want to buy the 'mystery crate' before they know what's in it. The price today is $500. Bill's wife turns up and says they can't afford it, Jeff is unwilling to miss the opportunity, Duke doesn't want to 'get on the wrong side of Meg', so he gives them to it for free; refusing Bill's money, commenting 'I know it's been 20 years, but I can still kick your butt'.

When Nathan and Audrey get outside there are dead pigeons falling from the sky; all of the stock they were raising on the roof [Audrey's future balcony] are dead. Katarina (the sous chef) comments that the only person who really has a problem with Jeff is Meg, but 'she wouldn't do this'.

Audrey talks to Meg in the garden where she grows herbs and veg for the restaurant. Meg talks about how she doesn't like the relationship between Bill and Jeff. We learn that the restaurant has been in the family for three generations and Bill and Jeff's parents made them promise to keep the business. Bill kept the place going while Jeff was off learning how to be a top-class chef, but his hearts not really in it. He's a carpenter really.

Nathan goes to speak to John Robert, owner of Lobster Pup (which doesn't contain any actual lobster). He's all businessman, no chef about him. He says he has no need to sabotage the Second Chance Bistro since Jeff's doing that himself the way he mismanages costs.

In a dress shop, Vince and Dave (looking for Margie) come across Audrey trying on dresses. They stare in a fashion bordering on creepy old men, [but which makes a lot more sense in light of later seasons]. Vince tells her she looks 'nice' and she is not sure whether to take it as a compliment again. She's looking for something to wear to the restaurant opening tonight and she asks them to help her with opinions as she tries more on. They are happy to oblige and pull up a chair. They offer various (negative) comments until Vince suggests something, which turns out to be 'perfect'. 'She should have come to us sooner.'

Nathan and Audrey sit down to a table in the restaurant. Audrey's theory is that whatever Jeff cooks turns bad, but this is soon proved not to be the case. Also the Benjy bars are an anomally.  
Duke sits down to chat with them, then stops 'Am I interrupting something?'. They shake their heads, but he leaves them to it anyway and goes to talk to Bill and Jeff. Bill learns (via Nathan) that Jeff has been talking to John Roberts of the Lobster Pup and the brothers argue. The food looks lovely, but soon turns rotten and everyone is getting ill. The brothers argue again, along with Katarina and Meg. Jeff says he'll leave and take up an offer to chef at 'Red Fish Blue' with 'Justine'. Katarina is dismayed that he would think of going without her. Jeff hands Bill a penknife as he goes 'no more second chances?' 'I'm all out'.

The next morning, Jeff is dead; apparently drowned. Duke is there, looking upset and there are dead fish everywhere.

We see a shot of Duke's boat and then Audrey and Nathan talking to him in a [very dimly lit] inside. He tells them Jeff came by to talk, upset about what happened to the diner. Duke is upset about the death of his friend and tells them about the significance of the knife; a story from when they were kids and Duke had a pellet gun. They shot a duck but before Jeff could cook it, it escaped. Bill tried to kill it with a pocket knife, but Jeff said it deserved a second chance (hence the name of the restaurant), so they had sandwiches instead. They've been giving each other second chances every since.

Nathan goes off to talk to John Roberts and we see Audrey talking to Duke outside. Duke says that Jeff hated the water and that he 'cooked fish as some kind of revenge on the ocean'. Duke tells Audrey she looked 'nice' in that dress last night and she jokes about 'that word again', but he is serious when he says 'I meant nice', so she accepts the compliment at last. He says it's just nice to see another side of 'Officer Agent Parker' and she notes that he saw 'every single side' of her the day they met. 'It's a shame you're a cop', he says [apparently genuinely regretful]; 'I don't usually socialise with cops'. She tells him she'll figure out what happened to Jeff and he says 'I know you will, Office Agent Parker'.

John Roberts tells Nathan he has no interest in that place any more - he's still feeling sick.

Audrey speaks to Meg in Bill's carpentry workshop where she notices a Benjy's bar wrapper that Bill was eating yesterday; the rest of them are rotten. Audrey realises the Trouble is something to do with what Bill eats and they go to see him where he's cooking for Jeff's wake. She asks him to taste what he's making, but nothing happens until she makes him angry, at which point everything goes rotten; it's Bill's Trouble. He is upset that Jeff died because of him 'you ate the same salmon Jeff did'. But then the autopsy results confirm no salmon in his stomach; he died from anaphalactic shock; a reaction to seasame oil.

They question Katarina, sat in front of a half-eaten sandwich. With talk of Bill's Trouble as he threatens to finish her sandwich, they trick her into confessing that she fed Jeff sesame oil, knowing that he was allergic. Then Nathan tells her the Troubles aren't real; just stories.

Audrey notices the penknife in Jeff's effects and they realise he'd decided to stay. She is with Bill and Meg [outside, in the dark, around a fire for some reason?] when Duke turns up as Meg asks Audrey 'you really think this'll work?'. Bill has a mystery box for Duke 'same deal, this time I set the price; $20'. Duke agrees; it has the keys and deeds to the Second Chance in it. 'I don't want to run it without Jeff. It brings me nothing but anger and, like I talked about with Agent Parker, stress doesn't agree with my digestion. This is as close to keeping it in the family as I can get. You could use a legitimate business'. Reluctantly, Duke agrees.  
Bill is going to be a carpenter.

Closing scene back in the station, with Audrey in the shirt, hat and boots that Nathan bought her; 'What'd you think?'. 'It's a start,' he replies. 'That's high praise from a Wuornos,' she notes.  
'I was thinking about how there are two different Havens,' Audrey says. 'There's the one that's right beneath the surface and then there's one right underneath that. But you Nathan, you live in both Havens and I think we're going to find that very useful.'  
They grin at each other over her new boots.

\---

**1.05 Ball and Chain  
TOTW: Beatrice Mitchell (Harbour Master) becomes Helena and drains the life force of the men she sleeps with (or rather, the babies that result - three days later - do).**

Vince and Dave are fishing (and bickering). The line gets stuck on a fishing boat and they pull it in, only to find a body in it under a tarpaulin.

As Audrey and Nathan arrive at the scene, we learn that Nathan golfs and that Audrey's idea of a hobby is a crime scene. The body look like someone "at least a hundred years old".

Audrey talks to Vince and Dave, who say he didn't look quite that old when they found him. Vince gives Audrey a sketch of what they found and Dave asks her for a statement for the Herald. Audrey asks them about the woman from the Colorado Kid photo, which Vince refers to as being from 1984, though Dave is quick to correct him to 1983. Audrey asks them if her name could be Lucy and they get vague ("I don't remember a name attached to the photo" says Vince) and then hurry off.

Nathan seems to know about lobster fishing and we learn his father has fishing boat. He suggests they check in with the harbour master and at that  moment she arrives ("Beatrice Mitchell" or "Beady") with a baby in her arms - newly adopted "Benny". Nathan goes all gooey over the baby, much to Audrey's bemusement. Nathan holds the baby while Audrey tries to remain professional. Beady tells them she recognises the boat as one that was stolen from Camden about a week ago.

Audrey notices a tattoo on the dead guy's arm - a certain circular maze tattoo on the inside of his left arm. Audrey asks Nathan if he's seen a tattoo like this before; "Can't say I have." Nathan says he will look into who whoever put it there to help with identifying the as-yet-unidentified victim. Audrey says she'll go and check out "Duke's new place" as there are a lot of locals there and someone might know something. She asks Nathan if he wants to come with her and laughs at his reluctance "When are you going to past this whole 'I hate Duke thing?'" she asks, but he doesn't want to answer. “You know what you're right, never mind. Why even talk about it? You know it's going so well between you two." He just waves as he walks off and she smiles as she watches him go.

A view of the Gull from the water, it's dark and the "Grand Reopening" evening is in full swing with the bar full of people (also people hanging out outside and on the balcony upstairs). Audrey is trying to ask people if they recognise the photo she has of the victim, but no one is really interested. She stands on a table and tries to get the crowd's attention "Hey, people of the Grey Gull!" [which is how we learn its new name, since we haven't seen the sign yet] and says that anyone who can give her information "drinks free". "For a month" adds Duke walking up to her and passing the photo to the now slightly-more-interested crowd.

He insists she have a drink "I really can't ... OK, just one." He tries to get her to relax and clock-off. He tells her no one there knows anything "People like to talk, and I like to listen". He tells her she works too hard. "As your friend, I worry about you. If you quit working, for just one night, I will cook you a healthy delicious dinner. Next Friday night, right here." She's amused by the idea of him planning something in advance. "I bet you cancel before I do. I can hear the phone call now. Sorry Duke, I can't make it; the future of mankind depends on me," he jokes.

Audrey asks the bartender ("Nora") about the photo and they notice "Joe Campbell" enjoying a woman’s company; apparently a tourist..

Nathan and Audrey pull up outside a tattoo place in the bronco. They asks the [young] tattoo artist inside about the tattoo on the victim's arm and he tells them he designed it. They have no reason to doubt him. He tells them the tattoo was done on young skin.

They go and talk to Eleanor about the victim - he died of old age, despite having the bone density of a young man. She's practicing her tennis [badly] with the aid of a serving machine [I don't know what you call those things?!] which she calls "Henry". They discuss options like poison or rapid decomposition, but nothing makes sense. She says the victim was ageing while he was still alive. Nathan asks her if there is anything that could explain that. "No, there isn't. But this is Haven isn't it," she replies, amused.

A old guy staggers up to them "Doctor Carr," he says and collapses, but she doesn't know him. They fish his wallet out and find ID for Joseph Campbell. Nathan went to high school with him and Audrey says she saw him at Grey Gull on Friday. They drive to the Gull and we see the new name sign on the front of the building. Audrey says they have confirmation from Bangor that both victims died the same way. Duke is loading boxes into his truck and greets them as 'Haven's finest'. When he starts to ask Audrey if she is still on for Friday, she cuts him off with a quick 'yes,' apparently not wanting to discuss it in front of Nathan. As they walk inside to talk to Nora, Duke snarks at Nathan not to work too hard; "being a cop can destroy all evidence of a personality". Nathan just glares at him.

Nora confirms Joe Campbell left with the woman they'd seen her with "Helena, or Elena" and tells them how beautiful she was; "a woman like that has never paid for her own drinks in her life". Audrey says they need a sketch artist and Nathan says they could get a guy down from Portland, which would take a couple of days, or they could use "a local guy I know" - Vince. Vince asks Audrey to combine two celebrities to describe the woman and Audrey's pleased with the result.

They show the sketch of Helena to Beatrice, but she says she hasn't seen her. They tell her Joe Campbell is dead and she seems upset. An older woman ("Abby") brings her baby in "I've known Beatrice's family for a long time". Nathan comments on Benny having a pink blanket and goes all gooey again. Beatrice and Abby are off on a trip for her materinty leave. When they're gone, Beatrice confides to Abby that "they know about Helena".

Nathan gets a phone call which suggests that someone who knew the first victim will be at a bait shop in Camden on Friday.

[interlude of beautiful haunting music and Haven - or Camden - looking rural]

Audrey and Nathan are getting out of the bronco complaining that the worst part of a stake out is "when you're legs stop working". Duke phones to tell Audrey that "On the menu this evening is a grilled tiger shrimp marinated in coconut - just came in this morning" [which he appears to be in the process of cooking on a barbeque on the terrace out the back of the Gull] . "Shrimp - that's actually my favourite." But Audrey had forgotten their plans/date/bet [whatever it is] and he is not impressed when she says she is working.

Just then the guy they've been waiting for ("James Wardell") turns up and they take him back to the station. He knew the first victim ("Bill Riser"), but insist he didn't kill him "He got old". He recognises the drawing of Helena and says Bill was with her on Friday night - at the Gull.

We see Duke on the terrace at the Gull standing in front of the grilled tiger shrimp looking gloomy, when woman walks up to him - Helena.

The next morning and we see Duke waking up on his boat and getting dressed. He sees Beatrice and Abby as he's getting into his truck.

Nathan and Audrey are 'checking state records' for previous similar cases. They find one from 1954 - an "Alexandra Leider" found the body and died during childbirth a week later. Audrey has been getting calls from Duke, but not answering. When she finally does take the call she turns serious and tells him "We'll be right there". "Helena was at the Grey Gull on Friday," she tells Nathan, "She just never made it inside."

When they get to Duke's boat he tells them their "emergency response time sucks". He doesn't look, or sound, well and gets more freaked out when he sees the look on their faces as they take this in. Nathan asks if he slept with Helena and Audrey tells him the men she sleeps with die.

"She found me outside the Gull. I invited her to dinner after some body stood me up, but she only had one thing on her mind. As a general rule I don't turn down beautiful women with an appetite." "You went home with her just like that?" asks Nathan. No, says Duke, "fist I passed her a note in study hall".

"Truth is I probably would have said yes anyways, but with Helena I had no control. I can't explain it - it's like she hypnotised me."

"We need to get him  to a hospital" says Nathan, apparently genuinely concerned. But Duke doesn't want to go ("Which department handles life draining women?") and wants to stay with them, or specifically Audrey. "This little quandary has freak factor written all over it, so I think I'm going to stay with you and Scooby here" he says to her. When Duke tells them he saw Beatrice and Abby this morning (when they were supposed to be off on their trip) Nathan and Audrey figure they should go talk to them. [But there's still time to fit in a little Nuke snarking first;] "Does Beatrice still live on Little Bay Road?" Nathan asks Duke. "Contrary to popular belief I don't know where every woman in Haven lives Nathan."

The bronco pulls up outside a house and the three of them get out - Duke at half-speed. "Are you OK?" Nathan asks Duke "Do you need a hand?" "When you're nice to me, it reminds me that I'm dying," replies Duke. "Well hurry the hell up then," says Nathan and Duke replies with a cautious "Thank you".

They find Abby inside, with multiple cots and the dresses that Duke and Audrey saw Helena in. A certificate on the wall confirms Beatrice's full name as "Beatrice Leider Mitchell" - she is Alexandra Mitchell's granddaughter. Audrey makes the leap that "Beatrice is Helena". Abby tells them she is in the old lighthouse. Nathan helps Duke up and back outside and he doesn't complain this time.

They find Beatrice at the lighthouse, about to give birth and with two tiny babies in cots. Duke is ageing rapidly. Audrey figures it is the babies that drain the life from the dead men. Beatrice says she's sorry; she can't control it. Beatrice goes into labour and Duke and Nathan go outside. "I need to rest," says Duke. "When I woke up this morning, I didn't think that today was going to be the day." "It's not over yet," Nathan tells him.

Audrey is inside trying to figure Beatrice's Trouble out so that they can save Duke. It was triggered when Beatrice bumped into her ex-husband who told her about his wonderful new life and family.

"Stay with me," Nathan tells Duke. "You really hate me," Duke says. "Hate's a strong word," Nathan replies. "I'm dying," says Duke, "I can feel it. Generally I liked being alone, but I didn't wanna die that way." "You're not gonna die today," says Nathan, "when you die it's gonna be because I killed you myself." and they almost grin at each other.

Audrey figures that the men die when Beatrice first holds the baby.

Duke keels over and Nathan starts trying to resuscitate him.

The baby is born but Audrey takes her straight from Abby outside to see Duke; but it doesn't help like she hoped. Being close to the baby makes him worse not better.

Audrey takes the baby away and Duke starts to recover. "Baby Jean" is sent away for adoption. Nathan and Audrey wonder whether to tell Duke about the baby. Nathan comments that Duke is "not exactly father material". "But apparently you are," replies Audrey.

Audrey is at the Grey Gull with Duke, who is looking much better, and she tells him "a little grey looks good in your hair". "I'm glad that you like it," he says, "But it seems to be going away." He is "on the mend", but thrown when Audrey tells him Beatrice's baby is his. She shows him the photo she took of the baby and tells him "you can never see her; she's what made you so sick". Audrey says Abby found a "really good family for her in Nebraska". It's a lot for him to take in, but he tells her "You can't miss what you never had" and thanks her for the photo.

He goes to "check on the food". He looks stunned still, but then notices Nathan getting out of the bronco outside and it's hard to tell whether he is pleased or annoyed to see him. He goes to the door to meet Nathan on his way in, but Nathan stops when he sees Duke. They stare at each other for a moment [as that haunting music plays again] until Nathan backs off with a shake of the head and walks back to the truck.

We see Audrey looking out the window to the lighthouse where Beatrice and Abby are looking after the babies. Beatrice gives Abby a key as Abby takes the babies out of the room and we see Beatrice change in to Helena who we then see looking out from the lighthouse, chained to it by her ankle.

 

\---  
  
**Episode 1.06: Fur**  
**TOTW: Landen and Piper Taylor: the animals (and people) they stuff, come to life**

Opening scenes of Haven at night, looking creepy. We see a man getting attacked in his car by a wolf, outside the Haven Huntclub.

Eleanor is writing 'NO PARKING' on a car windscreen; trying to teach the summer people where not to park. It turns out to be Audrey's car and she's not impressed. "Back in '87 the Gibson girl got hit by a car; she couldn't see it because the car blocked the sight line, so no one parks here now," Eleanor explains. But Audrey asks why not just post a sign "Why does everything in this town have to be such a big secret?" Eleanor figures that, "No one will talk to you about your mother, huh?" and tells her she has to "learn to be a local. For instance, Larissa's baked goods are too dry," she says, referring to the box Audrey takes off the car roof, "Rosemary's are better. Give it ten or fifteen years, kiddo, you'll be fine."  
Audrey takes a phone call and asks where the Haven Huntclub is.

She meets Nathan there and he tells her about the club; it's exclusive, but not that exclusive since they let his 'father' join (not 'the chief' - this is his personal life). Nathan's not a member; he's "not a big fan of killing for fun". The victim is TR Holt. The death seems to be due to a wolf attack, but it doesn't really add up, not least because of the broken window. They joke about werewolves. "You should smile more often, that way people would know when you're joking," Audrey says. Nathan comments that they have a problem; the victim was seen arguing with Brad Donnelly - the problem being they're both friends of Garland's.

Garland turns up and is focused on finding and killing the wolf that killed his friend. They talk him into letting them investigate while he organises a hunt for the wolf.

At the Huntclub they ask someone clearing up what TR and Donnelly were fighting about, but he doesn't know and isn't really interested. He suggests they talk to Landen. "Landen Taylor, owns the drycleaners over on Prince?" confirms Nathan. The huntclub guy tells them Landen spends a lot of time there since his wife died and that TR and Brad nearly blew his head off a few days ago.

We see Audrey walk up to someone clay pigeon shooting, as he misses the shot. She tells him his aim was low and he dares her to do better "Oh by better, do you mean hit the target?" she asks. She hits four in a row and then asks to talk to him.

Nathan walks up to someone (Brad Donnelly) stirring up a group of people ready to go after the wolf. Brad knows Nathan. Nathan talks them down until tomorrow.

Landen tells Audrey getting shot a wasn't a big deal - he wasn't the target. Donnelly fired and the bullet hit a tree near him; scared him. Seems like Donnelly shot at TR.

When they challenge Donnelly, he knows who Audrey is, he's "seen her around; that FBI agent".

When they get back to the station Vince and Dave are waiting for them. Nathan tells them they don't have anything for them, although Audrey offers them a pastry. But they turn them down on the basis they're Larissa's and Rosemary's are better. She asks if they can talk off the record and Nathan asks about TR and Donnelly fighting over a woman. Vince says it must be Jess Minion, an "animal rights activist", although it would be more a case of fighting with her, not over her. We learn that Dave belongs to the hunt club (for the last 35 years) and Vince doesn't. Dave suggests TR and Brad were fighting over Brad's wife Susannah. Audrey finally tries a pastry and agrees "these are awful", to smug grins from Dave and Vince.

Nathan and Audrey talk to Garland in his office, where someone is fixing a crack in the wall behind Garland's desk. They review the test results and Garland tells them the mayor wants a curfew and he (Garland) is "this close to ordering one". He challenges them to produce some real evidence, but they don't have any, so he's going ahead with the hunt for the wolf.

We see Donnelly getting a beer from a fridge in a shed, before being ripped apart by some kind of wild animal.

When Audrey and Nathan check out the scene, they joke about silver bullets. "Funny," says Nathan. "I'm not sure that was a joke," replies Audrey.

They go to talk to Brad's wife [who is distinctly calm and with no real appearance of being upset]. She suggests they talk to Jess Minion, "Didn't Brad tell you; she's been hexing us," and shows them a mark painted on their fence; some kind of hieroglyph. She says she's going to move back to Tallahassy.  
They agree to talk to Jess. "Witch or not, she's a person of interest," says Nathan. "Ok," says Audrey, "So let's be interested."

Jess is chopping wood when the bronco pulls up. She tells them she expected them last night; "TR is dead and he hated me." She knows who they are. Her place was her grandmother's; she spent her summers there as a child. TR hated her because she didn't let them hunt on her land. Jess and Nathan start grinning at each other almost straight away. Audrey asks her about the mark on the fence, she tells them it's a Micmar [?] hieroglyph that means forgiveness. When Audrey asks her about Donnelley's death, Jess says "I guess they didn't forgive him," and Nathan tries not to laugh. Jess is angry about the hunting. When Audrey asks her why people think she's a witch, she replies "Maybe because they don't like the way I think. What's a witch? Someone who does magic? What do you think the Troubles are. Magic is every where here." She tells Nathan that what's happened to him isn't a medical condition, it's magic and tells him "You're not less, you're more; the only thing wrong with you is your perspective." Audrey asks her for an alibi and Jess tells her to call AAA; she had her car towed in Derry. Nathan and Jess grin at each other some more.  
As they walk back to the car Audrey says "I don't believe she's a witch." Nathan replies, "Whatever she is; she's interesting."

Back at the station Vince and Dave ask them what they think of the reward; the club members have pitched in to put a bounty on the wolf: $10,000. Audrey closes the door on them and they talk about animal whispers, or "an evil doctor doolittle" or a witch; Jess. "Just because you like her doesn't give her a free pass," Audrey says. When Garland asks them what they've got, Audrey says they have a theory, Nathan says they have nothing. When she explains the theory, Garland tells Nathan he was right and tells them to be at the club with their shotguns in one hour.

At the club Audrey tries Rosemary's pastries and agrees, "These really are better." Landen talks to his son, Zac, and Landen's mother who brought him to the club; she's worried about Landen.

They walk through the woods with their guns and Dave tells them Vince doesn't hunt. They come to a 'no trespassing' sign and Nathan says this is the back of the Minion farm; they can't go in. Garland tells them to push on anyway. "This is a bad idea," says Nathan, but makes no real effort to stop it. Garland nearly shoots Jess's dog, but Nathan pushes his gun up out of the way. They are attacked by a moose. They shoot it down, only to discover it's stuffed. Dave is injured and Garland tells them to take him to get checked out and he'll worry about the moose. Garland and Nathan argue; "Do you think this plays out better on main street Nathan?" he says, guesturing at the remains of the moose. While Nathan is helping Dave, Audrey tells Garland "Nice. You know he just saved your life, right?" Garland says "Who do you think's been dealing with this before you graced us with your presence? Who do you think's going to be dealing with it after I'm gone?" "He's better at this than you think," Audrey says. "I'll tell you what Agent Parker," Garland replies, "This is a lot worse than you think."

Audrey says they need to go talk to Jess; she could be Troubled. They tell her about the stuffed animals and tell her if she's Troubled she might not even know; she might just think it's part of whatever rituals she's doing. She tells them she isn't doing any; "I'm not Troubled Nathan; I'm just me. If I had any kind of power Office Parker, those animals never would have died in the first place."

They go back to the hunt club to check out a room full of stuffed animals, "Taste; the final frontier," says Audrey. They find a wolf with blood on its teeth.

They bring Eleanor in to check out the wolf out and she finds a finger in its stomach; presumably TRs. Audrey tells her they have enough from her for now and when Eleanor's gone Nathan asks "What don't you want her to know?" Audrey has found a plaque which says that Garland shot a moose in Arroustock [?] two years ago - presumably the same one. The victims shot the animals that (tried to) kill them. They all have the same plaque "CL6" and the most recently killed are coming to life first. They realise there's a bear missing and check the details for who killed it.

We see Dave (and Vince) get attacked by a bear. They run to safety, but a newly arrived Audrey and Nathan have to set fire to it to let them out of the basement they hid in. "Better than silver bullets." Audrey says they have to talk about "how you're going to write about this". "You're worried about how it's going to look in the Herald," says Dave. "Does it have to look like anything?" asks Audrey. Vince suggests rabies and tells Audrey not to worry; they'll think of something; "We always do." She asks them about the CL6 plaque - Dave recognises it as a makers mark, "probably means it's the sixth bear Landen stuffed."

They go to the dry cleaners to find Landen tidying up a mess in the back. Nathan asks him if he's heard of the Troubles. "All of the animals were stuffed by you," Audrey tells him. "If that's true, they'd all have to be destroyed," he says. His mother Piper comes in, grabs a knife and lunges at Nathan. In the scuffle it's Landen that gets cut; he bleeds sand. Piper doesn't want him to destroy the animals.

She tells them when he suffocated in the fire that killed his wife, Landen looked like he was still alive and she couldn't help herself. Everything was fine until Landen got shot at. "From what I've seen, stress makes these things worse," says Audrey. Piper says her father wanted her to be careful, but she thought she had been.

Landen arrives at the hunt club, where someone has written "Kill the wolf" on the "Closed until futher notice" sign. Landen wants to destroy all the animals before they come to life; Piper locks herself in the trophy room with the animals. "This is my fault, I started this; it ends with me." The animals start to come to life and by the time they break the door down, she is dead and they are stuffed again.

Back in the station Audrey asks if the rabies story is sticking and Nathan says he's not sure he cares. She tells him everything is OK; or better anyway. They go to talk to Landen and tell him they're destroying all the animals his mother brought back; just to be safe. He's struggling with the fact that he's "not even real". Nathan cuts his hand to show Landen what they have in common and that being different "doesn't make us any less than anyone else. In some ways maybe it makes us even more." He cheers Landen up and he walks off with his son. Audrey asks Nathan if he really believes he's magic. "Not quite," he says. "You just saved that man's life," she tells him. "It may not be magic, but it sure is close."

Nathan goes to see Jess; to apologise. "What you said was true. I don't know about magic, but I'm definitely something different. Or I could be." "I like you the way you are," she says. He asks her if she wants to get pancakes. "I don't like pancakes," she tells him, "But I'd like to get breakfast with you." They grin at each other.

Audrey talks to Eleanor about "what was left of Piper,"; she was stuffed too. And they talk about the impossibility of putting that in any official report; "it must have been going on for generations and I couldn't write that down," says Audrey. Audrey didn't tell Landen about his mother being stuffed because she didn't want him to ever be tempted to stuff his son. But she doesn't feel right about keeping the secret. "You do what you can. And the world goes on," Eleanor says and gives her a Rosemary's pastry to cheer her up. Eleanor tells her she'll do what she can to help Audrey find out about her mom; "You're not a summer person any more kid."

[No mention of Duke the whole episode]

\---  
  
**Episode 1.07: Sketchy**  
**TOTW: Vicky's** **drawing Trouble - if the first drawing she does of someone or something is crumpled etc, the person or thing is crumpled too**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Opening shots of Haven looking pretty.

A group of men are talking on a boat. One of them calls "Galley Wench!" for more beer. He tries to sell the others an investment scheme, but they've lost out to him before and they're not interested. They leave and he's alone on the boat until a women brings a tray of beer. He crumples, screaming, his arms and legs bending at impossible angles. The woman screams too.

In the station, Nathan is taking notes from Jess Minion on a prowler apparently seen at her place. Her description is impossible and it becomes clear she is actually angling for a date with him, though Audrey (at the other desk) realises this before he does. Audrey suggests Nathan needs to do a safety review of her place "around eight", and Jess agrees; "I shot a deer, so we're having venison". When Audrey says she thought Jess was all about saving animals, Jess jokes that "I usually use a tranquiliser gun, but it makes them taste funny". Nathan is [adorably] flustered by the whole thing and the women share some bemusement at him.

Audrey and Nathan arrive at a crime scene as Audrey teases him about his awkwardness. Nathan tells her if his personal life is so painful to her, she could just stay out of it "but you can't; you're incapable". "Numb on the outside, sensitive on the inside" Audrey says.

Eleanor is with a man on a stretcher who has ruler straight breaks in his arms and legs and a black substance on the wounds. They wonder who - or what - assaulted him and Eleanor winks at Audrey, saying "you know where to find me, should the occasion arise".

Audrey talks to the captain and briefly attempts some boating talk, then apologises that "I'm from Ohio". The victim and the men he was with are bankers.

They speak to the crew. The woman who was there with the tray of beers is being comforted by her father. Jimmy, her finance, is too busy being annoyed. We learn the woman's name is Vicky and she's recently started working on the boat for some extra money to top up her teachers salary. Her father and finance resent their rich customers, but Vicky just seems upset.

Audrey and Nathan talk about ruling out what's normal. There are no normal explanations for what happened. Audrey refers to the boat as being nicer than her apartment. Nathan is surprised that she is so convinced so soon that this is something paranormal, but she doesn't see any other explanation and also notes that Eleanor winked at her, saying she's a doctor, she would know when something's not right. Audrey suggests they go to lunch, 'but you're not going to like it'.

At the Grey Gull, they look for Duke, who has a tarpaulin hung up covering half the balcony. He greets them "Haven's finest", then adds "You know, I could add ass to that 'Haven's finest ass' and it would still work, for both of you. Just in different ways." He doesn't want them to see what's behind the tarp. They're supposedly there to pick his brains about boats, but they don't get very far before they start asking about the tarp again. Audrey teases him that he's a 'model citizen'. He replies that he 'has a code', just one that means he doesn't have to show them. Particularly as not showing them will be the most fun he has today. But Audrey looks at him and he 'hates to see a beautiful woman suffer', so he - reluctantly - shows her. It's full of party supplies for the town librarian's 80th birthday. Duke jokes that he smuggled it.  
Nathan's radio beeps and Laverne addresses him as "Sugar" and "Doll" - which does not seem to surprise him, but greatly amuses Duke.

The call takes them to a real estate office, where a Joe Santamaro, real estate agent, has been sliced. They find more of the black stuff smudged around, but can't see how this is related to Wallace, the previous victim. The witness to this one is Alec, the father from the boat crew.

They talk to someone about Joe the victim, who refers to him as 'ethically challenged', which provides a potential link to Wallace.

They talk to Alec at the station, who says that Joe started sliding off his seat onto the floor. Alec was there because Joe was selling his house. Audrey tries to make Alec angry, but nothing happens (other than he gets angry).

"He didn't hulk out on us, so obviously he's not our guy", says Audrey and asks Nathan if they've ever dealt with something like this during the Troubles before, but he is distracted from answering by the lab report on the black stuff found at the crime scenes; it's atomised graphite. Audrey assumes from a lubricant, but Nathan is quick to figure it's sketching charcoal and takes them to "Marys Art Supplies" where Mary greets him by name "I know why you're here love, I've got your order here". He tries to stop her, but she has a tin of varnish for decoupage for him. Audrey is highly amused, but he doesn't want to talk about it and asks Mary about the charcoal. She offers them a copy of her restocking report to show who bought it.

Audrey asks him more about the decoupage, noting that because he can't feel, his other senses are heightened. He doesn't really want to talk about it and she says she's just trying to get to know him and offers that he ask her anything. He asks her about the case 'what do you think about Jimmy? He bought charcoal'. They figure that they can't just go and arrest him, so they 'need to sneak up on him'.

Cut to a discussion with Duke in the bar. They're asking him to use his boat to get close to the Endorphin, Alec's boat, as a police boat would stick out like a sore thumb. Duke notes that they turned him down when he asked for help with his parking tickets. Audrey says "Duke, I'm just asking for a favour." Duke replies, "I'm sensing a dangerous trend here," then reveals that he wants to keep on good terms with the captain of the Endorphin because he does business with him - they have 'big ticket customers who want big ticket items. I can get those things'. Just now is he getting them a delivery of expensive wine. They give up on Duke, Nathan says he has another idea.

Which turns out to be Jess and her tranquiliser gun. Nathan starts to say "If it gets dangerous ..." and Jess simply responds, "I'll put it in his neck; fastest place." "I was going to say, run," finishes Nathan.

They talk to Jimmy and Audrey starts trying to make him angry, but before he really has a chance to react, his mouth is gone and then his eyes. Nathan turns to shake his head at Jess and she stands down.

They've taken Jimmy to Eleanor's house "I didn't want to take him to the hospital". Eleanor has him hooked up to a drip of sedative and is joking with Audrey, offering her some sedative and joking that Jimmy is the perfect house guest. Audrey is surprised that she can joke about this, but she says 'I can always joke. How else does one get through a winter in Haven, Maine?' They talk about the Troubles. Audrey is worried she's not doing a good job and Eleanor tells her she's doing fine. Audrey wonders why she can't 'just walk away from this town'. Eleanor says she could, but 'we both know Haven has its, charms' then asks Audrey if she really wants to leave. Audrey says that what she wants is to find this thing and 'kick its ass'.

Out on the veranda, Jess brings Nathan a drink and they talk about Jimmy. Nathan is struggling with the situation too - Jess compliments him and offers to help, but he's abrupt and tells her she should just go home; "I'm in the middle of a freak show here. This isn't a place for a normal girl with good intentions". She points out he came to her and he says he shouldn't have. She leaves, annoyed. Audrey comes out to say that the subject Vicky teaches is art.

They go to talk to Vicky at the Haven Community Arts Centre. They think she's hiding something and she leaves them to get back to her class. They decide to go check out her house. In the garden there is a studio full of sketches, though it's been broken into and turned over. Audrey notes that the drawings are good. A vase explodes as they look around. Audrey finds a drawing of Nathan and when she taps it, Nathan flies across the room. She puts out an APB for Vicky and says they can arrest her now. When Nathan says they should, but for what, she says "Um, illegal manufacture and use of vodoo drawings?" The realise that the first victim was folded, the second shredded and Jimmy got erased. Nathan spots a drawing of the vase that exploded, realising he stood on it. They go to talk to the second victim, the banker.

He's awake, but covered in plaster. He admits he owed $300,00 to Richards, the captain of the boat, who was 'suddenly a maniac about collecting it'. The debt was from a bet and the first victim, Joe, probably owed the captain too. He was a bad poker player, but also had a real estate deal on the go with the captain. They go to speak to Vicky.

She's drawing the Haven Yacht Club building. When they ask her why and tell her they know what's going on, she admits Richards is making her; he's taken her Dad hostage. She drew loads of people and scenes of Haven before she realised what her sketches could do. Richards told her she could help her Dad pay off his gambling debt by giving her some sketches. She tried to stop when he started hurting people, so he took her Dad. He had her drawing the yacht club because he tried to buy it recently. Vicky can't draw a sketch of Richards to threaten him because only the first one works and he already has that. Richards is the one who took the sketches from her studio, including a landscape done from 'up on King's Point', which, as Nathan explains, is a look out spot, 'you can see the whole town from up there'.

We see Richards on the boat and Duke turns up with a box of wine; '68 Chateaux le [something I can't spell] that disappeared from a French farmer's cellar after he croaked. Duke is not amused when Richards asked how Duke got it, but they agree on $400,000 for the box. Richards says things are going to pick up for him and they could probably do a lot more business if Duke is interested. "I'm always interested," says Duke.

A car pulls up with Audrey and Nathan in it and Duke suggests 'it would probably be better for both of us if they don't see me here' so Richards sends him into the cabin with the wine and takes something from a draw before he steps on land to talk to them. They have Vicky with them and he isn't amused. He takes out a drawing of the town and demonstrates what he can do by tapping the tower on a building that then explodes in the distance. He's cocky and amused. It looks like they're out of options, but then Richards is knocked over. Duke comes out of the boat with a drawing of him 'hey, this really works'. Audrey asks what took him so long, and he replies "I'm sorry, but it takes me a second to pick a safe and I had to pry open the door to get that guy out" - Vicky's Dad. Duke tries to hand the drawing of Richards over to Audrey. Richards rushes him and the drawing falls into the water. Nathan tries to fish it out, but it's too late; Richards drowns.

Audrey takes the sketches to Eleanor [for some reason?] including one of Jimmy with his features drawn back in. He has his mouth and eyes back and it looks like he's going to be OK. Eleanor tells Audrey "You kicked its ass".

Nathan knocks on Jess's door. She's not overly impressed to see him, but is soon happy to invite him in when he says he's come to 'see about that prowler'. He has a bottle of wine hidden behind his back.

In the Gull, Duke is serving Audrey Dirty Martinis. He asks her if they're sad or happy martinis. She says she wants to thank him, but that seems impossible, so at least with a big bill she can give him a good tip. She does thank him though. "Sure," he says - though he does also ask about the parking tickets again. And he asks why it's so hard for her to thank him and she says maybe because every time they start to be nice to each other 'something blows it up'. "Maybe you just ask way too much of me," he says. He tells her the secret to happiness with men is to 'lower your expectations'. They joke and it ends with them smiling at each other.

 ---  
  
**Episode 1.08: Ain't No Sunshine**  
**TOTW: "Dark Man" - Thornton's anger and rage takes form in the shape of his shadow and kills those he's angry with.**

Haven at night. A guy walks down the road, until he is stabbed by a shadow and left for dead.

It's day (morning), Jess Minion walks down her drive to pick up the paper, and sees Nathan sat on a bench so she goes to join him. He has a coffee for her; non-fat almond mocha latte, with a dusting of cinnamon. She assumes his is black, but he tells her he decided to try hers. They flirt and she tells him he is an odd man. They arrange to see each other that evening. His phone rings and she tells him to say hello to Audrey for her as she walks off. He seems sad to see her go and annoyed at the interruption.

Audrey and Nathan arrive at the crime scene and she thanks him for the lift. He gives his coffee to her; evidently it was too sweet for him (and for Audrey as it turns out). She asks him about his evening with Jess last night, figuring that he didn't spend the night and commenting that 'no sane man leaves that woman's bed unless the world is on fire'. Nathan changes the subject by asking who she would have asked to pick her up if he hadn't been able to, asking if she has any friends she could call. This prompts her to prove how friendly she is by addressing everyone by (the wrong) name, starting with Stan, (who she refers to as Steve and then addresses as Stu).

The victim is Phil Rand, 'stabbed through the heart'. They note that he was stabbed through his ID first and then his heart; 'not easy to do'. The ID is from the Hessberg Medical Center, where Jess works (sometimes).

They figure it could have been an angry patient and decide to go check it out. Audrey thanks Stan, addressing him as Steve and he shares an amused glance with Nathan.

Outside the Hessberg Center, Audrey and Nathan talk about her lack of friends and Nathan's being with Jess. He suggests she try small talk to make friends, and she is amused at the idea of Nathan Wuornos promoting small talk. They speak to a woman at the Center [Wilson] who tells them about the myth of the 'Dark Man' taking cancer patients before their time.

They sit in on a group therapy session that Jess is running and hear a blind man named Thornton talk about his regrets over how he treated his wife, Sarah-Beth, before she died; 'I was a miserable and angry husband ... when she died that person went with her'.

Afterwards they talk to Jess. Nathan grins at her. Thornton and some of the other people from the therapy group interrupt to ask Nathan if he is 'Jess's policeman' and then to tell them that the Dark Man is real. Audrey and Nathan dismiss the idea, but agree to take their contact details, in case anything turns up.

Shot of the police station at night; Audrey and Nathan are working away inside, but not getting anywhere. An officer brings Audrey some more paper work; after Audrey tells him 'Thank you Alan', Nathan tells her his name is 'Bob'. She brushes it off. Jess arrives with take out for them, to which Audrey responds with with an 'Awesome! Nathan, would you please marry this woman', then apologises for making it awkward. Nathan thanks Jess for the food and she gives him an awkward kiss. The three of them talk about the day and Nathan suggests to Jess that as they don't know what's going on at the Hessberg Center, she should maybe take a few days off. She comments that he's cute when he wants to take charge and Audrey responds 'He is cute; you should see him around babies', earning her a frown from Nathan.

The woman [Wilson] from the Hessberg Center is at home looking at travel brochures to distract herself from Bill, until she is stabbed from a behind by a shadow, same as he was.

Nathan and Audrey investigate, realising that the space behind the sofa is two small for a knife long enough to penetrate both it and the victim and they start to take the idea of the Dark Man a little more seriously. Audrey talks to the photographer, addressing him as Tony. Nathan tells her his name is Eddie.

In the station they talk to Menchie Halter, one of the people from the therapy session. They ask her about the Dark Man, and they ask the others as well. All have a different description. Afterwards Nathan comments that all they need to do now is find a ‘'tall, short, thin, wide Dark Man who may or may not be carrying a sword'.

In the Haven Herald's offices, Vince and Dave are sat in front of a fish bowl [with a very pretty dark blue fish], with their sketchpad and camera respectively, bickering about the relative strengths of drawing and photography. When Audrey (and Nathan) walks in, they are happy to see her, asking her to settle an argument. But she's all business, asking to check their archives. When she searches for 'Dark Man', Vince and Dave know what she's going to find ('this will be embarrassing'). The results screen includes text above the search field which reads; 'The Haven Herald's entire archive is available for your research. If you find any errors, email dave@havenherald.com' [implying that this is available for anyone to search online and making me wonder why they had to go to the Herald at all]. The top [or only?] result reads 'Black man makes Haven his home' and is dated May 21, 1959. Dave comments it was a different time. Nathan asks them if Dark Man means anything to them, maybe something they didn't publish, but they don't have any ideas. Audrey tries a new search; obituaries+Hessberg Medical Center.

The Center is the only link they have between the victims and Audrey notes that of the 27 deaths there in the last 3 months, 12 of the obituaries say they died before their time. They consider exhuming the bodies, but realise they don't have enough evidence for a judge's order. But Nathan notices that one of the victims Beverley Jane Macintyre is Judge Macintyre's niece and that they might be able to convince her. He also notes though that it will make them unpopular with some of the relatives.

They get into the bronco and Audrey asks him if he's seeing Jess tonight, saying she can take care of the paperwork; 'I think we've established that I don't have anyone waiting up for me'. But he's reluctant and she's puzzled as to why, noting that 'it's not like you have people calling you at all hours of the day to hang out'. She keeps asking until he tells her; 'I don't know if I can make it happen'. It's his first date since his Trouble kicked in; 'I can't even feel my own damn skin, I can't feel her skin, I don't know what else I can't do...'. She tells him he should tell Jess and insists - insists - that she will cover the paperwork and that he go talk to her.

Shot of Haven at night. Audrey's working at the station. Thornton and Menchie arrive; they are angry about the exhumations. She tries to explain and pacifies them somewhat, but they're still annoyed when they leave.

At Jess's she is pouring Nathan a large glass of red wine. He's nervous, but he tells her why. She tells him she's sorry; 'I didn't realise what you were going through. I understand, completely'. He replies; 'That makes one of us. My stomach feels like when my Dad caught me with a girl in High School'. Jess asks what the girl's name was and he tells her; 'I believe it was Nicole, he caught me with. The first time, anyway'. Jess kisses him and tells him to look at her; 'Don’t stop looking at me'. Gradually he starts to kiss back.

Back at the station, Vince and Dave turn up, still looking for help to resolve the drawing vs photography argument. Dave wants to photograph her, then Vince can do a drawing from it, so they can ask her to pick her favourite and settle the argument. As Dave is taking photos of her Audrey sees a shadow moving towards them and realises this is the Dark Man. Dave takes photos of it and it flinches in the flash. Audrey tells them to turn off all the lights; you can't have a shadow without light. Dave wonders if she's right and asks her how she knows turning out the lights is a good idea. They turn off most of the lights and are hiding in different dark corners, but the shadow is waiting for them in the centre of the room, lit by a light with a switch by the door that they can't get to.

Nathan and Jess's evening is going well; the wine glass is empty and they have dispensed with their clothes. Jess asks Nathan if he is 'ready to try this', then answers her own question 'Never mind; you're ready'. Just then his phone rings and she doesn't want him to answer, but of course he has to so she says; 'Promise me we'll pick this up again tomorrow'. (And of course he does.)

At the station, the door opens and Nathan's hand quickly turns off the light before he comes in, gun drawn. He shoots the final light bulb fueling the shadow [for some reason getting down on one knee to do so] and the shadow disappears. They agree this is the Dark Man and note this is why everyone described him differently; shadows change shape depending on the light. Audrey asks Dave to download the photos he took, but he shoots on film, so will have to wait until the morning to get them developed. Audrey apologises to Nathan for interrupting his evening and he tells her it's OK; she had good reason. She asks him if anything happened and he says it was about to. She apologises again.

Jess is at Thornton's house, reading to him; "There never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo". It was Sarah-Beth's favourite and he's enjoyed hearing it again. They talk about how quickly she died; in a month rather than the year the doctors gave her. Jess notes that Menchie's son died quickly too.

At the station Eleanor is reviewing the medical reports; they all died from cancer, but the expected chemotherapy drugs are missing from their tox screens - explaining the quick deaths.

At Thornton’s Jess notices Sarah-Beth's medicine's still on the counter.

Audrey and Nathan review the photos of the Dark Man and realises the flash was gradually eroding the shadow. Nathan suggests a motive of money; withholding the chemotherapy drugs to sell them on elsewhere and make a profit; Nurse Rand could have switched out the drugs and Wilson could have sold them on. Nathan goes off to check Wilson's bank records and Audrey tells him he's 'kinda smart'. 'Kinda?' he asks.

Jess asks about the medicines Thornton still has and why the bottles are still full; he tells her Sarah-Beth never had any side effects from the chemo and so she didn't need to take them. She pockets some of the bottles as she leaves.

Nathan confirms Wilson had 'large cash deposits going back several months' with the same amounts on the same dates in Rand's account. Audrey comments there must be a special room in hell for people stealing drugs from cancer patients. This provides the motive for the shadow attacking them. Jess phones Nathan; she has worked it out too. He's worried for her safety and tells her to stay where she is, running out the room to go to her; Audrey follows.

Thornton realises Jess took some of the drugs and he's angry. He phones Menchie to tell her.

Jess is nervous now that Nathan's pointed out people close to this have died and is sipping white wine to calm her nerves. There's a shadow there, which she doesn't see, but she hears something and phones Nathan. He tells her to get in a closet. They get there to hear her scream and Nathan breaks the glass door to get in. They find Jess hurt.

The ambulance has arrived and Audrey tells Nathan Jess will be OK and that he should go to the hospital with her, but he wants to figure out what happened first. They see Sarah-Beth's name on the medicine bottles and figure Thornton for a suspect. Nathan is furious, Audrey tries to stop him from leaving, telling him again to go to the hospital, but he won't. He's determined to go find Thornton and when she says it's a bad idea he replies; 'Maybe, but that's what I'm doing'. She refuses to let him go anywhere unless he gives her his gun, which he eventually does.

At the Hessberg Center they see Thornton talking to someone; she has a shadow, but he doesn't. They take him into a dark room, telling him they know about the Dark Man. Audrey insists on taking the lead and tells Thornton it was the Center that killed his wife and that they have the people responsible in custody at the station.

At the station, Audrey is sat with a couple of cardboard cutouts, targets from the shooting range, as though questioning them.

Nathan is still with Thornton, who is struggling with the idea that his shadow could be responsible. Nathan is angry at him, unconvinced he didn't know. Thornton says that when he found out Sarah-Beth had died he 'felt the world crash in on me and then I felt it lift; the rage and the sadness left me.’ Maybe when his shadow left it took his anger with it. He says he's angry at the people responsible for his wife's death. He says he's 'not crying for them'. He's upset to learn Jess is in the hospital; he didn't know. He can't control it. He tells Nathan he should kill him; 'Kill me and maybe it will kill him [the Dark Man] too'.

In the station, Audrey sees the Dark Man coming for her and uses the photography flashes set up around the room is erase it. She phones Nathan to let him know.

After Nathan takes the call, Thornton asks him if he's going to kill him now. 'I can't do that,' Nathan says. 'I promised my partner.' We see Thornton's shadow return. And then Nathan turns out the light.

Nathan goes to see Jess. He has a bunch of flowers and a coffee for her. She's on her way out and tells him she's going to Montreal. He offers to join her on her trip if she wants company. But it's not just a trip; she's not coming back. She tells him she doesn't want to go, but 'there are these things happening here ... the Troubles ... I can't be here, not after ... These things have a way of finding you ... I'm sorry, I wish I was stronger.' She kisses him and leaves, getting in the waiting taxi.

We see Nathan nailing something to a front door. Then Audrey asks him what's wrong; 'You didn't say one word on the ride over here and even for you that's quiet'. She asks about Jess and he tells her she's gone. She tells him he was right; she never really had any friends. 'But I do now,' she says. 'And so do you.' And she kisses him on the cheek and walks around to the other side of the bronco. He reacts with amazement and a smile; he felt her. He looks at her in wonder for a moment, but he doesn't say anything. As they drive off we see what Nathan nailed to the front door. A notice that reads; "Please leave all mail and packages on the porch. Occupant is not to be disturbed." and the camera pans out to show Thornton's place.

[No mention of Duke the whole episode]

 

 ---  
  
**Episode 1.09 As You Were  
TOTW: Vaughn Carpenter: Chameleon - he takes over other people's bodies, memories, and personalities (killing them in the process)**

Audrey and Duke on a little white boat [the "Kimmy"?]; Audrey is annoyed that Duke won't tell her where they're going, "Seriously? You drag me out of bed at 8am on a Saturday to watch you meditate?". After quoting Buddha at her, he points to an island up ahead - Carpenter's Knot, "it's been in the Carpenter family since forever". The boat has "Caprenter's Knot Island Ferry" written on the side as they get off.

They walk into what could be a creepy old hotel and are ambushed by Audrey's surprise birthday party.

Audrey is a little overwhelmed, saying no one has ever thrown her a birthday party before. Audrey meets Julia Carr, Elenor's daughter. Duke claims Julia had a crush on him when they were younger, but she does a convincing job of denying it. Nathan brings in a load of presents for the birthday girl and she thanks him for coming, acknowledging that he's not in a party mood after Jess and saying she's been worried about him. He say's he's fine and jokes about 'drinking Jack out of the bottle and listening to Patsy Cline'.

Vaughn Carpenter arrives, welcoming them to his hotel for the weekend. Eleanor asks after his 'better half' and he tells her she died. She introduces him to Audrey and he tells her she looks exactly like Lucy Ripley, 'an old friend'. Before he can tell her more, the lights go out and he leaves to check on the generator.

We see Vaughn say goodbye to his [not dead] wife, telling her he has to do this; he is getting weaker. His face shifts, as if losing it's shape.

Eleanor and Julia bicker [out bickering even Vince and Dave, who joke about bunk beds as they all go to pick a room]. Garland tries to be nice to Nathan, but he doesn't quite know how to take it.

Once everyone else is gone, Duke tells Audrey he 'doesn't really do public displays of gift giving' and starts to tell her that he got her a gift. But she cuts him off, saying she wants to talk to Mr Carpenter about Lucy. He doesn't really appreciate her reaction and although she apologises he tells her 'forget it' and leaves her to it.

It's dark and the thunder and lighting add to the creepy-old-house vibe. We see Vaughn take Nathan's gun from the bag in his room.

The others are getting ready for the party and Dave says he left his gift in Audrey's room - she turns up wearing it; a blue-green dress [although eventually we learn that this is now not Audrey at all].

There's a scream; Julia has found what appears to be the remains of Vaughn's body. Garland tells them Vaughn was a chameleon; a 'shape-shifter, a monster', which has now 'shed Vaughn Carpenter's form and found itself a new one; one of ours ... one of us is a killer. One of us is dead'. He talks about how he saw one of these before, as a rookie, just back from 'Nam. He had to shoot his partner (or rather the cameleon copy of his partner, which had copied his shape, his personality; everything) in the head, finally stopping it after it had killed six people. He talks about '27 years in the job' and hoping to never see one again. He wants them all to stay in earshot of each other and says everyone there is aware the Troubles are back and talks about how the chameleon has lived as Vaughn Carpenter all these years when the Troubles were gone. He expects it to try to kill more of them.

Everyone is pretty sobered by this, but Duke is angry; asking how this happens that they get 'stuck in it's lair' and we learn that Vaughn called Dave and invited them, just before Eleanor told him she was looking for somewhere to throw Audrey a party and that's how they came to be there. Everyone is shouting at each other and Audrey shouts over them, saying, 'Please, can we use our inside voices' raising a smile from Garland. Nathan tries to call 'the mainland', but there's no mobile reception and the landline is out; either due to the storm or Vaughn.

Duke suggests they check the boathouse for a boat they can take back to the mainland, but Garland doesn't want anyone going anywhere until the chameleon's dead; he doesn't want to risk letting it loose to kill more people. Duke does not take kindly to being told what to do, noting 'maybe you just want to keep me here, so you can eat me and take over my body'. Garland isn't having any of it though, responding 'if you wanna thrown down there yogamat, you just feel free; I've coughed up tougher than you'. Audrey tries to calm everyone down and then Julia asks her if she's armed, noting that she could be the 'thingymibob'. To prove she isn't Audrey shares some facts about herself, saying the first boy she kissed was when she was 18; her favourite singer is Ray Charles - Garland questions this and she admits it's really Justin Timberlake; and her middle name is Prudence, self-inflicted on her confirmation. Nathan notes that could all be true, but they don't know her well enough to know. So, she takes a gun out of her little clutch bag and leaves it and the clip on the table, before taking out a second gun that was strapped to the inside of her leg, much to everyone's surprise [and reminding us of the bad-ass FBI agent she is, that even dressed up and looking glam for a birthday party she is still well armed]. Eleanor spreads the guns and clips out around the group so that no one has a loaded weapon. Nathan says he left his up in his bag in his room and Garland says he has nothing; 'I was coming to a party'.

The three cops head to the boathouse and find a dingy.

We see Dave and Vince eating party-food and debate who the chameleon would be most likely to take. Julia pockets the cheese knife. Julia and Eleanor bicker some more, but also tell each other 'I love you' agreeing not to fight.

Nathan and Audrey debate what to do about the dingy; it's not big enough for everyone. Garland ends the debate by shooting it; 'I made a call for the greater good; a tough call. One day when you grow up, you're gonna have to do the same thing'. He doesn't want to risk the chameleon escaping to the mainland.

They tell the others they didn't find anything. Duke has been to the attic and found a radio which he is busy fixing. Nathan suggests the rest of them look for the body, since that will tell them who the chameleon is. They split up into teams, but Duke is keen to stay and work on the radio on his own.

Garland picks Audrey for his team and as they are busy tapping the walls to look for the body, Audrey remembers doing the same thing as a kid in the orphanage, thanks to an urban legend which said that the bad kids would get shut up in the walls. They talk about Nathan, and find nothing but an old dumb-waiter. Audrey suggests to Garland it would be a good idea to give Nathan a compliment once in a while, but Garland disagrees, talking about how with the Troubles back, Nathan is going to have to be 'tough as nails' in order to 'deal with that on his own' and that 'getting warm and fuzzy isn't going to do him any favours'.

Julia is scared and fights with Eleanor some more 'why do the most awful, horrible things keep happening in this godforsaken town?' They switch teams, Eleanor going off with Garland. Julia finds some newspaper clippings, some of Audrey, some of Vaughn Carpenter when he nearly died when he was younger. They realise this is when the chameleon took his shape and that his wife must have known. Audrey wonders why an article about her has been kept along with it and goes to ask Vince; it's an article from the Herald that he wrote.

Vince says he didn't know Vaughn was the chameleon, but corrects Audrey when she refers to him as a 'thing', saying that Vaughn was 'afflicted' like others in Haven, 'no more monsters than a hungry bear'. He says that Lucy always helped those in need and must have helped the Carpenters. Audrey is stunned that he knew Lucy and didn't say anything. They're interrupted by a shout.

Duke is waving an axe at Nathan; he's been down to the boathouse and assumes Nathan shot the boat and that he is the chameleon. Everyone shouts at each other until Audrey shuts them up and suggests that they use the pile of birthday gifts to test everyone's knowledge, as the chameleon would likely not know what they'd brought. Duke says he's going last. Eleanor is right about hers; emperor penguin earrings, Vince is right about his; a signed first edition of Misery Unchained; Nathan says his is a blue cashmere sweater, but when Audrey opens the box it's a scarf. Everyone starts shouting again; Duke and Nathan rush each other, giving Garland the opportunity to knock Nathan out with the handle of his gun, which Garland eventually agrees to give up on the condition Duke do the same with the axe.

Nathan wakes up; tied to the chair and explains he asked Jess to pick up the sweater and she must have changed her mind. Garland admits he was the one that shot the boat; claiming it as evidence he's not the chameleon as the chameleon would want to go to the mainland. Audrey unties Nathan and Garland admits he should have given Nathan a chance to explain before knocking him out.

Just then the lights go out and everyone panics and runs out of the room. Audrey, Nathan and Duke are left; When Duke reaches for the gun it's gone. They try to get the power back on [or rather, Nathan does, while Audrey looks on and Duke drinks wine out of the bottle in the background]. When that doesn't work, Audrey suggest they split up to look for a generator and when Duke objects they should stay together, Nathan points out it will be easier to help the others with the lights on and Audrey tells him to 'man up'.

We see Eleanor open a door, her candle goes out and she screams. The others find her lying dead at the bottom of the staircase, neck broken. They figure the cameleon didn't have time to take her form. The lights are back on and Duke walks in starting to say the backup generator's fixed, but stop mid-sentence when he sees the look on Julia's face and comforts her instead.

Vince calls them all into the next room; there is a big crack in the wall. As they ponder whether it's really realistic that a crack that big could just open up in the wall of a building, old or not, Nathan looks over to the chair he was tied to remembering Audrey taking the ropes off his wrists. He takes her hand, he kisses her, and then he shoots her in the chest. Everyone else is astonished. Audrey says, 'How did you know it was me?' He can feel Audrey's touch, but not hers. 'Audrey's' face starts to shift, the way Vaughn's did and she says Audrey 'is different; she should have died'. They find Audrey shut up in a trunk and Julia revives her using disinfectant as a smelling salt. As Audrey wakes up she says to Nathan (echoing Duke's earlier line to her), 'Are you crying? Crying will not be tolerated.'

It's morning and they're back on the mainland. Audrey's telling Nathan that Vaughn asked her for help and the last thing she remembers is how sad he looked when she told him she didn't know how. Audrey asks Nathan how he knew it wasn't her, but he doesn't tell her. He asks her what her middle name is and she gives the same answer as earlier, 'Prudence; self inflicted at my confirmation'. She asks him his; 'Thaddeus; inflicted by the chief'.

Garland tells Nathan 'you did really good in there; I'm proud of you'. He tells him that he grew up a little today. Nathan doesn't appreciate the suggest that he wants to 'grow up' to be like the chief and tells him 'I'm not like you; I don't want to be like you'.

As Garland walks past them, Vince and Dave tell Julia to call if she needs anything and as they turn away, a crack opens in the ground.

Duke stops Audrey as she's getting into her car and gives her her birthday present; a pretty little carved wooden box with a silver necklace inside, which she loves. He tells her to look closer. There's an engraving on the back; LR. Lucy Ripley he tells her and she's stunned. He tells her Lucy gave it to him, that he is the boy stood next to Lucy in the Colorado Kid photo. She is lost for words.

 

\---

**Episode 1.10: The Hand You’re Dealt**

**TOTW (x2): When Vanessa Stanley touches someone, she gets a vision of the last thing they will see before they die. Matt West creates heat in things/people; blowing up cars and boiling swimming pools.**

 

The opening line is Duke: “The only time I was in school after 3pm was for detention”. He’s walking through the corridor with Audrey, poking at things and telling her “this place gives me the heebeegeebees” [I have no idea how to spell that]. She tells him she had him pegged as one of the cool kids and he replies that “nobody was cool in high school, not even me”.

They’re there to talk to someone who may remember Lucy; Duke’s old babysitter Vanessa. Audrey has a bit of a go at him about not telling her before that he is in the Colorado Kid photo and he admits “that may have been unfair”. He’s there to try and help her, but he warns her that Vanessa might not be able to help, saying he hasn’t even seen her in over a decade. And he tells Audrey he can’t remember anything from the morning of the photo.

As they go into her office, we see the sign on the door: Vanessa Stanley Guidance Counselor.

As they talk Duke tells Vanessa she looks “unbelievable, incredible”. She tells him she’s been in Portland. “Portland has been good to you”. Audrey asks Vanessa about the photo; Vanessa is there in the background. Both her and Duke lose their smiles and the mood gets a lot more serious. But Vanessa doesn’t remember that morning either. She says it’s a horrible feeling and Duke agrees, pointedly saying to Audrey that that’s why he doesn’t talk about it.

As they leave, Audrey is disappointed and Duke is smiley again. He tells Audrey “Buddha says, expectations lead to suffering” and she replies “So does quoting the buddha at me”.

They agree to go and see the photographer in the photo later.  Audrey asks him if he’s ‘hot for teacher’ and he replies with a grin ‘a boy’s got to have someone to play with’.

Vanessa is talking to a couple of high school kids (Xander and Matt) who have apparently been arguing. She touches Xander [and maybe Matt too] on the shoulder as they leave and then she seems to feel ill. The boys argue as they make their way down the corridor and another teacher breaks it up, giving Matt a detention and sending Xander on his way. Then she goes to talk to Vanessa, who is sat at her desk, dazed. When she doesn’t respond the other woman grabs her arm and Vanessa looks horrified, telling ‘Principal Manning’ that she doesn’t feel well.

Vanessa takes out her mobile phone and then we see the Principal also on the phone, arguing with someone as she leaves the building. Vanessa runs out of the building after her calling ‘Carlene, don’t get in there’, but it’s too late; the Principal gets in her car and it explodes. Vanessa looks shocked and appalled.

At the station, Audrey (in a bad mood) is studying a snow globe and telling Nathan the exploding car is not something they need to investigate. Julia arrives; she is working with the ME and has a preliminary report for them; she agrees there’s nothing for them to investigate, but Nathan is still bothered because ‘cars don’t just explode’ and is puzzled by Audrey’s reluctance to investigate. Julia asks Audrey if she wants to ‘grab a barstool some time’, saying it would be nice to talk to someone from outside of this ‘strange petri dish’.

Audrey offers to get coffee and Nathan asks for his just black ‘I think I’m done with the fancy stuff’. Audrey evidently approves, with a ‘high five for the real thing’. She doesn’t see his reaction to their hands touching, as she’s already out the door, but it is priceless.

Nathan and Audrey go over the reports on the exploding car; Audrey is sure there’s nothing they need to investigate. Nathan disagrees saying ‘there’s just something I don’t like’ and then adding, as he sees Duke walking towards them ‘make that two things’.

He’s there to go with Audrey and talk to the photographer; she’d forgotten. She apologises to Nathan, but he’s fine with her going (particularly as it will mean Duke leaving too), telling her she doesn’t need to be ‘on the clock, 24-7’.

Duke has found Morris Craine, the photographer in the Colorado Kid pic and Audrey is impressed, since it’s something she’d been unable to do. For a moment it seems like he remembers that morning, but he starts talking about people who came out of the water and had claws for hands. [For a moment this makes me think of a later Trouble, but] he gets increasingly agitated and Duke decides the guy is ‘crazy’. He seems to have a point when Morris starts taking off his clothes for no apparent reason and they make a quick exit.

She phones Nathan and they discuss the exploding car, then she asks if him he’s OK, saying he’s been acting odd ‘more than usual’. He tells her he’s alright, but she doesn’t see him poking his hand with a plastic fork while he’s at it.

Vanessa walks into the police station, then her phone rings; it’s Duke inviting her to the Gull and telling her she is ‘kinda cute’ and that ‘bad days are seldom improved by being alone’. She doesn’t really want to talk to him though, not at that moment anyway and she hangs up, just in time to hide behind a pillar so Nathan doesn’t see her as he leaves, calling ‘Night Laverne’ and we see the back of her head as she waves to him; ‘Night Sweetie’.

Audrey and Julia are at the Gull and Audrey is amused by Julia’s choice of drink, a strawberry daiquiri. “When I get anywhere near civilisation I can’t resist a big fru-fru mess like this” says Julia. They talk about Eleanor and Julia offer’s Audrey Eleanor’s notes from the Colorado Kid autopsy; she was training with the ME’s office at the time and helped handle the case. When Audrey expresses surprise that Eleanor never told her that Julia comments ‘she was probably waiting for you to earn it’.

Vanessa bangs on the door of the Haven Dolphin’s Swim Club, but they’re closing up. The last few kids in the pool are arguing as they leave. Xander is the last one left, but his smugness at apparently winning the argument turns to fear as the water starts to bubble and boil around him. Vanessa tries to get in the side door, but it’s too late.

As the ambulance leaves, Audrey, Nathan and Julia walk around in the pool in the dark; Julia confirming he was boiled, saying ‘this is why I left this place’. After Julia leaves, Audrey acknowledges ‘this is not natural, like the car thing this afternoon’.  As she talks and walks she’s thinking and she doesn’t notice how close Nathan is stood to her. [He is looking at her like she is the air he needs to breathe.] So she is surprised when she turns around and he’s right there. He takes the opportunity to agree her plan for the next day with a handshake and then pushes his palms against the metal railings. She asks him again if he’s OK and he tells her it’s just the smell getting to him.

At the station, Nathan is sat with a sketch artist and one of the other kids from the pool when Duke turns up looking for Audrey, but she’s apparently forgotten their appointment again. As he’s leaving he asks the three of them ‘is it weird to hook up with your old babysitter?’. A question Nathan doesn’t have much time for, noting that ‘this sketch artist is down from Portland’. His attention drawn to the drawing, Duke realises it’s Vanessa.

Julia and Audrey are sat at her desk reviewing Eleanor’s (copious) notes from the Colorado Kid case, Audrey agreeing with her that ‘your mom was a note-taker’. They come across details of stories Eleanor heard of stuff that happened in the 1970s; ‘death and destruction at some cabin on the border of New Hampshire and Vermont’ and in up-state New York, including reference to a ‘firebug’. Julia raises the idea of pyrokinesis.

Vanessa arrives at the Gull and Duke is pleased to see her. She tells him it’s charming, though noting that there aren’t any gulls and he jokes that ‘they’re not allowed inside’. He shows her around; the bar, the deck and she asks him (tells him really) that he’s a smuggler, something that he doesn’t try particularly hard to deny, noting that ‘everything’s illegal somewhere’. He turns the conversation to her, asking why Nathan has a sketch artist drawing her face. She freaks out and runs off; he wants to help, but she tells him he can’t and leaves.

Audrey sees the sketch artist drawing and suggests some changes. The guy from the swimclub and Audrey agree that’s her; Vanessa. Audrey and Nathan head out to pick her up. When they bang on the door of her house, it’s Duke that answers, surprising them. Nathan asks if she is the babysitter he was talking about and Duke tells him ‘I don’t appreciate the judgy-ness’.

Vanessa isn’t there; he came by to check on her and found a load of notes and drawings about death and disaster strung around her living room. Duke and Nathan snark about him breaking in and Nathan realises he saw the sketch and tipped her off. Duke is worried about her and as they look through the notes, Audrey finds a list of names; two are crossed off and they are the names of the people who died the day before. Duke doesn’t appreciate her suggest that it’s a hitlist. When Nathan points out Duke knew her 27 years ago and ‘people change’, Duke replies ‘you didn’t’.

The next name on the list is Matt and Nathan remembers Matt West was on the witness list from when Xander died. The three of them pull up outside a house and see Vanessa parked outside. The cops draw their guns, but she tells them ‘there’s only a few minutes to save Matt’. She’s in pain and Duke runs in front of the guns to help her, but she tells him not to touch her, telling him there’s a propane tank that’s going to explode.

In the garden of one of the houses, Matt is one of the people at a busy (propane powered) barbeque. Duke and Nathan run and throw it in the pool together where nothing happens for a long minute until it eventually explodes. Nathan spots one of the kids from the pool and arrests him.

Audrey talks to Vanessa who says that she ‘sees the last thing people see before they die; just fragments’. She tries to stop them dying, but it doesn’t help. She says a disaster is coming and all the people on the list will die; she just hasn’t figured out how yet.  She says she touched a mirror that morning and saw her own death; she picks up a silver tray and apparently sees it again; arresting the kid Nathan just did (Brian) hasn’t changed it.

At the Gull, Vanessa is grateful for a shot of whiskey [I think]. She tells Audrey, Nathan and Duke about her visions.  Audrey says she could have come to them for help and Vanessa says she wanted to (got as far as going to the station), but was afraid they would blame her. Vanessa is frustrated that she can’t change anything she sees, but Audrey points out that they just did, but with the propane tank, saying ‘we make our own fate’.

At Vanessa’s place they help her collect up all her drawings and notes, they all have problems making sense of any of it. Vanessa wants to talk to Audrey alone and tells her she’s started to remember something of the day of the Colorado Kid murder. She’s had visions like this before and she was on the beach that day because she’d seen how he was going to die.

Vanessa says she was upset after Audrey’s visit and they realise Audrey triggered her Trouble. But Vanessa doesn’t blame her ‘I’m supposed to do something,’ Vanessa says, ‘to save people; there’s always a price for that’. Vanessa tells Audrey about her vision from the day the Colorado Kid died; a hand coming towards his face; a pale man’s arm, with a tattoo inside the forearm.

Left inside alone, Duke and Nathan talk about the idea of fate. ‘Let’s say a guy like me can’t feel anything, meets a woman discovers he can feel her touch. Seems like fate doesn’t it’. Duke assumes he’s talking about Jess and dismisses the idea of fate, noting that life is random; ‘we try to convince ourselves that this little movie we call life has a plot; but it’s not a movie’. And Nathan realises that the visions are of a movie and calls the women back inside.

When Vanessa says it all happens outside, Nathan and Duke both respond ‘Dockside Green’ - kids have been showing outdoor movies there lately and Vanessa remembers that Matt West is involved because he knows how to run the equipment. He was also at all of the other crime scenes.

They head down there and it’s dark by the time they arrive. They split up and Audrey asks Vanessa about Matt, she says his temper gets the better of him. They start asking people to leave and random stuff starts exploding. Audrey talks to Matt about the Troubles (which he’s heard of) and tells him he’s doing it. He reacts that ‘this is awesome’ and runs off. Vanessa runs after him and is caught in another explosion. Duke carries her to safety, but she’s badly hurt. The cops draw their guns on Matt, but he heats them up. Audrey drops hers and tells Nathan to do the same (which he does).

Audrey tells Nathan she has a plan and starts basically laughing at the guy ‘you actually think we’re afraid of you’. ‘Come on,’ she tells Nathan, walking off, ‘I don’t have time for this lame-ass bad guy’. He goes with her and Matt, furious at being ignored, effectively blows himself up out of frustration. Nathan glances back to see that there is nothing of Matt left and looks at Audrey with something like awe, or amazement, or fear. Audrey doesn’t look back; ‘I killed him’ she asks, sounding stunned. ‘You saved everyone else’ replies Nathan.

Duke is with Vanessa, holding her as he tells her help is on the way, but she tells him she’s not going to be OK and she doesn’t want to live with this ‘gift’ anyway. He tells her ‘you don’t get to just give up. There is no fate’. But she tells him there is and that she’s had a vision about him. She whispers in his ear and then dies. He looks stunned. The movie plays on in the background as we hear the sirens on their way.

Back at the Gull, Audrey, Nathan, Duke and Julia are sharing a drink. Audrey is struggling with the fact that ‘Vanessa is dead because I triggered her affliction’. But Julia points out that a lot of other people are alive because of it.

Nathan is poking at his hand again, but then offers a toast ‘Screw fate’. The three of them clink their beer bottles to Duke’s glass of whiskey. Nathan tells Duke he’s sorry about Vanessa and Audrey asks what she told him. He says she told him how he’s going to die - but not when. There’s a long pause before Nathan asks him how he dies. Duke pours himself another drink as he tells them that a man with a tattoo of a maze and four people at each of the compass points ‘grabs my face with his hand’. Audrey notes the similarity to what Vanessa told her about her vision of the Colorado Kid. Nathan sketches out the tattoo on a napkin; and Audrey says they found it on a body about a month ago. Duke feels this is good news, since if they found it on a dead man, he won’t be around to kill anyone. But Audrey and Nathan are still serious and Audrey says they know of at least one other person with the same tattoo; there could be more. “Well that’s too bad for them” says Duke, “because I’m going to find them first”, adding (to Nathan and Audrey) “looks like we’re on the same team”.

\---  
  
**Episode 1.11: The Trial of Audrey Parker  
TOTW: Ezra Colbert is able to predict people’s plans by reading their thoughts.**

Opening shots of the Rouge looking pretty at night. There is a poker game going on on deck; Audrey, Duke and Julia, together with two other men. One of them asks Audrey what her favourite nut is. She tells him pistachios and he points out it’s not a nut, and goes on to comment she is not one for cards; tried to be, but never made it work. It turns out he’s letting them win and they’re suspicious because he took all their money last week. He says he felt bad and thought he should lose for a while, so they let him off.

In the station, Nathan and Garland have an awkward conversation about having dinner together; it’s shrimp night at the Gull. Then Agent Howard turns up looking for “Agent Parker”. Garland introduces himself and Nathan and says they don’t know where she is; it’s her night off. Howard pushes and Nathan eventually admits she is on Duke’s boat (“The Cape Rouge”) [I think this is the first time we actually get the name of Duke’s boat] for a poker game. Nathan is annoyed that Garland left him no choice but to answer and changes his mind about their dinner together to phone Audrey instead to warn her.

Back on the boat Duke is raising a toast over shot glasses; “Champagne for my real friends; real pain for my sham friends. To a life worth living.” Everyone but Audrey downs their shots, she throws hers over her shoulder. She checks her phone asking if there is a signal in this ‘rust bucket’ (which Duke does not take kindly to) and see 4 missed calls from Nathan. As she goes off to return the call Duke asks ‘You got to call the wifey’ and she laughs. When she speaks to him he tells her about Agent Howard; just as he turns up at the boat, to tell her ‘It’s time to come home.’

Another nice shot of the Rouge in the dark as Audrey and Howard go inside to talk and he notes she hasn’t returned his calls. Her leave of absence was dependent on her filing regular reports with him, which she hasn’t done. He points out she still works for the FBI and says he wants her back in Boston. He wants all the details of the work she’s been doing in Haven and she starts to tell him - about the woman whose moods affected the weather, and the kid whose knightmares came true. She expects him to call her ‘crazy or a liar’, but he just says ‘interesting’ and asks why these details weren’t in her official police reports.

Just then the door slams shut (we see a hand, but not whose it is). Audrey calls out hello and tries to open the door, but it’s locked; they are shut in.

Back in the station, Garland has brought take-out and Nathan is trying to phone Audrey again. Garland wants to talk, but Nathan isn’t interested, telling him he already ate, which Garland sees isn’t true. Garland says he has something to say to Nathan, then clarifies that he feels Nathan has something he wants to say to him. Nathan is not impressed ‘What makes you think I have something to say to you?’. ‘Because you’re my son and I pay attention’ Garland replies and Nathan accepts the point. He’s angry that Garland knew the Troubles were back, knew Nathan was affected and didn’t tell him. Garland didn’t think Nathan was ready to hear that he had a Trouble. Turns out Garland wasn’t impressed that Nathan responded to losing his sense of touch by going to the doctors rather than recognising it as a Trouble; he thinks Nathan should have known better. ‘You chose to ignore something that was right infront of you. And what happens when a cop does that? He gets himself killed.’. Nathan admits maybe he was in denial, but points out Garland could have called him out on that, could have helped him instead of ignoring him like always. Garland gives up and walks out.

Back on the boat, Ezra [though we don’t actually get his name until later] is still winning at poker and Duke is getting annoyed/suspicious. He tells them he’s out and bids them goodnight, but they don’t want him to go, offering to add more to the pot and give him an extra draw. He’s confused and asks them why they would do that and they admit he has something they want. He asks them what.

The Rouge looking pretty in the dark again. Audrey is walking up and down inside trying to get a reception on her phone, but there isn’t any. So she tries the windows [portholes?] again, but Howard points out she’s already tried both things and asks again for answers to his questions about her police reports. He asks her about the report where two men died of old age and she admits they aged ‘several decades in a few days’ and when he expresses doubt about Duke’s diagnosis of an ‘acute vitamin deficiency’ she defends it by pointing out that’s what the doctor called it. He doesn’t like her ‘tone’ and threatens her with reassignment or ‘bringing her before a committee’ if she doesn’t co-operate. She asks him what else he wants to know.

Back up on deck, Ezra has won again and they’re asking to collect on their debt. Duke asks (insists) that Julia joins him while he collects what the guys want. They go down into the hold/storage room and Julia asks what he actually lost - they had written it down and she hadn’t seen it. He tells her it’s a rare baseball card and she’s surprised that he collects baseball cards. He tells her he doesn’t and that he doesn’t think that’s what they came for. He’s moving boxes as he talks and then the door slams, locking them in. “I was afraid that might happen” says Duke as the boat starts to move. Julia asks him why he let it in that case and he says it was better than leaving her alone with them. The space he’s created in the boxes allows him to open a panel in the wall - it’s a mini armoury and he takes out two guns, telling Julia as he does so, ‘I don’t know what they want, but I know what I’ve got; options’

We see the Rouge out at sea as the sun is coming up [I’m not sure how it’s daylight already, but still]. Howard is wondering if this whole thing is Duke’s idea of a joke and Audrey points out he wouldn’t do something like that with Howard on board. Audrey finds a spanner and breaks a window to try and get reception on her phone, but it doesn’t work. Howard tells her it might have been a good idea if she’d thought of it before they were so far from shore. She tells him she’s going to send a text, but she’s not going to send it from here.

Back in the station, Garland arrives with coffees and pastries [with "Rosemary's" on the bag, I think], asking Nathan if he really has the harbour master looking for Audrey. Nathan says he asked her to check Duke’s boat, since he hasn’t heard from Audrey and can’t get in touch with Duke or Julia either. Garland isn’t impressed, noting that they’re probably just all passed out drunk and commenting ‘she’s your partner not your girlfriend, just let her have her girls night out’. But Nathan isn’t convinced, noting that Audrey doesn’t have girls nights out; ‘all she ever does is work’. He’s trying to log on to her PC, but doesn’t have the password. Garland tells him to ‘try the mother’s name’ and sure enough, ‘Lucy’ lets him login. ‘I may not be the best father in the world, but there’s a reason I’m the chief’ says Garland.

On the Rouge, Audrey writes her text and seals the phone in a jar to throw it overboard and float back to shore until it sends, joking that ‘it’s a government phone, so what the hell’.

Down in the store room, Duke is opening the back of the armoury cupboard. Julia is amazed that ‘you have an escape hatch in your storage room?’. He corrects her that ‘it’s the ship’s hold’, but agrees that ‘Yes, I do. I put it there myself’. But before he has a chance to go through Tobias [though we don’t actually know his name yet] turns up on the other side. Duke points the gun at him and pulls the trigger. Nothing happens. Tobias laughs and seals up the hatch from the other side. Duke is outraged that they took his bullets - all his bullets. ‘These guys have been one step ahead of me since I met them, which is both annoying and insulting’. Julia asks how they met and when he tells her a friend introduced them it turns out that by ‘friend’ he means ‘business associate’. She isn’t happy and he points out he didn’t expect something like this to happen; ‘I thought we’d play cards, I’d make a little money and a good time would be had by all’. She asks if it was a trusted business associate that introduced them. ‘Trust is flexible in my line of work’. Julia asks him what his work actually is. He tells her he buys things, sells things, and sometimes just delivers things. She wants to know what’s in the boxes he delivers, but he doesn’t. When she points out that FedEx ask what’s in the boxes they deliver, he tells her ‘that’s why they can’t do what I do’. She wants to open the boxes they’re surrounded by, but he’s not going to let her do that, telling her it’s none of her business.

Howard is still quizzing Audrey about the people with abilities she’s talked about, asking her what she calls them “The afflicted, the cursed, the troubled” she says. He says they should be arrested, but she argues there are no applicable crimes to charge them with. She talks about a man who plays music and it drives people insane ‘what do I arrest him for?’or a another man’s whose shadow kills people. Howard tells her he doesn’t care what she arrests them for, she should just ‘get them out of circulation and leave the moral issues to the lawyers’. She’s not convinced.

Meanwhile, her phone has floated close enough to shore and the text sends.

Nathan picks up his phone: _Trapped on Duke’s boat. Need help_ , just as Garland arrives with information from the harbour master that Duke’s boat is not in the harbour. Garland suggests calling the coast guard.

Back on the boat, we see a crack open in the hull from nowhere and water starts pouring in. Audrey is looking for a secret panel, noting that ‘Duke always has a plan B’. Howard is not impressed that Audrey is friends with Duke, a guy who ‘ has a sheet going back a long way’. But Audrey is not surprised by his record, defending him as ‘pretty useful on these cases’. She finds an escape hatch behind the book shelf.

Nathan is looking through Audrey’s computer and finds that she was looking into a couple of poker players that were barred from casinos up and down the east coast, but that doesn’t really explain what’s going on. Nathan says he’s going out, but Garland points out the impracticality of it until Nathan gives in and sits back down.

On the Rouge, in the store room, Julia is pacing and Duke is sat with his (bullet-free) gun. They’re bickering. Duke figures the guys didn’t come to play poker, they’re looking for a box that they haven’t yet found and ‘isn’t here’. Julia is not impressed, asking what happened to him ‘how did you end up here?’ ‘I happen to like it here’ he says. ‘I used to think you were the coolest guy’ she says ‘turns out you’re just a petty crook’. ‘No,’ he says, ‘I’m an exceptional crook’.

We hear a little creak and he realises the boat is starting to list and must be leaking somewhere.

It’s broad daylight again now and Ezra and Tobias are still looking for the box. They argue, Tobias saying ‘I thought you could ask a man a couple of questions and know exactly what they’re going to do’. But Ezra can’t quite work Duke out. In his defence he hasn’t been able to do this for long. They realise the boat is sinking and they have to either turn around or find the box quickly.

Audrey and Howard are busy removing books from the shelf so they can get to the escape hatch. Howard asks her why, even if he believed her about what happens in Haven, he should waste her ‘not inconsiderable talents on this nothing little town’. She tells him that she understands these people, that she can help them. He isn’t impressed, pointing out that they are out dealing with killers and terrorists out in the real world while she is here ‘holding hands with the Children of the Corn’. She responds ‘At least I’m not like that one guy you trained that was chasing aliens, what was his name?’ ‘Hey, he was a genius. What happened to him the last few years was a tragedy’, says Howard.

[A couple of nice little references to other stuff here. I know there is lots more Stephen King stuff about, but I’m not going to pick up on most of it because I don’t know his work that well]

They both agree that Audrey’s methods are ‘unorthodox’ as she finally climbs through the hatch, then pops back to borrow some of the high tech gadgets Howard has with him.

Tobias has Duke tied to a chair and is punching him in the face. Ezra has a gun pointed at Julia and she tells Duke to just tell him where the box is, ‘It’s just a box’. ‘It’s not their box’ Duke points out. Duke gets hit again, and spits out blood, but he doesn’t seem too bothered. Until they talk about taking Duke back up on deck and leaving Julia behind, at which point he says ‘If you touch her, I’m going to start to take this personally’.

Ezra takes Duke up to the deck and they hear Julia scream from down in the hold with Tobias. Duke tells him he’ll give them the box if they let Julia go first, but Ezra doesn’t want to do that and says he’s going to tell him where they box is anyway ‘you can’t keep this up forever’. Ezra is trying to read his mind (picking up on various things including ‘naked girls, trapezes, leotards - wow, you’ve got a dirty mind)  and it becomes clear Duke is busy thinking about anything but where the box is. But the more Ezra asks about it the harder that is to do, until he finally gets it and walks across the boat to pull it up from the side. Duke’s hands are tied so all he can do is watch.

Tobias is on the radio to his contact, telling him their location, then leaves just as Audrey arrives and calls Nathan. She repeats the location to him and Garland goes to tell the coastguard. Audrey says the boat has been taken over by an Ezra Colbert and Tobias Blane. She starts to give Nathan the spelling but he tells her he knows; he read her file. She comments her password was too easy and he asks why she didn’t tell him about them before. She apologises and Nathan tells her Ezra spent time in a psychiatric facility for the emotionally disturbed - the diagnosis included ‘unusual prescience’ and Audrey confirms it’s like he knows what you’re going to think before you think it. She sees Duke tied up on the deck and hangs up to Nathan.

Garland tells Nathan the coast guard is on the way and appears to regard the case as closed, telling Nathan ‘nice work’. But Nathan points out Audrey is still on the boat and doesn’t want to accept the praise. Garland says he’s trying and Nathan replies it’s a little too late. They argue some more, Garland saying ‘I’m not going to live forever. I know you hate me now, but there’s going to come a day you’ll wish you’d just taken the chance to make nice with your old man’. But Nathan isn’t convinced and they argue some more. Nathan resents Garland for ignoring him after his mother died. Garland didn’t see this exact point coming and doesn’t know what to say. He apologises, but it isn’t enough.

Tobias goes to speak to Ezra, but he does not welcome the company, telling him to shut up; he wants things to be quiet. ‘My head is full and it hurts and everybody keeps putting stuff in it’. Tobias tells him he’ll leave him to commune with the fish for a while. ‘Yeah OK, good,’ says Ezra, ‘Fish are quiet’.

Water is seeping into the storage room where Julia is tied up and to the state room where Howard is pacing.

Audrey makes it outside to untie Duke and they swap notes, Duke wondering how to beat someone who always knows what your next move is.

Duke makes his way back out onto the deck and calls the guys, then starts dancing around and making random comments giving Ezra a headache ‘it’s like his head is totally blank, there’s nothing there’. Turns out his is following Audrey’s instructions via an earpiece from Howard’s box of tricks. Ezra accuses Duke of having a gun and Audrey takes the opportunity to tell him to strip.

Ezra can’t read his plans because he doesn’t have any and it throws him off balance enough that Duke can distract them and kick one of them over as Audrey runs out and gets a gun on the other. Once they have them, Audrey tells Duke he can put his clothes back on, but he’s not bothered.

Back at shore Ezra and Tobias (now sporting a black eye) are taken off by uniform police. Garland asks what happened to Tobias and is happy to accept Duke’s explanation of ‘rough seas’. Nathan asks Duke about the pump; it seems like the boat will be OK. Nathan is happy to see Audrey, but Garland calls him away. When Howard asks for an explanation of what happened, Duke comments it’s a small town, just a local dispute. Julia backs him up, saying it was all over a baseball card.

Howard and Audrey walk off and Duke asks Julia if she’s OK. She says she’s fine; Tobias didn’t touch her, just told her what he would do to Duke if she didn’t scream. Duke tells her he’s sorry and she tells him he should be, then walks off.

Howard is still asking Audrey why he should let her stay in Haven and she tells him it’s not about her job, it’s about who she is and where she comes from. And then she hands him her badge and her gun and tells him she quits.

Duke is back on deck, with the infamous box, apparently thinking about breaking into it. Then he picks up the phone, greets a someone in Japanese and tells them their package is ready to be picked up. He agrees to deliver another, but tells them his rates are going up. Then we see him put the box back over the side of the boat for safekeeping.

Howard walks up to Garland as he’s having a smoke, telling him ‘she’s all yours, she just needed a push, like you said.’.They talk about Audrey (Garland noting that they need her in Haven) and about the crack on the boat (Howard telling Garland he needs to ‘get this place under control’).

 

[No sign of Vince and Dave in this episode]

 

**\---**

**Episode 1.12: Resurfacing**  
**TOTW: James Garrick, vibrating so fast he can’t touch anything and no one can see him.**

 

Nice view of the lighthouse and the coast leads us up to a shipwrecked boat and a guy rowing up to it to check it out. He brushed seaweed off a piece of wood and we see the name _Fisherman’s Honor._ This clearly means something to him and he goes to check the wreck out, climbing inside, he finds a skeleton with a silver cross around it’s neck.

Audrey and Nathan arrive at the scene. “Do we really have a skeleton inside a boat? Is there going to be an eye patch or a dead parrot?” asks Audrey, amused. They joke and then Nathan (suddenly serious) tells her he’s glad she’s staying in town. Nathan confirms there were ‘at least five’ men on the boat when she went down, James Garrick and Andy Weaver went missing at the same time. James was a reformed alcoholic and people assumed at the time it was his fault, particularly Andy’s wife, Vera.

As they go to check out the boat and the body, a woman runs up to the guy who found it, calling him Hank. She is Vera and Hank gives her the silver cross from the boat, telling it belongs with her, not in an evidence locker.

We see a woman on her way out to work, asking her teenage daughter Brooke to look after her younger brother Michael. Brooke isn’t happy about this, but eventually agrees. We see the woman’s keys fly off the table, delaying her departure. As she finds them there’s an urgent knock on the door. It’s Vera, upset and waving the silver cross at her.

In the station, Nathan and Audrey talk to Hank, who we learn worked for James and Andy, building boats. They ask him about the signs of wear and corrosion  on the wreck, but he says with a year under water that doesn’t mean anything.

Back at the house, Vera tells the woman (Tracy) that the boat washed up and that Andy didn’t run off. Tracy is shocked because Andy wasn’t supposed to be on the boat that day. Vera blames ‘that husband of yours’ for needing help due to his drinking. Tracy counters that James was done with the drinking, but Vera isn’t convinced. They start shouting at each other and Vera hits Tracy. Then stuff starts flying around the room and Vera is flung back against the wall, Tracy looking horrified.

Audrey and Nathan are at Tracy’s and Audrey asks why Vera blames James for Andy’s death, Brooke replying ‘because Dad got him killed’. Michael objects and Tracy sends them out of the room to stop them fighting. Tracy admits she’d blamed Andy and that Vera has a right to be angry with her. Tracy talks about leaving town, but they encourage her rethink. Nathan asks Tracy if she knows where James got his parts. She doesn’t, but tells him to ask his ‘little league buddy, he arranged a lot of it’. Duke. Audrey is amused.

Outside Nathan tells Audrey James was their coach one year when he was 16 and says ‘he was good to me, even though I had a lousy throwing arm’. ‘Had?’ asks Audrey, ‘I’ve seen you throw.’ He tells her Tracy didn’t grow up in Haven, but he doesn’t know if they have Troubles in their families. Nathan suggests they could be looking at a ghost, but Audrey isn’t convinced.

Somewhere down the coast, Duke is counting out money asking a guy named Carl to set up a meeting for him. Carl is reluctant though, despite taking the money. Nathan pulls up Duke bluffs, shouting at him ‘hey, you’re late!’ For some reason Nathan goes along with this and waits without saying anything. Carl is nervous about getting involved with the people that Duke stole from, but Duke is insistent he hasn’t stolen anything and that he needs Carl to get him a meeting with ‘Stoney’ Duke has to resort to threatening a headlock and giving him double the cash before he agrees, telling Duke ‘it’s your funeral’.

Tracy is polishing cutlery at the Gull. Audrey walks up, asking ‘You have to polish every one of those? Remind me to tip better.’ Tracy says that everything that gets washed gets polished; ‘Duke hates spots’. Audrey tells Tracy this could be a Trouble, but Tracy doesn’t really want to hear it, saying her family isn’t Troubled and getting angry at the idea, given everything the town has already put them through - she feels like an outcast because people blame her husband for the accident.

Brooke is hanging out with her boyfriend (Jake) while at home with Michael. She’s trying to make out with her, but she doesn’t want to while Michael’s there. He pushes it and she gets angry/scared, as does Michael, until Jake flies across the room and hits his head.

Tracy is talking to Audrey (Michael called her after Brooke ran off). Tracy talks again about leaving town. Audrey suggests Brooke might be the cause of the poltergeist activity and asks Tracy where she would go.

Nathan tells Duke that James Garrick’s boat washed up on the beach and tells him he thinks ‘shoddy materials’ were the cause and accuses Duke of selling him those parts. But Duke is sad about the death of his friend. When Nathan asks him who sold James the bad parts, Duke says he would be happy to tell him, but Nathan has to help him out first, since he can’t tell him anything if he’s dead. Nathan is basically amused that he’s in trouble for having stolen something, but Duke insists he has done no such thing (Duke: “They think they have a reason, but they’re wrong”, Nathan: “Five minutes with you and the pope would find a reason”), getting angry when Nathan doesn’t believe him. Finally Nathan sits down to listen and Duke says that he was hired to deliver a box, as specified, unopened, but apparently it was empty when it got there. He thinks that Stoney (“the bottomfeeder that hired me”) set him up by giving him an empty box to deliver - and also paid him with counterfeit money.

Audrey finds Brooke, Michael having told her somewhere she used to go with her father. Brooke is angry at her family and she gets angry at Audrey and he suggestion she’s Troubled. She shouts and screams and cries [but nothing starts flying around].

Duke is trying to talk Nathan into his plan (“I get to screw Stoney and you get to bust a counterfeiter”). Nathan is not impressed however, at a plan which he summarises as “to use me”. Duke is exasperated (“Come on Nathan, we both come out ahead here”). Nathan is still not convinced, suggesting that Duke might not be telling him the truth. Nathan asks Duke if he remembers third grade, Duke replies “I remember that you really liked the Pet Shop Boys”). Nathan goes on to remind him of a time in spring, when Duke and a bunch of his friends waited for Nathan after gym class. Duke remembers and admits telling Nathan that Carla Rose had a crush on him. Nathan is still bitter at the way they stuck tacks in him back under the pretence of congratulating him, with the result that when he went to tell her he liked her too, she screamed at the blood running down his back. Duke points out this was 25 years ago, but Nathan is not letting it go, pointing out they had a pool going on how many tacks they could get in his back. Duke admits to 16 but tries to dismiss it by pointing out Nathan would never have talked to her if it weren’t for him. Nathan is not impressed, saying he didn’t talk to another girl for two years. Duke points out he was only 8 years old, but Nathan is not letting him off: “So was I.” Duke asks him if he should die for that and Nathan shrugs.

Back at the Garrick house, Michael is asleep on the sofa when someone throws a brick through the window. The front page of the Haven Herald is wrapped around it, with a headline that reads: LOST BOAT RESURFACES. GARRICK AND WAVER RESPONSIBLE FOR DEATHS? We see the paper start to shake in Michael’s hands as he has some kind of seizure and falls to the floor as Tracy tries to help him. He looks up, angry at the paper which scrunches itself into a ball in mid air and flies off to the other side of the room.

As Audrey walks up to the Garrick house, she passes a For Sale sign: “Tradewinds Reality Inc. A Haven Real Estate Company”. Brooke lets her in as Tracy is showing a couple around. When they go to open a door, Michael tells them not to - it’s his Dad’s office that they’ve kept as it was. The couple aren’t impressed and they leave.

Aerial shot of the coastline looking pretty.

Nathan and Duke meet at the Gull, Duke hands over a bag and Nathan (reluctantly) hands Duke his badge and gun. Duke isn’t happy, saying that Nathan still looks like a cop and he tries to mess up Nathan’s hair for him, but Nathan bats his hand away. Duke tells Nathan to stick to the plan and then walks around to the back of the building. Nathan takes a seat on the deck and (once he’s sure Duke’s gone), messes his hair back up again.

Over a cup of coffee at her house, Tracy tells Audrey about Michael’s seizure and admits that James had the same trouble as boy (in 1983). She mentions a woman who helped him and recognises the name Lucy when Audrey asks. James told her that Lucy helped him hold himself together but that until she saw Michael last night she didn’t realise he meant it literally. She asks Audrey to help and she agrees to try; “It seems to be the family business”

Back at the Gull, a car pulls up and a woman and two guys in black get out. She asks Nathan if he’s Sheldon and he says he is. She is Stoney - not what Nathan pictured. She expresses surprise that Nathan is “here to buy Duke another life” and when he says she makes that sound like a bad idea, she offers him a better one; they split the money, “Duke dies and we’re all better off”. Nathan replies, with feeling “You have no idea how tempting that sounds”. So he agrees and hands over the bag, but she spots the money is fake “You don’t think I’d recognise my own work?” She sets her goons on Nathan, but that’s when Duke appears from around the front of the building, “Nobody move; special agent, Haven PD” The guys stop and put their hands behind their heads and Duke winks at Stoney as he enjoys getting the better of her. Meanwhile Nathan has taken the guys guns, so that when Stoney tells them Duke isn’t a cop, he has their own guns pointed at them as he replies, “But I am”. Nathan arrests Stoney and walks her off to the car, getting his badge back off Duke on the way and pointing out to him that Haven PD doesn’t have special agents. “Oh come on now,” Duke replies “You can’t tell me that wasn’t special.”

In his dad’s study, Michael is telling Audrey that his dad told him that he might get the seizures “It’s like a sickness or something people in our family get. It’s like being out of control, like your body’s moving in a thousand directions at once. Like my mom holding on to me was the only thing that kept me here”. Audrey asks him if he’s ever felt like that before and when he says no she pushes it and he gets angry and a book flies off the desk. But he insists he didn’t do it and she realises something, asking him to go get him mom.

Once he’s out of the room, she says “You’re here aren’t you. You’re just trying to protect your family” A cup flies across the room. She realises where she is and is able to hold his arms, helping him slow down enough that she can see him. He recognises her, calling her Lucy. He wants her to tell his wife he’s here. Audrey realises he never died, he’s just moving so fast they can’t see him and anything he touches is affected as well. He agrees; either they accelerate or he just goes right through things.

Nathan asks Duke again to tell him about the boat and this time Duke does; “You’re looking for Sal and Nancy Fortuna, East Haven Metalworks. Hank was pushing James and Andy to throw work to them. The Fortuna’s cut a lot of corners; this won’t be the only wreck you can tie to them.” Hank was getting a cut for steering business their way and Nathan comments that “if he knew what they were doing, he’ll get a cut of the prison time too.” As he walks off, Duke tells him he’s sorry about the tacks. But Nathan just keeps walking.

Audrey asks James how he survived the wreck and he tells her he was never on the boat. James had realised he’d been sold parts. The boat was due to go out and he tried to warn them, but he had a seizure and no one could see or hear him. He’s been in the house the whole time, trying to speak to his family, having to just watch them. Like the first night when Tracy lay in bed crying and looking at the photos of their honeymoon to Nova Scotia and he couldn’t touch her.

Michael comes back as James fades and sees her with her hands held out. She tries to tell Tracy that her husband isn’t dead but she doesn’t want to believe her, until she tells her about the photos on the day he vanished. Nathan phones to tell Audrey Hank was part of it; he’s sending units after Hank and wants to meet Audrey at the boatyard, but she tells him she’ll look though James’s office.

Audrey’s going through his files when she hears a noise from the living room. The couple from earlier are there with guns and Audrey realises they are the Fortunas, pulling her gun as well. Michael has a seizure and while Audrey is distracted trying to help him the Fortunas get her gun away from her. The Fortuna’s discuss burning the place down to destroy the evidence, but Audrey sees a toy car move on the desk in front of them Audrey realises James is stood there and she moves behind him to touch his shoulders so that he can touch the Fortunas and they fly into the wall.

On the phone again, Nathan tells Audrey they have Hank in custody as she’s seeing off the ambulance with the Fortunas in it; their shoulders are shattered. Back in the office the Garricks are waiting to see James again and Audrey reaches across the floor to find him where he lay. He’s leaning against the desk and comes back into view as she holds his arm.

Tracy is so glad to see him, but he tells her he can’t stay; it took everything he had just to come back this time; he’s all used up. He tells them he loves them. He tells them he won’t go anywhere and points to the bell on the wall (from his first ship); “when that starts ringing, that’ll be me. I’ll always be here with you, even though you won’t be able to see me”

He thanks Audrey, thinking she is Lucy. He tells her that when Lucy was helping him, he shattered a glass with his seizure and it cut her deep on the sole of her foot, but she kept holding onto him any how. “I always hoped I get to say thanks”. Audrey looks stunned. He fades away.

Nice shot of the front of the Gull and then we see Duke and Nathan sat on the deck, playing cards with the counterfeit money over a couple of bottles of beer. Duke tells him “You did good back there, kept your cool. You know, there is a world of opportunity out there if you would just get over this whole law and order fetish.” but Nathan just tells him “You couldn’t take the competition”, making Duke laugh. When Duke says that he “saved your ass”, Nathan corrects him “technically, you arrested my ass” and Duke has to agree, noting “funny old world” and they clink their beer bottles together over their piles of (fake) money.

Inside, Tracy is laying out tables and Audrey comes to talk to her. Tracy is happy to see her. Audrey tells her that she talked to Vince and Dave and they’re going to make sure the town knows what happened and that she’s glad she’s not moving house. Tracy asks Audrey how come she could touch James when she lived there for a year without knowing he was there. Audrey doesn’t have an answer for her, but Tracy tells her “If this is your family business, you’re doing pretty good. I think Lucy would be proud.”

Audrey heads out and sees Duke and Nathan on the way. She stops to watch them for a moment, but doesn’t interrupt. Next we see her she’s on the beach where the Colorado Kid photo was taken, looking at a copy of it. She sits down and takes off a shoe and sock to reveal a deep scar on the bottom of her foot.

 

**\---**

 

**Episode 1.13  
TOTW: Garland Wuornos, opening up cracks in things around town when he gets upset**

 

Audrey on the beach, the site of the Colorado Kid photo.

A man stops by the side of the road, dropping a bag with SHAWSHANK STATE PRISON printed on it.

Audrey on the beach, realising that she was here before, talking aloud to herself / God “Is there anything else that you wanna throw my way? ‘Cause I gotta believe you got nothing left”

The guy with the bag walks up to her, starts a brief and slightly random conversation. She asks if he’s from around here and he says ‘yeah, once upon a time’.

Dave in the Herald offices and the same man comes in, greets him by name. Dave looks shocked and says ‘How you been Max’. Max says he’s been ‘pacing an 8 x 10 cell for close on 10,000 days’; he hasn’t had a hot shower since ‘85. Dave seems scared of him. When Max asks Dave how he’s been, he talks about working on the paper and Max makes a comment about ‘still singing that same old tune’. Max says he wants a job at the Herald, telling Dave he’ll start in a couple of weeks; there’s a few things he ‘needs to wrap up first’.

Garland’s finishing up lunch in the Gull when Max walks in and takes seat at the next table, greeting Garland by name. He’s angry at Garland and at his testimony which helped put him away. Garland tells him he wants him gone from Haven by the end of the day. They swap threats back and forth for a while, then we see the lighthouse out the window crack and collapse.

Audrey and Nathan are trying to figure out ‘the cracks that have been plaguing Haven ‘since the day I arrived’, but Audrey is distracted. Nathan asks her what it is, but she doesn’t want to talk. He tells her to go home and get some rest. She resists but he insists.

Duke walks up to his boat [carrying a bunch of flowers and a pineapple for some unspecified reason]. Max is sat there waiting for him, which Duke does not take kindly to, telling him to get out of his chair. But Max doesn’t move; he’s there looking for Duke; ‘John Draft up in Shawshank said you might be the man to get me a job. He also said that he owed you some money and if I wanted to collect it, that was fine with him’. Duke is not having any of it, and then recognises him as they guy who ‘got sent up for killing that family 20 years ago’. Max corrects him to ‘25’, then starts squaring up for a fight in the interest of getting the money he wants. Duke picks up some pipe as a weapon and Max comments that doesn’t seem fair, Duke replying that he’s ‘not interested in fair’ just in getting Max off his boat. Then he notices the tattoo (of a maze with a person at each of the compass points) on Max’s forearm and changes tack. Duke puts the pipe down and sits down as he points out that Max doesn’t want to fight; noting that he just got paroled and it’s not worth the risk of getting sent back inside. While he’s talking he’s reaching for a gun taped under the table next to him. Max replies, ‘They said you were smart. You’re ballsy too’, which Duke takes as a compliment, then asks Max why he’s really there. Max just says ‘I’ll find you at the Gull’ adding ‘Great shrimp’.

Garland is looking morosely out of his office window when Nathan comes in looking for a signature on some paper work and they start arguing for no real reason. Nathan notices Max Hanson’s file on the desk and asks if he got parole. Garland is very quick to tell him that’s nothing he need concern himself with and tells him to get on investigating the cracks appearing around town.

At a [very nice looking] guesthouse _“Over the Way, bed and breakfast”_ Duke is pounding on a door shouting for Audrey. Julia comes up laden with groceries, telling him Audrey doesn’t want to talk to anyone; she is just bringing her cup cakes. He asks Julia to tell her a man with a tattoo came to see him. When Julia makes light of it he goes into more detail (“ _the_ tattoo”) and asks Julia if she knows anything about any of it, but she says she doesn’t, telling him she doesn’t like who he’s become. Once he’s gone, Audrey comes out, interested much more in the cupcakes than Julia’s company and noting with approval that they’re Rosemary’s. Julia tells her Duke was looking for her and Audrey asks what he wanted.

At the Gull, Max is eating when Audrey comes in, greeting Max by name and asking him about his visit to Duke and about his tattoo. As the waitress comes to top up his coffee he moves at the wrong moment and the coffee gets split over his arm, giving us a good view of his tattoo. The waitress is mortified and runs off to get a towel, but he makes light of it, saying it’s a good thing they serve cold coffee. He starts to leave, telling Audrey he has to get to church and she tells him ‘you killed the Colorado Kid’. He’s angry at this, noting that Garland thought as much but that he never proved it.

In the Gull Duke and Audrey talk about the tattoo and the Colorado Kid murder. The waitress apologises to Duke for spilling ‘scalding hot’ coffee on Max and Audrey realises that he didn’t feel it when he should have.

Out by the coast somewhere Nathan is measuring a crack in the ground by some trees. When he gets back to the bronco, Max is sat in it, greeting Nathan by name. When Nathan asks who he is, Max comments ‘Direct; no flinching. I knew I’d like you’ and tells him he’s an old friend of the Chief’s. Nathan realises who he is though and doesn’t take kindly to Max putting his hand on his shoulder. Nathant points his gun at Max and he takes his hand away, noting ‘you can’t feel that at all, can you’. Nathan tells him to get out of town, Max saying he wants to stay, he has friends here; ‘One thing I learned in prison; a man has the right kind of friends, life gets a whole lot easier’. But he does walk off.

Audrey is with Duke as he asks a guy named Leo about Max. Leo spent 10 years in the same cell block. He doesn’t know about his tattoos, but says he didn’t seem to get any while he was there. He says he was a good fighter - he just kept going, almost like he couldn’t feel the punches. When Audrey asks why he would have come back to Haven, Leo just says that Max always wanted to track down some long lost family when he got out.

Max comes across Vince in the street. Vince asks why he’s there and Max tells him he knows why; ‘your brother owes me’. Vince isn’t convinced though and when he asks again, Max says he’s here to claim the family that was stolen from him and to watch the man who took everything from him die. Vince comments that Garland’s not alone and Max says neither is he; ‘I have friends in Haven’. Vince threatens him, telling him to leave. Max says it’s good to see that ‘someone in this town remembers who he is’ and to ‘tell your brother I’ll be back for what’s mine’, adding ‘next time I see you, I’m going to kill you’. Vince isn’t fazed though, asking ‘Are you sure? You couldn’t get it done the last time’ and grinning at him. Max just stares at him and walks off.

Duke asks Audrey ‘Are you sure you want to tell Nathan alone’ and she replies ‘No, but he’s my partner’. Duke asks if she already told him about ‘the other thing’ adding (in response to her confused look) whatever it is that’s ‘got you holed up living on frosting’. She doesn’t want to talk, but he pushes it until she tells him ‘I can’t’. He realises this is because ‘you have to tell Nathan first’ and when she agrees he asks ‘Do I have to like that?’ and she tell him ‘Today? Yeah.’

Audrey tells Nathan that Max can’t feel anything, and he takes it hard, realising it means they’re related and storming into Garland’s office asking ‘was there something you forgot to tell me? You put him away, you know everything about him and you tell me “don’t concern yourself”?’. Audrey is right behind Nathan and Garland asks for a minute alone, but Nathan says ‘you can say it in front of her’ and she stays. Garland tells Nathan ‘I’m not your father. Max Hanson’s your father’. Nathan shouts at him and storms off. Garland says to Audrey, that he wanted to tell him, but he wanted to wait until things got better between them. Audrey is surprised at the idea that Max let Garland adopt Nathan, but Garland just says that he was already in jail and adds that with the way Max treated Nathan and his mother ‘I should have killed him then’.

We see Max walking up the middle of the road as a crack starts to open up in it - bigger by far than any of the others we’ve seen so far, it swallows Max whole. As Julia checks the scene over, Nathan and Garland glare at each other as Garland leaves. Julia tells Audrey and Nathan’s she’s ‘confirmed that he’s dead’, commenting that it ought to make Duke happy. Nathan seizes on the idea of Duke as a suspect. Audrey strongly disagrees, pointing out that Duke went out of his way to help her look into Max - to help Nathan. Nathan isn’t convinced though, pointing out the other cracks that happened when Duke was around.

At the Gull they find a very jumpy Duke on the veranda; he points a gun at them momentarily before seeing who they are. Nathan points out that Duke’s afraid of Max and Duke responds that ‘normally I’d try and act all manly, but yeah; I’m terrified’. When Nathan points out he’d be better off if Max was dead, Duke replies ‘are you offering?’ They ask him where he was earlier and he realises something’s happened to Max, doing nothing to hide his relief. They’re both in cop mode, staring at him waiting for him to answer the question, but first he notes ‘oh don’t worry, I’m not offended that you asked’. He tells them he was there at the Gull, saying that if he could open up cracks in the ground he wouldn’t be sitting around with a gun in his lap and saying to Nathan ‘you know I’m not a Troubled person’. Nathan asks why Max came to see him and when Duke says he doesn’t know, Nathan replies ‘I don’t believe you’ and walks off.

Audrey tells Duke she doesn’t think he killed Max and Duke is happy to hear this; “Good. Can we celebrate my continued existence? I’m buying” But she’s not interested, pointing out that there could be another guy with a tattoo out there who could still kill him, and completely ruining his good mood. “Why would you say that? I liked you so much better when you were locked up in your cupcake room” She says that “If I were you I would be looking into the tattoo and not just worrying about one guy, especially a dead one. And she leaves him sat there with his gun again.”

Garland walks into the Herald’s offices, cigarette in hand. Vince tells him there’s no smoking there, but Dave tells him it’s OK and asks if he’s alright. Garland tells them “he found out today”, that he knew that this day would come and that there was nothing he could do about it “Well, nothing right anyway”. But they don’t know what he’s talking about until Garland (lighting another cigarette from the first) tells them that Nathan knows about Max. They are sympathetic, Dave noting that although they had their troubles, Garland took him in and raised him, even after his mum died. Garland says he doesn’t think any of that matters now, but Vince is emphatic that it does. He says he spoke to Max today, that Max said he has friends here and that this troubles him. Vince tells Garland Nathan won’t abandon him and Dave agrees, saying ‘just give him time’. Garland isn’t convinced, saying ‘I’ve given him nothing but’.

Duke is on the phone, annoyed at someone who apparently does not recognise the tattoo. Julia is waiting for him “Come to dislike me up close?” Duke asks. She tells him he plays the bad boy but she thinks maybe he “has a heart in there”. She has a photo to show him - her grandfather as a young man. He has the same tattoo on his arm. Once she has Duke’s interest she tells him to come with her.

In the Gull, Dave and Vince are having lunch when Nathan and Audrey come in. Dave jumps up to speak to Nathan and Vince tries to stop him, but Dave asks Nathan how he is. He also isn’t put off by Nathan curt response (“Fine. Also, working”), saying that he’s spoken to Nathan’s father. When Nathan replies “Which one?” their reaction tells him what he’d suspected - that they’d known about Max and he isn’t impressed, cutting Dave off to ask the barmaid about the photo of  Max. Dave pushes it, even with Audrey and Vince literally trying to pull him away, until Nathan shouts at him.

The barmaid tells them Max came in twice and they realise the time when he spoke to Garland matches when the lighthouse fell. They realise that every crack they know about matches a time when Garland was upset - it’s his Trouble.

In the station, they find Garland’s office empty. Audrey wants to talk, but Nathan doesn’t want to stop or think or listen to what she has to say until she grabs him by the shirt to make him, surprising him. When Nathan expresses doubt that Garland is his father, Audrey insists that he is, and says that he is a Troubled person and that she doesn’t think he killed anyone. Nathan isn’t convinced, saying she can’t be sure about that “he’s been lying to me since I was a kid”. Audrey points out that Nathan chose to stay in Haven - insisting that when they find Garland they get past their stubbornness, sit down and talk it out. They are angry, shouting at each other. Then she points out that Nathan knows him better than anyone, asking where he would go.

Duke and Julia walk through a graveyard, Duke asking her where they’re going., not impressed at her suggestion he be patient. She steps aside to show a grave with an image of the tattoo on it. And another (her grandfathers; R. Anderson, Died March 3, 1817, Aged 39 years). And another and another. The graveyard is apparently full of them.

Nathan and Audrey walk along an empty beach to find Garland, the Chief sat looking out to sea with a gun in his hand. He realises they’ve figured him out and says it hasn’t been easy holding it together. He tried everything he says; drinking, smoking, even going to church. But nothing worked. Nathan asks if he killed Max and Garland acknowledges that he did, though it was accidental. But says too that he doesn’t regret it. That he ‘hated that man, he was pure evil’. Garland says he’s figured it out, there’s only one way to make it stop, cocking his gun as he talks, saying they can’t just stick him in some lighthouse somewhere because sooner or later he’ll destroy everything; “this town, you. And that’s everything I’ve got and everything I ever had’. He says he’s been trying to hold Haven together, that the town is standing on the edge and he’s not sure he can stop it any more. Big cracks start to open up from him towards Nathan and Audrey as he talks. “It’s your time now. I’m sorry I’ve been so hard on you Nathan. I had to make you strong. You’re stronger now, stronger than I am. I’m done, I can’t be fixed” When Nathan insists that he can, Garland replies “You’re still not seeing what’s right in front of you. Audrey sees what’s in front of her”. Nathan wants her to tell Garland that it’s all going to be fine, but she can’t. She has no words and the cracks get worse. Garland says he was holding it together for such a long time, he says “I was waiting for you Audrey. Be careful. Not everyone’s thrilled you’re back”. Nathan asks him to let them help, but Garland just says “I love you son.” and there is just time for him to hear Nathan’s “Dad” in reply before Garland drops the gun and shatters.

Nathan is sat alone, up the beach a way when Vince and Dave arrive on bikes and greet Audey at the bronco. She thanks them for coming so that they can “make this private” but they’re glad to be there - Garland was a friend. They are all upset for Nathan too, Audrey pointing out that he’s lost two fathers in one day. Dave is about to try to talk to him again, but Vince stops him, saying ‘he needs her’.  Audrey asks them to gather the evidence, so that they can hide it - pick up the pieces and put them in the cooler box that’s in the bronco. They say they knew Garland for 60 years and it’s the least they can do, telling her to talk to Nathan. She asks if they know about what Garland said, about people who might not want her here. They tell her no, they don’t. She believes them, but once she’s gone, Vince tells Dave ‘you should tell her what she wants to know before she finds out on her own’. But Dave says no, that they should stay out of it as long as they can and let it sort itself out. Vince calls him a fool and Dave says “Well may be, but we’re still alive aren’t we.” Vince doesn’t have an answer to that.

Audrey tells Nathan how sorry she is, but he just asks he why she let Garland die - why she didn’t tell him she could help him, why she couldn’t give the same words she’s given to anyone else. He’s angry at her and she tries to explain that Garland knew there was no good answer, but Nathan tells her ‘you need to leave me alone’. She tries to talk to him, but he’s not interested, telling her again to go; and so she does.

On the Rouge, Julia is telling Duke she doesn’t want to drink with him, but he pours her a glass of wine anyway. He says she helped him today and she tells him he’ll have to figure the rest out on his own. As he’s saying that someone out there with that tattoo is going to kill him unless he kills them first, we see the same tattoo appear briefly on Julia’s shoulder (on her back, where Duke can’t see). She tells him that’s her mother’s world, not hers. She’s not interested in talking about it and she’s not sure she’s even going to be in Haven that long. She finishes by pointing out that she still doesn’t like Duke that much and by the time she turns to leave the tattoo on her back is gone. Duke’s angry though, watching her closely as she goes and then turning to go into the next room and to a blackboard with the Colorado Kid photo tapped to it, as well as one of Max and a photo of the tattoo [on the arm of the first dead guy in 1.05 Ball and Chain I think] and a drawing of it [the one that Nathan did at the end of 1.10 The Hand You’re Dealt]. Duke picks up a stick of chalk (left-handed) and adds a name to an existing list so that it reads ; Colorado Kid, Max Hansen, Audrey Parker, Julia Carr.

Back on the beach, Dave and Vince are collecting the ‘evidence’ and Nathan is walking along in a daze when he notices Garland’s chief of police badge in the sand and stops to pick it up. As the camera pans away, we get a glimpse of the cooler half-full of Garland pieces - pieces which appear to start shaking of their own accord.

In the station, Nathan opens the door still labelled ‘Chief Wuornos’ to find the Reverend Driscoll sitting in Garland’s chair. When the Rev tells Nathan he’s sorry for his loss, Nathan replies ‘I don’t know what you mean’, but the Rev isn’t buying it, telling him ‘your father was a good man. We need to replace him with an even better one … with the right kind of friends, a new chief of police could do wonders for this town.’ Nathan asks ‘Friends? You mean thugs like Max Hansen?’ and when the Rev replies ‘Don’t call your daddy names’ Nathan says ‘I called my father the Chief’. They threaten each other a bit more, the Rev promising to make Nathan ‘suffer, like the rest of your kind’.

Audrey is on the beach again, deep in thought when Nathan finds her, telling her about the Rev - that he wants to control the new chief. They are both appalled at this possibility. Nathan takes out Garland’s Chief of Police badge, noting that his ‘dad’ was holding it all together. Audrey tells him ‘that’s your job now’ and they apologise to each other, Audrey telling him he is ‘the one person I can absolutely trust. And if you’re going to wear this, we need to be honest with each other’. She takes his hand as she talks and sees him react - see that he can feel her. And he tells her he’s known for a while, but wasn’t sure what to think about it for a long time. She [finally] tells him that she thinks she is Lucy. He struggles to accept this impossible idea, but he tries.

Just then they are interrupted by a woman in a black suit asking for Audrey Parker. The woman says she’s from the FBI and Audrey assumes she’s here about Max. She starts to say he’s dead as she reaches for something in her pocket. The woman reacts by drawing her gun and then they are all pointing their guns at each other, Nathan saying ‘Haven PD, who are you?’ She repeats her statement that she’s FBI and reaches for her ID. Audrey tells her to keep her hands where she can see them. The woman replies “What am I going to do, pull out another gun?” and Audrey and Nathan share a bemused and startled look. Then we see her ID - Special Agent Audrey Parker, FBI - and she asks ‘Who the hell are you?’, but Audrey is speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my notes on the DVD episode commentaries see: <http://cookiedoughmeagain.tumblr.com/tagged/haven-dvd-commentaries>


	2. Season Two

**2.01 A Tale of Two Audrey’s**

**TOTW: TJ Smith - whatever he reads comes to life.**

 

The opening scene carries on directly from where Season One ended; with a stranger claiming to be Special Agent Audrey Parker pointing her gun at Nathan and the Audrey we know on the beach.

They shout at each other for a minute, then resolve the stand-off by all putting their guns away.

 

Outside the Good Shepherd Churd (Est. 1760, Rev. Edmund Driscoll) a young boy is puts a paper boat in the gutter where it sails down the side of the road. Duke walks up to the door of the church as the Rev is coming out and the Rev. greets him by name. It seems that the Rev. has asked Duke to come round, and he invites him in, but Duke wants to talk outside.

The Rev. says he’s been thinking about Duke’s Dad. “He and I were quite close. He was brave, he was just and he stood with the righteous. He understood the struggle that we face here and unfortunately he was one of its casualties.”

Duke doesn’t recognise this description of his Dad and says, “My father drowned at sea. I was there.”

While they’re talking we see the boy playing with the paper boat, which gets washed into the drain. He sticks his hand in after it.

When Duke asks the Rev what he wants, he tells him he wants to protect the town, he wants to help Duke. So Duke shows him a drawing of the tattoo symbol and asks the Rev to tell him about it.

The Rev says he’ll be happy to answer once he knows where Duke stands. Duke replies, “If you knew me as well as you’re pretending to, then you would know; I stand for me.”

The boy is still reaching into the drain after his boat and at that moment starts screaming. Duke runs over to him, the Rev walks on behind. When they get there, they find that the kid is fine, but that the water in the gutter and coming from the sprinklers has turned red, turned to blood. Duke gets out his phone to call the police.

 

Nathan and Audrey have the stranger in handcuffs and put her in the bronco. Audrey is trying to work out whether the stranger could be telling the truth, “I used to be someone named Lucy once,” but for Nathan it’s simple, “She thinks she’s you; she’s not. In this town that means she’s Troubled.”

Audrey asks Nathan if he’s thought about what to tell people about Garland, “When the Chief of Police dies, people tend to notice.” Nathan tells her he’s dealing with it, but Audrey isn’t convinced, pointing out he is in a cooler in the car.

At that point it starts raining frogs and Audrey and Nathan jump into the stranger’s car since they were stood nearest it.

Nathan starts to suggest a logical explanation (a tornado), but they both quickly dismiss the idea in this town. Their next thought is that the frogs were caused by the FBI agent to they have in the bronco so they go talk to her. Her phone is on the seat next to her and Audrey asks who she called. “My boss; Agent Howard,” she replies. Nathan comments on the difficulty she would have had dialling with her phone tied behind her back. Audrey replies, “I could do that.”

Then they hear something and we see a massive swarm of [presumably insects] sweep across the bay, followed by the sound of a car crash. When they get to the scene we see a bug-splattered car on its side and Nathan gets on the radio to Laverne, asking for ambulances.

 

One of the drivers has run off, the other is injured. Another car screaches to a halt behind the bronco and Nathan goes to deal with the traffic while Audrey helps the injured driver. The FBI agents points out she’ll need help to get him out of the car safely and offers to help. Audrey reluctantly uncuffs her and they get the driver out of the car together. FBI Audrey starts giving him CPR, timing it by singing to herself (“I’ve been working on the railroad …”)

Audrey watches her. “The FBI didn’t teach you that; Campfire Girls, right?” FBI Audrey agrees and Audrey looks stunned. Uniform officers and the fire brigade arrive and Audrey steps away to make a phone call. She speaks to Agent Howard who asks her how local cop life is going, “Oh, you know; cats in trees,” she replies. She asks him if anyone has phoned has phoned him today, pretending to be her. He says No and asks what’s going on. She tells him nothing, but he says he’s going to come and check it out anyway.

They see bloody fingerprints on the abandoned car and realise the driver who ran off is injured. Audrey talks to FBI Audrey, telling her “you have my memories” and getting a “you’re insane” in response. Audrey asks Stan to take FBI Audrey to the station. Duke turns up, asking “What’s more dangerous, drinking and driving, or bugs and driving? I guess I know why you didn’t return my calls,” he adds to Nathan. Nathan replies, “I got about a hundred reasons not to return your calls.”

Duke tells them about the blood running down the street in front of the Good Shepherd and Audrey and Nathan put this together with what they’ve seen, “blood, frogs, gnats”. Duke looks over to the gathered crowd a little way down the street and seems stunned at what he sees, “What the hell is she doing here?” but when he looks back she’s gone.

Audrey and Nathan discuss the ten plagues from the Bible. As it started at the church, Nathan says he’ll go speak to the Rev. As it started when the FBI Agent arrived, Audrey says she’ll go to the station. More bugs start flying out of the things around them; a fire hydrant, a mailbox, a canon, and swarm past them on their way off into the sky.

 

Nathan speaks to the Rev at the church. When Nathan mentions rivers of blood, frogs and swarms of insects, the Rev comments that “It’s the ten plagues of exodus. Haven’s become Egypt. Now we can expect dead livestock, boils, flaming hail, locusts, darkness; and the death of firstborn sons. If I were you I’d take that last one personally.”

Nathan says he’s surprised the Rev isn’t happy that Haven’s being punished since that’s what he always wanted. But the Rev says No, he doesn’t want anyone punished, he wants “the cursed to ask for God’s forgiveness and to rejoin it all in his love”. Nathan replies that “The Troubled don’t need anyone forgiveness; they’re born the way they are, this has nothing to do with God.”

 

In the station, Vince and Dave insist on talking to Audrey, though she tells them “now is so not the time”. They want to talk about Garland “He needs to be buried.” Audrey agrees, but tells them she needs to talk to Nathan and now is not the right time. Dave understands, but says she might be waiting a long time for the right time. Vince says that they own “a piece of land that would be a private and fitting resting place.” Audrey says she’ll talk to Nathan. Vince says while she’s doing that, she should ask him if he wants them to “put his name in for interim Chief.” Audrey seems to regard this as too much and walks off, leaving them standing there mid sentence.

 

FBI Audrey is handcuffed to a table, trying to get her head around the suggestion that she could have caused the frogs and the bugs, “What are you thinking; did I use my magic wand, or maybe my tricorder?” Audrey’s not impressed, “OK first of all, a tricorder’s just for readings, second of all; this all started when you got here.”

FBI Audrey says she’s done talking until Agent Howard arrives, so Audrey leaves her sat there as she tries to work out what’s going on and the FBI agent gets drawn in to the discussion, pointing out she should look at the order the events happened in. Which leads them to realise the events followed the path of the roads, until the crash when the missing driver switched to being on foot. Thereby clearing the newly arrived Agent Parker of involvement in the plagues.

 

Duke arrives back at his boat to find a woman waiting for him; the woman he saw in the crowd; “Evidence Ryan”. “Hello Evi. What do you want?” he asks. “Why do I have to want something?” she says. “Because your lips are moving,” he replies. She says maybe she just wanted to see him, maybe she missed him, but he’s not convinced. He asks her how she knew he would still be in Haven, she replies by asking what he is still doing here. He tells her to leave, but she walks up to him, puts a hand on his chest, “It’s been three years Duke. You can’t possibly still be mad.” He pushes her hand away, “As a matter of fact, I can be.”

She tells him there’s a job and he very clearly replies that whatever it is, he is not interested. She tells him she’ll come back when he’s in a better mood. Adding “and showered” as a little jibe as she leaves.

 

Audrey and Nathan knock on the door of a house, looking for a Bud and Arlene Shubert. When Arelene answers, Nathan asks her if she owns a ‘98 Plymouth Sundance and she goes to get Bud.

While they’re waiting, Audrey says “She seems normal,” and Nathan replies, “They all seem normal.” She asks for confirmation that he’s the first born son and he says “I thought I was. I guess I can’t be too sure about that any more.”

When Bud and Arlene come back, he asks if something has happened to TJ (their son-in-law); his car got impounded for DUI last week so they loaned him theirs. They don’t know where he is now though; they haven’t seen him since last week when their daughter Connie died giving birth to TJ’s son, Aaron. He’s been drinking pretty hard since it happened.

Nathan steps away to take a phone call, but soon comes back to tell Audrey they need to go. Outside town somewhere they stand in front of a field of dead cattle. When Audrey asks how far it stretches, Nathan replies that reports put it about a quarter of a mile. Audrey notes that means the plagues are getting bigger, and Nathan adds that they’re heading back towards town.

 

At the Gull, Duke is fixing a light fitting on the decking. Evi walks out to him making a comment about the drinks and he just replies “I have bouncers Evi.” He asks her to leave, but she tries to persuade him into a job; “You remember Macau [I think that’s what she says!]. Think twice as big as Macau.” He’s adamant that he’s not interested but she seem incredulous. She tells him he owes her, saying that she saved his life. He just replies, “And then you almost ruined it again.” She replies, “When did you get so sensitive? I know you still care about me.” His response is, “I don’t know how to make this any more clear; I don’t want to be in business with you. I don’t want to be in bed with you. I don’t want anything to do with you.” That slows her down a bit. She says, “Can I finish my drink?” He tells her, “Suit yourself,” and walks off.

 

Back in the station, Nathan tells Audrey he’s put an APB out on TJ Smith, noting that he’s likely injured judging from the bloody hand print they found on the wrecked car. Audrey comments that without a car they should be able to find him.

An unnamed uniformed officer comes in to bring them a report about an outbreak of skin burns - the boils that continue the pattern. The officer asks where the Chief has been all day, Nathan just replies, “I don’t know”.

As Audrey continues to plot the incidents on the map, FBI Audrey points out the pattern makes it look like their suspect has stopped moving. Just then Nathan gets a call about a carjacking - in the same spot as the recent incidents.

As Nathan and Audrey head out to investigate it, FBI Audrey asks to come along. Audrey points out that she doesn’t “believe in this whole plague thing” and she agrees, but says “somebody is doing something … it’s dangerous and it needs to be stopped.”

Nathan doesn’t seem keen on the idea, but doesn’t protest when Audrey suggests they take her with them but don’t give her a gun.

 

When they get there they see numerous people with boils on their faces. Outside a shop with a sign which seems to read ‘Steve’s Pawn Shop’, Nathan speaks to Steve, addressing him by name and getting called Wuornos in return. When Nathan asks him what happened he tells them he refused to sell a gun to some guy, who then “snatched that lady’s car on the way out.” He recognises the picture of TJ that Audrey shows him, “that’s him.”

Nathan doesn’t believe that TJ would have given up trying to buy a gun that easily and FBI Audrey steps in with a threat to call ATF and Steve admits that he sent TJ to “Little Mike; if you’ve got cash, he’ll sell you anything. He hangs at the Gull.”

 

At the Gull, they fail to find TJ, then it starts hailing - hard, and it’s flaming hail too. Then Audrey sees TJ and calls to him, but he runs off and drives away before they can get to him.

“I’m trying to get some units on the road to block him. But of course they’re busy. With the flaming hail,” says Audrey.

“So you actually think that guy did this? What kind of a freak could do that?” asks FBI Audrey.

“They’re not freaks,” replies Audrey. “Some people call them cursed, we call them Troubled.”

Duke walks by with a broom, “I just bought all that patio furniture,” and stops to ask FBI Audrey who she is, guessing FBI. He gets a “Yes” from her and a “No” from Audrey at the same time.

Audrey asks Duke how well he knows TJ and when Duke realises she thinks TJ might be behind the flaming hail he nods as though that makes sense, saying, “He’s been in here. A lot. Drowning his guilt in bourbon.” Turns out TJ was in Portland when his wife went into labour and died.

Just then Nathan brings over “Little Mike” - who, needless to say, is not literally very ‘little’. Duke tells Audrey, “Don’t upset him. He gets messy when he’s cranky,” before walking off with his broom.

Little Mike is not happy to be talking to them, but does admit that TJ had a gun when he left the Gull, “something about protecting his son”. The Audrey’s head out and Nathan hesitates. Duke is walking back that way and Nathan stops him asking “You got older brothers?” Duke agrees “A couple I know of; pop liked to travel.”

Nathan asks Duke to come with them, telling him “the last plague is death of the firstborn son. Might be me. Audrey could need help.”

“Why does everyone think that I wanna help?” says Duke to himself, but he goes along.

 

In the bronco, Nathan gets on the radio, “Laverne, I need a two mile perimeter around 55 Crane Street evacuated.” But Laverne just tells him, “Nathan hun, only the Chief can order that. You need to call him.”

Nathan doesn’t reply to her, instead turning to Audrey to say, “If this goes south I need you to take of the Chief.” When Duke asks what happens to him, Nathan replies right away, “he died.” Duke is shocked, doesn’t know what to say.

Audrey tells him, “I’m not going to bury your dad… I’m not going to waste a perfectly good cooler,” drawing an actual smile out of Nathan. FBI Audrey and Duke are a little disconcerted to find Audrey’s talking about the cooler that’s sat just behind them in the trunk.

Up ahead the road is disappearing into darkness. When they get to where they’re going they find the Rev stood outside the house and he tells Nathan he’s there to help, but he doesn’t agree when Nathan says he needs to evacuate everyone telling him “They are here to pray for God’s mercy and his forgiveness. And if you love Haven, Nathan, you’ll join us.”

 

Nathan tries to get the crowd to move anyway, but they don’t respond and Audrey points out they don’t have time to worry about it, asking TJ’s parents where he is. They tell her he’s inside with the baby and he has a gun. The two Audrey’s go inside looking for him and find him upstairs in the bedroom. They tell him to drop his gun and he’s outraged at the suggestion he might hurt the baby, telling Audrey to put her gun down, which she does. FBI Audrey picks it up, but doesn’t aim it and Audrey starts talking to him, asking him what he’s going. He tells her “What God’s been trying to do all day, I’m going to kill myself and stop all this.” He knows the next plague is death of the first born son and thinks that the only way to save his baby is to kill himself, he just wants to say goodbye first.

Audrey tells him he’s Troubled and tries to talk him down. The baby starts to cry and many of the men in the crowd outside collapse, including Nathan. Audrey talks to him, asking him what happened. He tells her about his wife, and she asks what happened today. He says he drank and she asks if he went near a bible. He says yes, but he’s puzzled. She asks when it was, “This morning; when even the liquor wouldn’t work I tried reading the bible, but all that did was remind God I’m still here and the plagues have been chasing me ever since.” Audrey guesses that he read Exodus and tells him that it’s not God and it’s not the Bible behind what’s happening, it’s him, when he reads.

She picks a kids book off the shelf and asks him to read it aloud. FBI Audrey comments “This is insane,” but she asks TJ again and he does.

“There was once a velveteen rabbit and in the beginning he was really splendid. He was fat, and bunchy as a rabbit should be, his coat was a spotted brown and white …”

Gradually he gets into the spirit of it and seems to enjoy reading to his son, who stops crying and starts giggling. Outside, the men are getting up, apparently unharmed. Audrey tells TJ to keep reading.

“... his ears twitched by themselves and his whiskers were so long that they brushed the grass.”

Audrey tekes the gun from him and he smiles at his baby. The Audrey’s leave him reading to his son and as they go, a shadow in the shape of a giant bunny rabbit moves across the wall.

 

Outside, the Rev asks Nathan how he is. “What if she hadn’t pulled it off? Some of your parishioners would have died,” Nathan says.

“They know great struggles require great sacrifice,” the Rev replies.

Duke tries to intervene, but Nathan brushes him off, “So, a couple of innocents die, your position grows stronger.”

The Rev says it has nothing to do with him, “I’m just a lowly sinner, just like you are.”

“You’re going to start a war. It’s what you want isn’t it,” says Nathan, and the Rev replies, “This is a war Nathan; on evil, on sin.” He tells Nathan and Duke he was hoping both of them would join him, telling Duke, “Duke, you may not wish to choose a side, but sooner or later a side will choose you. Until then, be careful of the company you keep. The lamb will never lie down with the lion.”

Duke’s relief at the Rev walking off quickly leaves him as Evi comes up, saying “Bug infestations, schizophrenic weather - how do you keep the tourists away?”

The Audrey’s have joined them by this point too and so Duke reluctantly introduces “Evi”. When she clarifies, “Evi Crocker,” Audrey asks, “You have a sister?”

Duke replies, “Unfortunately, I do not have a sister.” And Evi adds, “No, I’m Duke’s wife,” Audrey and Nathan both repeating this last word in surprise. Evi sounds surprised too when she notes “You never told them about me.”

Duke takes her to one side to talk to her, telling her “OK fine; yes I do care. Enough that I do not want you sticking around. In case you haven’t noticed, dangerous freakish things happen in this town. I know you; if you stay here you’re going to end up right in the middle of them.”

“Duke,” she replies, “I know you too. And the only thing you hate more than small towns are home towns, and yet you set up shop here? I thought it was time I finally found out why. I don’t know what you’re working here, but I’m going to find out.”

He replies, “Evi, believe me; the things that happen here, you can’t work an angle on them. There’s no payday for you here in Haven.” She tells him “I’ll be the judge of that; see you around.”

 

[Nice aerial shot of the police station building]

 

Nathan is in the station sending a text, when Vince and Dave come in. He tells them he knows what they want to talk about and Dave nods saying that people deserve to know that the Chief is gone. Nathan says “Tell them he was lost at sea.” They nod, apparently happy with this. Dave tells him he’ll “talk to the selectmen and have them appoint you interim Chief.” Nathan seems taken aback, tells them he’ll think about it. They leave, telling him they’ll write a story for the Herald about the Chief.

 

In an anonymous field on a hill, Nathan is digging a hole next to the blue cooler. He stops for a break; it’s open and he reaches in to pull out a diamond ring on a chain. Duke arrives with another shovel. “What are you doing here?” Nathan asks. Duke shrugs, “Just earning a few points with the new police chief. You could have told me about your dad,” he adds. Nathan considers this, “You could have told me about your wife.” Duke replies, “Fair enough,” then adds, “You been thinking at all about what the Rev said?” Nathan responds with a firm, “No.” Duke nods replying, “Yeah me neither. But just so we’re clear; I’m the lion.”

Nathan almost smiles. Duke helps him dig.

 

At the Gull, the two Audrey’s are having a beer together, agreeing that there are “things in this town that I can’t explain.” But FBI Audrey is not willing to accept that they have each other’s memories. She’s listing possible explanations “you googled me,” when Audrey cuts in with “Dayton, Ohio” and continues with a story about her third foster home and a girl named Theresa, “she told me that foster dad Jack had been coming in her room at night, drunk.”

FBI Audrey looks at her, says, “She was 12 years old.” Audrey continues the story, telling how she waited up for him the next night. They tell it together;

“He stank of cigarettes and vodka.”

“And when he turned off the lights, and he came for her, I put some scissors in his neck. He didn’t even know how it happened. But he never touched her again. It’s why I became a cop.”

“Mickey mouse scissors?” asks FBI Audrey. When Audrey nods, she says, “I never told anyone that.”

“Neither have I,” says Audrey. “Until now.”

 

Just then some men in suits walk through the door, Agent Howard among them. Audrey asks FBI Audrey not to tell them anything, but she doesn’t get a chance to reply before one of the other men is there at the table, addressing her as Agent Parker. She addresses him as “Agent Parker” in turn and we see the shock on Audrey’s face at seeing the familiar name applied to someone she doesn’t know.

“Agent Howard” asks “Agent Parker” where the woman who stole her identity is. She pauses for a moment, then replies, “She is, in the wind. I’m sorry sir. I think she was headed towards the Canadian border.”

 

\--

 

**2.02: Fear and Loathing**

**TOTW: Jackie Clarke: When people look at her they see not her, but their greatest fear. Also Ian Haskell who is able to take someone’s Trouble from them through contact with their blood. When he touches another Troubled person’s blood, their Trouble returns.**

 

Nathan speaks at a memorial service at the Gull for his father, Chief of Police Garland Wuornos. “My father always said Haven is more than just a town; it’s a family.”

Vince and Dave tell him “Very nice,” and “The Chief would be proud.” Nathan tells Audrey he hates public speaking and she jokes, “Well now I know why.”

Beattie gives him a hug and then someone called Ian shakes him by the hand and asks if he’s seen Duke. Nathan suggests he check the boat.

Duke walks into a shop, greeting Frank behind the counter by name and asking if the beer he ordered is in. Frank turns around to greet the next customer and sees instead a woman stumble through the door with her face covered in blood. Other customers run and faint as they see a dog trying to attack them and their dead husband back from the grave. Duke whistles as he walks through the aisle with his crate of beer, then stops dead as he sees a man, face covered with a black balaclava and two maze tattoos on his arm.

Duke drops the beer and someone else walks past, brushing into him, Duke spins around in a panic, but when he turns back, the man in the balaclava is gone. Duke asks where he went, but the man who brushed into him just replies, “Where did who go?”

Back at the Gull, Audrey orders a sparkling water with an orange peel, Fraudrey joining her and joining in with the “orange peel” part of the sentence. Fraudrey says that if this keeps happening she’s going to have to start putting vodka in her soda. Audrey replies, “At least it’s not tequila. Remember spring break?” and they both laugh.

Audrey acknowledges the weirdness of their whole situation and thanks Fraudrey for “not turning me in to your Agent Howard”. Fraudrey says that it’s Audrey’s Agent Howard she’s interested in, adding that if they’re going to find out why Audrey has her memories they need to find him, and asks who Audrey’s Agent Howard spoke to when he was here.

Audrey lists Garland and Nathan, before adding Duke; they were on his boat for a while so it might be worth talking to him. Fraudrey leaves and Nathan takes her place at the bar. Audrey asks him if Duke is here and he shakes his head; “Too many cops in one room.”

Audrey notices his hand is bleeding. He’s annoyed and takes a napkin from the bar, but when he presses it to the cut, lets out an “Ow,” that surprises him. He slams his other fist on the bar. Audrey asks him what he’s doing, but he just replies, “I felt that. I can feel.”

Back at the shop, Nathan talks to one of the witnesses about the dog he saw (“I know what a mad dog looks like, one almost pulled my arm off when I was a kid”) and Audrey talks to the shopkeeper about the woman (“Burns like that? I haven’t seen anything like it since Iraq.”) Fraudrey talks to the young man who bumped into Duke - he didn’t see anything (“People just started acting crazy for no reason”), he was just there looking for his girlfriend, but he didn’t find her.

Duke comes up to Nathan demanding police protection around the clock, “I pay my taxes.” Nathan points out that he doesn’t and tells Duke to calm down. Duke is not interested in calming down though, “I just saw the guy who’s going to kill me some day. Do you know what it’s like knowing how you’re going to die?”. He adds, “I feel like I have a curse,” then realises who he’s talking to and says, “That came out wrong,” but Nathan is just smiling and this stops Duke in his rant about the man he saw.

“What are you smiling about?” he asks and Nathan replies, “Curses can be lifted,” and tells Duke that he can feel. Duke is amazed, “So if I punched you right now…?” Nathan tells him it would be the last thing he ever did, but agrees he would be able to feel it. Duke brushes off the threat, “You’ve been saying that since the 5th grade.” He asks Nathan what it’s like to be back to normal and Nathan tells him he hasn’t had time to process yet.

Duke tells Nathan that if he finds that tattooed guy for him, he will introduce Nathan to “some very lovely ladies who would be more than happy to help you process.” Duke gets out his phone as if to make a call right then, and Nathan stops him with a hand on his wrist. Duke adds “If you’re worried about the cost it’s my treat.” But Nathan isn’t interested.

Nathan walks back into the shop, catching his arm on the door frame as he goes and glaring at it in surprise. Audrey hasn’t been able to find any trace of blood from the bleeding woman the clerk saw and Nathan agrees there’s no trace of the dog either (no hair or saliva). Fraudrey adds, “Sheila said her zombie husband was dropping dirt, but the aisles are clear.”

Nathan thanks Fraudrey for helping them and for not turning in Audrey. She just says, “I want to find out what’s happening in this crazy town too.”

Nathan suggests hallucinations and when Fraudrey asks what they would have been caused by, Audrey comments it’s more likely a ‘who’ than a ‘what’. Nathan heads back to the station to check Garland’s files for records of anything similar.

Fraudrey says she’s been trying to come up with a rational explanation for “the things that happen in this crazy town.” Haven could be some kind of test site, or a pharmaceutical company’s been dumping drugs. Audrey suggests she take water and soil samples, and Fraudrey agrees that’s a good idea for a moment, before realising Audrey is humouring her; she’s already done all of that herself, long before.

Fraudrey asks how often this kind of stuff happens. As Audrey takes a call that they’re needed at the bus station, she replies, “A lot.”

At the bus station, people are running around screaming in panic and Vince and Dave are hiding from the crowd behind some luggage. Dave blames Vince for his idea to bring them there for lunch and Vince replies, “They have draft root beer. The kind with extra vanilla.”

Vince persuades Dave to take a look at what’s out there and when he does he sees a woman who looks like Audrey, but who has short, bright red hair and is dressed in a 1950s style dress and cardigan. She just looks at him for a moment and then turns away. Stunned, Dave sits back down behind the luggage, barely able to speak. He mutters, “Impossible. She can’t be here.”

On the Rouge, Duke is fixing some kind of electrical equipment, asking Ian “Why are you bothering me?” Ian tells him he has something big brewing, but he needs to get out of town and across the border to get it set up. Duke tells him he’s not taking any charters right now, “I’m looking for somebody.”

Ian tries to persuade him, “for old times sake.” Duke isn’t impressed though, “Old times usually consisted of you screwing up and me posting bail.” Ian says he’ll make it up to him, “I can pay; cash up front.” Duke tells him if he can pay, then he should ask Buck. But Ian objects that Buck doesn’t have the coast guard contacts Duke does. Just then Ian stands on something that crunches underneath his foot; a control dial from what Duke is fixing, and now it’s broken. Ian makes a quick exit, saying he’ll come back later, though Duke tells him not to.

The Audreys arrive at the bus station and are confronted by screaming people running from it. Fraudrey sees a clown with balloons and an axe and pulls her gun on it. Audrey asks her what she’s doing and stops her, seeing nothing but a young woman who walks off but she tells her to wait. She’s delayed helping a man who seems to be having a heart attack and the woman gets away.

In a now empty bus station, Audrey tells Nathan and Fraudrey that the guy will be OK and Nathan comments he was lucky that the two of them were there. “Not me,” says Fraudrey, “I choked. It was all just so real. I swear I could smell the popcorn.” When Nathan asks what she saw she tells him a clown, acknowledging it sounds stupid. Audrey interrupts her, “Wait - THE clown? The one with the teeth?”

“Clowns?” Nathan asks and the Audreys between them explain that it was her 5th grade carnival, there was this fun house and the older girls made her go in and he just came out nowhere - it was just a stupid clown, but it was “the scariest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. Ever.”

And then Audrey realises that’s what people are seeing when they see this girl; whoever or whatever scares them the most. Nathan says that would line up with a report he found, about a Bob Taylor who barricaded himself in his house for two days saying that Big Foot was after him. But this happened a month ago, so where has the girl been in the meantime?

Fraudrey adds another question, asking Audrey, “Why weren’t you affected?” Audrey replies, “I don’t know, I’m just usually, not.”

Audrey goes to ask Vince if he can draw up a sketch of the women she saw. As they leave Nathan asks Fraudrey if she’s coming, and she says “No, I think I need to take a little break from the clowns.” Nathan says to Audrey, “Clowns huh?” and she responds, “Don’t forget you can feel pain now.”

Ian returns to the Rouge and Duke tells him to leave. Ian waves a wad of cash at him, telling him he’s into something big. Reluctantly, Duke takes the cash from him, flicking through it as he asks Ian what kind of con he’s running. Ian just replies, “You won’t regret it, I promise.”

Duke peers at the money and then throws it back to Ian, saying “No deal.” Ian responds by saying “Vice Principal Delores Bachman!” Duke responds with “That was a sympathy …” before cutting himself off with a “Never mind,” and telling Ian “That is the last time you get to use that.” Ian readily agrees and holds the cash up to Duke again, asking that they go tomorrow. Reluctantly, Duke agrees and takes the cash.

He sees Fraudrey walking towards them and asks Ian “Is she here because of you?” But Ian doesn’t know who she is, and he leaves as she gets there.

Fraudrey tells Duke that the tattooed man he saw wasn’t real, “Apparently some girl is causing people to hallucinate whatever they’re most afraid of. I hate myself for saying that.” But Duke tells her this is “fantastic”, “great news.” He thanks her, but she wants his help instead. She tells him she needs to find Audrey’s bogus Agent Howard. Duke agrees that he was here, but says he spent most of his time with Audrey. “I was dealing with my own … situation.”

She asks him more questions, but he doesn’t have any answers. She’s not convinced that he doesn’t know, saying “You’re an observant guy.” He replies, “There was a government agent on my boat. I wasn’t trying to bond with him, I was just trying to get rid of him.” He adds “Speaking of which …” But Fraudrey isn’t giving up that easy. She tells him “nice try” but says she’s not that easy to get rid of and adds she can have 20 cost guard agents there by the end of the day. Duke replies, “Wow. Kind of sexy when you’re threatening.” She just looks back and reluctantly he admits that maybe his security cameras caught something.

In his office, Nathan is running his fingers over a white rose, which he drops when Audrey comes in with the sketch Vince has done of the woman she saw. Nathan doesn’t recognise her and neither does Vince. And no one from the bus station saw her because they were seeing their fears instead.

Nathan says they may have a lead, Brian Shaw (the guy who was looking for his girlfriend at the grocery store) was a witness to Taylor’s attack on his wife.

On the Rouge, Duke is showing Fraudrey something on his laptop. She is amazed that he “hacked into the entire marina” and we see Garland talking to Agent Howard. She thanks him and tells him she owes him one. “I’ll remember that,” he replies.

Nathan runs the white rose over his lips with one hand while driving with the other. In the passenger seat, Audrey hangs up the phone, saying “Alright, Jackie Clarke, 181 Seacon [or something?] Street.” Jackie works in the grocery store, but didn’t show up for her shift today. Nathan wonders why this all started today.

He’s still running the rose over his lips and Audrey just looks at him instead of replying. He pulls it away, but says, “Do you know the skin on your lips is the most sensitive on your entire body?” And she tells him he’s starting to “weird her out”. He says he’s still getting used to being able to feel. Then he says, back when she kissed him on the cheek, “that was the first time in years that I’d felt another person’s touch” and “I hope you didn’t feel too weird about it.” Audrey shrugs, “Why would I feel weird?”

Ian is knocking on the door of 181, “Jackie I know you’re in there!” She comes to the door with her hood up and big sun glasses. She tells him it’s not a good time, she can’t explain, but that he needs to go; she can’t see him any more. He doesn’t want to leave though, he asks what happened, “You’re not breaking up with me again without telling me why.” She doesn’t want to let him in, but he’s insistent. After he goes inside, we hear him call her name and shout ‘No!’

The bronco pulls up outside and Audrey and Nathan head in, guns drawn. They find Brian sat on the sofa, bloody knife in hand. Audrey talks to him as Nathan goes to check the house. Brian tells Audrey there was a burglar, “Just like when I was a kid, except this time I stopped him.” As she questions him more closely he gets confused, asking “Where’s Jackie?” Nathan confirms there’s no one else in the house.

Audrey asks Brian if Jackie’s been acting strangely and he says she had some problems a few months ago after her dad died. They broke up then and got back together a few weeks ago. Audrey tells Brian about Jackie’s Trouble and he almost believes her, but he can’t accept that he would have hurt the woman he loves. Audrey asks Brian where Jackie would go, but before he can answer they hear a scream from one of the neighbouring houses.

A woman tells them there is a madman in her house, as they walk up the path, drawing their guns, Audrey asks Nathan, “Are you sure?” He just keeps gong.

Inside, they call for Jackie and find a trail of blood. Audrey finds Jackie washing her cut arm at the sink who says, “I just needed some bandages. Mrs McCarthy was supposed to be at work. Tell her I’m sorry.” Audrey tells her they want to help, but she says no one can. She turns away from Audrey to leave, and comes face to face with Nathan who has come in through the other door. He jumps back from her, terrified. Audrey tries to see if he’s OK, but he waves her off, telling her to go after Jackie.

Audrey grabs Jackie as she’s leaving the house. Jackie tells her to stop, “Before I hurt you too.” Audrey tells her she won’t, and tells Jackie to look at her. Eventually Jackie does, flinching from the scream she expects will follow.  But Audrey sees only her.

Back in the station, Audrey cleans Jackie’s arm as she tells her, “I lived in this town my whole life and I always heard about wierd things happening to people but I …” She tells Audrey that it started after her father died. And then a couple of weeks ago, “It just went away, and everything was normal again.” Audrey asks about when it stopped and Jackie tells her she was hiding in Bangor when a guy attacked her, slashed her with a knife. Someone ran up to help her and didn’t freak out when she looked at her. So she came home, made up with Brian and everything was OK. She talks about how she just wants to be normal and be with Brian, “We were so happy and now it’s all ruined.”

At that moment we see Brian stood in the doorway. He tells her it’s not ruined and apologises because he “thought all this cursed stuff was crap”. Audrey asks him what about now that he knows it’s not and he says he doesn’t care, “I still love her.”

Fraudrey is on the phone in another office when Audrey comes in. Fraudrey asks if Jackie is “one of them,” and Audrey carefully clarifies that she is Troubled, then asks Fraudrey if Duke gave her anything on Howard. Fraudrey tells her about the conversation with Garland and says she pulled his phone records; Garland made a 20 minute call to an unknown number the day that Howard was in town. She’s waiting for a trace on the address. Audrey tells Fraudrey to wait for her when the address comes through.

As Fraudrey leaves, Nathan arrives and Audrey tells him “Something strange is going on.” He replies with an understated, “Bold statement.” Audrey tells him about Jackie thinking she had been cured of her Trouble (“Sounds familiar” he says) and that it came back this morning, when Nathan lost his. Since Jackie was cut when her Trouble went, Audrey suggests that’s what happened to Nathan’s hand earlier. “Someone who can steal other people’s afflictions by touching their blood?” asks Nathan, “Who’d want mine?”

Next we see the “Fisheries Museum of the Atlantic” and inside, a small fireplace which Ian impossibly squeezes himself out of. Then we see him break a glass case.

Nathan and Audrey are at the crime scene after the night watch man realised they’d been robbed. None of the perimeter alarms were tripped, so the only way the thief could have got into the room is through the little fire place. They note it’s a tight squeeze - small enough to painful unless whoever did it couldn’t feel it - and figure it must be the same guy who took Nathan’s affliction.

They walk across the room to the broken case, as Audrey notes that the only thing that was taken was “an 18th century children’s puzzle board”, Audrey notes that “it hardly seems worth not ever being able to feel again. Nathan says that if Jackie’s affliction came back when he took his, maybe he can only hold one Trouble at a time. And so they realise Nathan’s Trouble could come back (if whoever is doing this touches another Troubled person’s blood). Audrey wonders why he’s going to all this trouble though; according to the curator this is just a piece of Haven folk art, and doesn’t even have all of its pieces, “What could it really be worth?”

Then we see Ian with the puzzle board, and plenty of pieces scattered around it. He takes one from a cord around his neck and says, “Let’s see if this thing really works,” as he puts the piece (a house) in the board. Then we a house collapse.

The next morning, Audrey and Nathan are there investigating the ruins (not that there’s much left, it’s burnt down to the foundations). “The ash isn’t even warm,” says Nathan and Audrey notes that, “It would take a fire days to reduce a building to this.” They find a pair of glasses and Nathan says, “There were people inside. What could have done this?” Just then Vince comes up to them, “We need to talk,” he says.

In the Herald’s offices, Vince tells them, “Tristram Carver; sent away by his family on a colony ship to live in Haven as an indentured servant. He always resented the town that he saw as a prison.” The story was that he made the puzzle board, imbuing his hatred for the town into every piece. Then when he assembled it, buildings started to fall. “So the Troubles have been here since the beginning,” says Nathan. Vince continues the story, saying Tristram’s caretakers took the puzzle from him, but they couldn’t destroy it without destroying the town, so they scattered the pieces. “All these years the puzzle board sat in the museum, harmless, and the town’s elders came to believe it was just folklore,” says Vince.

Audrey points out that the Rev. would love to get his hands on something like this, as proof that the Troubled are dangerous and evil. Nathan asks Vince if the Rev. knows about it and he replies, “I doubt it; the secret was very well kept with the family.” Audrey points out “Yet you knew about it.” Vince replies, “Well. I’m a, very good researcher.”

Audrey says they should talk to the Carvers and Vince tells her the family died out, “There hasn’t been a Carver in Haven in almost 50 years.” Nathan asks him if he knows where the puzzle pieces went when they were scattered, but the scene ends without a reply from Vince.

On the Rouge, Duke is fixing the handrail onto the boat, welding something at the end, so the whole thing is hot. As he turns away, Ian arrives, grabbing hold of the rail before Duke can tell him not to. But unlike Duke when he touched it, Ian doesn’t react at all, stands there with his hand on the burning hot metal as though he can’t feel it. Ian is anxious to get under way, but Duke delays him, pointing out that he needs a new dial for the nav console, “If you recall, the one I had broke?” This calms Ian down as he remembers. Duke tells him he’ll go pick up another one and be right back.

In the station, Nathan is reading from a laptop screen, “Two weeks ago there was a robbery at a folk art museum in Maryland - a riot broke out, terrified people turning on each other.” Audrey adds, “He used Jackie’s affliction to take the pieces and yours to take the board.” Fraudrey arrives asking about the destroyed building, “I can’t wait to see how you’re going to contain this.”

Audrey says she had Stan go over the family trees Vince gave them, to see what families married in with the Carvers. He came up with Elliot, Robbins, Haskell. She’s still reading, but Nathan stops her there, saying Ian Haskell was at the memorial, realising “He shook my hand, he must have had a razor blade hidden there.”

Just then Duke rushes in, “I just saw the weirdest thing.” Nathan doesn’t talk though, just asks him where Ian Haskell is. “OK, that’s really weird too,” replies Duke, “because that’s what I came to tell you; he can’t feel pain.” Duke is confused by their lack of surprise at this and at why Audrey is asking him if Ian talked about a puzzle.  As they talk we see Brian listening outside the door. When Duke says Ian is waiting for him on the Rouge, Nathan says he’ll call harbour patrol, “We can’t let him get out of Haven.” Audrey objects it’ll take too long, but Nathan says they can have the harbour shut down in 20 minutes. Duke says he just wants Ian off his boat. Audrey asks Fraudrey to stay in the station, “If this goes bad we could use outside help; you’re FBI, they might believe you.” Duke is surprised by how seriously they’re all taking this, saying “Ian’s not seriously dangerous,” though he seems to reassess this a little when he sees their reactions.

As Nathan, Audrey and Duke walk up to the Rouge, Nathan says the “habour patrol are standing by; let’s take this slow.” Duke says Ian had a bag with him so the puzzle’s probably in there, but Audrey points out they don’t know how it works so they need to be careful about how they get it. And she reminds Nathan not to touch him, since he still has his affliction. Nathan responds, “It’s not really about me any more.”

As they get there, Ian has Jackie (wearing some kind of all encompassing black welders goggles) tied up and is pointing a gun at Brian’s head. Audrey pulls her gun and Brian says, “We just wanted to talk to him; make him take Jackie’s curse away again.” Ian tells him to shut up, tells Duke he has 30 seconds to start the boat up, and tells Audrey to get off the Rouge or he’ll shoot Brian in the head “and then I’ll crush this whole town”.

Duke tells him, “Ian knock this crap off! Give us the puzzle!” then adds, “What are you doing? What happened to you?” Ian replies, “You mean why am I not a loser any more? The Troubles came back, that’s what happened, and now people have to take me seriously.” Audrey tells him if he wanted revenge he’s got it, “People died today.” But he says that was just a taste and once they’re at sea he’s going to wipe the whole town off the map.

As he’s talking he’s getting more agitated and Jackie takes the opportunity to lunge at him, pushing him away from Brian. Ian fires his gun, Audrey fires back and hits him in the arm, Duke takes the opportunity to grab a gun himself from some hiding place at the side of the boat. Ian tries to tell Duke he was doing him a favour, “You would have been with me; safe.” As he’s talking to Duke he raises the gun, but he hardly gets it level before there’s a shot from the back of the boat; Nathan has taken Ian out with a shot to the chest. Nathan calls for an ambulance and then grabs Ian’s bag. Audrey reminds Nathan again not to touch him.

Nathan finds the puzzle in the bag. Duke asks what happens if Ian dies while he has Nathan’s affliction, “That means Nathan would be cured, right?” They both just look back at Duke and he adds, “What?! He wanted to evaporate the whole town and I’m supposed to worry about his feelings?” Audrey asks Ian if he knows, and he says he will, “happy ending, right?” But Nathan looks to Jackie and Brian on the other side of the boat.

He goes over to her and pulls the bandage from her arm, ignoring Audrey and Duke’s cries of “Nathan!” to rub Jackie’s blood on the back of Ian’s hand where it vanishes into his skin just before he takes his final breath. Then Nathan walks back over to Jackie and takes the goggles from her head. She doesn’t want to look at him, closing her eyes, but he tells her to look at him and when she eventually does, he just sees her. He smiles and tells her she has beautiful eyes. She looks at Brian and he tells her it’s gone; she’s OK. She hugs Nathan and his smile vanishes as he holds her.

The Audreys walk into an empty house, Audrey asking Fraudrey, “This is the address that Howard called the Chief from?” She replies, “Yes. The phone was disconnected the next day.” Audrey says, “Who knows how long Howard was in Haven and I never knew about it.” As they walk into the living room, Audrey notices a book on the table; Unstake my Heart (published by Stewart Books Ltd). Audrey picks it up, “This is mine,” and when Fraudrey says it could be hers, Audrey disagrees, pointing to the page folded back as a bookmark, “This is the exact same copy that Howard took from me before I came to Haven. That isn’t an accident. He left that for me.” Fraudrey says, “He left it for us. But how could he know we’d come here?”

In the station, Vince, Dave, Duke and Nathan stand around the puzzle board and its pieces. Duke says, “We knew Ian our whole lives. I’m not going to miss him.” Nathan says, “He was tired of being a misfit,” and notes that it must have taken Ian years to find all the pieces and that it’s hard to believe he did it all alone. Dave says they’ll make sure no one finds the pieces this time. Duke objects asking what exactly they’re going to do. Vince just says they “know somewhere safe.” Duke replies, “As a, fairly, upstanding citizen of Haven, I’m going to need a bit more of an answer than ‘somewhere safe’.” On their way out of the door, Vince says, “That’s completely understandable,” but that’s all the answer Duke gets.

Nathan thanks Duke for helping them out, and he replies, “I told you. I just wanted Ian off my boat.” Then he adds that he found out Julia Carr went back to Africa, “She’s scared of this town and I don’t think she’s the only one. In my experience, when people are scared, they either run or they fight. I’d start planning for both.”

In the Herald office, Dave is wrapping up puzzle pieces, while Vince writes in a notepad, the Colorado Kid photo in front of him. He asks Dave if the person he saw in the bus station was Lucy. Dave says, “No; I wish it was.” Vince just says, “I’m sorry,” and Dave glares at him, replying, “No you’re not.”

At the Gull, Nathan asks Audrey what she thinks the book that she found means. She says she doesn’t know, but that it means they’re on the right track. He asks how much she think Howard knows about Haven. She says that’s a good question, but a better question is maybe why Howard brought her here. Then she tells him, “That was really amazing what you did today.” He replies, “It’s not every day you can help save an entire town,” but she says, “You know what I meant.” He says, “My affliction is tough to live with, but Jackie’s is impossible. I can live a normal life, mostly, she’d never be able to.” He adds, “The Troubles went away before, they’ll go away again; I can wait,” but falters as Audrey rests her hand on his.

She leaves then, and he looks down at his hand on the table for a moment before taking a petal from the white rose in the vase in the middle of the table and holding it to his lips for a moment.

\---

**2.03 - Love Machine**

**TOTW - Louis Pufahl; the machines he fixes come to life.**

 

Fishing boat, ‘The Maggie Kelly’. Someone tries to fix the equipment, moaning about the ‘stupid boat’. The equipment appears to move by itself behind him, dropping a huge load of fish on his head while he searches for a tool box. He doesn’t get up.

In the Gull, Duke is showing Audrey and Audrey the space above the bar, explaining that the rent’s reduced because he would rather rent to a friend. Fraudrey points out that it’s even better for him if that friend is a cop; “a good cover for the crook tending bar downstairs”. Duke just replies, “You’re … not as nice as the blonde one, are you?”

The women go outside to the balcony and Audrey confirms that Duke knows that “somehow my memories are really your life.” As they look at the view, Fraudrey comments, “This reminds me of a lake house some church let us use when I was 10.” Audrey takes up the story, adding, “It had those funny wind chimes with the old forks and spoons.” And between them they add, “When I’d have a nightmare, the sound of the chimes would make me remember exactly where I was.” And then Audrey wonders, “But where was I really?” She asks Fraudrey if she’s heard of Lucy Ripley, but she hasn’t.

Then Fraudrey shows her something she found in the vampire novel they found at Agent Howard’s house; a hand written note on the first page. It reads: Happy Birthday. HH 2 65/68 7 85. Audrey realises it’s latitude and longitude and it’s nearby. Fraudrey confirms it’s a “remote spit of land about 10 miles up the coast. No road access. Called Kick ‘em Jenny Neck.” They agree they should check it out.

But Audrey’s phone rings and she has to go investigate an accident down at the dock. Fraudrey points out that she can go and when Audrey doesn’t like the idea, Fraudrey points “You realise you can’t stop me, right? We know each other better than sisters.” Audrey concedes, just telling her to be careful.

As they walk back inside, Fraudrey points to the hanging basket hanging by the door, “Hey, when you get your wind chimes, I’d hang them here.” Audrey isn’t convinced though, replying, “There? Seriously? Maybe we’re not that much alike.”

Audrey and Nathan walk up to the docks in the rain, Nathan telling her at least she has someone to help her pick an apartment. She replies, “Speaking of, when are you going to move into your Dad’s office.” Nathan just replies, “We weren’t, speaking of that,” and gives her a thoughtful look as she shows her badge to a man stood by the injured man who’s now lying on a trolley

He tells them they have everything under control and they’ll call the coast guard if they need any more help. When he ends his sentence with “Officers,” Nathan corrects him, “Actually, it’s Chief,” and he replies, “You’re Garland Wuornos’s son. I’m sorry he’s gone. You’re Chief now?” Nathan clarifies, “Interim.”

The guy, turns then to the injured man, calling him Captain and telling him to “tell the Interim Chief here your story.” But first Audrey wants to know who the man they’ve been talking to is. He tells them Jimmy Halsey, “I own the boat and these three docks”. Nathan adds, “and the North East Marine Corporation, so you’re the one who’s doing all the big renovations around here?” He agrees, saying unfortunately he hasn’t upgraded his fishing crews, turning to the injured Captain to add, “if they keep mishandling my equipment I’ll get rid of them all soon enough.” The Captain [“Robbie”] takes a break from breathing in whatever he’s being given through the face mask he’s holding to throw back an insult, “I’ll mishandle you, you motherless scumbag.”

Audrey interrupts their developing shouting match to ask who’s driving the boat. The Maggie Kelly is starting to move off, but there doesn’t appear to be anyone on board and the Captain confirms “Nobody. There’s something wrong with that damn boat; it tried to kill me.” Audrey looks dubious, muttering to Nathan, “So what? Now it’s trying to escape?”

Some kind of crane lowers itself over the injured captain and drops a heavy weight on him, crushing him flat.

Audrey talks to Jimmy, who insists that “Fishing boats don’t kill people … it was a tragic accident.” He says he needs the boat back in operation and Audrey insists that to see the repair records first. She tries to raise the subject of the Troubles, asking him if he’s aware that Haven is a “special place”. He responds, “Yes, we have a lovely downtown, a scenic port and the Gulf Stream brings in the finest fishing on the East Coast. Very special.”

Nathan and Audrey compare notes, Nathan confirming that people liked the Captain. Audrey sums up, “So we have no motive. And our suspect is a boat.” Nathan replies, “Let’s see if this is her first offence.”

In the station, Vince and Dave bring Audrey and Nathan “everything we could find out about the Maggie Kelly.” Dave hands Audrey a newspaper clipping and she asks, “Named after a lobster princess?” Vince explains it’s a Haven tradition; little Maggie Kelly won in ‘98.

Nathan says he thought the builder of these boats stopped production in ‘94 and there’s a slightly stunned silence before Dave asks, “They renamed her?” As they look to see whether the Maggie Kelly’s specs match anything else, Audrey asks what the big deal is about renaming a boat. “It’s just not done. Bad luck,” says Vince.

Flicking through the file they brought, Dave stops with an “Oh dear. She’s the Seastar.” Nathan comments that explains the renaming, but Audrey points out “not to me.” Nathan explains that “Ten years ago the Seastar got caught in a Nor’eastern and sank to the bottom. Halsey must have floated her; fixed her up.” Audrey asks if it’s possible to fix a boat that sank to the bottom of the ocean and Nathan says he knows one guy in town who can.

Audrey and Nathan talk to a man in a workshop who tells them the Maggie Kelly is a good boat, “good bones on her, good motor.” When Nathan asks if he ever saw anything odd, Lewis is reluctant to respond, but says that Halsey told him everything was square with the families; when Halsey floated the boat there were bodies, still at their posts; they all went down with the ship.

Lewis’ other half brings him his lunch [in some kind of unidentified gadget - slow cooker?] and introduces herself as Martia Stauser, asking Nathan if he’s gotten to her note about the hot stove meeting. She left a letter at the police station “in the box your father had set up”. Nathan acknowledges with a “yeah” and Audrey tells her they’ll look into it, leaving Martia with her card.

On their way out she asks Nathan “Hot stoves?” and he says it’s something Garland set up, for people to leave a letter requesting a meeting and they would sit around a ‘hot stove’ and talk about some troubles, “more whining than anything”. He says he doesn’t want to do it and he’s going to put a stop to it.

They note that with the old crew dead at their post, the Maggie Kelly could be haunted. Then Nathan gets a text message: Get to port asap.

When they get there they find a crane has dumped a block of concrete into a now half-flattened car. The man they speak to tells them “Curtis is lucky to be alive … that thing [the crane] moved all by itself.” He walks off and Audrey says to Nathan, “The ghost crew’s on leave now?”

Nathan calls to Curtis and asks him “You ever crew on the Maggie Kelly?” Curtis says no, he never set foot on her. He’s there trying to make things safer for the dock workers; better equipment, new maintenance crews; he’s a local union organiser; “603”. He knows Jimmy Halsey, adding “I was talking to some men about new safety equipment; he came down started screaming.”

Audrey and Nathan discuss Jimmy as a suspect. His denial of the Troubles makes them wonder if he knows what he’s doing and they decide to try and provoke him; make him turn the machines on them as a demonstration/proof.

They talk to Jimmy, threatening to close him down and when he denies that they can, Audrey tells “we can close you down if you have an endangered plant” and Nathan plucks a random bit of grass from the ground; “This might be one.”

Jimmy’s response is “You’re going to shut my port to investigate some Troubles. You two are killing this town, I’m trying to bring it into the 21st Century.” As he gets more irrate with them, a forklift truck behind them springs to life. They all back away, but Jimmy steps by one of the boats as it’s propeller springs to life and the truck keeps coming at him until his head hits the blades and he falls down dead.

The machines stop moving straight away and as he checks Jimmy for signs of life, Nathan points out “They worked together; they’re herding us. The machines killed him; he’s not controlling them”

Inside the apartment above the Gull, Duke is sweeping up / dancing around on his own, when Evi walks in. “Look at you, getting all domestic,” she says. And he replies, “Yeah well, I learned it living with you.” They seem to both agree that, while she might not have cleaned or cooked, she was fun.

Evi tries to tell him she’ll take the apartment, but he tells her he already rented it to the Audrey’s. She walks up to him and he reaches for the broom again, holding it in front of him. She comments, “Wow, you really don’t trust yourself around me, do you? Which I find, encouraging.” Duke is saved from having to think of a reply by the arrival of Fraudrey and when she asks him if he has a minute he seems pretty happy to say yes.

Back in the station, Audrey sums up that they have “totally disconnected machines, kiling people on both sides of the human dispute.” They discuss a theory that it’s spreading inland and then the fax machine springs into life, making Audrey jump. Nathan jokes, “I’ve always hated that thing. If it comes to life, I’m a gonner.”

Audrey answers her phone and speaks to Martia Stauser. This reminds Nathan he wants to get rid of the ‘hot stove’ suggestion box and he picks it up from his desk [HOT STOVE written on the front] to make his point. But Audrey stops him; there’s a hockey puck shooting machine that’s gone berserk.

Outside the Gull, Fraudrey tells Duke, “There’s a place I need to go and you’re going to take me. Kick ‘Em Jenny Neck.” Duke isn’t keen, commenting “That’s far,” and asking for payment. Fraudrey pulls out a file and Duke’s expression changes as he sees what’s inside. We get a glimpse of Evi eavesdropping from inside before Duke just replies “When do you want to leave?”

As they’re getting ready to leave Evi talks to Duke, not believing that he’s simply doing Fraudrey a favour (“for ‘sensible shoes’ FBI lady?” she asks) and wanting to know what Fraudrey has on him. Duke talks about a job him and Evi did together, telling her the FBI busted the fence, he flipped and Fraudrey has photos of him, but she’ll give them to him if he helps her out.

While they’re talking, Evi sees Fraudrey putting a bag in her car and suggests it might help Duke if the file got ‘lost’ out of her car. Duke tells her it’s not necessary, but Evi doesn’t seem to be convinced.

At the ‘Haven Ice Palace’ Martia is telling them that she was trying to close up the rink for the season, there is a machine flinging pucks everywhere and Martia says that someone could have been killed. Nathan jokes, “When it hits me, at least I won’t feel it,” and walks up to it even as Audrey tells him to wait. He responds with a “What? I’m from Maine, I’ve been hit by hockey pucks a lot.”

Martia says she is tired of stuff like this happening which is why she is moving to a houseboat in Florida (and why she asked for the hot stove meeting). As Nathan switches off the machine, Audrey tells Martia to tell her what’s happened before. They go upstairs to find a piano playing itself, “I think it’s possessed, it’s been going on and off like this all week. Even when I had buyers looking at the place.”

Audrey points out it’s a player piano and it’s supposed to play itself, but Martia just replies that she didn’t load this song “I hate jazz; it’s doing this by itself.” Martia leaves them to take a look at it and it stops playing as Audrey sits down at the keys. “At least this isn’t deadly,” Nathan says as he takes a look over the machine. He points out that they’ve seen Troubled objects before (“taxidermy, drawings”) and Audrey agrees but adds that they always led back to Troubled people.

She starts playing a different tune on the piano and when Nathan says he didn’t know she played, she says, “I don’t,” even as she keeps playing. She asks, “How is this happening?” and he says “You had lessons somewhere.” She starts to say “I never … “ then corrects herself, “Audrey Parker never learned how to play the piano. Maybe Lucy Ripley did.”

As they leave, Nathan tells Martia to close up and stay away from the place until she hears from them. She says that means “Lewis is going to have to get on his game so he can get back to working on my house boat.”

Audrey clarifies, “Louis Pufahl?” and Martia agrees, “He’s always fixing things for me around here; it’s sweet.” Martia leaves them to it and they realise Lewis could be the Troubled person (bringing to life everything he fixes) since they know he’s worked on almost everything affected and Kurtis’s union could cost him his job.

On a little boat out on the water, Fraudrey tells Duke that, “You may be a criminal, but of all the people I’ve met in Haven you may be the closest to normal.” Duke points out “There is another woman around her with your memories in her head; are you sure that you’re ‘normal’?” She says “I think I’m normal; I worry about work, have relationship issues.” When Duke asks for more details, she tells him about “Brad; he’s a good guy, a doctor.” She met him recently so Audrey doesn’t know him. She says she hasn’t even told him what she’s still doing here “he thinks I’m on FBI business.” When Duke asks why she doesn’t tell him, she just says “What would I say?” He agrees that “I have the same policy with my … what was the word you used? Relationships,” he jokes.

Duke looks through binoculars at the land they’re approaching and asks Fraudrey what’s there. She just says “Ask me when I’m back.”

Back on land, we see a weathered sign that reads: “Louis Pufahl | Shipwright & Repairman | From big boats to little bikes - I fix it all!” Audrey and Nathan are stood by it next to the bronco, listening Laverne on the radio tell them that she has the list of municipal equipment that Louis fixed, and it’s a long list. But they don’t get any more details before her voice dissolves into static and Nathan says, “I think Louis did the radio retrofits.” Audrey wonders if “that thing” heard them “Can they listen?” Nathan points out that if they can listen they might be able to communicate.

We see an island and Fraudrey walking through the woods checking her GSP location. It beeps as she comes to a clearing with an old barn. She draws her gun as she walks towards it, cautiously opening the door. As she looks inside, she says “What the hell?” clearly mystified and then she walks on inside.

Audrey and Nathan go into Louis’s place, calling out Hello, but there doesn’t seem to be anyone there. The door slams behind them and machines start to whir into life. They try to leave, but more machines come to life to stop them. Audrey realises that they can still only do whatever they’re designed to do and suggests they run. They make it to the shelter of an old wheelbarrow through a hail of nails fire from a nail gun. Nathan suggests they wait until it runs out of ammo, but it fires at a gas canister as a flame springs to life next to it. They realise they have to leave and Nathan grabs a piece of metal as a shield. They run back through another hail of nails and get out just ahead of the explosion.

A car outside beeps and Audrey wonders if there is anything in the town Louis didn’t fix, but it turns out to be just the owner unlocking it with her key fob. As they walk off, Audrey notices four nails in the back of Nathan’s left shoulder. She wants to get him to hospital, but he brushes the idea off, saying he’s fine and it’ll bleed less if they leave them in.

Inside someone’s house, Louis is fixing a toaster. The microwave beeps insistently and he looks over puzzled, “I thought I fixed you.” The microwave door flies open and hits the keys next to it, which fly into the sink and fall into the plug hole. Louis gingerly closes the door and goes to reach for the keys, but the waste disposal whirrs into life and he draws his hand away. As he leaves the house, various other appliances spring into life around him.

Back on Kick ‘Em Jenny Neck, Duke is striding through the woods where we last saw Fraudrey. He’s calling out “Audrey Two!” annoyed that she’s been longer than the agreed hour as it’s going to get dark soon. All of a sudden he finds her pointing a gun at him. She looks scared and he tries to calm her down. It kind of works, but when he mentions the file she owes him, she doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s angry for a moment, but then he sees her fumbling putting her gun away and realises something’s wrong. She just looks blankly back at him.

Audrey and Nathan are on their way into a house (number 48) when Louis comes running out. Nathan grabs him to slow him down and he tells them something weird is happening in the house. When they learn that Louis got attacked himself, Nathan and Audrey realise that he isn’t controlling the machines. When they explain their theory to him, he doesn’t have any idea what’s going on. He’s worried to hear Martia was attacked and tells them, “I love Martia, she’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” He tells them Robbie is his friend and has offered him a job in Alaska. He was thinking about going until Martia asked him to move to Florida with her.

And this, Audrey tells him that the machines he fixes are hurting anyone who would give him a reason to leave Haven. They tell him Martia could be in danger, asking him what else at the ice rink he’s fixed.

Back inside the Haven Ice Palace, we see Martia walking across the ice to tidy up a broken section of glass. She’s wearing headphones so she doesn’t hear the machine coming up behind her [I don’t actually know what you’d call it - whatever they use to maintain the surface of the ice I guess].

The driverless machine has her pinned to the side of the ice rink and she’s calling for help as Louise and Nathan and Audrey rush in. As Louis tries to help Martia get free, the machine pulls forward, holding her more tightly against the wall. Nathan jumps up into the driver’s seat, but he can’t do anything. He wonders to Audrey what the thing is doing since it seems like it could kill Martia any second if it wanted. Audrey realises it’s sending a message.

She pulls out her gun and shoots the machine’s instrument panel, ignoring Nathan’s “Parker!”. She tells Louis to ignore Martia and fix the machine. She tells him he needs to choose the machine’s; to keep it happy. Martia’s upset, but he leaves her to go fix it, talking to it as he does. Once it’s fixed, it drives itself away from her just a little. Nathan takes her off the ice as Audrey tells Louis he needs to “...stay here. You need to stay here in Haven. Let her go to Florida.” It takes a moment, but he seems to accept the inevitability of this.

In the station, Fraudrey is sitting looking stunned, while Duke talks to Nathan and Audrey. Audrey goes to talk to Fraudrey, and asks if she knows where she is. Fraudrey looks around before carefully replying, “A police station.” Then jokes, “I figured that out all by myself, I should be a detective.”

When Audrey asks if she knows who she is, she starts of with a firm “Yes,” but then falters as she realises she doesn’t have anything to add to that. Audrey tells her it’s OK. “I’ll tell you. Your name is Audrey Parker  You like matinees in empty theatres and you hate runny eggs.” Fraudrey smiles and asks “what else?” Audrey tells her she’s an FBI agent, “You became an FBI agent because you felt that if you could help people in trouble that you could connect.” When Fraudrey replies, “I’m sorry; I don’t remember any of that.” Audrey tells her it’s OK, “It’s OK because I do…. We’re like sisters.”

When Audrey goes back to Duke and Nathan on the other side of the room, Duke says, “It’s like the day we found the Colorado Kid, none of us remember anything. Audrey wonders how they can help Fraudrey and Nathan says they need to figure out what’s really going on. But Audrey’s thinking more immediately “She needs somebody to take care of her.” And Duke says he knows who they should call.

When Brad arrives, Audrey tells him someone found her on a remote beach. When he goes to talk to her, she struggles with it, but she remembers his name and gives him a hug. He suggests they go home and she says yes. As she goes to grab her coat, Audrey tells him he’s the first person she’s remembered “She must really care about you.” He just replies “I care about her too.”

As they go, Fraudrey thanks Audrey, though she seems to have forgotten her name.

Duke is drinking a mug of something outside the Gull when Evi walks up and greets him with “Morning,” asking him how it went with his FBI lady and if he got his file. He tells her yes “all good.” But she doesn’t believe him, because she has the file herself. She tells him she stole it from her car because she thought Duke was in trouble. And so now she’s angry that he lied about what’s in the file, “There was nothing in this for me except helping you; my mistake.” And she walks off, leaving him with the file.

Audrey and Nathan walk through the same woods, Audrey checking their location co-ordinates. They talk about Fraudrey and she says she wishes she could help more. Nathan insists she helps a lot of people, and she wonders if that’s why she’s here. She talks about wanting to find out who she is and where she’s from and how Haven is her only lead in that. Nathan tells her they’ll figure it out.

Just then the GPS tracker she has beeps. They are in the same clearing, only now the barn’s gone. There is a very obvious mark on the ground, so they know that something was there. “So we keep looking,” says Nathan.

Back at his table outside the Gull, Duke hesitates over the file, but then opens it up to find an old map, with the tattoo symbol in the corner.

At Louis’s workshop, we hear him working inside as Martia leaves the slow cooker [or whatever it was from before] outside, underneath the ‘Closed until further notice’ sign. She’s upset and she hesitates but then leaves.

In the station, Nathan is sorting some stuff out on his desk when he sees the ‘hot stove’ box. He takes the letters out and opens the first one up, sitting back to read through it. On the balcony outside the apartment above the Gull, a windchime hangs in the spot that Fraudrey suggested. Inside, Audrey plays the piano.

 

[Some screenshots that caught my eye; [ here](https://cookiedoughmeagain.tumblr.com/post/161426305881/haven-rewatch-love-machine-season-two-episode)]

 

**2.04 - Sparks & Recreation**

**TOTW: Lori Fletcher; when she gets upset she generates sparks of electricity around her.**

 

Alongside a sign reading “Sea dogs vs Cutters - Penobscot Bay Pee Wee Baseball League (East Haven - Sea Dogs, West Haven - Cutters)” we see an advert for the Haven Herald “Published Weekly [something illegible] $1” [and one which is hard to read, but might say, “Caldwell’s Corner Gifts”]

People are watching the kids play baseball; it’s a nice relaxed summer’s day. A bird lands on a floodlight and gets electrocuted in a flurry of sparks.

Nathan, wearing a “Sea Dogs” baseball cap, is hurrying Audrey along telling her “It’s the biggest game of the season,” (though he still takes a moment to buy a hot dog). He explains to her that “A boy grows up in Haven, he plays baseball for the Sea Dogs or the Cutters; everybody picks a side. It’s been a tradition for 50 years; blue or red.” She doesn’t seem that enthusiastic about the event but he tells her to give it a shot “maybe some part of you likes baseball.”

They bump into the Rev. [who is with someone who I’m pretty sure is the same guy as the uniform cop who has a few lines in 2.01 - A Tale of Two Audreys, and who according to the commentary for that episode, was originally intended as a bigger character - [ https://cookiedoughmeagain.tumblr.com/post/160127422366/haven-season-two-dvd-commentary-a-tale-of-two ](https://cookiedoughmeagain.tumblr.com/post/160127422366/haven-season-two-dvd-commentary-a-tale-of-two)]. Nathan and the Rev exchange curt greetings; “Nathan.” “Reverend.” the Rev. adds “Officer Parker.” and Nathan adds “Alan.” Nathan and the Rev. glare at each other for a moment until the Rev. offers a flat “Hi Ho Sea Dogs” that Nathan returns just as formally, and then the Rev. walks on, followed by Alan.

The camera pans around and we see some more adverts up on the fence around the baseball field: “Big Benjy’s Ice Cream - Haven’s finest homemade”, “Lobster Pups. Try one today”, and a list of seven “Field Rules”.

As Nathan and Audrey sit down, an announcement on the tannoy introduces the major “accompanied by his lovely wife Felicia, Mayor Richard Brody!” The crowd goes mad, and Audrey reluctantly stands along with them, slightly bemused by the level of applause. The Mayor throws the first ball, fluffs it, and the cheering carries on. “He’s a great man. Wow, what a pitch,” says Nathan.

The floodlights flash on and off. The game begins, the crowd cheers and boos, apparently upset by the referee’s decision. The coach walks up to him, annoyed, “What the hell are you doing Kunkel? That kid was out by a mile.” As the coach continues to shout at him, Nathan tells Audrey “I believe that’s the mayor’s kid,” and she replies, “He’s kind of a jerk.” The argument on the field continues, with the coach saying “You should have called him out,” and the ref replying, “Except he was safe! Get back to the dugout Chris,” and the crowd takes up the chant of “Safe, Safe.”

Then the Mayor steps onto the field, “Come on Kunkel, you blew the call! The kid was out, anyone can see that. Just admit it and can get back to playing baseball,” addressing the last to the crowd who then take up the chant, “Out! Out!”

Audrey wonders what happened to change everyone’s mind so quickly, but Nathan just says “Probably wasn’t the best call.” In the face of the continued chant all around him, there’s not much the ref can do but call the kid out, and the crowd goes wild..

As the coach walks back to the dugout the flood lights start to flash and buzz until sparks of lightning arch from one to another around the field. The crowd panics and runs and Nathan calls for everyone to get away from the dugout. One kid is left in the middle of the field and Audrey runs to push him out of the way just before a flood light falls where he was standing. Some part of a light falls and hits the ref in the arm, and gets a shock from the electricity sparking around everywhere.

A guy is looking at some fried electrics, “You want the scientific explanation?” Audrey, sounding a little surprised, asks if he has one and he continues, “Massive surge of power overloads the system, blows out your lights. Charge goes to the closest grounded object, that’d be your back stop.” He walks with them, overstuff tool belt at his hip, and when Audrey asks what creates a power surge like that, he replies, “That’s where you might have to get creative.” Nathan doesn’t want to get creative though and asks if someone sabotaged the grid. The reply comes that a person “can’t just dial up a thousand gigawatts. You’d need an electromagnetic pulse. Of course, then we’d all be dead. So, like I said, you might have to get creative.”

Frustrated, Nathan comments, “The Rev’s gonna eat this up; ‘Haven’s descent continues’.” The as-yet-unnamed guy they’re talking to tells them, “It’ll look normal by lunch; make it work in a couple days.” Audrey’s impressed, “You do electrical and construction?” He just replies, “I’m Dwight. I clean things up.” Then he adds, “That’s what your Dad and I used to call it,” with a little wink at Nathan [who expresses his surprise with a little backwards motion of his head, but doesn’t say anything]. As Dwight walks off, Audrey says, “So your Dad had a cleaner. Named Dwight.” Nathan just sighs and replies, “Nothing surprises me any more.”

They discuss the possibilities of a Troubled person triggering the electrical surge and whether they were going after a particular target, or who would have gained from it. They fix on the possibility that the referee Kunkel (now in the hospital) was trying to get his own back on the crowd after getting shouted down.

We see the exterior of “Haven Regional Hospital” and then Audrey and Nathan talking to Kunkel while a woman attends to his arm. He seems annoyed but calm. Audrey asks him about the mayor, “How’d you feel about him calling you out like that?” and he questions the implication that he blew out the lights. Just then the mayor walks in and Kunkel sits up a little taller, “Are you here to see me Mr Mayor?” he asks and gets a flat “No.” in reply; the mayor is there to raise funds for a new pediatrics ward.” Kunkel tells the room, “That is a great man,” and everyone seems to agree except Audrey who is puzzled. When the mayor asks Nathan to walk with him, Audrey’s bemusement only increases at how happy this seems to make Nathan.

As they walk along the corridor, the mayor tells Nathan, “I’d like to hear that yesterday’s light show was a freak accident.” With Audrey catching up behind them, Nathan admits that they are looking into the possibility of an EMP and the mayor replies, “Good. I need you to tell that to the reporters.” Nathan’s reluctant but, over Audrey’s protests, he agrees to the “short statement” to the press that the mayor asks for.

The mayor walks off to take a phone call and Audrey asks Nathan, “Are you sucking up to him for a reason, or do you just worship him like everyone else in this town.” Nathan’s confused and when he protests that he doesn’t worship him, Audrey points out, “You just agreed to speak in public, about an electromagnetic pulse that never happened.” Nathan replies “I guess I did,” and Audrey ponders, “there’s something wierd about this guy”. Behind them, the mayor is arguing on the phone, but it’s not clear who to or what about.

Outside, Vince and Dave are in reporter mode, there for the press conference. When Audrey walks up to them, Dave greets her with “What’s the story, morning glory?” but she just gets straight to the point with a question of her own, “Do you guys think electricity can shape people’s thoughts?” They’re a little taken aback, but Vince points out that “the brain is just a box of wires.” Audrey wonders if that’s how the mayor gets people to like him.

But Vince and Dave are distracted from reacting to Audrey’s statement that the way people feel about the mayor is “totally unnatural” but the arrival of the man himself. “There he is!” says Vince, “I love that guy.” And they rush off to join the enthusiastic crowd infront of the waiting microphone.

As the Mayor starts speaking, there is a flash of electricity from the microphone that knocks him over. Nathan calls for help as he rushes over to the mayor, but when he gets there and checks his pulse, he shakes his head at Audrey; the mayor is dead. Audrey comments on the death of their main suspect.

Chris Brody pushes through the crowd, “Dad?” Chris appears surprised by the level of sympathy from the crowd, with mutters of ‘love you’ and ‘great man’ around him. Nathan says, “No one should have to see their father like this. Especially not a great man like Chris Brody,” and walks up to him to put his hand on Chris’s shoulder. Audrey watches on, bemused.

In a little wooded island, Duke is walking through the trees, checking the map with the tattoo symbol. He thinks he’s found the spot where he’s going to start digging and walks forward, only to fall in a big hole that someone else has already dug. That turns out to be Evi, standing over him and accusing him of lying to her about the ‘treasure map’. He tries to tell her it’s not about treasure, but she doesn’t want to believe him, “It has an ‘X’ on it Duke!”

He asks if she read the file, and she summarises, clearly uninterested “An FBI interrogation of a killer, being hunted by a scary tattoo man, and this special secret of his.” Duke interrupts her, explaining that the secret is “how this guy stopped the tattoo people before they got to him. And considering that one of them is supposed to kill me, it’s a secret I would like in on.”

He explains about the tattoo and the vision of how he’s going to die and how whatever the map points to might help him stay alive. Evi just replies, “That’s great. But unless you plan on digging somewhere else; you got yourself a partner.”

Audrey (in a trench coat and HPD baseball cap) and Nathan walk through some grassland, Nathan explaining “the story I heard is that Brody traded in Chris’s mom for a younger model when Chris was a kid. Father and Son have never been real, chummy.”

Audrey summarises their Trouble theory - two Troubles; electricity and popularity. They arrive at the beach and see people sat around watching something. Nathan says, “Not really clear what the trouble is with that Trouble,” but Audrey is just wondering if Chris has both Troubles.

Chris is wading in the water and Audrey calls to him, showing her badge. Nathan waves with a grin and asks if he needs help. Chris is bringing some equipment out of the water and just replies “Don’t touch this! I don’t need any help, I don’t need a hug, I don’t need another tray of beef stroganoff - just go home!” (directing this last to the people sat around watching him.

Nathan grins at him, “I hate stroganoff.”

Audrey asks him if he’s heard of the Troubles. “You mean the side of Haven that nobody talks about? No.” Audrey asks him if he knew he’d inherit his father’s popularity and he responds “You think I killed him?” to which Nathan is quick to reply “What? No.” Chris says to Audrey, “You think I electrocuted my own father to get these barnacled yahoos to love me? Funny; I never pegged you for stupid. Although I’m the idiot studying marine biology in a town where the laws of science are meaningless.”

When Audrey points out, “It must have been tough with everything loving him and thinking you’re a total ass,” Nathan is offended telling her, “Parker, stand down!” He walks towards Chris to apologise “on behalf of the entire department,” but he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because he gets close enough that a spark of electricity jumps from the equipment Chris is holding and shorts out Nathan’s watch.

Chris’s reaction is “I told him not to touch it.” Audrey’s outraged and asks Chris what the equipment is. Nathan is still grinning and tells Chris, “Didn’t even feel it.”

Chris tells Audrey, “It’s a sub-aquatic inductor. For the electro-magnetic fields created by the turbines …” but he gives up on his explanation when he realises it doesn’t mean much to Audrey.

Back in the station, Audrey is suggesting to Chris that maybe his sub-aqua conductor helps him with his electricity Trouble, but he corrects her; “ _In_ ductor. I spent the last five years of my life working on the thing. It’s not supposed to conduct electricity. She keeps questionning him, pointing out opportunity and motive, and he’s defending himself, but then he stops, realising she doesn’t like him, and he says. “Everyone else in this town is fawning over me, except you. What makes you different? The way I feel about you, is the way I feel about most people.” She asks them why he coaches baseball in that case and he replies that “kids aren’t people.” They see a couple of uniform officers gazing at Chris and he asks, “You really think I’d kill for that?” She points out that it didn’t seem to bother his father and he replies, “Of course not; he was a politician.”

Audrey leaves to talk to Nathan, telling Stan to keep an eye on Chris.

Out in the woods, Duke is still digging, apparently ready to give up when the spade hits something. He pulls a slim wooden box out of the earth, and finds a wooden plaque inside. In shaky writing it reads, “town of Hayven, Rasmussen House”. He stares at it, puzzled. There doesn’t seem to be anything else inside the box.

In the station, Audrey and Nathan are looking over some paperwork. Nathan says, “Eight phones, all purchased in the last two weeks, all registered to Mayor Brody.” They figure he didn’t want people to know who he was talking to, he could have had mistress, or mistresses and it could have been a crime of passion. Audrey repeats her theory that the Mayor’s Trouble would be worth killing for and Nathan points out that “his gizmo fried my watch; not him.”

Stan joins them and Audrey’s surprised because he’s supposed to be watching Chris. Stan explains that Chris said he had to go to his father’s wake, and when Audrey asked “so you just let him walk out of here?” Stan says, “No! Danny  took him over in the cruiser … Isn’t Chris something else?” Audrey turns to Nathan and says, “We’re going to a wake.”

Evi and Duke are dressed (mostly) in black, on their way into the wake. Duke is telling Evi about Vince and Dave, “one of them will know where Rasmussen House is. If we can crack them they’re the encyclopedias of Haven. It’s the cracking part that could be problematic … They’re intense about the whole guardian of secrets thing. You’re on,” he tells her.

Inside, Nathan says hello to Mrs Brody, who is talking to the Rev. She thanks him for coming, telling him she finds it very comforting that “Richard had so many friends.” She adds, “I don’t know what I would do without Reverend Driscoll.” She excuses herself, leaving Nathan with the Rev. who tells him, “The Troubles are growing. And you’re in over your head, do you realise that?” Nathan just walks off.

Duke finds Dave at the buffet table and offers to put a plate together for him, “Caviar, goats cheese, and some sparkling water to clear your palette.”

Evi is standing over the coffin with Vince. She tells him that she met the Mayor once, “he was supposed to be a source for my graduate thesis.”

Dave finishes the plate Duke gave him, “Perfection. Do you want to fix me something else, or shall we just skip to the part where I say, no.”

Meanwhile Evi is telling Vince that he thesis is about Maine’s founding families; “Digby, Tulver, Rasmussen.” Vince look shocked at the last name.

Audrey is checking out the Mayor’s study and finds scorch marks on the wall coming out of an electrical socket.

The Rev. is talking to the crowd, “Richard Brody was a great leader, he was a pillar of this community …” Audrey tells Nathan about the scorch marks adding that “they didn’t seem fresh”. The discuss possible causes; his wife, a visitor, a mistress, or Chris.

Chris comes to stand by Audrey, “This might be my worst nightmare,” making her jump. He asks her, “How about a drink?” but she tells him “You are in a lot of trouble and I don’t like you.” He replies “You have no idea how great that makes you.”

Audrey notices some static electricity again and then sparks start flying around the room, knocking various people out including Chris and Evi.

At the hospital, Audrey and Nathan discuss theories; Audrey’s that Chris’s personality is literally electric, Nathan’s that someone has a problem with the Brody family and snuck into the wake to cause chaos. Audrey suggests Nathan talk to Felicia and she talk to Chris “since you can’t really.” Nathan agrees but is apparently humouring her, not convinced when she points out “he affects you Nathan.” She asks why he’s grinning and he tells her “He’s under your skin. I haven’t seen that before.” She tells him that’s ridiculous “he’s obnoxious and he’s a suspect.” “Or just a person of interest,” Nathan finishes for her with a grin.

Duke is there when Evi wakes up in a hospital bed. She asks him what happened with Dave, and Duke has to admit that “he did a lot of eating, but not a lot of talking.” When Duke asks her how it went with Vince, she says, “he shut me down. The truth is, I can’t sell the graduate student bit any more; I’m too old. Maybe for all of it.” Suspicious, Duke asks “all of what?” She tells him “this life, the game. I know I hurt you, but when we were together it was, glamourous. That’s why I came to Haven; to get that back.”

Then she’s crying out in pain and Duke goes to fetch a doctor. Except as soon as he leaves, she’s fine; grabs her things and makes a run for it.

Nathan is helping Felicia in a wheelchair. She tells him she rarely went into Richard’s study and hasn’t seen the scorch marks. He asks he if she knew her husband was Troubled and she says “We thought of it as a gift.” When he asks if she believes he was faithful, she tells him “Richard strayed once, 27 years ago, the last time the Troubles came. But he was with his first wife then. I was the other woman; he chose me.”

Audrey talks to Chris in his hospital room. “If you want to arrest me, fine. Just find the nurse who said she’d take this IV out 20 minutes ago.” But she asks him if his father milked his popularity. Chris replies “You saw him at the game; any opportunity to take advantage of people.”

Then the nurse comes back, apologising that she got stuck in a crisis and without a watch. Audrey asks what happened to her watch. The nurse removes the IV and tells Chris he can go, but Audrey tells her the doctor said he would have his blood pressure checked. The nurse puts the cuff on him but seems nervous to touch the machine. It starts pumping air into the cuff and then the screen goes fuzzy; it doesn’t respond when she tries to shut it off. At sparks from the machine, the nurse runs off, and Audrey spikes the cuff with something to deflate it and leaves Chris to get it off his arm as she runs after the nurse.

Upset, the nurse runs down the corridor and collides with Nathan, which knocks her to the floor. He apologises but Audrey come up telling him she is the Troubled person and telling her, “we’re here to help”. But she looks scared and when they try to get closer an invisible wall of electric charge stops them and throws the both of them to the floor. She runs out of the door and the lights all go out as Nathan says, “Whatever she’s got, it’s getting worse.”

It’s dark and we see a load of cables running into the hospital, as Dwight comes out with his tool kit on his hip. Nathan hands him some more cables but Dwight tells him it’s already under control. He’s powered up the surgery and he’s working on the lights. Nathan suggests getting “a few guys from gas and power down here; we could use the help.” Dwight replies “You don’t want them sniffing around. I already got ‘em set up with a downed telephone pole by the marketplace; should keep ‘em busy.” At Nathan’s apparent confusion, Dwight adds, “Your Dad didn’t ask a lot of questions; makes it easier,” and heads back inside.

Audrey joins Nathan telling him that Lori Fletcher is their electric lady; she’s unmarried, she lives alone, has no family close by and adds that she found watches, thermometers and EKGs in her desk; all fried, as well as eight mobile phones (all fried as well) with serial numbers which match the list they had of Brody’s phones. Audrey concludes that Lori has the Trouble and she was the mistress.

They realise that Lori could now be anywhere; with the power and therefore security cameras down they don’t even have footage of her leaving the building. But Nathan notices a patrol car parked nearby and realises they can use the dashboard camera. His new watched got fried at 12.31, so they start at that time and find a white van driving off - Lori is in the passenger seat and Felicia Brody is driving. “The wife helping the mistress who killed her husband, to get away from the cops,” says Audrey, puzzled.

Evi is picking the lock of a shop named the Foddy Grog, pushing aside the closed sign on the red door to make her way inside and then through a trap door in the floor and down a rickety staircase into the dimly lit cellar. She runs a torch over the room, seeing old furniture and trinkets, and then nearly jumps out of her skin when the torchlight finds Duke, leaning on an old mirror and waving at her.

“You cracked Dave,” she says. And he replies, “And I guess it’s safe to assume that you cracked Vince … don’t give me that look. I conned you, you conned me. That was an amazing performance at the hospital.” She tells him she meant what she said, but he doesn’t believe her. But, noting that she has the plank they found, he agrees to show her around the “basement of Haven’s only wine shop” which in a previous life was Rasmussen House. They walk through various items of stored furniture, before the torchlight finds a disturbed floorboard.

At the station, Audrey and Nathan are trying to work out Lori and Felicia’s motivation; maybe they worked out that Richard lied to them and decided to kill him and split the life insurance. But they’re not convinced. And then they get a call confirming that the van they were driving is registered to the Rev.

Duke and Evi pry up the loose floorboard and replace it with the Rasmussen House plaque that Duke dug up in the woods. It fits perfectly and a groove on the back forms an arrow with the neighouring floorboard. It simply points at the wall. Duke taps it and then kicks a hole through it. There doesn’t seem to be much there, but he finds a small metal box. He’s disappointed because it “doesn’t look like something that’s going to save my life” but Evi points out it’s gorgeous and probably valuable. She finds an inscription on the inside of the lid and reads: “Omnia vincit amor” noting that it’s Latin. Duke provides the translation; love conquers all.

Audrey and Nathan are at the church, but the door is locked. Nathan complains, “No Rev, no Lori, no Felicia.” Audrey asks if he ever got the report back on the microphone. He’s not sure why she’s interested, since they know who they’re looking for, but she asks him to check anyway, and so he reads from his phone as they stand outside the church in the rain; “‘Examined the dynamic microphone ... cardioid pick-up … ground wire faulty, shows signs of tampering.’” and so he realises that “The ground wire gives the current a safe place to go. Without it all that voltage went right through Brody.”

Then both their phones crash and Audrey notices the feel of static electricity again. They realise Loris must be nearby. As they walk around the building, a car pulls up and Audrey’s glad to realise it’s Chris. Nathan is annoyed though, particularly when Audrey says she texted him, as he points out “The guy affects my decision making Parker.” She just tells him to trust her and as Chris walks up, Nathan simply turns his back on him. “That’s his plan? You’re not going to look at me?” Chris asks. When Nathan simply replies, “No,” Chris responds, “Works for me.”

Nathan’s angle gives him a view of the ground level windows of the church’s basement, where he sees flashes of electricity that tell him Lori is inside.

In the church basement, Felicia and Lori are sat across from each other, the only occupants of a circle of metal folding chairs. Lori is upset and Felicia is telling her “From now on your life is in this room, with your thoughts and the good book. You don’t want to hurt anyone else.”

Audrey and Nathan and Chris arrive and the lights flare as Lori gets agitated. Felicia tells Chris he shouldn’t be here and Lori agrees, “I’m a monster; I killed your father.” Audrey tries to talk to her, but sparks fly off Lori and send the others flying. Chris grabs his bag, talking about how Lori is giving off too much energy and maybe he can help, but when he opens it the equipment inside is broken from the electricity and/or fall, “Great, look what she did. This is why I hate people.”

Nathan says he has cables in his truck; they could use them to ground Lori to the lightning rod on the outside of the church. Nathan runs outside and Audrey asks Chris to talk to Lori; to calm her down, “Remember? She loves you.” Chris agrees, “Yeah,” and talks to her. He talks about his father; going sailing together, swimming and snorkeling. He distracts her while Nathan comes in the door behind and clips a cable to her chair, having fastened the other end to the lightening rod outside.

Once Lori’s calmed down, Audrey asks her to tell them ‘how it all started’. She says that she was at Richard’s house, they were meant to be talking about what to do ‘about us’ but it ‘turned into something else’. And then Felicia walked in and found them together and Lori panicked, “It felt like my insides exploded and then sparks started coming off the wall.”

Nathan challenges Felicia, “You said you didn’t know about the affair. Or the scorch marks.” Felicia tells them, “She admits she killed my husband, why are you coddling her?” Audrey points out that Lori can’t control her Trouble, “the game, the wake, the hospital, these were big emotional outbursts.” It doesn’t fit with an accident that affected only one single microphone. And they have proof that someone tampered with the ground wire. Chris is shocked to hear it, but Audrey confirms, “The mayor was murdered, and I think it was staged to make it look like you did it.”

And then Nathan asks Felicia how much she knows about electricity. “She knows enough,” says Chris. Audrey and Nathan say that Felicia has been manipulating Lori into taking the blame for a murder she didn’t commit. Lori and Chris both asks her if it’s true and she looks scared. The lights start to flare again as Lori gets more upset. “How could you be so cruel?” she asks Felicia.

The lights go crazy, there’s sparks flying everywhere, Lori screams as the others duck and we see the electricity course up the outside of the building and up the lightening rod.

Outside, Nathan and Dwight are talking. The Rev arrives and tells them they ‘have no business here’. Dwight replies, “This is Haven. Making things disappear is my business.” The Rev. tells them that ‘the good people of Haven deserve to know what happened here’. Nathan points out that Felicia drove his van and took refuge in his church, ‘you wouldn’t want the good people of Haven to think that you had something to do with Lori Fletcher almost dying’. When the Rev. asks if that’s a threat, Nathan just says, “If I find out you knew anything about this, I’ll put you in jail; that’s the threat.” Dwight glares at him and they both walk off, leaving the Rev scowling after them.

As the paramedics wheel Lori into the ambulance, Nathan wonders what they can do for Lori. Audrey says she needs a new start, relationships with people that keep her grounded. Nathan leaves her to talk to Chris, who’s in the graveyard behind them.

When she walks up to him, Chris says, “Having me talk to her was your plan the whole time, wasn’t it?” Audrey replies, “I’m sorry; you wouldn’t have come if I’d asked you to do that.” She adds that he’s had a rough few days and asks if he’ll be OK. He says, “I think you owe me that drink.” She says she’ll look forward to it.

At another baseball game, Audrey offers Nathan a hotdog as she takes a seat beside him. He’s wearing his blue Sea Dogs hat, and she has a white and white one with a red logo (presumably the Cutters) that he stares pointedly at. She doesn’t notice though, cheering the game on instead, where Chris is telling the kids playing to pay attention to the game instead of him. “I know I’m fascinating, but I’m not important. Watch the runner.” They don’t manage it of course.

Nathan goes to talk to Dwight, telling him the field looks good as new. Dwight just nods, like it’s obvious. Then he tells Nathan he liked how he stood up to the Rev. “reminded me of your dad.” Nathan nods back, apparently pleased. “We need people fighting for us,” says Dwight, and Nathan agrees.

Outside the Gull, Evi is looking at the silver box her and Duke found, telling him, “I’m sorry you didn’t get your answers about your tattoo.” He offers her a glass of wine and tells her it’s OK. “Sometimes I think I should just let it go.”

“Would it be great if we could just … let things go,” she says and he responds, “It’s never been a problem for me.” She walks right up to him, and he moves his glass of wine from in front of him to let her. “Really?” she asks, looking up at him as though for a kiss. “It wouldn’t mean anything,” he says and she replies, “Then do it.” And so they kiss and he pulls of her jacket, and they knock over a UV lantern that rolls past the little metal box from the cellar. And as it does, the UV light reveals a word on the lid they didn’t know was there (and even now haven’t seen): Crocker.

 

\--

 

**2.05 - Roots**

**TOTW: When the Novelli's and Keegan's argue, trees and vines come to life and attack people.**

 

On a lawn with a marquee, surrounded by woods, the groom-to-be (Peter) and the father-of-the-bride, argue about wedding preparations and about how he will provide for the bride, Peter hoping for more help from his future father-in-law than is forthcoming. After the older man walks off, Peter kicks a football into the woods. Once he’s gone, it comes flying back out, all torn up.

Audrey and Chris walk towards the house, Audrey with an envelope in her hands as Chris wonders if this is “a test to see how I’ll react if you run errands on our first date”. Duke and Evi pull up in his landrover. Chris is reluctant to speak to them, pointing out that his Trouble does not make him like people back the way they like him, but Audrey stops to say hello to “Mr and Mrs Crocker”, commenting on seeing them together. Duke explains “we’re supplying the wine for the wedding”.

Audrey tells them she is just there to drop off the marriage licence and then her and Chris are going for a drink. Evi and Duke are keen to join them, but Chris is not keen.

Inside, Peter’s Uncle is warning him about the wedding, telling him it will be a mistake. “I just pray blood won’t spill,” the uncle says as he leaves.

Audrey introduces herself to Peter Novelli and hands him the marriage licence. The father-in-law, Ben Keegan, takes it from him telling him he loves his daughter too much to let her go through with the marriage. He tells Peter he’s calling it off and says him and his family need to leave.

Audrey turns to go, but hears signs of a struggle from inside another room as she’s leaving. She breaks the door down to find a bathroom in chaos with broken stuff everywhere, including the remains of the window which seems to be covered in blood.

She takes a look at the outside of the house, which also shows signs of having been attacked. She tries to phone for backup, but her cell phone has no signal and the landline seems to have been cut. She sees a trail across the lawn, through the fence and into the woods, as though something was dragged at speed. She draws her gun and goes to investigate.

In the wedding marquee, an older woman is working on a flower arrangement as Duke and Evi make their way over to her, discussing their hope that she (Miss Beverley Keegan, “Queen of the historical society”) will be able to tell them about the box. Evi wonders if she’ll buy it, but Duke says it’s not for sale.

Duke presents her with a bottle of wine, asking if she’d like to sample it before the wedding tomorrow. But she’s taken aback, “You’re not on our catering staff.” Evi tries to save him by introducing herself, but Beverley does not take kindly to the surname, telling Duke “You’re persistent and you’re not welcome here.” They bring out the silver box in an attempt to change her mind and it works; she is interested in it.

In the woods, Audrey follows the trail, gun drawn. It’s quiet until a crack of twigs and she turns to point the gun at the person, who turns out to be Chris. She tells him not to follow people with guns, pointing out “you’re a marine biologist, not a cop”. He’s not impressed that their date is being further interrupted, but she points out there’s been a “huge fight” inside. While she’s talking Chris notices a pair of broken glasses with blood or something on them, Audrey noting they look like Ben’s. When Audrey wonders what it is, he says, “It looks organic. Could be anything from spinal fluid to digestive juice.”

There’s a crash in the woods nearby and then it stops. As they wait for something else to happen Chris says he has a buddy who says that seeing a grizzly’s tracks is worse than seeing the bear - because that means the bear can see you.

They start to make their way back out of the woods and we see a body high up in a tree, held there by vines wrapped around it.

In the police station, Nathan is at his desk when Vince and Dave arrive, telling him they’re taking photos of the Keegan’s wedding rehearsal lunch for the paper and offering Nathan a lift as Ben told them he was going to bring the marriage licence over.

Nathan isn’t too impressed, saying “this desk could get me there faster than that van of yours,” adding that Audrey and Chris are dropping it off anyway. Vince and Dave are very interested in the idea of Audrey and Chris Brody doing anything together, asking if it’s a date. Nathan tells them he doesn’t think Parker’s up for dating, but they’re not convinced and point out she is a “lovely young woman”. He gets rid of them by asking them to give Ben his regards.

Back in the wedding marquee, the Crockers are talking to Beverley about the silver box, asking about its value, or for any information she can tell them; stories, legends, powers. She laughs at that last, pointing out it’s just a box. When Duke points out her family has “been here forever” and she knows what he means, she doesn’t disagree. She tells them she’s seen work like it before and it’s “late colonial”, made by the Glendowers. When Duke asks why it was hidden inside a wall, she has no answer, saying as far as she can tell it’s just a box. Evi brings up the subject of its worth and Beverley implies she might be able to help them find an interested buyer.

Audrey goes to talk to Peter, Chris tagging along “waiting for his date to get off work”. Audrey talks to Peter, saying she’s looking for Ben and noticed them arguing earlier. The bride joins the conversation, concerned at talk of an argument and Peter downplays it. When Audrey says it seemed like more of an argument than that, the bride asks him if they were “arguing about the land again?”

Chris gets impatient and ignores Audrey’s previous request not to make eye contact by joining the conversation and asking them to “cut to the chase”. He asks them what the argument was about, but they’re so enamoured with Chris all they can do is offer him wine. Audrey gets frustrated with his intervention and drags him out of the way so she can get back to her questionning.

The bride tells her that her Aunt, Beverley, inherited “this timberland” when she was a little girl and explains that “Peter wants my Dad to ask her to give us some of it”. He asks Audrey to leave and so she walks off, but asks Chris to do her a favour and keep an eye on them for her. He’s not keen, but she insists and he mutters “worst date ever” as she walks off.

Audrey is talking to the uncle we saw earlier, Dom, who is saying “Peter has Moira’s heart. As long as he does, Peter will bargain with him.” Audrey points out there are ways that Peter could hurt Ben without Ben realising. He responds “Peter has his troubles. But not that kind.” When she persists in her questionning, he tries to blame the other family, calling them cheats and telling her to go talk to them. He shows her scar marks up his arm, telling her the Keegan’s are trouble and they tried to kill him a long time ago.

Just then there’s a scream and Audrey rushes off to find Chris looking over Ben’s body with his daughter, Moira, upset behind him. The body has similar wounds on the arm as the scars we just saw and it’s been ripped apart. Chris comments that takes a lot of force - a human couldn’t have done it.

Audrey tells Chris about Dom’s matching scars and his statement that the Keegan’s did it to him, but they both realise it doesn’t make sense that Ben Keegan did this to himself. So, someone or something tied him up and dragged him there, and they wonder what is in the woods.

Back in the station, Nathan’s radio crackles to life. “Dave the Destroyer” is looking for help. Nathan picks up with a curt “Dave,” and Dave responds calling him “Baby Bear” and telling him they’re lame. Nathan asks where they are (near the Keegan farm) and what happened. He agrees to come help them out “one more time” if they “stop talking like that and get off the air”.

Outside at the wedding rehearsal, the families are upset, Audrey is telling them it’s not safe and they need to leave. Chris has gone to check the barn, she’s going to check the house. When Peter interrupts to ask where Ben’s body is, Moira is suspicious, asking him if he has something to hide. “Did Daddy say no?” and accuses Peter of killing Ben. Peter tries to defend himself by saying “He’s dead and I didn’t get anything, so how’s that good for me?”

As they argue, Audrey notices a noise from the woods and tells them to be quiet. One of the catering staff decides to make a run for it and gets dragged into the woods by some kind of creeping vines. Audrey herds everyone into the barn where they find Chris.

Audrey tells them they all need to stick together, which sets Beverley Keegan and Dom Novelli arguing, blaming it on each other’s families. Audrey appeals to Chris and his Trouble to calm them down, but even that doesn’t help. The vines are swarming over the outside of the building and Chris worries that they’re strong enough to destroy the building.

Nathan arrives at Vince and Dave and their broken down van and gets in the driver’s seat to try the engine (which doesn’t even turn over) pointing out to them that it “might be time for a new vehicle. Or a towing service”. The same types of vines swarm up over the van and they’re stuck.

Back in the barn, Duke asks Audrey if she has a plan. She replies “Why would I need a plan? I’ve got you,” and he offers her a swig from the wine bottle he still has with him, but she declines. She asks him to get up high and take a look outside, and then checks with him that the older woman is Beverley Keegan, asking about her. Duke tells her Beverley is “rich, sharp, not terribly happy about this wedding.”

Evi joins them then saying, “I think she’s pissed because she’s rich and she’s not allowed to write her own cheques.” Duke explains that in selling her an antique they “found” they had to wait for her nephew Ben to write the cheque; he held the purse strings, despite the fact that Beverley owns the land.

Duke and Evi go upstairs to take a look outside. Audrey asks Chris to help again, saying that they need to keep everyone calm. Chris points out that when he’s tried to help so far it’s just made things worse and saying that what they need is to find chainsaws, or weed killer. Audrey disagrees, pointing out that the things that happen in Haven come from people. He says he knows that Haven has a lot of human aberrations (“I am one”), but “if you want to understand them, you don’t hold their hands; you observe what they do. That’s science, that’s how you learn.”

Audrey doesn’t agree, asking, “So you think they’re a science project? Like me, because I’m immune to you?” They disagree about the best way to get out of the barn, Audrey insisting that “It’s not something, it’s someone. In Haven, it’s always someone.”

Upstairs Duke tries to open a door to get a look outside, Evi pointing out “This is the part in the movie where you say, ‘don’t go in there, you idiot’.” Duke agrees, but keeps trying to open the door (the wood is warped and its stuck). She tells him he’s changed, that it’s nice that he’s looking out for other people. She adds that she could change too and suggests they leave Haven together, for a little town in Mexico. The money from the box would keep them for a few years and they can live on the beach. Duke tells her it’s not that simple, but adds “Let me think about it”.

When he gets the door unstuck, he opens in just an inch or two and the vinces try to push in towards him until he slams it shut again, Evi pointing out, “That’s why we yell at the movie screen.”

In the camper van, Dave (back in the driver’s seat) is trying to call for help on the radio, but the vines tore the antenna off and he isn’t getting anywhere. In the back, Nathan comments that their emergency supplies “are a disaster” - a hockey stick, three old flares and a can of clam chowder.

When Nathan asks if they’ve ever seen anything like this before they say no, but there was a story “a couple hundred years ago” about this part of Haven being “given up to the wild,” and wonder if this is what that meant. Then Vince asks if Nathan doesn’t mind that Audrey was going out with Chris. Nathan just replies “It’s not really any of my business,” and when Vince says that it seems like there’s something between Nathan and Audrey, Nathan says “That’s not really any of your business.” Vince just replies, “Haven’s full of secrets, son. That’s not one of them.”

As they keep talking about how Audrey and Chris could be trapped in the vines, Nathan tries to protest it was just a drink and they might not still be there anyway, but it seems that Vince and Dave get to him and he looks around the van again, coming up with an emergency plan for the hockey stick and flares.

Back in the barn, Audrey is questionning Beverley, threatening her with jail. But Beverley just wonders if they’re about to die anyway. Audrey asks her to tell her about when this has happened before, but Beverley denies knowing anything, calling Dom Novelli a liar. But Audrey gets her to talk and she says “It happened when I was in high school. There was a fight out on route four, between Dom and my brothers. My brothers caught him in a lie. And he did things like this; he attacked them. He killed my baby brother.”

Everyone else is listening by this point and Dom tells her that’s a lie. Their argument is interrupted by a vine breaking through into the inside of the barn, and Duke rugby tackles Audrey to the ground to get her away from it. The building creaks and a light starts to fall from the ceiling. Audrey tells everyone not to move and eventually it retreats back outside. Duke says to Audrey, “I guess I am better than a plan.” And she thanks him, and then adds, “I think I have one now though.”

From outside we see the whole building is covered in vines snaking in from out of view.

Audrey realises it’s the hate that causing it - there are always people fighting when it happens, and it’s always a Keegan and a Novelli fighting. And Chris agrees that the plants use the hatred to attack and that they need to get the two families to stop hating each other. They ponder how to do that until Chris suggests that love is the answer - equal and opposite reactions.

As they started the day with a bride and groom, they go to talk to Moira, telling her that Peter didn’t kill her father. But she talks about what he said afterwards; that he was only after the land. They want to ask her to forgive her fiance, but she just gets angry and the plants push through the window. Moira talks about how her father warned her about the Novelli’s and told her how her Aunt Beverley’s brother died.

He father took her out to the place it happened, Packham’s [I think] point, on the family’s land, and showed her the tree that killed Beverley’s brother. She hadn’t believed it before. Audrey thinks she has it figured out and she goes to confront Beverley saying “You were in love with Dom.” Beverley denies it and the building cracks some more under the strain of the vines. Chris joins the conversation, telling Beverley, “Sometimes people fight because there are other things that they don’t know how to express.”

Audrey tells her “Dom didn’t attack your brothers.” He’s right there and she grabs his arm to show Beverley the scars. “Do you think that he would have done this to himself? Your brother lied to you.” Beverley looks stunned, and asks why he would have done that. Audrey tells her it was because of the money. “He was afraid that if you got married he would lose control of the property and he would lose control of you.”

Audrey turns to Dom to ask why him and Beverley were meeting that day and he just says, “We were eloping.” Beverley is stunned all over again, asking “You mean you were really there? You weren’t running away?” Dom was there to meet her, but her brothers had found out about it and attacked him. Or, they were all attacked by the vines because they were fighting. He tried to save her baby brother, but the vines had him too hard. Beverley says she’s sorry, “I’ve done it all wrong.”

Audrey says, “Now you have a chance to do it right. We think your love might be able to push the plants back. That is if you have any left for one another.” Dom replies first, “It never went away.” And Beverley adds, “I missed you so much,” before they kiss.

They’re getting ready to leave when there’s a banging on the door, “Parker!” It’s Nathan. Audrey pulls open the door and he’s there with a flare burning on the end of the hockey stick. He starts to tell them he only has the one flare left, but Audrey interrupts him, “I think we got it.” And Dom and Beverley walk through the vines that let them go. And then Moira takes Peter’s hand and they go next. And then Duke and Evi go hand in hand, and then Chris offers Audrey his hand and they go together. And Nathan is left to follow with his hockey stick.

Back in the station, Vince and Dave explain to Nathan that the Trouble goes back to twins. The Novelli’s had twins generations back, and each twin got half the family curse. And then one of the twins married into the Keegans, so now you need someone from each side to make the Trouble happen. Like epoxy, suggests Dave.

As they go Dave asks Nathan if he’s OK and says, “About Audrey? Don’t wait too long.” He opens a nearby file to look at the Colorado Kid photo and picks up his phone, before putting both of them back down.

On the Rouge, Evi offers Duke a glass [of whiskey?] but before they toast, he tells her he can’t leave. “It’s not about you.” Evi assumes it’s about Audrey (“I’ve seen the way you look at her”), but Duke insists it’s not. And he tells her it’s his dad. That “he made me promise that I would come back here if the Troubles ever returned.” Evi wants to know why, but he doesn’t know. “...he made me swear, and then he died. Telling me why never happened. I am in this up to my eyes.” He adds, “My dad never seemed to care about anything else I did but this. I don’t know why. But I have to find out. So I can’t go with you.”

Evi appears to be speechless and Duke leaves the room. She picks up her phone and makes a quick call to what sounds like the Rev. “It’s me. His dad never told him.” She just gets the reply, “Then we have to keep pushing.”

Chris Brody arrives at Audrey’s apartment above the Gull, with a bunch of flowers. He jokes, “they seem to like you” and she responds, “Funny.” And then “Let me just put these in some water” and opens the door to throw them in the sea. She offers him wine and he tells her the place is nicer than where they were going to go.

He tells her, “Your immunity to me, that’s not why I asked you out. It’s really not. I observe; it’s what I do, what I’ve always done. It annoys people, but that’s what I do. And here’s what I’ve observed about you Audrey Parker. You are amazing. The way you pissed those flowers, the way you threw together this dinner after we had the worst date ever. You got two people who hated each other for fifty years to fall in love again today. I’d say that’s pretty amazing. But what’s more amazing, is that you can make a cynical jack-ass like me, believe that there are people in this world worth knowing. Well, one anyway. I want you Audrey because … because you’re you.”

And they kiss, and they make their way towards the bed, shedding clothes on the way.

And then, unheard, on the other side of the room, Audrey’s phone rings. Nathan is calling her.

 

**\-------------------**

 

**2.06 - Audrey Parker’s Day Off**

**TOTW: Ansen Shumway - The day repeats itself.**

 

Chris Brody wakes Audrey up with a kiss. She looks at the alarm clock (07.34) and comments that they were going to sleep in, since it’s her day off. But Chris tells her he has made plans, a surprise. She tells him she just has one piece of official police business to do.

Downstairs, Duke is putting the finishing touches to a “Taco Tuesday” sign on the blackboard. Audrey and Chris rush down the stairs and sneak past him, driving off in the car as Duke calls after them “Parker! It’s the fourth of the month - rent’s due!”

Chris and Audrey arrive at “Haven Shores” Elementary School for Career Day, Chris joking that Audrey must have lost a bet to Nathan, and she replies, rock paper scissors, telling him it will only take about five minutes.

A kid on his bike nearly crashes into them, and they see a couple sat in their car arguing. Inside, Audrey is talking to a class of young kids, “... we could barely identify them even with the dental records, but the key to the operation were the synchronised explosions as well as the fourteen hidden snipers, which is why the Ramirez cartel didn’t even see us coming, and …” Chris is watching her looking more and more amused, the teacher looking more and more horrified. Audrey seems to realise her talk is maybe not age-appropriate and shifts to finish with “... and that is why you should never, ever do drugs,” and asks if anyone has any questions.

The first kid asks “Is that a real gun?” and “Can I shoot it?” (to which she answers Yes, and No) the second asks “Have you ever broken the law?” to which she answers “No. Never.” Chris’s amused spills over into a laugh at this point, so Audrey says,  “How would you guys like to meet Haven’s only marine biologist?” And everyone turns to look at Chris sat behind them and Audrey waves him to the front of the class.

As Audrey and Chris leave the building, Audrey comments on the part where he “went on for half an hour about the endangered tidewater moffett”. He says, “If they’re going to blindly love me at least they can learn something.”

Audrey’s phone buzzes and she sees that there’s a tree down on route 27. Before she can doing anything about it, Chris points out that “the world’s not going to end because Audrey Parker took a day off. And had a picnic with me. Cops do still like donuts, right?” She asks him “What’s this about?” and he tells her he’s supposed to be in London at a symposium, securing funding for his new algae study. She’s surprised, and he explains that he figured he’d make use of his “new talent, to really rake in the grant money” but that Audrey has given him a reason to stay.

They start to kiss, but when her phone buzzes again she pulls away to read “Haven PD Alert. All available officers” and tells him that she’s sorry and the picnic idea is really sweet, but she has to go. She checks that he’ll be able to find a ride OK and he agrees “Not a problem for me lately”.

Audrey drives into town to find Nathan at a crime scene. She ducks under the police tape and is heading for the centre of the action when Nathan grabs her to hold her back “You don’t want to see this.” He’s holding a clear evidence bag with a small green tennis shoe with blood on it. Nathan syas “Poor kid. Paramedics couldn’t do anything.” She tries to move forward again and he holds her back again.

And then, she’s waking up in bed with Chris again. He kisses her the same way, and it’s 07.34 again. She’s a bit freaked out and he says he knows she told him to let her sleep in because it’s her day off. She’s confused, wondering if she was dreaming, and he tries to make a joke out of it, but she just gets out of bed telling him, “Let’s go.”

They walk down stairs as Duke is still working on his Taco Tuesday sign. Audrey says she thought Taco day was yesterday, and Duke confirms “No, because Taco Monday’s don’t rhyme as well as Taco Tuesdays. Well actually, they don’t rhyme at all, but.” Duke puts the chalk down and turns around to ask if Audrey is trying to get out of paying her rent, but he’s distracted by the sight of Chris.

Audrey hands Duke her rent cheque and Duke works out that Chris was “helping her break in the new apartment,” then turns back to Audrey to warn her, “Don’t you break his heart.” Duke offers Chris waffles, but Chris is adamant they have to get going. Duke’s enthusiastic offer (complete with “I got a guy who gets me the best maple syrup”) goes to waste and they leave.

Chris and Audrey arrive at the school (Audrey parking across two marked spaces again), Chris asking again if Audrey lost a bet to Wuornos. The same kid on a bike nearly crashes into them and they see the same couple arguing in the same car. Audrey tells the kid off for being late and for not wearing a helmet. As she heads on into the school, Chris says to himself, “Authoritative. I like that.”

In the class, Audrey seems less pleased to be there and last time and skips straight to questions. She picks the same kid as before, and gets the same first question, then answers the second before it’s asked. Then points to the second kid and answers the question before it’s asked, saying “Yes, I have broken laws, but it’s only been in very complicated situations when I’ve carefully considered the consequences.” When the kid asks how she knew he was going to ask that, she just introduces Chris, who seems much less amused and more puzzled by the whole thing this time.

In the station, Audrey is explaining to Nathan that the day is repeating on her, who comments, “You’re stuck in my second favourite Bill Murray movie.” He asks if this is a ploy to work on her day off, but she’s not amused, telling him that a tree is going to go down on route 27 and that at noon, someone is going to die. So he sits down to listen to her and she tells him about the kids green tennis shoe but she doesn’t have much more information. She says it’s strange that it’s only her that’s experiencing the repeat, but Nathan says maybe it’s not since they know she’s immune to the troubles. Audrey says they need to find the owner of the tennis shoes, and just then their phones beep - “Haven PD Alert. Tree down on Route 27”.

Audrey is in town where the accident happened when Duke calls to her and runs up - she didn’t sign her rent cheque. She tells him he shouldn’t be there and he agrees saying he hates doing payroll and he hates banks. Adding “But I do love money.” He tells her she seems stressed, asking if Chris didn’t … but she hits him in the arm before he can finish.

Duke heads back to the bank and Audrey talks to a kid sat with a skateboard, asking to check their shoes - they’re not green - and why aren’t they in school - apparently it’s a half day. As the church bells chime, Audrey speaks to Nathan on the phone and wonders if they stopped it just by being there. Then there’s a screech of brakes, horns blaring and the sounds of a crash and she runs around the corner to find Duke injured in the middle of the road.

She calls for help, but no one saw anything. She realises he’s there because she gave him the rent cheque. Nathan joins them saying the ambulance is on its way. Audrey tells Duke, “You can’t die, don’t die!” He loses consciousness as they both hold on to him; his last words “Shut up” as Nathan starts to tell him something.

And then it’s the morning again and she’s being woken up by a kiss from Chris Brody again. It’s 07.34 again and she jumps up and out of bed. As they get dressed, Chris is asking what they rush is on her day off. She just tells him she has to find Duke.

Down stairs, Duke is working on early stages of a Taco Tuesday sign, Audrey rushes straight up and hugs him tight. He’s confused but he hugs back. Then Chris comes downstairs too and distracts Duke from his confusion. “I am just honoured that you would choose my place of business to … express yourselves, physically.”

Duke wants Chris to stay for waffles, Chris tries to say no, but Audrey likes the idea and tells Chris to stay and tells them both not to go downtown. Duke is distracted from the lack of a rent cheque by talking to Chris about maple syrup.

Outside the school, Nathan gets out of the bronco parked behind Audrey’s car, asking whether this a ploy to work on her day off. She tells him he’s just in time, and predicts the couple in the car that will start arguing, the jogger that jumps the hedge and the kid on the bike who nearly crashes into them. Nathan tells her she’s stuck in his second favourite Bill Murrary movie, and she finishes the sentence with him because she’s heard it before.

When Nathan says that Duke dying “would have been something to see” she flicks him hard on the ear telling him “You were there and you were pretty upset about it.” Nathan asks whose trouble it is but Audrey doesn’t know - at first she thought it was the victim’s, but the victim’s changed. Nathan suggests it was the driver, but Audrey points out they have no information on them and also that the accident didn’t happen in exactly the same spot. She’s stressed, but Nathan points out they know the area it happened and the time - they can set up a checkpoint and catch the driver before it happens.

Nathan asks why she brought him to the school. “Because I can’t check every kid for green shoes by myself.”

As the church bells strike midday again, Audrey and Nathan are on the phone to each other. They didn’t find any kid with green shoes, and Audrey is where they found Duke last time, but it’s all clear. Nathan is walking past the road block of traffic cones and wooden barriers.

A speeding car heads for Nathan and crashes through the wooden barriers. Audrey runs up to him and he tells her he’s OK, but he can’t feel the large piece of wood sticking out of his stomach. Audrey pushes past the remains of the barrier, catching it on her hand, to help Nathan as he collapses to the ground. She calls for someone to call 911.

Nathan tells her “Beige sedan. Male. Older. Medium build. I didn’t get a plate.” He’s struggling to breathe and tells her “This is kinda strange”. Audrey tells him she’s not going to let him die “I’m going to fix this”. He tells her it doesn’t hurt, “The only thing I feel is you.”

He loses consciousness and the day rests - it’s 07.34 again. She’s freaked out and Chris doesn’t understand what’s going on. Her hand is cut where she caught it on the smashed wood. She realises that while everyone else resets for the day, she doesn’t. Which means that if something happens to her, the day might never end.

Chris asks Audrey what’s going on and she tells him she doesn’t have time to explain and that “I know you made plans and I wish I could do that picnic thing, but I can’t. I need you to do something for me.” He says, “I’m going to hate this, right?” and she agrees “definitely”.

They rush downstairs to find Duke just starting a drawing on the blackboard. Audrey tells him in quick succession, that she’ll get him his rent cheque tomorrow, that yes, her and Chris are sleeping together and that he shoudn’t do payroll today. He accepts this with a quick “I hate payroll” as he gushes over Chris. Then she tells Duke that Chris has something to tell him, says thank you to Chris and rushes off. Reluctantly, Chris tells Duke, “I hear you make a mean waffle.” Duke replies that the secret is in the maple syrup, and they go inside.

In the station, Nathan is blowing cautiously on a steaming “Haven PD” mug. Audrey stops in relief when she sees him before walking up to him. He asks her “since you’re here” to test his drink, which she does, but then she’s still staring at him in relief and he asks what’s going on.

In their office, she’s telling him the details of the day and shows him the cut on her hand, which means that if she dies, then she really dies and then Haven is stuck in an endless timeloop. Nathan says that’s not going to happen, “let’s find our hit and run driver.” Audrey heads to her desk and he worriedly rubs at his stomach for a moment.

Then, Audrey is confirming that she has the schools looking for kids with green tennis shoes just in case. Nathan says that instead of setting up check points (as that didn’t work) they have people looking for beige sedans and impounding them to get the driver. Audrey says that every time she tries to stop it, something changes but someone still dies. She doesn’t want Nathan to go down town, but he says No, they’re already changing things anyway. She insists, grabbing his hand to make her point and he stays silent.

Audrey walks through town, telling people to stay off the streets. She speaks to Nathan on the phone. They have impounded all the beige sedans they can find and Nathan comments he’s not making any fans as interim chief. Audrey thanks him for trusting her.

In the Gull, Duke is cleaning glasses while the radio gives the final score of the game, Boston 11, New York 10. Duke’s phone rings and he talks to Audrey saying, “If you’re looking for your boyfriend he just missed the most amazing Red Sox come back of all time. I don’t even like team sports.” Audrey isn’t happy to hear the Chris left and Duke says he tried to stop him, “I begged. I think I even said the words ‘I need you’. I actually feel kind of awkward about it now.”

Audrey hangs up and dials again, but Chris walks up behind her. She tells him he shouldn’t be here. He’s brought her first aid supplies for her hands, but she just tells him he needs to leave. He interrupts her “Here’s the deal. You’re weird. You wear a gun, you wake up with mysterious wounds and I’m OK with all that, but you’ve got to tell me what’s going on with you.”

She tells him that she will - but later “I’m sorry, but I need you to leave.” He goes, but he’s annoyed. “Today wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

As the church bells start chiming, Audrey notices a man about to cross the road. She asks him to clear the area, but he hesitates so she tells him to wait. The bells stop chiming and it’s gone noon and Audrey figures they’re OK now. She notices the man is compulsively checking his shirt buttons and asks him if he needs help. She gets him across the road (they cross from by the Town Hall) and then we see her walking along by the Haven Dairy Bar on the phone to Nathan saying she thinks they may have stopped it.

Just as she’s saying that a blue car comes screeching around the corner at her. It heads right for her and it would have hit her, but Chris pushes her out of the way and is hit instead. The car carries on this time like every other time. The guy with the shirt buttons is in the crowd that gathers and he says “This is my fault. I made you cross the street.” She recognises him as the man arguing with a woman outside the school. “You’ve always been there.”

Chris dies, and the day resets. She wakes up upset and hugs Chris, telling him, “I need you to listen to me. I need you to keep Duke here. Neither of you can go downtown. There are things that I want to tell you and I just can’t. I’m sorry but this is the only way I know how to do this.”

At the school (still parked across two spaces), Audrey speaks to the man with the shirt buttons in the car. She’s earlier so the woman isn’t there yet. He asks if his ex-wife called her “She’s been threatening to take away custody of our daughter.” He was supposed to pick up his daughter this morning, it’s her birthday. “I know that I was late, but it was an emergency. I forgot to do the light switch three times so I had to go back.”

Audrey asks his name; Ansen Shumway. He checks his shirt buttons again and confirms he’s been diagnosed with OCD “I have to get things exactly right, or terrible things could happen and it would be my fault.”

Then the woman he was arguing with before drives up and Audrey asks her about her husband. Mrs Shumway says that her husband is sick and she needs to think of her daughter. “She’s turning 8 today and she’s starting to see that her dad isn’t like other dads.” Audrey asks Mrs Shumway if her daughter has a pair of green tennis shoes, but the answer is no.

Then the kid with the bike whizzes past and Audrey shouts at him about his lack of a helmet again. Ansen takes advantage of the distraction to drive off.

In the station, Nathan is confirming that they have an hour to go, they have everyone out looking for Ansen, they have an APB on his vehicle, they’ve flagged his credit cards. Nathan suggests things she’s already tried - closing off the roads, impounding the cars. But Audrey says it didn’t help; the accident happened later and it was a blue car, but it still happened. She’s sure that the key is Ansen Shumway, that it’s his trouble.

Audrey says that Ansen may not be responsible for the accidents, but his OCD makes him think that he is and his guilt about that triggers the reset. Audrey is stressed out “I have been up for five days, or whatever these are. I have seen my friends die, and I was almost killed the last time. What if I fail? What if this thing just keeps on going?” Nathan takes hold of her arms to stop her, “It’s not going to happen,” he says with certainty. She tells him that’s what he said last time and he replies “I bet I meant it then too.”

Stan comes to tell them they got a hit on Shumway’s credit card; Portside Sporting Goods, they’re sending through a picture of what he bought - it’s the green tennis shoes. Audrey figures out what happened, “Ansen wanted to see his daughter on her birthday and he wanted to surprise her with the shoes. His OCD kept him from crossing the street.” Nathan picks up the story “Jeanie must have seen her father and crossed the street alone.”

Audrey (in her car down town) and Nathan (in his office) are on the phone, Audrey asking if anyone was able to warn Berta or Jeanie. Nathan says schools already out for the day and Berta isn’t picking up. She tells him thank you for trusting her and adds that this might be her last chance. He tells her to be careful.

Audrey sees Ansen at the side of the road, checking his shirt buttons. She shows him her badge and asks him to get in the car with her. He’s reluctant to move from the side of the road, but she persuades him. In her car, she is telling him that he’s causing the day to repeat “You’re troubled. You see the accidents, you think that they’re your fault and you try to keep everybody safe. But your affliction, it keeps us in an endless timeloop… If you can control your OCD then you can keep your daughter and a lot of other people safe” He doesn’t believe her, wondering if she is crazy.

She appeals to Jeanie’s life, telling him she needs to go and find Jeanie. He needs to stay in the car so he needs to tell her where his daughter is. He’s reluctant but he tells her Jeanie is at the icecream shop with her mom. He asks how he can know she’s telling the truth. She tells him the Red Sox are going to come back from a 10 run deficit to beat the Yankees, then the church bells will ring and the car will come, it will be out of control and whoever gets in its path will be killed. She turns on the radio in time to hear the Red Sox wins.

Ansen gives her the bag with Jeanie’s gift and stays in the car while Audrey goes to find her, telling him, “We’ll call you.”

She finds Berta and Jeanie in the ice cream shop and gives Jeanie her gift. She tells her that her dad wanted to be there, but that he is helping her “with official police business”. Audrey tells Jeanie she can talk to her dad though, and she phones him. Back in the car, he struggles to answer the phone, trying to control his OCD and finally picking up.

Jeanie thanks him for the shoes “these are just the ones I wanted”. He tells her he wishes he could be there and that he’s not been well and he’s sorry. He tells her “I’m going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe … you can do whatever you want to in this world. Never forget that.” They both say “I love you”. He says “Tell Officer Parker that I believe her now and I know what I need to do to save everyone.”

Jeanie has him on speaker phone so Audrey hears him. She tells them to stay in the cafe and she heads back towards her car. As the church bells ring, Ansen gets out of the car and as the beige sedan comes speeding down the road he deliberately steps into its path.

He’s knocked down and Audrey hopes for the day to reset again, but it doesn’t.

On the deck outside the Gull, Nathan is telling Audrey that it was an elderly man driving the car; he had the brake and accelerator pedals confused. The blue car he was driving that one time was his wife’s; he must have taken it when they impounded the beige sedan. Audrey’s upset that she couldn’t save Ansen and Nathan says he made his choice. “You can’t save everyone.” But she says “That’s why I’m here.”

Nathan adds, “What Ansen did saved his daughter’s life, and this town. He did what he had to do.” But Audrey’s convinced she failed. “You could never fail me” says Nathan. Chris watches them, and goes to talk to Audrey as Nathan heads inside, hand in front of his eyes so that he doesn’t make eye contact with Chris. Duke is there inside and Nathan tells him Chris is troubled; “If you don’t look look at him, you don’t get all man-crush.” Duke disbelieves him for a second, looking outside to where Chris is and then back before he gets it, groaning “Now you tell me?” Nathan, replies, “No judgements; he’s a handsome guy.” Duke replies, “Yeah, shut up.”

Outside, Chris tells Audrey he’s sorry about the guy downtown, “Nathan said you tried to save him”. Audrey agrees, “Something like that.” Chris says they don’t have to talk about it. He tells her he had this whole romantic day planned, but they can do it some other time. She just looks away and he says “What you’re never going to get another day off?” She says “I don’t get days off.” and asks him about London and his grant money. He’s taken aback “I didn’t think I mentioned that.” She tells him he should go, “It’s your work, and it’s important, and you can’t give that up for me.” So he says OK, and they agree he’ll see her when he gets back. He asks if she’s OK and she says it’s been a really long day. He kisses her and tells her to come inside when she’s ready.

As he goes inside, Duke and Nathan turn their backs to him “Only way it’s going to work” and he sits down between them to join them in a beer. Audrey watches them and Duke sees her, but by the time Nathan looks up she’s moved out of sight and he just sees an empty doorway.

\---------

2.07 - The Ties That Bind  
TOTW: The Glendower Men who become aquatic, only able to breath underwater while the Troubles are active

At the end of a small wooden jetty, five boys stand looking out over the water, chanting, “... they wait for us, but never alone. The sea is dark, the sea is deep, down below, is where they sleep. Cold and dark, below the foam, they wait for us, but never alone.”

The boy in the middle protests as the other grab him, tie a brick to his legs and throw him in the water. Once he has sunk, they resume their chanting, “The sea is dark, the sea is deep, down below is where they sleep. Cold and dark, below the foam, they wait for us, but never …”

They are interrupted by the arrival of a man with the maze tattoo on his inside forearm who tells them “Supper’s ready”. The kids walk back to shore and the man walks to the end of the jetty where they were stood. He stands there for a while and looks down into the water, and the fifth boy, clearly visible and now very still.

Audrey and Nathan walk along a beach, Audrey has a silver briefcase. They walk up to Dr. Lucassi who found a body there early that morning when he came out to do some clamming. It is the same man we just saw on the jetty, still in the same shirt.

Lucassi tells them that from the liver temperature he’s been dead about 10 hours. Audrey spots the tattoo on the man’s arm and Lucassi finds no wallet, but a key ring with a photo of him with a woman. Audrey and Nathan bag it as evidence, speculating she may be someone who can ID him.

Lucassi also finds a handwritten note, which reads: “I’m sorry to leave you like this. I know it will hurt you, but I can’t go on.” Apparently a suicide note.

-

In the police station, Duke is in Nathan’s office, “I hear you pulled a body out of the water near Benny’s Cove,” says Duke and a not-impressed Nathan responds, “What are you worried he left an open bar tab?” But Duke is interested in the tattoo, reaching for various pieces of paperwork on Nathan’s desk, which Nathan just about manages to keep in place or grab back. Duke tries again and grabs a photo of the victim, so Nathan gives in and asks if Duke knows him. But he doesn’t. Duke wants to know who he is in case he’s the man who was supposed to kill him.

Audrey comes in, talking to Nathan without looking up from her notes, telling him that the woman in the key chain photo is Mary Collins, she runs the soup kitchen at Reverend Driscoll’s church. She stops when she sees Duke there, who is interested that the Rev. is involved. Nathan tells him, “Out. Now. Or you’re going to be asking your cell mate what he knows about tattoos.”

Audrey show the photo key chain to a woman asking, “Are you sure it’s him?” She adds that Leith had been on edge for the past few weeks, and Nathan asks her about the “unusual tattoo” he had, which she describes as a “family thing”; not just Leith but a lot of the Glendower’s have it. When Audrey asks what might have been bothering Leith, the woman mentions money, saying that things are tight and even though they’re not together any more, he tried to provide money for her and Daniel, their 10 year old son.

Nathan tells Audrey that the Glendowers live in a compound beyond the outskirts of town, with no paved roads in or out; a lot of people are afraid to even go there. When Audrey comments it sounds like a cult, Nathan replies, “A lot of people around here think that they are.” He adds that his Dad would go out there to check on them once in a while, and that he went with him a few times as a kid. They discuss the possibility that the Glendowers could be Troubled, Nathan saying, “My Dad never said anything. Not that he would.”

Leith’s ex-wife comes back to tell them that the school said Leith didn’t drop Daniel off at school this morning and she tried calling Daniel’s cellphone but he didn’t pick up. She’s worried that Leith might have taken Daniel and he could be dead too. Daniel had gone to the Glendowers place yesterday to hang out with his cousins. Nathan tells her to stay at home in case Daniel turns up there, and Audrey tells her they’ll find him.

Audrey and Nathan arrive at the Glendower compound. It’s quiet and Nathan remembers how when he would visit as a kid there were always loads of other kids running around. Audrey suggests they’re at school, but Nathan says they’re all home schooled, adding that he always thought that was “kind of cool” and wondering if Daniel feels the same way.

Nathan is greeted by name by an older man, “It’s been a long time.” And Nathan shakes his hand greeting him, “Cole.” The woman with him tells Nathan, “We were sorry to hear about your father.” Nathan introduces “Officer Parker” to Gwen and Cole Glendower. There’s a bit of an awkward moment where they all look at each other, slightly surprised. Gwen asks why they’re there, and Nathan tells her about Cole. The two of them seem shocked, particularly at the idea of suicide. Audrey shows them the suicide note and the awkwardness comes back.

Nathan says that Mary said Daniel is there and they’ve come to take him home, but Cole says, “Daniel’s place is with us now that his father’s died.” Gwen adds, “We’ll tell the poor boy what happened.” Audrey tells them that’s up to his mother, but Cole insists that “Mary can’t take care of Daniel; that’s why we were trying to get custody.” Audrey points out that Leith was trying to get custody, but Cole just says, “Leith was a Glendower.”

Audrey asks where Daniel is, where any of the children are, asking for confirmation that they homeschool. When Nathan repeats the question, Cole tells him they’re not asking any more questions, adding, “Your father was a friend to us, but it’s time for you both to leave.” Nathan threatens to get a warrant, and Cole tells him, “You make sure you have that warrant next time I see you here.” As the Glendower’s walk off, we see unnamed men standing around with shotguns, watching Audrey and Nathan go.

They see a kid on the way and Audrey asks about Daniel. “You can’t have him,” comes the reply. “Daniel is one of us now.”

At the church, Mary is talking to the Rev while behind them men load shovels and other equipment onto the back of a van. The bronco pulls up and Mary goes to talk to Nathan, telling him “Reverend Driscoll is helping me. We’re going to get Daniel back.” She has a text from Daniel - a photo of Daniel with some other kids - sent with the message that he wants to live with the Glendowers now. She says they have brainwashed her son. Trading glares with him, Nathan tells her she shouldn’t have involved the Rev.

Nathan tells the Rev, “No one is going out to the Glendowers.” The Rev. replies, “You are trying to protect the scum of the earth…. They’re the kind of filth that should have been cleansed from this town years ago.”

Nathan gives up on the Rev. and talks to Mary again, telling her, “You don’t want to do this. You know how they feel about outsiders; storming over there with a lynch mob isn’t the way.” He points out that the Glendowers are Daniel’s family, and that they are upset about Leith too. He tells her “Let’s do this the smart way,” and gets the smallest nod in agreement.

Nathan walks over to the Rev. and the men with the truck and tells them “Mary wants you all to go home.” The Rev. backs down, but tells him they’re not going to wait forever; “That boys soul is at stake.”

Nathan leaves, telling Mary, “I’ll call you when I have him.”

In the station, Nathan tells Audrey, “We need to find Daniel. The Rev. and his men are this close to going all ‘Mad Max’ on the Glendowers.” Audrey tells him she might know why the Rev. is interested. She found a case from 1983; Penny Driscoll (the Rev’s wife) went missing. Garland’s prime suspect in the case was Cole Glendower. The report doesn’t detail why Cole was suspected, but then three days later, Penny was killed in a car accident. The Rev. thought it was murder, but Garland didn’t pursue it. So the Rev. has a personal vendetta against Cole.

Audrey suggests her and Nathan go out to the compound tonight to “take an unofficial look.” Nathan is dubious, “Last I checked, breaking and entering was a felony.” Audrey responds, “Last I checked, the Troubles weren’t covered in the police manual.” But he isn’t convinced, saying, “I’m the Chief now, I can’t just …” Audrey cuts him off, telling him that if the Glendower’s are Troubled they might not even know, pointing out that something could happen to Daniel and if it does and they could have stopped it “we’ll never forgive ourselves.” Nathan realises she’s going to go anyway, whatever he says. “Come on,” she says, “I bet you look good in black.”

In the dark, Audrey and Nathan make their way through the woods and Audrey picks the lock on a house as they talk and we learn that this is the only house they found that’s even locked, which leaves Audrey to assume there’s something special about it.

They search the house and Audrey finds an old photo on the fridge of Lucy Ripley, which she comments is why Cole and Gwen were ‘freaked out’ when they saw her. Nathan tells her that the man next to Lucy in the photo is his dad, and Audrey is surprised to learn that Garland knew Lucy and they wonder why he never said anything. Lucy turns the photo over to find “Wedding Day celebration ‘83” written on the back.

They hear running water and go to investigate, finding an overflowing bath with Daniel completely submerged beneath the water. He looks at first like he might be dead, then opens his eyes, making them jump. He moves up out of the water, apparently struggling to breath.

Then Cole comes in with a shotgun, telling Audrey and Nathan to move away from Daniel. He tells Daniel to get back under the water and starts to push him under, prompting Audrey and Nathan to draw their guns, but Cole tells them; “You’re the ones hurting him.”

Nathan tries to pull Daniel out of the bath, but Audrey realises something and tell him to let Daniel go. Cole tells Daniel to relax, “It’ll be alright,” and Daniel lies back down. We get a brief glimpse of the water swirling into his mouth before the scene ends.

Inside the Rouge, Evi complains to Duke, “I thought you were going to make me dinner.” He tells her that a body washed up on the beach; a body with a tattoo. When Evi asks who he was, Duke says he doesn’t know (yet) but he knows he was tied to the Rev. and he’s sure that the Rev. knows what the tattoo symbol is. He says that last time he asked him the Rev. just “got all cryptic” and Evi asks “religious cryptic?” and Duke clarified “jackass cryptic; we don’t exactly get along”. And then Duke realises, “But he hasn’t met you yet.”

Meanwhile at the Glendowers, Gwen is telling Nathan and Audrey that Daniel can only breathe air for short periods of time now; he’s transitioning. Cole adds that “for generations, when the Troubles come, all Glendower men, young and old, loose their ability to breathe air. We migrate, to the sea.”

Gwen tells them that the children are affected first and that they need to breathe water for a few hours every day as they change. Audrey asks in that case how could Leith have drowned and the Glendowers suggest he must have panicked and gone into the sea too soon. Cole says that it’s why “centuries ago, we realised that on the ebb tide of a new moon, we had to all go into the water together; our unity triggers the final transformation.

Nathan asks if his father knew about all of this, and Cole tells him “Yes. At first we assumed you did too; both of you.” Audrey looks at the photo she still has, commenting that they must have thought she was Lucy. Cole acknowledges this saying that of course that would be impossible because Lucy “would be in her 50s now.” He says that Daniel needs to stay with them; the change happens in two days.

Audrey wonders why Leith didn’t tell Mary what was happening. Gwen responds that he was too afraid, since Mary follows the Rev. who “believes that we’re all evil.” Nathan points out this is particularly true of Cole and Cole acknowledges that the Rev. thinks Cole killed the Rev.’s wife. He says he was having an affair with her, but he didn’t kill her. Cole says that Garland knew that, Gwen adds that the Rev. “isn’t a man to let anything go. Or anyone.”

Audrey looks at the old photo she still holds, noting the date of 1983. She asks Gwen about the suicide note they found, saying that Gwen had seen it before, and realising that the handwriting is the same as the photo. She says that Gwen wrote the supposed suicide note “You were saying goodbye. To whom?”

Gwen replies, “To my first husband; I wanted to explain but I was too afraid. I never gave it to him, but I knew he’d never stop looking for me, so I found another way.” Audrey realises that Gwen faked her own death and Gwen doesn’t deny it when she calls her Penny Driscoll. Then another woman comes in to tell the Glendowers that the boys have been kidnapped.

It’s daylight again and we see Nathan and Cole outside, Nathan saying he found some tyre tracks “down by the cove” so whoever has the boys probably left that way. Cole says it must be Driscoll; “he probably plans to cure them”. Nathan notes that “he hasn’t had much success with that lately” and Cole adds that “tomorrow the boys wont’ be able to breathe air. If we don’t get them back, they’ll all die.”

Meanwhile, Audrey is talking to Gwen, who says that “Edmund Driscoll was certainly never an easy man to live with. At first it was an intensity I was attracted to, but once we came to Haven, that passion I thought I admired, it became so dark; and obsession.” Audrey mentions the Troubles and Gwen says that they “brought out such a terrible anger in him. I knew it was only a matter of time before he turned it on me.” In response to Audrey’s question, Gwen confirms that he didn’t abuse her physically, “it was more subtle than that.” Gwen adds, “I was young, and naive. I thought that if I just tried harder, the man I’d first met would come back to me.” But of course, he never did and she found someone different in Cole, someone kind. “When Edmund found out I was having an affair, I actually thought he’d kill me.”

Duke, sat in his truck, sends a text message. Evi, apprently in the church hall [and dressed to look somehow more like someone the Rev. might hang out with] takes out her phone to read Duke’s text: It’s on… let me know when u get him out of there. Then the Rev. comes into the room and they say hello. He greets her as Miss Ryan, and she replies, “I told you, call me Evi.”

Audrey and Nathan talk with Cole and Gwen. When Audrey talks about trying to reason with the Rev. Cole says that there is no reasoning with him. She suggests then that they will need to get Mary to help them, but Cole says that she believes what the Rev. taught her; “Better dead than cursed.” When Cole says that they will make Driscoll give them their children, Nathan points out that “The Rev. has men of his own; he’ll be ready for you.”

In the Rev.’s office in the church, Duke is searching for something, He looks through cupboards and drawers before opening a wooden box and shifting through the papers inside. Then his phone rings. He turns it off and pauses in frustration, before noticing something on the side of the box and finding a secret compartment. Inside, he finds a piece of paper with a typed list: “Citizens killed by the cursed: James Lester, Geoff McShaw, Phil Reiser, Joe Campbell, Ryan Vessey, Simon Crocker, Darlene Lewis, T. R. Holt, Brad Donnelly, Van Richards, Andy W…” Duke sees Simon’s name and realises “He killed my Dad.”

Just then the door springs open and Audrey and Nathan are there, guns drawn. “What are you doing here?” asks Nathan, to which Duke just replies with a cautious, “What are you doing here?” They put their guns away as they come into the room, Nathan asking “What is this?” Duke tries to hide the list, but it’s too late, Nathan wants to see it. Duke tries to tell hims it’s his grocery list, and Nathan retorts “and the Rev’s just storing it in his office for you.” They snatch it back and forth a few times before Audrey shuts them down with a “Boys! Not now.” and asks Duke if he knows where the Rev is.

Duke realises he has something to bargain with, and confirms “I know exactly where he is.” and smiles and waits for Nathan to hand the list back, which after a look from Audrey, he reluctantly does.

Evi is helping the Rev. and some others load cardboard boxes into a car on the pier as Audrey, Nathan and Duke walk up to them, Nathan telling the Rev. that he is under arrest for kidnapping. When the Rev. asks what this is about Audrey mentions the Glendower kids and the Rev. tells them he hasn’t been anywhere near there, that he’s been right there all morning. Evi, stood next to him, agrees that “actually, he has; the boat was late.”

“Yeah, thanks for telling me,” says Duke. “Thanks for checking your messages,” replies Evi. The Rev. looks at her curiously and she admits, “My really good friends, they call me Evi Crocker.” and Duke waves at him, while the Rev. frowns back.

Ignoring all this, Nathan concludes “Then Mary has them” and asks the Rev. where she is. He says he doesn’t know. As they stare each other down, both of the Rev’s men are pulled into the water. Everyone is stunned. Duke calls out to Evi, telling her to get off the dock, Nathan wants to get the Rev. out the way.

Then Cole jumps up out of the water, wearing a sleeveless top that shows the maze tattoo on his arm. “Give him to me,” he says, pointing at the Rev. Duke stands between them, “Sorry, but I saw him first,” he says. Cole objects that “he has our children,” and Nathan tells him “No, he doesn’t.” Cole doesn’t want to believe him, but Nathan appeals to his relationship with his father. When Audrey points out the Rev’s men are drowning, Cole tells his men to let them go, and they swim to the surface.

As Nathan, the Rev. and the others leave, Cole calls out after them, “If our children die, for as long as we’re underwater, the beaches and docks of this town will run red with your blood.

The Rev. starts to tell Nathan how crazy the Glendowers are, but Nathan grabs him, slams him back against the nearest wall and tells him “You don’t know how close I was to letting him take you,” and they glare at each other for a minute while Audrey offers a warning “Nathan.”

Nathan takes the Rev.’s phone out of his pocket and checks the call history, which reads: Mary Collins, Mary Collins, Mary Collins, Unknown Caller, Good Sheperd C... , Private … Good Shepherd C…

“Mary’s called him three times in the past hour,” Nathan says, and the Rev says that she wanted to meet with him. Audrey says that the Rev. told Mary about the Glendowers’ Trouble and what would happen to Daniel, and he replies, “She deserves to know.” Nathan concludes that Mary has taken the children and asks the Rev. “Where?” he doesn’t respond though, and Duke steps forward to offer, “I am happy to punch him if you won’t.”

Evi says that when she was talking to Mary earlier she told her about a barn outside of town where they store supplies for the foodbank. Nathan wants the Rev. to talk to Mary and tell her he was wrong. When the Rev. says he won’t, Nathan responds, “Then you condemn those children to death.”

In a barn full of wheezing children, Mary leaves a voicemail for the Rev. telling him that the children are “barely able to stand” and asking him “please come here soon”. She goes to comfort Daniel, telling him “everything’ll be alright,” but Daniel tells her, “You shouldn’t have tricked us into coming here. You lied.” She tells him she had to and that one day he’ll understand. Daniel says that he doesn’t want to die, and that “Dad said you wouldn’t understand. That you wouldn’t love us if you knew.” She tells him that’s silly because she loves him so much and “when Reverend Driscoll cures you, everything’s going to go back to normal.” Daniel’s not convinced though, asking her what happens if the Rev. can’t cure them and telling her she has to let them go back.

They hear vehicles pulling up outside and Mary gets out a gun and tells the children to stay down. She goes to a crack in the door and sees the bronco and police car arrive, telling them to stay away and that she has a gun. Audrey walks forward to talk to her, but Mary says she will only talk to the Rev. The Rev. tells her he’ll be right there, and then tells Audrey and Nathan that if they want him to get her to release the children, then he wants something from them in return. “I want to see you both at Sunday services. I want the town to see that we stand together.”

“Not a chance,” Nathan replies. The Rev responds that in that case he’s not going in there. Nathan nods to a uniform cop who calls on his radio and a van pulls up. Gwen Glendower / Penny Driscoll gets out and walks up. The Rev. stares at her and asks “Penny?” She greets him “Hello Edmund” and he asks if it’s a trick, pointing out that he thought she was dead. She tells him “It’s really me” and “I did what I had to do.”

The Rev. can’t believe that she left him for Cole and she tells him, “Cole may be Troubled, but he’s still a man and no amount of prayer or hurting innocent people is going to take the Troubles away.” He tells her she’s only saying that because she doesn’t believe, “You never believed.” She responds that what she believes is that the children haven’t done anything wrong and if he doesn’t get Mary to release them they’ll die. “Even you can’t want revenge that badly.”

He says “this isn’t about revenge”, but she tells him that it is, because “27 years ago your anger and bigotry drove me away.” She finishes, “What you decide to do here today isn’t about the Troubles; it’s about you.” He nods, walks towards the barn and goes inside.

Just as Audrey and Nathan are considering going in after him (“They screwed us, I know it”) they all come out. Audrey thanks the Rev. telling him “That was really brave … convincing Mary that this was about more than just prayer.” He tells her she’s right that the time for prayer is over, adding, “The good shepherd always find a way to save his flock.”

Nathan takes a phone call and then tells Audrey “Bangor have just sent over Leith’s autopsy results; there was no water in his lungs,” and that some pre-mortem bruising came up. And he agrees with Audrey when she concludes that Leith didn’t drown, he was murdered.

A group of people, many in long black robes, walk along a path through the woods by the coast. Gwen and Cole speak to Audrey and Nathan. Gwen thanks them and Nathan says “Don’t thank us yet,” telling them that Leith’s death wasn’t a suicide, and then adding “Cole murdered him.” Gwen pulls away from Cole in shock. Cole just looks at Nathan surprised, and asks “How did you know?”

Audrey explains that Daniel told them that he had seen Leith and Cole arguing that night, and that Leith told him he had found a way to make sure his mother had money until they came back. Nathan picks up the story adding that Leith was going to sell Gwen’s note to the Rev. and tell him where she was, with the note as proof. Cole adds, “Driscoll would have come when I wasn’t here to protect her. He would have turned the town against all of our women. How could any of them have survived?”

Gwen tells Cole, “I’m so sorry; it’s all my fault,” but Cole tells her “No; it was my choice.” Gwen turns to Nathan and Audrey saying “You can’t take him to jail.” Nathan agrees; it would be a death sentence. Cole and Gwen say goodbye; he asks her to stay safe inside the compound, and she tells him she’ll wait for him, “no matter how long it takes.”

As they all walk further along the path, Nathan tells Cole “I know you thought you had good reason for killing Leith. But what you did was murder.” Cole says that when the Troubles are over, he will come to Nathan and pay for his crime. And then he asks, “Until then, you’ll watch over my family? Keep Driscoll away?” Nathan agrees with a little nod and a short “Yes.”

Meanwhile, Audrey is talking to Gwen, asking if she can tell her about Lucy. Gwen says that Lucy was only in Haven for a few months. She says that “Garland Wuornos would have known more; they worked together, helped people that no one else could help.” Audrey asks if Lucy said anything about where she was going when she left Haven and Gwen says, “No; just like she appeared, one day she was gone. It was a few days after the Colorado Kid murder,” Gwen says, and then adds, “It was the only time that anyone ever saw her cry.”

Duke arrives and runs up to Cole, asking him what his tattoo means. Cole replies, “When Reverend Driscoll and others like him come for us, there are those who will fight.” Duke asks, “Do you know me? Do you know why they want me dead?” And Cole replies, “All I know is that you’re being watched in case you decide to follow in your father’s footsteps.” Duke asks if that’s why they killed his father. Cole tells him that he doesn’t know who killed Simon, but “If you want to stay alive, I suggest you stay out of his business.” And then he carries on walking, leaving Duke confused.

From higher up in the woods, the Rev. looks down at Duke and the loose procession of people, the man in their black robes, as they walk along the path. Evi comes up to join him, asking, “Are you sure we’re going the right thing?” He replies, “After everything you’ve seen, how can you ask me that?” and then asks “Are you sure Duke doesn’t suspect anything?” She says, “He fell for me getting you away from the church didn’t he? And now that he knows his father was murdered; you’ve got him.

On the beach, the men in their black robes walk into the sea, while the women watch them go. Mary says to Daniel, “Your uncles and cousins are going to take care of you … and I’m going to love you, and think about you every minute until you come home.” He tells her he’s not scared and replies, “I’ll miss you too mom.”

Gwen comes up to Mary and tells her it get’s easier, “Let us help you Mary.” Mary just hugs her and they stand together as they watch the men and boys go.

Audrey and Nathan are sat on a rock further up the beach. “It’s beautiful in a way,” says Nathan. Audrey says, “It’s so sad; they don’t even know how long they’ll be gone. A whole family, just split in two.” Nathan comments, “United by secrets. I wanted to learn more about the Chief. There was so much he didn’t tell me; I didn’t even know the right questions to ask.”

Audrey tells him what Gwen said; that Garland and Lucy helped a lot of Troubled people. Looks like we’ve been following in their footsteps without even knowing it.”

\----

2.08 - Friend or Faux  
TOTW: Cornell Stamoran creates a copy of himself to deal with the unpleasant things he doesn’t have the stomach for

A man in gets gloomily out of bed and puts on his watch. He opens the door to the en suite bathroom, making way for his very cheery doppleganger as he leaves. In the kitchen, the two men meet again, now dressed in identical suits. The cheery version has made pancakes for himself for breakfast, and the gloomy version is appalled at the mess he has left behind.

Mr gloomy leaves the room as Mr Cheery drenches his pancakes in maple syrup. Gloomy comes back with a briefcase and takes a gun out of it, shooting Cheery several times in the head. He takes his briefcase to his car and turns on the radio, changing it from some variety of heavy metal to classical music. He looks relaxed for a moment and then we hear a strange noise from the back seat; his doppelganger is back and now pointing a gun at him, telling him “Now get the hell out of the car. There’s someone I need to kill.”

In the Grey Gull, Duke is making notes on a clipboard as a a teenager stacks wineglasses at the end of the bar. In his haste he knocks several over and they smash on the floor. He apologises and offers to pay for the damage, but Duke tells him not to worry about it. The kid seems stressed out and when Duke asks if he’s OK he tells him he might be in some serious trouble. On condition that Duke won’t call the cops, he tells him that he saw something; something he wasn’t supposed to see. He tells Duke it happened at the Everwood and Duke comments “That place is abandoned, what were you doing out there?” I

He starts to reply but he sees the man in the suit from earlier outside and drops down behind the bar to hide. Duke just goes with it and asks the man if he can help. The suit orders a single malt, “an old one” and amuses himself spinning a silver dollar on the bar. He knocks the drink back and asks for a pina colada. Duke tells him his blender is broken and asks the guy’s name. He doesn’t tell him though, just asking Duke if he has a kid working for him.

Duke tells him “No, not lately,” and sticks to the lie when the suit specifies “A kid named Henry,” (who we see still hiding behind the bar by Duke’s feet and looking relieved at the lie). “I knew a Helena once,” says Duke, “A Henrietta, but no Henry.” Duke asks why he’s looking for the kid, but the suit doesn’t tell him. Duke tells him he’ll look for an extra blender and crouches down to pull a gun out from somewhere behind the bar, whispering to Henry “Get ready to run” as he does.

He offers the suit another scotch, but he just tells Duke, “I don’t like liars. Liars are cowards.” Duke replies, “You know what friend? I think it’s time for you to leave.” When the suit tells him “OK. But I’m not going to pay you,” Duke replies, “If that’s the price of you leaving, I can live with that.”

As he walks off, the suit announces to the empty room, “Henry, I’ll be waiting for you outside,” And Duke grabs him arm to spin him back round and point the gun at his face, asking “What the hell do you want with Henry?” The suit talks his way out of the room and then turns back to fire at Duke.

Duke leaps out of the way, fires back and between bullets shouts at Henry to run. He does, getting on a motorcycle and driving off. Duke keeps firing back, but the suit makes it back to his car and leaves as well.

Audrey talks to Duke as Evi helps him out with some first aid, commenting “He’s doing his too cool for pain thing.” Audrey asks him “Who’d you piss off this time?” and Duke responds, “Maybe he pissed me off,” but Audrey isn’t convinced. She asks him if he has a name, but he doesn’t. He tells her about the guy spinning a coin on his bar and tells her all she has to do is go look for a guy in a suit with a bullet hole in his arm, pointing out that he’s given her the licence plate number.

Audrey isn’t happy with him though, and tells him he’s not telling her everything. He jokes that he is “secretly afraid of bananas”. Nathan arrives to tell Audrey that the plates are registered to a Cornell Stamoran, the Vice President of Maine Associated Bank. He turns to Duke to ask, “Did you rob them lately?” Duke points to his hand, replying, “Can I get a break? I’m injured.” Duke tells them that he’s told them everything he knows. As they leave to go find Cornell, Audrey tells Duke “We’re not done, I expect to see you down at the station for a statement.”

On the way out, Nathan apologises to Audrey for being late, complaining about crazy paperwork and saying he wishes they could keep just one set of files, and that editing the Troubles out of the official reports feels like half his job. Audrey tells him, “That’s why the Selectmen pay you the big bucks, Chief.” Evi hears them from behind the bar.

Duke comes back in with one gun and grabs another from behind the bar. Evi tells him to calm down, let Audrey and Nathan do their job. He just tells her, “I’m going to do mine.”

As the bronco pulls up outside a house, Nathan and Audrey are discussing vegemite, which Nathan is apparently not impressed by “Just because your boyfriend sent it to you from London” is no reason to eat it. Audrey tells him that millions of Australians would disagree with him and that she’s trying it to make sure she doesn’t like it. “If my memories are not my own, just because I remember not liking vegemite doesn’t mean that I don’t.” Nathan puts on a bad Australian accent to tell her, “You lead a very complicated life.”

They draw their guns as they walk up to the front door, but knock and Cornell answers, looking surprised to see them and alarmed by the guns. When they tell him they have a report that he was involved in a shooting, he tells them he has been home all morning, on the phone to his assistant. He’s not injured. They ask about his car and just then it pulls up, only to speed off again. Nathan comments that the plates match and they head offer after it.

As they follow the car, Nathan comments that he’s headed for the Everwood. As they get there, they find Cornell, rip in his sleeve where he was shot, firing his gun at Duke. Audrey asks Duke what he’s doing there, but Duke, busy firing back, is not keen to discuss it. He tells them it’s the man from the bar though. Cornell is still firing at them and Audrey fires back, hitting him in the chest and killing him. They discuss the possibility of him being Cornell’s twin. Duke checks his arm for the tattoo, to see if this is the man out to kill him.

Nathan asks Duke what he’s doing there, and Audrey says she guesses it has to do with why he was lying to them earlier. As Duke starts to protest, there is a strange sound and they see Cornell, apparently uninjured, run by them and into the building. Duke follows after him, saying, “Henry’s in there!” Audrey and Nathan, not impressed that “there’s a Henry he hasn’t told him about” follow them in.

They make their way through an abandoned building site, Nathan telling Audrey that the Everwood Resort was going to be a big deal about ten years ago until the developers ran out of money and just left it. Audrey comments it’s like a maze “we should leave breadcrumbs”, and as they catch up to Duke, he says, “You saw that right? This guy dies and another one shows up in his place?”

Audrey asks Duke if it’s Henry that he was lying about at the Gull and Duke tells her “Lying is such an ugly word. But yeah, I lied,” and he tells them about Henry and that he promised he wouldn’t go to the cops. Audrey isn’t impressed, saying, “Someone’s trying to kill a kid and you promised you wouldn’t go to the cops? Seriously?” Duke acknowledges her point but suggests she leave off having a go at him so she can call for some back up. But Nathan says no - it would mean too many witnesses and more ammunition for the Rev.

They make their way upstairs and find what looks like the spot where Henry’s been sleeping; by a window overlooking the sea. Duke comments “Not bad; I’ve stayed in worse. A man can make his castle anywhere.” Audrey isn’t convinced, saying, “A man can, but you said Henry’s a kid, right?” Duke tells them, “He’s older than I was when I was on my own. He’s smart, he’ll figure it out.” Nathan replies, “If we can find him before Cornell does.”

Duke looks around the space, half-walled with plasterboard, and spots what he thinks is a likely spot, “My castles always had a real good hiding place.” And he calls to Henry, telling him it’s alright to come out. Henry does, slowly, and Duke adds, “They’re my friends, you can trust them.” He encourages Henry to tell them what he saw and he says that the man who’s after him killed someone.

Just then Cornell catches up to them, firing into the space where they’re talking, and he keeps firing as they run. Nathan and Audrey get separated from Duke and Henry. The cops run across Cornell, not firing at them and apparently unarmed, he holds his hands up and asks for their help. He tells them that he’s the original Cornell and that “they” won’t stop coming. Their guns pointed at him, he takes them into the next room and shows them three of his copies, dead in a corner. He says he didn’t know what to do with them, so he brought them here, “no one ever comes to this place”.

Cornell tells them that his copies look exactly like him and seem to have all his memories, but he can’t control them; “they just showed up one day and they won’t stop coming.” Audrey asks why he killed them, and he says what else could he do? He tried to tie them up, but they escaped. They seem to only have one thing on their mind; to kill someone named Henry. He says he doesn’t know who Henry is or why his copies want him dead.

Nathan asks if he killed one of his copies here, at the resort, and Cornell says Yes, the first one. Nathan and Audrey wonder if that’s what Henry saw. Cornell asks if they believe him and Audrey points out he lied to them before at his house. “What was I supposed to tell you? It’s not me, it’s the guy who looks like me, who keeps coming back to life wearing my clothes?” Audrey replies, “OK, fair point.” She asks why he brought them here and he says he didn’t know what else to do; his bank keeps the account for the resort and he knew no one ever comes out there. “You can’t imagine what it’s like to kill yourself,” he says, “It sounds insane to even say it.”

Audrey figures that if this is the original, then the copy is out there and they need to find Duke and Henry. Nathan checks his phone, but he has no signal, so he says he’ll go upstairs to try to get a signal and find Duke. Since there’s only one way into the space where they are, he figures Audrey will be safe to stay there. Cornell warns him to be careful as he goes, “My copies are the worst part of me.”

As Duke and Henry make their way along a corridor, Henry tells him he thought no one would find him here, and Duke asks if anyone else is looking for him. Henry tells him nobody with a shotgun. They pause for a moment, crouched in a corner and keeping an eye out, and Henry asks why Duke never asked him why he left home. Duke is surprised, telling him, “It’s none of my business.”

Henry wants to tell him anyway, “When my mom left, me and my dad got along for a while, but now he barely notices me. He didn’t even try and stop me when I left.” Duke, busy looking out for the man who might shoot them, offers a quick, “Fathers are tough.” Then he reconsiders and offers Henry something a bit more, telling him “My father had a whole other life he didn’t tell anyone about. Leaving was the best decision I ever made.”

Duke decides to make a run for it and they get to a door to the outside. But Henry baulks at the last minute, telling Duke to go on, but himself running back inside the building. Duke first calls, and then runs, after him.

Nathan, making his way up the building and checking his phone which still has no signal, runs into Cornell who asks for help. Nathan points his gun at him, asking where Audrey is; Cornell looks confused, asking “Is that your partner?” He tells Nathan he just got there, and realises Nathan has met his copy, at the same time Nathan realises this is the original he’s talking to now and the copy is with Audrey. Nathan turns tail and runs back the way he came.

Audrey is getting impatient with waiting, the Cornell copy watches her calmly. She tells him they’ll wait one more minute and then they’ll go after Nathan. He takes the coin from his pocket and starts spinning it like he did in the bar. Audrey seems to realise what’s up. She starts to leave, but he gets the drop on her and kicks her feet out from under her, grabbing her gun before she can move.

He comments that it must have been the coin that gave him away, saying “I really need to get rid of it.”

Somewhere else in the building, Nathan and the original Cornell are lost.

Back in the room with Audrey, the Cornell copy is gloating over his impression of the original; “He is so easy to do. I just do me, and take out the cool parts.”

Audrey starts talking to him, calling him a copy which he doesn’t like (“Not a copy; a better version”), but she tells him they have something in common, “I have someone else’s memories in my head too. Do you ever wonder if you’re real?” He says No, and points to the bruise on her leg as evidence that she is real. But she perseveres “If we have someone else’s memories, then what makes us, us?” He tells her she thinks too hard, and she tells him that her best friend Brenda used to say that in the sixth grade. “Except she wasn’t really my friend, ‘cos I never met her. She was someone else’s friend.”

She asks the Cornell copy if he has a best friend and he tells her about Matt Warner; his best friend until Matt accused him of taking the silver dollar his grandfather gave him and they had a huge fight. Audrey suggests he can let that go, because it was the original Cornell that Matt fought with, but he takes the coin out of his pocket again and tells her that he did steal it. “I used to keep it hidden in my drawer, but not anymore.”

Audrey continues with the sympathy and understanding though, offering a “It’s hard being a copy, isn’t it? Every night I have to make myself forget everything that I’m not, and every day I gotta figure out what I am.” At this point he seems to get her point, adding “What makes you real.” And she agrees, saying “Who wants to be just a copy?”

She’s been moving closer to him and though he still has his gun trained on her, she tells him that the best part is that the woman whose memories she has went to quantico, so she knows “how to do this” and she rushes him, disarming him and handcuffing him to a handy pipe.

He asks if the whole talk was just to distract him, and she says yes it was at the beginning, but then not at the end. He tells her, “When I kill you, I’m not going to be happy about it.” Audrey goes off to find Nathan and the Cornell copy pulls experimentally on the cuffs.

In the station, a visitor (addressed by one of the cops as Selectman) is looking for “Chief Wuornos”. When told he’s not there, he says he’ll leave him a note and he goes into Nathan’s office to do just that.

He closes the door behind him and takes a look through the files on Nathan’s desk, then heads to the filing cabinet and takes a handful of files with him.

Duke follows Henry back into the space where he’s been sleeping. Duke’s calling after him as he catches up and as he finds Henry taking something from the hiding place he had in the wall, he tells him, “This had better be important. Like, cure for cancer, ending apartheid, important.” Henry tells him “Sorry. I couldn’t take the chance I’d lose it. You didn’t have to come back for me.” Duke, still annoyed, tells him, “Yeah well it was on my way.”

Duke doesn’t get any less annoyed when he sees that what Henry came back for is a medal. Henry says it was his fathers, “He got it in Iraq. He told me that it would watch over me on the road.” Duke points out, “You said he didn’t stop you,” and Henry admits, “Not so much didn’t as couldn’t.”

They hear someone coming and Duke points his gun in the direction of the footsteps, but it’s only Audrey. She tells them she’d hoped they’d gotten out. Duke asks where Nathan is and Audrey tries her phone again.

Nathan and the original Cornell are still lost. Cornell tells Nathan, “I would feel better with a gun.” Nathan says, “Well that makes one of us,” and tells him to stay close. Just then his phone rings; Audrey’s call has got through. Nathan tells her the Cornell she’s with is the copy and she replies, “Yeah I know. I cuffed him to a pipe.” Nathan and the original Cornell relax a little at this news and Audrey and Nathan agree to meet in the atrium. Audrey confirms with a standard “Copy that.” Nathan tells her, “Don’t say copy,” as he hangs up.

The Cornell copy is trying to get out of the handcuffs, but not having any luck. Then he sees another option. There is a sharp piece of pipe sticking out of a pillar at heart-height. He is reluctant (“This is going to sting”) but he lines himself up and hurls himself onto it; theoretically committing suicide, but given who he is, he just reappears somewhere else.

As Nathan and the original Cornell make their way through the building, Nathan stops, distracted by something he can smell, and then notices a pool of blood by what appears to be a poorly-bricked up doorway. Cornell wants to move on, but Duke takes a crowbar to it and pulls out the breeze blocks to find a dead body; a man apparently shot in the head.

He asks Cornell if he knows who this is, and he shakes his head, but then knocks Nathan out with a breeze block when he turns his back on Cornell to make a phone call.

Cornell’s copy arrives and tells the original to stop being a coward. But the original doesn’t know what else to do; “I can’t kill him, he’s a cop.” The original says he had no choice but to knock Nathan out, since he found out about Neil. The copy replies, with a gesture towards the body in the wall, “You should have thought about that before killing him.” Through their conversation we learn that Cornell was embezzling and that Neil found out and was going to turn him in. Although Cornell planned to return the money, he killed Neil to stop from being found out. The copy adds, “When you didn’t have the balls to kill the only witness, you created me to take care of it for you.”

The original objects that he didn’t create the copy on purpose, but the copy tells him, “You have to accept who you are; a thief, a murderer, a coward. The good thing is; you can change the last one.” The copy holds out a breeze block to the original and tells him to kill Nathan, still lying unconscious on the floor. The original asks the copy to do it for him, but he refuses.

The copy tells the original that they would make a great team, and the original seems to buy this, taking the breeze block from the copy. As he raises it over Nathan, Nathan’s phone (which he had dropped on the floor and which lies a little way away) begins to ring. The copy moves towards it and the original puts down the breeze block, telling him, “Don’t answer it!”

The original finds the timing suspicious and assumes that it’s the others phoning in order to get him to move away from Nathan. They look up to the next floor at the other side of the space; where Duke and Audrey open fire on them. The Cornells find over and the copy hands the original a gun, telling him it was pretty smart to work that out about the phone. The original says he’s “not going to jail” and asks the copy if he meant what he said about being a team.

The Cornells start firing back and there is a bit of a shooting match for a while, but no one gets hit.

Audrey calls out to them that Haven PD is on the way, but if they let them have Nathan they’ll let the Cornells get away before the police get there. Duke tells her, no one buys it when cops say that. The Cornells don’t seem interested either, the copy calling back that “Your friend will be the first one to die”

Duke and Audrey debate what to do; Duke wants to rush him but Audrey points out they’re out of ammo. Duke starts to talk about convincing him … but then realises it’s them … and figures that means it will be twice as hard to convince two of them of anything. But Audrey appears to think of something and figures maybe not.

She tells Duke to “get Henry out of here this time” and they go. She puts her gun down and calls out to the Cornells, holding up her hands as she stands up so they can see she’s not armed. She asks them not to hurt Nathan and when the original calls back that it’s a bit late for that, she replies, “I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to your copy.”

Much to the original’s surprise, the copy wants to talk to her and lets her make her way over to them. As Audrey reaches them, the original (still taking cover) asks the copy “What do care about her?” She says to the copy (stood up to meet her because he doesn’t care about getting killed), “We have something very important in common.” She tells the copy, “Henry didn’t witness your crime, he witnessed his.”

The original stands up, gun pointed at her, to tell Audrey, “My crimes are his crimes.” Audrey asks him why; just because he remembers doing them. “We’re not just the sum total of our memories are we?” The original Cornell is confused, asking her what does it matter. She tells him, “It matters to me. And it matters to him.”

She talks to the copy again. “If you kill us now, all you’re going to remember is having to clean up after him. Or, you could have your own memory. A memory of saving a boy’s life.”

The copy looks serious as he raises his gun. The original is relieved, “About time,” he says, “Kill her and let’s go.” The copy talks to Audrey, asking, “You know what you’re asking of me?” She tells him she’s giving him a chance to have what she had; a chance to make her own life, a chance to save lives not end them. She tells him this may be the only chance he gets.

The copy hesitates. The original figures the copy is testing him, and says “Fine, watch this,” raising his gun towards Audrey. But he doesn’t get a chance to fire; the copy has shot the original. As the original falls to the ground, the copy drops the gun and takes out the silver dollar. He starts to flicker out of existence, and just before he fades completely, he throws the coin to Audrey, saying “Dont’ tell Matt Warner I gave it to you.”

The Selectman we saw in Nathan’s office earlier invites Nathan into his own office, asking him how he’s recovering. Nathan replies “Getting there, Thanks,” as he sits down. The Selectman asks Nathan if he put everything that happened at the Everwood into the case files. Nathan tells him “Of course. Why are you asking?”

The Selectman reaches into his desk drawer and takes out the files he stole from Nathan’s office, telling him, “These tell a different story.” Nathan asks how he got them but the Selectman just tells him “You’ve been falsifying police reports.” Nathan responds that he’s “been doing what we’ve always done in Haven. Since when do we want the Troubles in reports?”

The Selectman just looks back at him and Nathan realises; he answers his own question, “Since someone wants me out.”

The Selectman tells him “We had no choice, I’m sorry. We’ll be looking for a new Chief immediately.” Nathan replies, “It’s the Rev. isn’t it? Does he control all the Selectmen or just you?”

The Selectman doesn’t answer that question either, telling Nathan instead “Your father was a good friend to me so I’ll give you some advice. You might want to leave Haven. Things are going to get a little rough, for your kind.” Nathan tells him, “Then I’m not going anywhere,” and leaves the office.

Duke is sat outside the Gull with Henry and asks him where he’s going to stay now. Henry says he’ll find something, and Duke asks if he likes living on his own, and being always on the move. Henry replies that it’s the best place to find yourself. Duke doesn’t seem convinced.

A car pulls up and a man gets out. Henry turns to Duke, appalled, “I can’t believe you called my Dad.” Duke replies, “It kinda blows my mind too. But sometimes it’s tricky knowing who the good guy is.”

Henry’s Dad says hello and Duke leaves them to talk.

In the bar, Nathan and Evi are knocking back shots. Duke and Audrey watch from the end of the bar. Duke tells her, “It’s too bad. He was actually starting to like that job.” She agrees with him.

Nathan knocks back another shot as a woman comes up to him to ask for a dance, “I’ve always wanted to dance with the Chief of Police.” Audrey tries to intervene, but Nathan is not having any of it, telling Audrey “Why not?” and they go off for a drunken dance.

Duke tells Audrey “Well I guess that answers that. Nathan definitely has a copy.” Audrey agrees, “And this one still can’t dance.”

Duke asks her about what she said to Cornell’s copy - if she meant it or was just playing him. She tells him “Both I guess. He needed to move past his memories so that he would learn what he was capable of.”

Their little serious moment is broken by Nathan’s antics on the dancefloor. Duke says he has to get a picture, “We need a record of the day that Nathan Wuornos got funky.” He asks Audrey if she has a camera on her phone, but she says it’s upstairs. He looks around and sees Evi’s handbag, and figuring she won’t mind he pulls her phone out to take a photo.

Audrey tells him to send her a copy and she walks off. Just then Evi’s phone buzzes. The screen reads: _Text message from Reverend Driscoll: Thanks for the files info. I took care of the rest._

Duke is horrified and looks up to where Evi is joking with customers at the other end of the bar.

\------  
2.09 - Lockdown  
TOTW: Nikki Coleman turns the abuse she suffered outwards and the people she speaks to die, until she is able to direct it at her abuser instead.

As Nathan walks towards the station with three take-out coffees and something in a paper bag, we see Dwight get out of a police car in handcuffs. The arresting officer says it’s not the first time they’ve caught him breaking and entering and takes a crossbow out of the boot. Dwight seems bored/irritated and tells him that Chief Wuornos will clear this all up. But the officer isn’t having any of it, telling him Wuornos isn’t Chief any more (which seems to surprise Dwight) and that they have a new guy and that there won’t be any more “special treatment for special people”.

Nathan joins them and asks what’s going on. Dwight tells him he “did a little clean up at the central coast meatpacking.” When the officer pointedly raises the crossbow, Nathan asks Dwight “with a crossbow?” and Dwight shrugs an acknowledgement.

Nathan tells the officer “I got this from now Paul”, takes the crossbow from him and tells him to undo Dwight’s cuffs, which he reluctantly does.Dwight asks Nathan about the new Chief and Nathan tells him the Selectmen sent in someone called Merrill a “reformer from Brunswick” who is “clueless about the Troubles.” Dwight comments “won’t be for long” as he takes the doughnut Nathan offers him from that paper bag, “Sprinkles?”

Nathan gives the crossbow back to Dwight, telling him “just watch where you point this thing,” and takes the rest of his doughnuts and the coffees into the station.

Inside, Officer Paul heads into the Gents and takes off his gloves to find the skin on his hands is black. “What did I catch in that place?” he mutters to himself, before watching in the mirror as his face turns the same colour and he falls down dead.

Nathan drops the coffees and doughnuts at the front desk, eating one for himself as he walks past Stan talking to a couple of women at the table in the middle of the station. But the time Nathan reaches his office, the doughnut has been replaced with a lamp [for which no explanation is forthcoming].

As he sits down, Audrey (fussing over her lip gloss) asks Nathan if he is OK with taking the graveyard shift tonight. He tells her yes, “it’ll be good; I’m not in charge. And most of Haven’s up at the boat parade, so go - go on your date.”

She tells him it’s not a date, but he’s not buying it, telling her he’s never seen her so nervous. She explains that it’s a month since she’s seen Chris and his Trouble was still new. Nathan makes a not entirely convincing effort to tell her it’s nothing to worry about.

Laverne calls in to tell them there’s a visit, but it’s not Chris - it’s “Crocker” for Nathan. Nathan gives her a thumbs up and heads out.

Duke and Nathan walk through the corridor as they talk. Duke tells him “You know that I hate that you’re a cop right? And that I think it’s ridiculous that they put you in charge of this place. But for certain reasons … makes sense.” Nathan reminds him he’s not the Chief anymore, and Duke replies, “But do you want to know why you’re not the Chief any more?” Duke says that Evi tipped off the Rev about Nathan’s file on the Troubled people. Nathan says he knew it was the Rev. and asks how Evi is involved. Duke doesn’t know though, adding “Think how I feel; I’m married to her. Who knows what else she’s hiding?”

Duke says he figures they should do this here otherwise she’d bolt, and that he told her Nathan was helping him with his parking tickets. Nathan says to put her in the break room and Duke agrees but then turns and sees a pool of blood coming out from the door next to them.

Audrey is filing with her back to the door when she hears footsteps approaching and assumes it’s Nathan, asking “Did Duke finally pay his parking tickets?” But it’s Chris Brody and he spins her around for a kiss, which she is distracted from by the watching officers outside. He closes the door on them, hoping for more of a kiss, but Audrey is reluctant and suggests they go to the parade. But Chris is reluctant to go somewhere full of people, “I don’t want to see anyone but you.”

Someone calls for Audrey over the radio and as she goes out into the station to see what’s going on, Chris is bemoaning her going because they have plans, but he adds, “I love that you don’t listen to me.”

Audrey and Stan meet Nathan outside the bathroom; Stan has the keys and Nathan opens up to find “Officer Stark”, Audrey pointing out the obvious “he’s dead.” As Duke joins them Nathan says how he just saw Paul and he looked pale, but nothing like this. Audrey points out the victim’s black veins as someone else joins them, asking “Is that one of my officers?”

Duke looks to Nathan who tells him this is Chief Merrill, and when Merrill asks Duke who he is, Duke replies “Nobody” and leaves. Merrill suggests Stark could have been victim to a chemical weapon, but Nathan objects that they’re not a target for anything like that, and Audrey suggests they might want to consider other possibilities. But Merrill insists they look into the possibility of local groups who might want to target Haven PD.

Audrey and Nathan discuss possibilities; Audrey commenting that this isn’t the pentagon and that no one’s going to stage a chemical attack in Haven. Nathan says that the more people know about the Troubles the more frightened they get, and Audrey wonders if the Rev. is stirring people up. He tells her about the Rev. getting him fired as Chief. Audrey seems more surprised by this news than Nathan was.

Audrey asks if the Rev. has got the Chief he wanted, why attack Haven PD now? Nathan suggests it could be someone unhappy about Merrill. Audrey agrees, “You do have your fans,” and they consider the possibility that it’s someone “pro the Troubled.” They realise Dwight has the technical knowhow and access to chemicals that might be needed and that they don’t know that much about him.

Nathan speaks to Dwight on the phone, who is surprised by the news of Stark’s death and very firm in his statement that he didn’t do anything to him. He tells Nathan “You need to start trusting me. With a new Chief in town, you might need me more than ever.” and he hangs up.

Duke and Evi come up to Nathan; Evi’s hands are turning black the same way as Stark’s. Duke wants to get her to the hospital, but Merrill joins them asking “How long has she been like this?” Duke objects to this talking about her, pointing out, “She’s standing right here.” Merrill just asks Nathan if he’s been able to identify the chemical source and when he tells him no, Merrill asks Evi if she had any direct contact with Stark. When she tells him no, Merrill concludes the disease is spreading, meaning it “must be biological and airborne” and announces to the room at large that he is following procedure and putting the station under quarantine; no one can leave.

Merrill is on the phone telling someone that “this thing is contained”, that no one is leaving the building until it’s clear and that he will “do whatever has to be done”. He hangs up saying he will “await further instruction.” Nathan asks him what the state police had to say, and Merrill replies “that we’re doing the right thing; the contagion hasn’t spread beyond the police station.

Nathan hands over the list of everyone in the station that Merrill asks for. Merrill picks out the name of a doctor; Hugh Underwood. Nathan tells him he said he would look at the body and check on the sick. Nathan tells him that people are scared for their lives and Merrill says that’s why they have to maintain order; that he has put lock codes on all the doors and the landlines are shut down. Much to Nathan’s surprise, Merrill says that they need to confiscate everyone’s cell phones and hand in their own weapons. He’s going to put the guns in a locker “under my own personal access code. We can’t afford someone panicking and doing something rash.” Reluctantly, Nathan hands over his gun and phone.

In the next office, Chris is telling Audrey they can leave any time “I’ll just use my irresistible charm on your new boss.” She tells him it’s resistible. She puts a gun in an evidence envelope and asks Stan to book it into evidence, confirming that him and the desk Sergeant will be the only ones with access to it.

In the Gents, the doctor is looking at Stark’s body. He comments that it’s strange, “chemical weapons don’t act like this”. Nathan asks if he thinks it’s a virus, but the doctor says no, viruses don’t move with this kind of speed, adding “It’s not like any poison I’ve ever seen. It’s like nothing on the known medical record”.

After Hugh leaves, Audrey comments that Haven is not in the known medical record, and Nathan agrees that it has to be the Troubles. They figure that whoever’s Trouble it is, they are probably still in the station. Audrey realises that with the speed it’s taking effect, they could all be sick within a matter of hours. Nathan shuts the door and takes Stark’s police radio from his belt, using it to call Dwight. Audrey goes to check on Evi.

Nathan gets through to Dwight who is in his truck outside the station and asks what’s going on. “My buddy from the state police called; they got a tip off that any call from Haven’s a prank. CDC got the same warning.” Dwight said he figured there’s something Nathan was trying to keep quiet and Nathan replies, “I guess somebody is.” Nathan asks Dwight to stay by the radio “You’re my only back up” and gets a “roger that” acknowledgement.

Nathan tucks the radio into the back of his belt as he leaves the room. Audrey tells Nathan that Evi is getting worse and there’s another woman affected as well. He tells her that someone called off the state police and the CDC and she asks Why? He says he’s “more interested in who wants us cut off”.

Audrey wonders if Merrill is Troubled, but Nathan is sure that the Rev. would have vetted his new pick for Chief. Audrey points out “it’s not like there’s a test” for being Troubled and suggests that Merrill is isolating them to cover his tracks. Nathan says the need to be smart and try and reason with him.

In Merrill’s office, Merrill tells them “Any person trying to leave this building will be shot on sight.” Nathan and Audrey are astonished, Nathan asking “Shot? By who?” Merrill replies that this is an outbreak that needs to be contained. He says that there are armed men outside ready to shoot anyone leaving and that they will only stand down on his order. Nathan responds, “Who the hell are you?” and Merrill replies that he is the guy bringing this place under control.

Audrey tries to reason with him, asking him if he’s considered the possibility that he could be causing this. He replies, “You think I’m Troubled? The Troubled are why I’m here. People are sick and tired of a town that looks the other way while the Troubled break the law.” But as he continues to talk about the Troubled as criminals and how they need to maintain order, his skin starts to turn black. He looks at his hands and croaks out “Your kind won’t win,” before falling down dead.

Nathan takes Merrill’s phone from the desk, commenting that it’s password protected and saying that “he must have known he was infected this whole time, maybe he really did just want to contain it.” Audrey suggests he might just have been terrified of whoever was giving him orders.

Nathan calls Dwight on the radio, asking if he can see anyone outside. Dwight tells him yes; there’s “two armed with handguns on the perimeter” and one on the roof of the post office across the street with a sniper rifle. Nathan asks him to head over to the Sheriff's department and see if he can get them some backup.

Audrey and Nathan have Merrill’s access card, so in theory they can now leave the station, however they know they can’t let the contagion out where it could wipe out the whole town. Audrey says that as she’s probably immune, she’s just going to start interviewing people one by one. Nathan responds, “Except Evi. She’s mine.”

Evi tells Nathan she needs to get to hospital, he tells her no; we don’t know if you’re contagious. As she walks towards him she stumbles and he steps forward to help her. She takes the opportunity to swipe Merrill’s access card from his back pocket.

Nathan asks her why she sold him out to the Selectmen, why she’s working with the Rev. When she asks how he found out, he tells her; Duke. She doesn’t seem overly surprised, commenting “that’s why he’s been acting so strange”. She tells Nathan it wasn’t personal, “I got in too deep and that’s when they asked me to do that thing with your files”. Nathan asks who she means by ‘they’ and she tells him the Rev. is one of them. He asks why it’s so important to have him out of the way. She replies they told her it would be helping Duke.

Duke joins them and joins Nathan in asking for an explanation. Evi just shakes her head at them, and Nathan leaves, taking the radio but not realising she has the access card. She tells Duke she’s sorry, that “these men told me I would be helping you.” He asks, “How does Nathan getting fired possibly help me?” But she doesn’t know, they just told her Duke was important, and that he “needed to learn certain things, and that Nathan needed to be out of the way, because he would be a problem” for Duke.

Duke asks if she is really that naive, or if they just paid her a lot of money. She says it’s not about the money, she thought she was helping and she believed them because they told her something she always knew; that Duke is special. He asks what makes him special, and she says that “whatever’s going on in this town, they think you’re in the middle of it”. He loses his temper and shouts at her “Why? Tell me!” She insists she’s told him what she knows.

He tells her, “After everything, you owe me some real answers. Everything that’s happened between us was controlled by them?” She says no, but he carries on, “You could die. We all could die; there are men out there with guns stopping us from leaving. Even with all that, you still can’t tell me the truth.” She doesn’t have an answer for him and he walks off, leaving her upset. She pulls out the card she swiped from Nathan and goes to look out the window. She sees some men getting out of a black truck and seems to make up her mind what to do with the card.

Audrey is interviewing a woman who is nervously picking at a styrofoam cup. She tells Audrey she is Nikki Coleman, and she came in to file a building permit for her boss. She says she talked with everyone “they kept telling me to fill out more forms”. She leaves the mutilated cup on the desk when Audrey asks her to send in the next person.

Who turns out to be Chris, asking “This is ridiculous; do we really have to do this?” She tells him she can’t let it look like he’s getting special treatment, but he’s not convinced, saying, “It’s not me. Now can I go? I’ve got a killer game of solitaire going; it’s the only game where nobody let’s me win.”

Nathan arrives to ask Audrey if she’s seen Evi, saying she’s missing and Duke’s worried. Audrey suggests Evi can’t have gone that far, but then Nathan realises the keycard he had in his back pocket is gone and Evi must have it.

Evi uses the card to open the front door of the station and drops it on the floor when she’s done. She walks outside calling “where are you?”. We see that the snipers have her in their sights. Duke hears her outside and runs to the glass door calling for her to stop and come back inside. But she says no, “I got out for you. I could run, but I’m not going to run any more.” She tells him that if he wants answers she’ll get him answers.

When one of the snipers (presumably) tells her to go back inside, she yells “No! You’re going to tell him what he wants to know!” Duke meanwhile has seen the key card she dropped and is rushing out to her when the sniper pulls the trigger and she is shot in the chest.

We hear the sniper’s orders as he reaches her, “Hold your fire; not him.” He catches her as she falls, picks her up and brings her back inside, where Nathan and Audrey find them. Audrey goes for help.

He asks her why and she says she’s sorry, but then she’s gone. He goes from shock to anger and take the key card back out of his pocket. As he walks back towards the door, Nathan stands in his way “You can’t just run out there; be smarter than that!” Duke tells Nathan to get out of the way and punches him, just as a horrified Audrey returns. Nathan reaches for his radio and hits Duke on the back of the head, flooring him and leaving Audrey even more outraged. He explains he just saved Duke’s life and Audrey says she’s going to go figure out “how to stop this”.

In the office which still has “Chief Merrill” on the door, she looks through the files he left behind and then notices the bin is full of little sections of styrofoam cup; just like Nikki Coleman would have left behind her. She gets Nikki back in to talk to her again, asking her why Officer Stark made a call to her house earlier that day. Nikki says she wants to help, but she “can’t be seen talking” to her.

Chris arrives and shows Audrey his blackened fingers. She asks if he talked to Nikki as well. He agrees that “she talked to me, why?” and her reaction tells him that it’s Nikki that’s Troubled. He barges right up to Nikki and tells her to fix him, until Audrey intervenes and pushes him away, telling him “I haven’t even told her yet!” and asking “What has happened to you? You’ve completely changed.” He tells her “whatever” and that he’s going to the hospital. When she reminds him about the snipers, he dismisses it, saying “nobody wants to shoot me”. But she asks which works faster - his trouble or a bullet, and tells him she can save him if he will let her talk to Nikki. He says to her “I wish my affliction worked on you” and she closes the office door in his face.

She talks to Nikki, asking if anything traumatic has happened to her. Nikki gets upset, and says “He’s back. He’ll hurt me again; kill me even” if she talks to Audrey. Audrey asks if that’s why she called Office Stark and then came to the station - because she’s being abused. Nikki nods. Audrey tells her that she’s safe here, but Nikki replies “I am never safe” adding that it took her years to get away from him and now he has found her again. And he told her if she spoke to the police he’d kill her.

Outside, Hugh Underwood, the doctor, introduces himself to Chris and asks what’s going on with Nikki, since he saw Chris there talking to Audrey. Chris tells him “My girlfriend, or whatever she is, doesn’t want me to leave … she’s in there chatting up a storm, while I’m out here dying.”

Hugh tells Chris he might be able to save him; if they can get to the hospital in time. He adds, “There’s no way they’re going to let us out of here otherwise; we’re going to need a gun or something.” Chris realises he knows where one is and turns to talk to Stan, who is so flattered that Chris remembered his name that’s he’s happy to help when Chris says Audrey wanted him to get the envelope she put into evidence earlier.

Meanwhile, Audrey is telling Nikki that the years she spent absorbing the abuse is leaking back out again and infecting the people she talked to. Audrey wants Nikki to tell her who it is, so they can confront him and try and “end this thing”, but Nikki is too scared, saying “he knows I’m talking to you.” And so Audrey realises that he must be someone who is in the station.

At that moment, Hugh kicks open the office door and points a gun at Nikki; “excuse me officer, mind if I have a word with my wife?”

Hugh gets Nikki and Audrey kneeling in the main space of the station where there are some other scared people gathered, including Chris. Hugh says how he had heard about “the freaks in Haven” and how Nikki has done something right in giving everyone except him the disease.

Chris stands up to try and talk to Hugh, and Audrey tells him to sit back down “You’ve already done enough; you already gave him my gun.” Hugh takes exception to how Audrey talks to Chris and tells her she needs to be taught some respect, shifting the gun from Nikki’s head to hers. But then he notices Audrey is not sick either. He asks her why, but she doesn’t have an answer.

Duke has woken up in a jail cell and is asking Nathan not to leave him in there, “I’m not going to do anything.” Nathan tells him he’s not thinking right. Duke is about to protest some more, but a call comes in from Dwight over Nathan’s radio. Dwight says he has back up from the Sheriff’s department and they’re ten minutes away, but that the snipers outside must have a scanner and heard the call; they’re gearing up and on the way into the station. Nathan concludes they “want to wipe us out before help gets here”. Dwight says they’re “coming in the back; I got you covered.”

Nathan moves to leave, but Duke grabs him through the bars, “You gotta let me go with you” but Nathan tells him “I’m not letting you get yourself killed.” and leaves him there.

Meanwhile, Hugh is getting ready to shoot Audrey in the head, “You’ll keep me away from my Nicole.” Chris talks to Hugh again, telling him he gets it, but we don’t hear all of it, because we are with Audrey whispering to Nikki that she can fight it, that she can turn it around.

Hugh hesitates when Chris asks, “You don’t want to see me die, do you?” Audrey is still talking to Nikki, telling her she can find the strength to fight back. Hugh tells her to be quiet, but Nikki tells him to stop it, “No more” as she stands up to face him. He turns the gun towards her and tells her to kneel and apologise, but she says no, “I’m done. Kill me if you want, but I don’t think you will, because you’re nothing but a coward.” And as she tells him to rot in hell, his skin starts to turn black and he drops down dead.

“I killed him” Nikki says, but Audrey tells her “No; you saved us.” Chris and the others have lost the black on their skin. Nathan arrives and Audrey tells him it’s over, but he disagrees, telling her the armed men are coming inside to “wipe out the cursed, and everyone else.” She gives Nathan the gun that Hugh had, and he goes off to find Dwight.

As he gets to the fire door to the outside, it opens and Dwight comes flying through saying, “They’re coming, get back” and pushing Nathan back inside. They both slump by the wall as bullets come flying through the door for a moment and then stop, a muffled “Let’s get out of here” and a screech of tires heard outside. Nathan is stunned, checks himself for bullet wounds but doesn’t find any, checks the wall for bullet marks and doesn’t find any, and looks to Dwight, who opens his shirt to reveal a bullet-proof vest speckled with bullets. And he has a cut on his neck where one grazed him. He tells Nathan, “Bullets, they er, tend to find me.” adding “it’s a long story”

“Bullets tend to find you,” Nathan repeats, asking “That’s your trouble?” Dwight kind of shrugs in acknowledgement. Nathan tells him he’s right; “The way things are going I might need you around more’n ever.”

Duke is standing over Evi’s body, laid out on a trolley. He pulls the sheet the rest of the way over her head. The Rev is suddenly there and tells Duke he’s “sorry for your loss”. Duke tells him Evi didn’t know anything about this town, and the Rev responds that she was one of the many innocent victims of the Troubled, “I lost my wife to them too”. Duke looks away; “I don’t understand any of this. The Rev tells Duke he can help, but Duke crosses his arms over his chest, apparently not interested. The Rev adds “but you’re going to have to prove to me that you’re worthy” and turns away to leave. Duke stops him before he goes though, telling him, “thank you.” The Rev adds that he’ll pray for Evi and then he goes, Duke glaring after him.

It’s daylight now and Dwight’s neck is patched up. Audrey is asking him to make Evi’s death look like “a suicide, or an accident; as long as the case is closed.” Nathan objects that that isn’t the same as covering up a supernatural event, pointing out that it’s a murder. Audrey insists they can’t investigate it “with the state police looking over our shoulder”. Nathan points out that Evi was shot in the chest and has black veins in her arms, so the medical examiner isn’t going to ….but Dwight cuts him off with a “No problem. Wouldn’t be the toughest thing I ever had.” but he looks to Nathan for confirmation, asking “if it’s OK with you Chief.”

We see the Rev talking to someone with a “State Police” badge on their arm before Nathan agrees, “do it.”

Nathan then tells them that he’s got Chief Merrill’s cell phone logs and that he talked to the Rev. half a dozen times during the lockdown. “He’s in the middle of all this,” Audrey adds, as they watch the Rev. leave, staring back at Audrey while he goes.

Audrey and Chris meet on a bench by the water. Chris tells her he screwed up, hugely, “giving your gun to a psychopath may have been the least of my mistakes. I lost your trust. I thought I could handle my affliction, but last night I gave into it and nearly got people killed.” He tells her it wasn’t true what he said about wishing she wasn’t immune and says that he wants to be with her, he needs to be with her.

But she says “wanting me and needing me are two different things. I can’t be the person that keeps you, you. You gotta do that on your own. You’d eventually start resenting me for it.” He accepts what she’s saying and says that the best thing is for him to go away somewhere by himself. She says that’s not what she meant, but he points out that some day the Troubles will end and he will go back to being the guy that everybody hates “and then maybe I’ll be a guy that you can love.”

She doesn’t have an answer to that, so he just squeezes her arm and leaves.

2.10 Who What Where Wendigo  
TOTW: Frankie, Sophie and Amelia Benton; Wendigos

A man in a truck (with “Pesticide free corn” written on the side of the cab) listens to the news as he watches a woman on her cigarette break outside the “Dixie Boy Truck Stop”. We hear the news on the radio:

“WDLH News time; it’s 7.59. The mild weather has finally made it to the central coast …. A family on a camping trip discovered what state police have confirmed as the reamins of 20 year old Molly McClinktock, the 20 year old dental hygienist from Derby reported missing last week. The family of four who asked not to be identified, found Ms McClintock’s dismembered body buried under a bed of leaves near the Scott’s Lake camping area. Ms McClinktock disappeared two weeks ago after leave a friend’s backyard fish fry. A state-wide search and investigation had produced few clues until yesterday’s grisly discovery. State police believe Ms McClintock’s murder to be related to a half dozen other killings up and down the central coast … While the police have not yet named a suspect, they are interest in questionning a sandy-haired white male, five feet ten inches tall, and approx. 160 pounds with a rose tattoo on his forearm. Witnesses have placed a man fitting that description near the scenes of four of the six murders.”

As he listens to the description, the truck driver sees first one man rush out of the building, and then another - the second with a rose tattoo on show on his arm. Realising he’s looking at the suspect, the driver grabs his gun and leaves the truck to run after him around the side of the building.

As he gets there we hear strange noises coming from an outbuilding and he gets attacked and thrown across the yard.

-

As Audrey comes out of the truck stop with a coffee, Nathan points out it’s her third one and asks if she’s sleeping at all. She tells him a couple hours a night, but it’s good; she’s getting a lot of stuff done. When she asks how he is, he shrugs and tells her he didn’t just go through a breakup. She points out in turn that “you did just get demoted, there was anarchy at the police station and the new police chief died right in front of you.”

He tells her, “Yeah. But I didn’t go through a break up.” She just looks at him and walks off with her coffee, around the side of the building to the crime scene.

The truck driver is holding a pack of frozen peas to his head and looking at a sketch, confirming it is the guy that he saw coming out of the truck stop, adding “it did not seem like he had that kind of strength”. He tells Audrey he didn’t see anything else and he didn’t recognise the other man/teenager/boy.

Dwight arrives as the truck driver is telling Audrey “this was not normal”. Dwight tells him he’s “seen black bears do worse … it’s feeding season and they’re cranky”. The driver doesn’t look too convinced, but he doesn’t object too much. Audrey leaves them to it and goes to talk to Nathan, “Dwight’s cleaning the guy. I guess when you look like a viking, people just believe what you tell them.”

Nathan’s looking at a patch of blood on the ground and tells Audrey that the boy’s name is Rory Campbell; the waitresses kid goes to school with him. She’s called his parents and his dad is on the way there. They notice a blood trail that leads into the woods, and Audrey spots a leather bracelet with the word ‘Forever’ that also has blood on it.

They agree they’ll need to search the woods and discuss calling in more people, but Audrey points out that “after last week” they don’t know who they can trust. Nathan suggests they should follow procedure in a case like this, but Audrey wants to “do things our way … just you and me.”

-

They show Rory’s Dad the bracelet who tells them it’s Rory’s, but he doesn’t know of any significance to the ‘forever’ on the inside. He asks where the state police with hounds are - he’s expecting a big search. Nathan tells him it’s better for everyone if they keep the investigation local. Audrey raises the idea of the Troubles and Mr Campbell understands “I’ve lived in Haven my whole life” and goes to get his gun from his truck. Nathan tries to put him off, but he responds, “I was in the marines; you can’t run a shadow operation with two people.” He adds that he’s not going to sit on his hands “while some twisted freak” chases his son down.

Nathan gives up objecting, and then Dwight says he’s coming too. Nathan objects to this as well (reminding Dwight of his Trouble), but Dwight tells him “I can manage the situation” and puts the need to help a missing kid over his own welfare.

Nathan accepts they’re both going to join in whatever, and says to Audrey, “Actually, might help having a couple more people assuming they don’t, die.”

Audrey steps away to make a phone call; turns out it’s to Duke “... and I was thinking you could meet us over here; we could definitely use you.” Duke tells her he has plans. She says she knows he’s trying to deal with what happened to Evi, but “I thought chasing a serial killer might help you take your mind off things.” He replies “While I appreciate the generous offer, I don’t think that’s gonna work. Good luck.”

-

As the search party of four get ready, Nathan tells Audrey they don’t need Duke; “Vince and Dave know these woods better than anybody.”

When they arrive though, Dave seems less than enthusiastic, but Vince is adamant everything is fine.

Nathan splits them into pairs (him and Dave, Vince and Dwight, Mr Campbell and Audrey) and reminds them to watch each other’s backs.

-

As they walk, Vince asks Dwight about his near-shooting at the police station last week, referring to it as a ‘close call’, which Vince disagrees with. When Vince asks if he’s been to visit Lizzie recently, Dwight just tells him no. Vince wonders whether ‘you’re just planning on joining her, is that why you’re out here?’ Dwight objects that he’s just trying to find a missing kid, but Vince disagrees. “You’re tempting fate. Why?” Dwight admits that “yesterday Lizzie would have been nine.”

There is a screech that has them reaching for their guns.

-

Audrey says to Mr Campbell; “creepy and invisible; not my favourite combination”. He asks her if she’s ever tracked someone in the woods “I’m putting my son’s life in your hands” he wants to know what she ‘brings to the table’. She tells him to step back; he’s standing on evidence. There is a patch of blood beneath his feet and they follow the track to the remains of a dead animal [racoon?].

But as they turn to look at it, they see something else; the bloody body of a man, pinned to a tree with a branch through its chest.

-

As Dwight looks over the body, Audrey points out this is the serial killer they were looking for, and raises the possibility that Rory killed him, which Mr Campbell is not willing to accept. He suggests bears as a possibility, looking to Dave for confirmation. But Dave raises another theory; a wendigo. Vince tells him to drop it, but Dave talks about a tribal legend of a “human spirit, but stronger, faster, tracks prey like a lion. Survives on human flesh. Long before these woods were a state park they were the wendigo’s hunting ground.”

Mr Campbell is dismayed at the theory; “This is amateur hour.”

Dwight confirms “There are teeth marks on the body. They’re human.”

Dave appears to feel vindicated by this, and Audrey asks Mr Campbell again if there is any history of Troubles in his family. He tells her no “not in my family, not in my wife’s” and doesn’t appreciate the suggestion that his son might be some sort of cannibal, and tells her she is wasting time.

Then they hear that screech again.

-

As Nathan and Dave walk, Nathan tells him they ‘found some sneaker prints by the body but the spacing was weird; about 8 feet between each print.” Dave isn’t surprised; “Wendigos run twice as fast as ordinary people.” When Nathan asks if he’s seen one he says ‘no’, when Nathan asks if he believes in them, he replies, “I believe in the Troubles, Nathan.”

They hear a noise and try to creep up on whatever/whoever is there. Nathan turns around a tree to finds himself face-to-face with Duke, both pointing their shotguns at each other. They hold their aim as more people appear behind Nathan, including the Rev. who tells Nathan to lower his weapon.

Nathan turns his gun towards them (and his back on Duke in the process, who still has his gun raised), telling them to stand down. The Rev. replies ‘you first’ and Nathan is outnumbered. There is a pause before Audrey arrives, to tell them “Actually, we’re going to do this all at the same time,” her own gun pointed at the Rev.

She counts down to three and nothing happens, then Nathan turns his gun back to Duke. “Play nice boys,” she warns them. “I could take out two of you before anyone gets off a shot.” At that Duke lowers his gun and the others follow.

Nathan tells them they’ve just committed a felony and Rev. dismisses this as ‘protecting one of our own. You should understand that’.

Audrey asks Duke what he’s doing there, and why he’s with the Rev. He says “just some concerned citizens trying to protect our town.” The Rev. adds that they’re trying to find the missing boy and the killer who took him. Nathan tells him the killer is dead, that they don’t know what they’re dealing with and that they have no authority to be there.

The Rev. responds that they know how to hunt down evil, and they “know what to do when we find it - unlike you”. He tells Nathan to “ask the boys father if he wants us to leave”. Mr Campbell has just arrived and just says “We need the numbers”.

Nathan lets them walk off, but grabs Duke has he walks past him to join them, asking him “Are you insane?” and “Is this just about Evi?” Duke tells him “Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again. Evi is dead, and for the first time, I am seeing things clearly. Now stay out of my way” He pushes Nathan away from him and walks off.

Nathan and Audrey head off in the other direction. “I think he’s finally lost it,” Audrey says. “How do you explain him pointing a gun in your face?” Nathan says, “It’s one way to deal with loss - pretend it doesn’t matter” and hopes that the gun was a bluff.

Audrey points out that the Rev. wasn’t bluffing, and says they will need to watch their backs. Nathan nods adding that “The Rev.’s been talking a long time. I think he’s finally making his move. Somehow Duke’s a part of it.”

-

Duke catches up to Dwight and points out that his shoelaces are undone, before commenting on his crossbow; “You going to a renaissance fair?” Duke walks on and Dwight finishes tying his laces. When he looks up there is suddenly a girl in a pink ballet outfit on the fallen log in front of him. There is that screech again, and when he looks back she is gone.

-

Audrey and Nathan walk along the shoreline as Audrey comments that she can never tell where the screech is coming from. When Nathan says he can hear a squirrel, Audrey is not impressed, but Nathan tells her that two squirrels means they’re having a conversation; one squirrel means it scared. “Boys scouts?” she asks him. “Moose Hunter Magazine,” he replies, adding “I was a kid” in response to her raised eyebrow. She does concede “that thing sounds terrified”.

They spot a bloody sweatshirt on the rocks, and decide it looks like a teenage girl’s. Audrey wonders how many people “this thing” needs to eat, but Nathan corrects her to “things, plural - I think we’re surrounded.” But what comes running out of the woods is not a monster, but Rory. Mr Campbell is there and calls to him, asking what he’s doing.

Rory tells them he killed him “He chased me out of the diner and tried to kill me. I killed him.” Nathan and Audrey look dubious and Nathan asks Rory exactly how he killed him. Rory doesn’t really get a chance to answer though, because someone else comes out of the woods with a bite on his leg, telling them it came from behind and he didn’t see it, but that it moves fast and that “the damn thing is human”.

Rory takes advantage of the distraction to run off, back into the woods. Audrey points out that Audrey is not worried about “whatever is out there”. Nathan says he doesn’t think it’s after Rory, “I think it’s after us.”

-

As it gets dark, the original search party and the Rev.’s men gather in a clearing by the water, checking their weapons and building up a couple of fires.

Duke joins Audrey at her fire to ask for matches. She just has a go at him for lying to her and threatening Nathan and tells him “get outta my face”. He looks stunned, and annoyed, and tells her “I came over here to tell you that you can trust me. I know what I’m doing.” She doesn’t buy it though, pointing out that “One of those guys killed Evi. Don’t act like you don’t care about that.”

He corrects her, “The Rev. killed Evi. One way or another it goes back to him, and I would have my revenge right now if he didn’t know about every other mystery in my life; Evi, the tattoo, my father. Audrey, it’s me. I feel like I’m on to something big, but I don’t have any idea what it is.” She softens at that, telling him “Welcome to the club.” He tells her “You know I want answers too”

She offers an olive branch in the form of fire-starting advice. When he thanks her he asks if the FBI taught her that. She tells him she doesn’t know where she learned it, or who she was at the time, asking “can you believe that?”. He tells her “With you, there’s nothing I don’t believe.” She tells him she’s not going to tell him how to live his life, but points out “Some doors you kick open, you can never close again.”

Duke is about to reply when there’s a sound from the woods and everyone grabs their guns. It’s the same screech again. Mr Campbell heads for the woods, and the Rev. joins him “Taking the fight to the enemy” Duke follows. Nathan says “Duke’s going to get himself killed” and goes after him. Audrey follows Nathan, and soon only Vince and Dave are left in the clearing.

-

Nathan trips as he runs and falls into a deer carcass. As he stands back up he sees a young woman “You’re Nathan Wuornos aren’t you? Please you have to help us,” she asks. There’s another noise and a girl joins them, the woman telling her “Sophie, no.” and telling Nathan by way of explanation, “She’s hungry.” The girls mouth and neck is covered with blood.

-

Audrey is looking for Nathan but she finds the Rev. instead, who tells her they must have scared it away and that everyone went back to camp. Audrey has a go at him for coming back into the woods in the first place, “When your men splinter off to play action hero, it puts the whole group at risk.”

He tells her they’re chasing down the Troubled and “this time we’re going to do it my way.” She tells him his way is going to get people killed. “Maybe,” he says, “But it’ll be the right people”. He tells her it’s time to wipe the Troubled out. As he walks off she asks him where Nathan is, but he just keeps walking.

A hand darts out from behind the nearest tree to grab Audrey, and she struggles for a moment before realising it’s Nathan. He takes her to meet Frankie and Sophie Benton; “sisters, and wendigos”.

Audrey asks whose blood Sophie has on her and Sophie tells her it’s from the deer. Frankie explains they can survive on most live flesh and “people’s the only thing we hunger for”; not that they would give in to that hunger.

Nathan says they’re troubled, their parents died in a plane crash three months ago; that seems to have been the trigger. Frankie tells them they’ve been living in the woods since it’s unbearable in town with all the smells.

Audrey asks them about the body, and Sophie says to Frankie, “it’s not fair, she gets to do whatever she wants.” Frankie says that life isn’t fair, and tells Audrey that they have a middle sister; Amelia. She ran off a week ago. Audrey shows her the leather bracelet and Frankie says she recognises it.

Audrey and Nathan ask the girls if Amelia’s boyfriend Rory could have lured the serial killer into the woods for Amelia to eat. Frankie tells them “That relationship has always been way too intense.” Audrey points out that would explain why he ran away.

Sophie cries out in pain, doubling over her stomach. Frankie offers her gum, saying “it’s what happens when we don’t eat.”

The rest of the search party is making its way through the woods behind them. Frankie tells Audrey and Nathan she’s doing the best she can, but she needs help. Nathan tells her to get Sophie somewhere safe and she mentions a place at the north east corner of the park, but asks about Amelia. Audrey asks if she knows where Rory and Amelia would hide. Frankie tells them they used to meet up by the old ranger’s station. They split up to go look and the girls run off at supersonic speed.

Audrey points out that if the Rev. finds Amelia first, he’ll kill her. Nathan says they can’t find anything in the dark and they should go to the rangers station first thing in the morning.

-

It’s daylight and Rory brings water to a teenager who must be Amelia. He asks her if it’s better and she tells him it’s worse, “Frankie was right, we never should have done this. I’m so hungry now. I can’t take it.” He tries to reassure her that it’s like withdrawal and she’ll start to feel better, but she points out that he doesn’t know that. He reaches for her and she pushes him away, “You can’t be this close.” He leaves to get her some food.

-

The original search party make their way through the woods, Dwight says that they’re not far from the cabin and the Rev’s group will probably get there shortly after.

-

The Rev. tells Duke “You made a find choice joining us” adding “We are defined by our moral boundaries, and if we allow them to be compromised in the smallest way, we lead a false life. Some men never learn that.” Duke tells him, “Well I guess i just have an old soul.”  
The Rev. says that Duke has been through a great deal and that the two of them need to sit down and have long conversation. And tells him “You have the opportunity to succeed in Haven where your father so tragically failed.”

Duke asks him “Failed in what exactly?” The Rev. tells him “Saving our town,” as though it were obvious, and adds “I believe it’s your destiny son.” Duke tells him he’ll look forward to that conversation. Duke walks on to catch up with the others but just as the Rev is about to follow him, Rory knocks him out with a stone to the back of the head and drags him off.

-

Nathan and the others arrive at the cabin where Amelia and Rory were, but they’re no longer there. Duke, Mr Campbell and some others turn up and Duke tells them the Rev. is gone.

Dwight finds some footprints heading into the woods and Mr Campbell leads the way, but the original search party stay. Audrey asks Vince how far it is to the north east corner of the park and he tells her around quarter of a mile. She says they’re going to need Frankie’s help. Nathan asks Vince and Dave to stay behind at the cabin in case “they” double back. The others head off to find Frankie.

When they find her she tells them there’s something wrong with Sophie; she has a fever. “It’s the hunger, it’s stronger than she is,” says Frankie, Nathan says she needs a doctor, but Dwight points out they can’t take her to the hospital, there are too many people there, blood.  
He picks her up to take her to his truck; he has a medical kit there.

Frankie says that Sophie needs food “I’m not talking about another deer.” Dwight tells her to let him worry about that, she needs to help Nathan and Audrey, and he walks off. Frankie lets him go, and Audrey asks her to help them look for Amelia. She nods and leads the way.

-

Rory has tied the Rev up and tells Amelia she needs to eat “It’s the only way we’re getting out of here alive and he was going to kill you.” She is clearly tempted to feed on him, but still reluctant.

-

Dwight asks Sophie what her favourite ballet is - she tells him the Nutcracker and when he asks if she’s going to be Marie someday, she tells him she’ll be the prince. As they talk about it she asks how he knows so much and he tells her that his daughter (Lizzie) loved ballet.

He steps in a bear trap that closes around his ankle.

-

The search parties hear Rory calling for help but as Audrey and Nathan move one direction to follow the sound, Frankie points out that the blood is coming from the other direction (“I can’t believe you can’t smell it!”) and so they follow her.

-

Dwight tries to get out of the trap or pull the stake out of the ground but he can’t. He offers Sophie his arm to feed on but she tells him no. But she tells him “I can’t eat you, you’re going to save me.” and lies down. He tries to pull the stake again, and eventually drags it free.

He picks her back up and walks on, dragging the trap from his ankle.

-

Amelia licks at the Rev’s blood and holds a knife to his neck, but eventually cuts him free instead and tells him to run “I’m not going to be able to hold out much longer.” He doesn’t run though, he grabs the knife from her and pushes her to the ground, telling her “This isn’t about vengeance. My life doesn’t matter. This is about the lives you’ll take if I let you go.”

She tells him she can control it, but he says she can’t; “Evil always rises to the surface.”

As he raises the knife, Frankie calls out to her sister and runs towards her. There is a gun shot and Amelia breaks free. The knife falls to the ground and the Rev. clutches the gunshot wound in the centre of his chest before falling down dead. Audrey slowly lowers her gun, looking stunned.

Nathan kneels by the body, and says to Audrey, “You were aiming for his shoulder, right?” She just looks at him, numb.

The others arrive and Rory calls to Amelia, but his father stops him from getting too close.

One of the Rev’s men asks who shot him and Audrey says “I did. He was going to kill her.” He replies, “So what? She’s a monster, he’s a man of God.” Nathan responds, “Officer Parker followed procedure and prevented a murder. It was a proper kill, end of story.”

-

As the coroners take the body away, Dwight tells Nathan he gave Sophie some morphine to stablise her, but it’s only temporary. Nathan tells him to get his leg looked at, but he says he’s going to drop them off first. He walks over to the van where they’re waiting, Amelia saying goodbye to Rory. She tells him she didn’t think she was strong enough to make it through this but “now I know that I am.” He tells her he’ll be there when she comes back and that he loves her.

As Dwight finds his keys we see a photo of Lizzie, smiling at the camera, and one of Dwight and Lizzie laughing together. Dwight drives them off and Nathan asks Vince and Dave where they’re going. Dave says he probably doesn’t want to know, but when he says he does, Vince tells him; a slaughterhouse out by route 14 “Kind of a live/work set up until the Troubles are over.”

Nathan looks over at Audrey and Vince asks him “What the hell happened out there?” but Nathan doesn’t seem to have much to say.

Duke goes to talk to Audrey and she tells him there will be an inquiry into the shooting and that she will have to explain why she didn’t aim for his leg. When he replies, “That’s a good question, why didn’t you?” She is surprised and he tells her that while he’s not going to mourn the Rev, her timing sucks. “An hour before you killed him, he was dangling the keys to Haven in front of my nose. I was this close, and because of you, I got nothing.”

She’s annoyed with him though, and asks if Duke would have stopped him from killing the girl. He tells her he doesn’t know. She tells him “Well you need to figure that out Duke, because while you’re looking for answers, the rest of us are fighting a war. I did what I had to do.” And she walks off to join Nathan.

 

\----

 

**2.11 - Business as Usual**

**TOTW: Stu Pierce: “My sweat kills people” (dries them up like mummies)**

A group of joggers runs along the coast road. It seems to be a warm day, but one man in particular is struggling with the heat. A volunteer offers him a cup of water and he downs it before moving to the table to hurriedly drink more. She worries he has heat stroke and calls for a race medic. He stumbles into a nearby tent and flops down onto a chair, only to collapse completely.

The volunteer (her tshirt reads; Haven Lighthouse Fund, 10K Race, Volunteer) watches in horror as he dies, his body shrivelling and drying out until there is hardly anything left.

-

Nathan joins Audrey as she checks out the body and she comments on the heat. He tells her he wouldn’t know, but she points out that his shirt does. He’s clearly sweating and he looks down in surprise. But she notes that he’s not as hot as the victim, who seems to have had every drop of water sucked out of him.

They can’t take fingerprints for an ID, but they have his race number and the list of participants, which tells her the victim was Reggie Buswell. She asks Nathan if he’s ever run a 10K and when he tells her ‘No’ she wonders if she has; Audrey hasn’t, but maybe Lucy Ripley did.

Nathan, a little annoyed, a little exasperated, tells her she can’t keep pretending that what happened didn’t happen. She points out there was a full investigation into her shooting of the Rev, it cleared and it’s going to fade away. But Nathan tells her that at the moment it’s all that anyone’s talking about.

Dwight joins them and Nathan hands him the list of participants, pointing to the victim’s name. Dwight’s ‘Ah man, Reggie?’ tells them he knew the victim, and Dwight confirms they used to go fishing together and that Reggie was Troubled, though Dwight doesn’t know how; “I never asked; a lot of people don’t like to talk about it.”

Dwight also tells them that they were both going to go to Finnegan’s tomorrow night for “the meeting”. Audrey asks “What meeting?” and Dwight tells them some Troubled people were worried about repercussions from “what happened with the Rev.” so they’re getting together.

Nathan is worried that it will be “people winding each other  up” but Dwight protests that it just about talking about how they can look out for each other. Audrey tells Nathan maybe he should go, but he responds that maybe he should shut it down.

They hear shouting outside and Nathan goes out to investigate, telling Dwight to “get Reggie packed up for the coroner”. Outside, one of the racers is shouting at the other, telling him he saw him talking to Reggie and now the volunteer says he’s all dried out; “What did you do to him?” The other guy says he doesn’t know what he’s talking about but the first guy doesn’t want to let it go, asking “Are you one of those freaks?” And adding “Your name’s Stu, right?”

Nathan arrives and asks him for his name and he introduces himself as “Patrick Grolsch, tax payer.” Nathan tells him to calm down, and as Patrick shifts his ranting to Nathan (“So Haven PD can cover it up like nothing happened?”) Stu takes the opportunity to slip away. He goes on to say that everyone in town is tired of what’s going on and threatens “When you screw up again, you’re going down.”

-

In the station, Nathan is talking on his cell phone; “It’s got to be more than a name match. This is really important to me. How sure are you?” He sees Audrey walking towards him and quickly ends the call, “Call me when you’ve got something.”

Audrey hands him the coroners report and they read it together; “Dehydration inconsistent with exercise.” Audrey wonders if it was the effort of the race that triggered the Trouble, but Nathan isn’t convinced, pointing out that he’s never seen a Trouble triggered by just physical stress. Audrey notices the name on the report and asks “There a new coroner? What happened to Horris?”

Nathan tells her nothing happened, he just asked Dwight to use a guy in Cleaves Mills [sp?]; he thought it might be best to keep this case quiet. Or even quieter than usual, since Audrey points out they don’t usually shout them from the rooftops. Nathan says that they need to let things die down a little, but Audrey is frustrated, pointing out “I did what I had to do”.

Nathan tells her he’s not questioning that, but points out; “You saw those people this morning, they’re not happy.” His desk phone rings and he answers it “Wuornos,” before confirming “On our way” and telling Audrey “We got another dried out body.”

-

The body when they find it is slumped over a ride-on lawn mower, and in the same dessicated state as Reggie. They talk to the victim’s widow, who tells them that Barry had warned her before they married that someday something could happen. But she wasn’t expecting this.

She tells them that Barry was Troubled, that he was trying to protect her, and that he was ashamed of his Trouble. Nathan asks if anyone else knew about it, but she says just family, and his friend Stu; Stu Pierce. She says Stu was always talking to Barry about their problems and had even convinced Barry to go to “that stupid meeting he was organising” - the meeting of Troubled people planned for the next night. Nathan comments that Stu ran away before he could talk to him, and Audrey points out that both of the victims were planning to attend the meeting.

There is a brief shot of the lighthouse covered in scaffolding before we see Audrey and Nathan walking up to a house through a leafy garden. Nathan tells Audrey that Annie said Stu was compiling a list of Troubled people. Audrey is afraid this might mean Stu is some kind of Troubled sociopath, collecting the names of Troubled people so he can pick them off one by one. Nathan points out that Barry was ashamed of who he was and suggests that “Maybe Stu hates himself so much he wants to kill people like him.” Audrey replies, “the fact that you came up with that profile so quickly, that worries me.”

But then they are at the house and the door is open. They draw their guns as they wonder whether someone else figured out Stu was killing his own, and whether they came for revenge. Inside Audrey finds a woman bound and gagged on the floor. She says that her and her husband Stu were attacked and Stu was taken away. Nathan joins them, the rest of the house is clear. Audrey tells him she doesn’t think Stu is the killer; someone has taken him and probably his list too. Nathan points out that whoever took Stu knows the name of everyone planning to attend the Troubled meeting and Audrey adds, “Our kidnapper has a hit list.”

-

On the Rouge, Duke is on the phone; “No Mrs Ryan, I get it; your daughter liked her secrets. It was part of her charm…. Yes, I’ll inventory her stuff before I send it.” He hangs up before adding to himself; “Your grief is touching.” As he puts some clothes into a box he notices the silver box that they had sold to Beverley Keegan and he is surprised that Evi had apparently bought it back. When he opens it, there is a note inside; “ _Duke, In case things go bad, you should have this. I’m sorry. PS. Put it under your iguana tank light. Love Always Evi_.”

He takes it over to a black-lit tank in the corner of the room and puts it under the light, to see the word Crocker appear on the lid. He stares at it, “You gotta be kidding me.”

-

Back at Stu’s house, Audrey asks Colleen (now untied) to tell her anything she can remember about the men that took Stu. She tells them they were all wearing masks, gloves and hoods, but when they were tying her up she saw something on one of their legs, like a tattoo. Nathan asks her if it was a circle, but she says no, it was numbers; a three and an eight.

Audrey suggests that permanent marker is pretty hard to wash off and Nathan concludes the kidnapper was running in the 10K. Audrey suggests that if they check the race numbers for a three and an eight, they might find Patrick Grolsch.

-

In an interview room at the station, they talk to Patrick Grolsch, Audrey asking him why he kidnapped Stu, asking if killing Reggie and Barry wasn’t enough. He tells her “You’re nuts. I heard what happened what to those two, how could I have done that?” Nathan suggests he could have used his Trouble, and Audrey adds he could be working with someone who is, but Patrick is not impressed with either suggestion, telling them “all you have is half a number on a leg.”

Audrey starts to tell him “I don’t know what your lawyer told you,” but he interrupts to tell her that he is a lawyer “I have witnesses that saw you harrassing me at the race, and now you drag me in here with no probable cause? I’m filing a suit, a very public suit.”

Nathan responds by standing up and opening the door to let him go. Audrey objects, but Patrick tells them “good luck finding your friend” and then he’s gone. Audrey  tells Nathan “I can’t believe you just did that!” He shuts the door again as he tells her he is trying to protect her. But she’s not impressed with that either, “Because suddenly I need protecting now? Because I was the only one who had the nerve to shoot a guy who was going to kill a little girl?” she asks.

Nathan points out it not that simple; “A Troubled little girl who happened to be a cannibal, and the man you shot was the Rev; one of this town’s leaders.” She asks him if he’s worried about what the town thinks, and asks him what he thinks, noting that he hasn’t told her yet, and then specifically asks; “Do you think I did the right thing?”

He tells her “Yes. I know you did what you had to do to save that girl’s life. But right now, my opinion doesn’t matter, and I can’t do my job if I’m under indictment. People are looking for an excuse so at least one of  us has to follow procedure.” She replies with a short “OK” and then leaves. Nathan kicks a chair in frustration.

-

Vince and Dave on their tandem pull up by a newspaper stand, the “TOWN GRIEVES” headline visible above a photo of the Rev.

Duke walks up to them “Teague and Teague incorporated. I’ve been looking for you boys.” Vince and Dave start restocking the newspaper stand from the cart on the back of their tandem, talling him the paper’s already on its third edition “everyone wants to read about the Rev. Duke comments “I think I’ll wait for the movie,” drawing a laugh out of Vince.

Duke shows them the silver box and as he unwraps it, Vince looks shocked. Duke also brings out a black light to show them the Crocker sign on the lid. Dave seems interested, Vince seems nervous. Dave tells him he’s seen the design before, “One of our early silversmiths.” When Duke asks if he can find out anything about it, Vince tells him they’re too busy, but Dave contradicts him saying he’d be happy to do some research. Duke gives Vince a look,, and Dave prompts him into apologising for his “irritability”. Vince suggests Duke leave the box with them, but Duke takes it with him.

Once Duke is gone, Vince angrily tells Dave, “I will stop you.” Dave replies, “It’s time this town faced its realities. All of them.” Vince steps away to make a phone call, simply saying “Come and see me, I’ve got a job for you.”

-

It’s dark when Duke pulls up outside the Rouge, and he sees a torch light moving around inside the cockpit. He swings quietly on board and takes a gun from a cabinet on the wall. As he makes his way inside someone jumps him. He fights back and they throw each other around for a while before Duke reaches the lightswitch to see that it’s Dwight. “Sasquatch?” he says in surprise. Dwight just looks down at the silver box which is lying on the floor, presumably what he was looking.

They both grab for it, one of them getting hold of the lid and the other the box. The movement breaks the box they end up each holding a piece. But something else is thrown free; a key skitters along the floor. Duke grabs the key, Dwight picks up both pieces of the box. Duke reaches behind him for some kind of wooden pike-like implement which is hanging on the wall. Dwight turns behind where he is standing to grab a sword from above the doorway.

Duke sees that he is outgunned and changes strategy, talking to Dwight instead. Duke assumes Vince sent Dwight, and says that Dave is helping him, so “what’s so important about that thing that it’s got the two of them turning on each other?”

Dwight says he didn’t ask, but Duke tells him “I think you did. And I think Vince clammed up on you…. Vince and Dave know what it is, but they don’t want us to know. They’re playing us against each other.” Duke puts down the weapon and pours a couple of glasses of something alcoholic as he talks, suggesting to Dwight that they work together to find out the truth.

-

Audrey is drinking coffee in a car, apparently on a stakeout when Nathan joins her, and asks her how she found Patrick. She tells him she put an APB out on his car. He shakes his head, telling her Patrick is a lawyer and she’s just making his case stronger. And then he asks “What am I the bad guy for trying to help you keep your job?”

She tells him he’s not a bad guy, but that her ability to help Troubled people “I don’t think that comes from Audrey Parker or Lucy Ripley, I think that’s just me. It might be the only thing that is, so I need to keep on doing that even if it means bending the law.” Nathan points out that there’s bending the law and then breaking it. He tells her if she carries on it’s only a matter of time until she’s suspended or fired, or arrested. She says she doesn’t care, but he asks how she’s going to help people from a jail cell.

She doesn’t respond, and then sees Patrick leaving the building opposite. She gets out of the car, drawing her gun, and when Nathan asks what she’s going to do, she replies “Nathan, that man is jay walking.” Nathan swears and follows her.

-

Dave is on the phone to Duke, telling him the box was commissioned by a Fitzwilliam Crocker in 1786, one of Duke’s distant ancestors. He says there’s no record of what it was intended to be used for, but that it was originally designed as a set; the one that Duke has is the smaller one. Duke thanks him and hangs up, turning round to Dwight, who comments, “Smooth.” Duke replies, “Yeah it’s kinda what I do.” Which makes Dwight wonder if he’s making a mistake working with him. Duke tells him he’s not, but Dwight hedges his bets, pointing out that if he is, he can always change his mind.

Duke figures that the key they just found probably opens the other box that Dave was talking about, and tells Dwight when he asks that his father never told him about it. “But our conversations were usually limited to ‘run down the liquor store and get me a pack of camels and a six pack’.”

Dwight says “Sounds a lot like my old man,” and then goes on to ask, “If your dad had the box, where did he put it?” Duke says that if Simon was anything he was careful; it was valuable, he must have hidden it “We need to find his old boat.”

-

There is a red building and truck, both with ‘Adams & Knickle Ltd’ written on the side. Inside, Patrick Grolsch is shouting at Audrey and Nathan; get these handcuffs off me. You have no cause to keep me here.” In a different corner of the room, Nathan is telling Audrey “this is textbook harrassment.” Audrey shouts back at Patrick, “It’s state law, you need to cross at the corners.” Nathan concludes he was wrong that she doesn’t care about getting fired; she actually wants to get fired.

She is unconcerned though, telling him “I’ll be fine.” He comes straight back with “I won’t.” She tells him he’s a good cop and he’d be fine, but he tells her it’s not just about work “You’re not just my partner. Not any more.”

A fire alarm sounds from further up in the building and we see smoke coming down the stairs. Audrey accuses Patrick of trying to burn the evidence and asks him if Stu is upstairs. Patrick tells her to go look but as she moves to do so, Nathan grabs her, pointing out they don’t know what his Trouble is and that there’s probably a reason he wants her to go upstairs. Audrey tells him to stay with Patrick, that she’s going to find Stu, and that she will be OK. Nathan watches her go.

With smoke pouring out of the building, Audrey makes her way upstairs and finds Stu tied up in a side room, flames in patches all around him. As she starts to untie him, he tells her not to touch him “My sweat kills people.” She tells him he won’t hurt her, and he responds with a surprised “You. You’re Audrey Parker.” She helps him out through the growing flames.

-

On another boat, as Duke searches inside some space in the bowels of the boat, Dwight tells him he can see why this would make a good hiding place, no one would go looking in there unless they had to. Duke agrees with a sarcastic “Yeah pops was a real genius.” before concluding that there’s nothing there. Dwight asks if Duke is sure this is Simon’s boat and he replies “Yeah, the last of the floating trash heaps he collected over the years. He sold it to Sal before he died.”

Dwight asks “If the box was so important, how come he never mentioned it to you?” Duke replies “I don’t think he liked me much and I’m damned sure he didn’t trust me.”

Dwight sympathises, “Or maybe he was just bad at telling you things, like ‘son you’re Troubled’.” Duke asks what Dwight’s Trouble is and he tells him he’s a bullet magnet. “If a gun goes off within 100 yards, the bullet veers off towards me.” When Duke asks how he found out, Dwight answers “In Afghanistan.” then adds that his Dad knew he was going to enlist, but never said anything. “He was willing to let me walk into a battle zone, rather than admit what he was.” Duke says “I think your dad and my dad would have been bosom buddies.”

An older guy comes down the ladder to join them, asking “You two lose a bar bet?” Duke apologises to Sal, explaining they were looking for something his dad might have hidden there when it had been his boat. Duke mentions that this was the last boat that Simon ever owned, and Sal corrects him; “The second last boat.” Duke protests; “not according to his papers.” Sal doesn’t seem very interested in the idea of paperwork, saying that Sal was “buying a 120” and that was why he got a good deal on this one; Simon wanted cash.

Sal says the name of the boat Simon was buying was the Cape Rouge, but Duke can’t understand this “I won the Cape Rouge in a poker game on my 21st birthday.” When Dwight asks who he won it from, Duke says Ray Fiegler. Sal recognises the name; “Fiegler, yup. He’s the guy Simon gave her to.” Slightly stunned, Duke accepts the idea that “my father gave me my boat.”

-

Nathan and Audrey talk to Stu and Colleen Pierce. Stu tells them that him and Reggie were running together, and that Reggie wanted to back out of the meeting. “I grabbed his arm around mile 2 and that’s when he started getting sick. I was scared, I ran home. I found Barry borrowing my mower and he put his arm around me before I could warn him.”

Nathan tells him “We need to take you somewhere you’ll be safe.” Stu agrees but Colleen does not want them to take him away; “It’s this town, it’s the stress of the meeting that did this.” Stu tells her he has to go, that Patrick wasn’t planning on just killing him, if he hadn’t spooked him, he was going to “parade my affliction around for the whole world to see”.

Nathan assures him that they found Patrick’s prints all over that building “he’s going to prison.” Stu replies “But what if you hadn’t stopped him. This town isn’t safe for people like me any more.” Colleen says she will go with him. Stu protests that she shouldn’t have to pack up her whole life, when he won’t even be able to touch her. She tells him she doesn’t care, and puts her left hand on the sofa between them “For better or for worse, right?” He rests his left hand next to hers; their wedding rings close to each other, even as their hands don’t touch.

-

Audrey helps Colleen put luggage in their truck as Stu tells Nathan he’s glad Nathan found the invite list Patrick stole from him. Nathan offers it to Stu, but Stu tells Nathan to keep it, “I can’t help those  people where I’m going. Maybe you can. Crazy thing is I still feel bad I’m going to miss that meeting.”

Nathan says it’s just going to divide people, but Stu protests that people are already divided; “There’s no going back. All that’s left now is for you to chose a side.” Stu walks back over to the truck and Nathan’s phone beeps. He reads a text and writes something down on a piece of paper.

Once the Pierces have left, Audrey walks over to join Nathan. She comments that it’s going to be tough for them. Nathan, with a little grin, replies “Touching isn’t everything. Trust me.” Audrey says she hopes they make it; Nathan is confident they will.

They talk about what Stu said about Haven not being safe for the Troubled any more. Audrey admits that maybe Nathan was right, that “maybe by shooting the Rev. I just made things worse.” But Nathan protests; “You did what you thought was right.” Audrey, frustrated, responds  “I don’t know what I think any more. How am I supposed to know right from wrong if I don’t even know who I am?” Nathan protests, “I know who you are. I do. Because of you, I can … Never mind.”

He hands her the piece of paper he wrote on before, “Found this for you.” She looks at it and asks whose address it is. He tells her; “If I’m right it’s Lucy Ripley’s.” She’s stunned and asks him how he got it. He says he’s been putting together everything they’ve learnt about her, from the photos and the Glendowers, people who remembered her, and he hired a PI in Portland. His explanation trails off a little as she hugs him.

She looks at the address again, “This is less than an hour away.” Nathan agrees, pointing out “If you leave now, you can be there before dark.” She thanks him and he tells her “I hope you get some answers. And I hope you come back and tell me what they are.” She tells him “Of course. No matter what she says, or what happens, I’m coming back. I promise. You’re not just my partner either,” she says, and he tells her; “I’ll be here.”

She starts to walk off, but then changes her mind and turns back to kiss him. He’s too stunned to move, reacting only as she pulls away; eyes closed and the smallest smile. And then she is gone.

-

Audrey walks around a house and finds a woman fishing out the back. She calls to her and asks if she is Lucy Ripley. The woman turns around and takes in Audrey, then replies, “My God, you’re really here. When Audrey asks if someone told her she was coming, Lucy replies “You did. 27 years ago.”

They sit down to talk, and when Audrey confirms she doesn’t remember them meeting before, Lucy tells her “I’m sorry honey. I guess that means they found you.” When Audrey asks who, Lucy says she doesn’t know and “not sure you did either. But 27 years ago when you arrived on my doorstep you were on the run, scared, asking all kinds of crazy questions. You said you had my memories.” Audrey replies “I did? I said that? And I told you that I was from Haven, Maine?” Lucy replies, “Yes, you said that you had been staying there for a while and you were helping people with strange troubles.” Audrey nods, “That seems to be a pattern.”

Lucy carries on, “Someone died, you discovered a terrible secret, how all these troubles started and how you could finally stop them.” Audrey queries “So that’s why these people wanted to find me?” Lucy tells her, “They were trying to erase you.” Audrey tells her that they succeeded because she doesn’t remember any of it.

Lucy continues “You said that I could never tell anyone about you. That we’d even met. Otherwise they would come and erase me too. And you said the only person I could tell this story to was you, if you came back. You said you’d need to know.” Audrey thanks her and Lucy says “All these years I’ve been waiting.” Then she seems to remember something else, adding “I hope I did the right thing.”

When Audrey asks her what she means, she says “A few months after you left, a man came here. He said there were people after you and that he could help. But there was something about him… I didn’t tell him anything.” Audrey asks if he was from Haven, if Lucy remembers his name. It takes her a minute, but she does; “Simon Crocker.”

-

On the Cape Rouge as Duke searches in the bowels of the ship again, Dwight sums up, “So basically, your dad buys the Cape Rouge and arranges for the guy to lose it to you in a poker game on your 21st birthday.” Duke figures it must be the smartest plan he ever came up with. When Dwight suggests that maybe he was finally trying to do something nice, Duke says that “more likely there’s a catch. A big one.”

Duke finds something, and Dwight helps him haul it up onto the deck. Duke pops open the metal canister and pulls out a much bigger version of the silver box. They key from the smaller box opens it, and they find weapons and a journal. Wondering what it all is, Duke pulls out a dagger, but is then distracted by the arrival of Audrey.

She asks to talk to him and he goes over to her (dagger still in hand) leaving Dwight with the box. Duke tells her she won’t believe what his father had hidden below decks, and she tells him his father is exactly why she’s there. She tells him she found Lucy Ripley and that she knew Simon Crocker; that he visited her 27 years ago, “I think that he was looking for me.”

As they talk, Dwight closes the box back up and makes to run off with it. Duke turns around, with a “Wow. Buddy; my feelings are actually hurt. What happened to honour amongst thieves?” Dwight tells him he said he might change his mind, and Duke acknowledges he did. While he’s distracted by admitting this, Dwight swings the box at him and hits him in the face. Duke retaliates with the hand that still holds the knife from his dad’s box, cutting Dwight’s arm in the process, and getting some of Dwight’s blood on his hand.

Dwight reacts to the cut, but Duke reacts more, falling to the ground and Audrey calls to him, concerned. We see the blood on his hand disappear. Audrey asks Duke what’s going on, and even Dwight looks concerned; concerned enough that he does not take the opportunity to run off and instead stays where he is. As Duke struggles with whatever is happening to him, we see his eyes turn silver.

Dwight picks up a handy crowbar, apparently deciding to knock Duke out so that he can get away with the box. As he raises it towards Duke’s head, Duke stands and pushes his hand against Dwight’s chest in one smooth movement. Dwight goes flying; not just across the boat, but right across it and into the water at the other side.

Audrey runs over their and sees the ripples in the water. Duke joins her and looks over the side, but concludes, “Don’t worry; he’s an army ranger, he’s fine.”

Duke’s eyes are back to normal, but he’s still breathing heavily and he nervously asks Audrey; “Did you see what I just did?” Her reply is just “You need to show me what’s in that box.”

-

It’s evening and a group of people gather in the Haven Herald’s offices. Dave walks up to Vince who tells him “We shouldn’t be having this meeting here. We are not Troubled.” Dave replies “They needed some place to have it. After what happened to Stu.” Vince tells him, “Patrick’s in jail for arson. Nathan will make that stick.” They continue to argue under their breath, Dave responding, “Still, people were scared and I told them they could have it here.”

Vince replies, “If people knew what you were _really_ doing …” but Dave insists, “I’m helping them.” Vince tells him angrily, “You’re starting a war! And I will have no part of that.”

Dave goes back to the rest of the crowd, and Dwight comes in to talk to Vince, asking “Why didn’t you tell me what I was going after?” When Vince asked if he got it, Vince tells him “No, before I realised it was too late.” Vince asks “If I’d have told you what it really was, you’d have been scared, or you’d just kill Duke, right?” Dwight doesn’t disagree.

Vince then asks “He has it?” Dwight by way of agreement says, “He cut me.” Vince is taken aback by this, apparently understanding the significance. Dwight asks him what they should do. Vince tells him that’s a much longer conversation.

Just then the door opens again and Nathan joins them. Vince is surprised to see him, and Dwight assumes he’s there to shut the meeting down, but Nathan tells him he’s not. Vince points out that if the town finds out that Nathan attended the meeting “that’s risky”. Nathan tells him, “I can’t worry about what the town thinks any more. I gotta do what I think is right.” Adding, with a little smile, “Sometimes risks pay off.” Nathan goes to join the others for the meeting.

-

Inside the Rouge, Duke is trying (and failing) to recreate his feat of superhuman strength by bending a metal pole, while Audrey looks through contents of the box. Duke says that whatever it was that happened to him, it didn’t last very long. Audrey points out it happened right after he cut Dwight. She finds a ‘ledger’ with names and dates “hundreds of years old, maybe it’s a Crocker family history.” Duke looks through it and flips to the end, finding handwriting that looks familiar; “My father wrote this.”

Audrey looks over his should to read; “Duke, if you’re reading this, then I haven’t survived. You are my son, my heir. It’s up to you to finish my work. You must kill her.” When Audrey says she thought his dad died in an accident he replies, “I’m starting to think not.” Duke turns the page to find a photo of Lucy.

Audrey says, “This must be why your father was looking for Lucy Ripley. He was trying to find me.” Duke replies “How did he even know you?” And Audrey wonders why he wanted Duke to kill her.

They look at each other for a long moment, stunned. Audrey pulls away a little as they take the information in.

 

\--

 

**2.12 - Sins of the fathers**

**TOTW: Kyle Hopkins; the dead people he buries come back as ghosts**

 

It’s night time and a sleeping man is woken by someone calling his name, “Bill! Sheila’s in danger; you have to go over there!” He looks at the man in his bedroom in shock, telling him, “Arlo! You can’t be here; you’re dead!” Arlo tells him, “There’s someone in my house; he has a gun. You have to hurry.” Bill gets out of bed, grabs a gun from the bedside cabinet.

In the next house, a woman walks down the stairs with Arlo, asking “How can you be here?” She reaches for the light switch, but he tells her no, calling her Sheila. “He’ll see you.” She calls him honey and he tells her he’ll keep her safe until Bill arrives.

Bill breaks the window in the door to get in. Arlo sees him and puts himself between Sheila and Bill; his back to Bill as he brings his hands up as though to throttle Sheila. She screams, and Bill shoots the man who appears to be attacking her. The bullets go through Arlo and into Sheila, who collapses down dead. Arlo smiles at her dead body, and turns around to Bill, telling him “Payback for screwing my wife.”

-

Duke parks by the side of the road and gets out of his truck to see Audrey on the other side of the street. They look at each other awkwardly for a moment before Audrey makes to hurry off and Duke hurries after her to tell her “I need you to know that I’m not on some kind of mission from my Dad. I didn’t like him when he was alive and I’m certainly not going to kill anyone for him now that he’s dead. Especially not you.”

She says “That’s good I can check that off my list,” and he tells her he doesn’t want to joke about it. She tells him they’ll figure it out, and then hurries off to the Herald’s offices.

When she gets inside Vince and Dave greet her cheerfully, but she ignores them and goes to look at the photos on the notice board, homing in on one of a younger Dave, fishing. She takes it from the board and puts it in front of Dave, asking if it’s him. He answers happily, “That was the biggest fish I ever caught, but it was a long time ago.” He’s about to say more about the salmon he caught, but Audrey cuts him off, putting another photo in front of him, one she brought with her. It shows Dave with someone who looks like her. “That’s you too, right?” she asks.

He hesitates as he picks up his coffee cup, “Well I don’t recall exactly,” he begins, but Audrey isn’t having any of it. She whacks the coffee cup out of his hand and it shatters on the floor. “No more lies!” she shouts at him. He looks at her, stunned, and Vince peers at her over his glasses. “All this time, I’ve been searching for my identity and you knew who I was? Why didn’t you tell me?” she asks them. For a long moment neither of them speaks, then Vince tells her, “I’m sorry.” When Dave shoots him a warning, “Vince,” Vince replies, “She knows! What’s the point now?” and Dave doesn’t have an answer to that.

Audrey asks them again, “Why are you lying to me?” He starts to say that they were waiting, and she asks “Until I was ready? I’m ready now, so talk. Who am I?” Vince tells her, “You were Lucy. Before that, Sarah. Before that, we’re not sure. There’s a lot we don’t understand, like where you go, in between the Troubles.”

Dave adds, “How you always look the same, but you have a new person’s memory, each time you return.” Vince finishes, “The only thing that’s the same, is that you always help the Troubled when you do.” She asks them who Agent Howard is, but they just shrug and shake their heads.

Vince hesitates, then reaches into the back of a draw and pulls out a small parcel. He directs a questioning look at Dave, who tells him to go ahead. He takes it over to Audrey and unwraps it for her; a gold ring. He tells her it was Sarah’s (the woman in the photo). Audrey asks why Vince has it. Dave looks nervous and Vince hesitates, saying only, “She was a friend. It belongs to you now,” he adds.

Audrey’s phone beeps and she reads a text message; [From Nathan: Caught a case. Call me ASAP.] She tells them, “This conversation is not over,” takes the photo back off the desk and leaves.

Dave tells Vince, “You told her too much.” Vince replies, “She needs my help. And you’re not getting in my way this time.”

-

Duke is home on the Rouge getting dressed, when suddenly someone else is there, “Very impressive Duke. I like what you’ve done with my place,” he says. Duke stares at him, stunned. “Dad? You’re dead” he says.

-

Audrey joins Nathan at a crime scene and he greets her by pointing out, “We start at 9am in the Haven PD. Where were you?” She ignores the question, just asking, “Who’s the vic?” He tells her, “Sheila McMartin. Neighbour woke her up with three shots to the chest. He admits to the shooting, but he’s in some kind of shock. He keeps repeating ‘Arlo made me do it’.” And in response to Audrey’s questions adds that Arlo is Sheila’s dead husband. Audrey labels this “an interesting stab at an insanity defence,” but Nathan goes on to tell her that the neighbours heard the shots and saw Arlo leaving the house. She assumes he faked his death and they discuss looking for a digital trail - emails, phone calls, bank accounts.

Their conversation dries up and  Nathan steps a little closer to tell her, “We should have dinner.” Audrey seems surprised, but tells him, “Sure. Tomorrow night? We can talk about Lucy and … everything. How about I make pancakes?” she offers. “We talking dinner, or breakfast?” Nathan asks, though he stumbles over the last word. She smiles at him, and there’s the slightest nod, then she walks off.

-

Duke walks back into the galley, pulling on a shirt. “Damn,” he says, “I really hoped I’d walk back in here to find that you’d disappeared.” Duke pours himself a drink, and Simon tells him “You’re taking this well.” Duke replies, “I’m pretty sure that you’re the result of the brownies this girl gave me last night. God, what was her name. Tall, Dutch girl …”

Simon tells him he’s not imagining it, and reaches for Duke’s drink to show that his hand passes right through the glass. Duke isn’t convinced though, refering to Simon as “The dead guy I last saw 27 years ago.” But adds, “Let’s say you’re real. How’ve you been? Why’re you back?”

Simon tells him he doesn’t know. Duke replies, “Let me guess. You’re going to disappear for a few days, and I won’t have any idea why. And then you’ll show back up bloody, and beaten up and expect me to nurse you back to health.”

Simon says, “I know I was a crap father. And a worse husband.” Duke agrees with him, adding, “You are much smarter dead and imaginary.”

Simon looks away, annoyed, and sees the box of weapons that Duke found, realising “The Troubles must be back.”

Duke agrees, “Yes they are,” and goes on to say, “This must be a dream,” and moves to the window as he wonders, “Are there mermaids out there?”

Simon asks him, “You cure anybody yet?” Duke tells him “No,” and tries to end the conversation, saying he’s going to go back to bed and hope that he wakes up. Simon, getting annoyed, tells him, “You are awake. I know I wasn’t around, but there was a reason. I was out; saving people. When someone from our family kills a cursed person, we don’t just kill their body, we kill the curse too. That’s our Trouble.”

Duke’s not impressed, “So you save them from being alive.” Simon tells him, “The curse dies in the whole family. No one will ever get it again; not the children, not the grandchildren. No one. The curse never comes back.” Duke replies, “You just have to murder somebody to do it. Wow, you really are a piece of work.”     

Simon tells him, “Now I know why I’m here. To make you understand.

-

Audrey and Nathan walk through a graveyard as Audrey reads from her phone, that Arlo’s estate’s been settled and his credit cards cancelled. Nathan points out that smart people who fake their own deaths put away the plastic, adding that there’s only one way for sure to find out if he’s dead; talk to the gravedigger.

They walk up to the gravedigger, apparently finishing a break as he throws away the remains of a roll-up. “Kyle Hopkins?” Nathan asks. When Audrey introduces them as Haven PD he says he knows who they are, “Because of you I had to bury Reverand Driscoll. The finest man in Haven.” Then he turns to Nathan adding, “And I know what you are,” talking about ‘his kind’ having meetings and the need for ‘my kind’ to ‘call it like it is’.

Nathan just tells him he needs to dig up Arlo McMartin. Kyle asks if he has a court order. Nathan replies, “You’re on probation, right? So that joint you just tossed could cost you some time. Or you could dig up a grave; your call.

When they get the coffin open, they find a dead body and Nathan concludes “Definitely not faking it.” Audrey asks him, “So what do you think? Clones? Ghosts? Zombies are trendy.”

Nathan takes a phone call; another homicide “Dead girl told her brother to do it.”

-

Audrey and Nathan talk to a young man in the station. “It says here that your sister Annie committed suicide over a year ago,” Audrey asks him. “After Kurt raped her,” he replies. “Annie sat down right next to me and told me the truth.” Audrey asks, “And Kurt confirmed this?” The guy looks down at his bloody hands before replying, “Eventually.”

As they leave the office, Audrey asks Nathan, “Does it seem to you like Bruce’s sister came back for revenge.” He replies, “Or to tell the truth.” Audrey responds, “To her big brother? Same thing.”

Vince and Dave arrive, saying they heard there was a murder on Woodland drive, at the McMartin house, commenting that Sheila was shot three times and the killer claims to have seen Arlo. Nathan asks them if Bill and Sheila could have been a couple, Vince and Dave both nod, “Everyone knew that.” When Audrey asks if they were sleeping together before Arlo died, Vince replies, “That’s what killed Arlo. Someone told him and bam; massive coronary.”

Audrey concludes, “So maybe the dead are coming back to settle old scores.” Nathan adds, “And they’re using the living to do it for them.”

-

Back at the graveyard, Kyle is tamping down the turf over a newly-reburied Arlo McMartin, when he is surprised by the Rev. joining him. The Rev. tells him, “God has sent me to finish my work in Haven,” asking, “Will you help me?” Kyle nods.

-

Simon and Duke stand on the edge of a field [of lavender?] Simon tells him, “26 years ago last May there was a third grade camp out here. Mrs Holloway’s class.” Duke remembers; “All those kids died. I knew some of them.” Simon asks if he remembers how they died and Duke replies, “Food poisoning,” though he qualifies that with an “Or not,” when he sees Simon’s reaction. Simon tells him the tents were pitched in a big circle, around a fire. Mrs Holloway told a camp fire story, scared Jenny Miers so bad that her curse kicked in. Fear poured out of her in toxic waves. 12 kids and 2 chaperones died. I could have saved them. I had the chance to kill Jenny’s grandfather a week before their trip but I couldn’t do it. The day after it happened, he begged me to kill him. His pain was over in a minute. Mine lasted, every time I saw the parents of those kids. You have a responsibility Duke. A destiny.” Duke tells him, “You can go back to hell,” and walks off. Simon tries to stop him, but Duke just passes right through his arm. Simon asks, “Hasn’t anyone you know ever died because of the Troubles? Anyone you cared about?” That gives Duke pause, and Simon rams his point home by saying, “You could have saved them.”  but Duke shakes his head and walks off.

-

Nathan and Audrey sit next to each other, looking through the victim’s records and looking for a connection between them, but they have different families, different jobs, different religions. In between some awkward/significant glances at each other, they realise that both were buried at Eastside Cemetary

-

The Rev is with Kyle as he looks at a printed list of names. It’s marked with a red cross inside a circle, and headed, “Haven residents known to be affected by the troubles:” The Rev. says, “Mark them well Kyle; our brothers will need to find them.”

-

At the edge of the cemetery, Nathan talks to Audrey about Duke, telling her she doesn’t really know him. “A couple years ago, Duke rolled back into town, invited me to go fishing, wanted to be friends again. It felt good, I let myself believe he’d changed. Then I found out the real reason he wanted me to go fishing. To cover for him smuggling; figured if the coastguard pulled up, I could flash my badge. I was so pissed. I went after him and we beat on each other for an hour. And then I realised that, I couldn’t feel it. My Trouble came back because of that fight with Duke, and I don’t think he even gave a damn.”

Audrey suggests somewhat half-heartedly that Duke might have changed. Nathan replies, “You can never trust him.”

They walk on into the graveyard to find Annie Fresnel’s grave (April 19 1991 - March 9 2009 At Peace), Nathan commenting, “So Bruce’s sister’s grave looks untouched, just like Arlo’s.” and Audrey adding that “Everything looks normal.”

But then Nathan is on alert, because he can see people walking towards them from all over the graveyard. Audrey doesn’t see anything; we see them passing through headstones. Nathan suggests only he can see them because Audrey is immune to the Troubles. She comments, “So ghosts are wandering the streets of Haven, and I’m the only one who can’t see them. That’s perfect.”

The two of them stand in the middle of a circle of dead people for a moment, and then the ghosts turn and walk away. Nathan points out there’s no way they can track all the ghosts and so they need to find out who's causing the Trouble.

As they’re leaving they notice Duke, tapping down the earth around a grave. The headstone reads “RIP Here Lies Simon Crocker Born April 3 1949 died May 21 1983”. Ignoring a warning “Parker” from Nathan, Audrey walks over to talk to him.

The three of them walk out of the cemetery as Duke tells them, “So I ended up burying the weapons box.” Nathan replies, “Let me get this straight; you can end a Trouble?” Duke points out that he just has to kill someone to do it, and Nathan and Audrey share a look before Nathan asks, “Wait, wasn’t your father buried at Seaside?”

Duke explains that Seaside is eroding, and they “moved him here about a year ago.” Nathan and Audrey realise that maybe it’s the person who buried them that is the link, and Nathan walks off to make a call.

Duke asks Audrey, “Do you ever wonder why you’re here?” Audrey says no, that’s the one thing she doesn’t wonder about; she’s here to help the Troubled. Duke asks if it bothers her that she never really solves anything, that the Troubles keep coming back, and people keep dying. Audrey doesn’t seem to really appreciate the question, telling him that she has no alternative. Duke asks, “But what if you did?” Audrey has no answer to that.

Nathan comes back telling them that the caretaker said that the person who moved Simon is the same person who buried Arlo; Kyle Hopkins.

Just then the two men notice a figure walking through the graves; Garland Wuornos. Nathan points out that he wasn’t buried here, and wonders what he’s doing there. Duke tells him “Take it from me, you may not want to know.” But Audrey tells him to go and talk to him, “You get a chance to be with your Dad again. That’s a gift; you don’t pass that up.” She tells him to go and that she will find Kyle.

Garland is looking at the grave of a Rufus P. Barker, 1812 - 1841, and he reads that out to Nathan as Nathan walks up to him, then adds that dying has a way of sneaking up on you. He smiles at Nathan and Nathan asks if he’s OK. Garland says, “Well you get blow into a thousand pieces and tell me how you feel. I guess I’m mostly in one piece here.” Then he asks Nathan what story they used to explain his death, and Nathan tells him lost at sea, and how he buried his pieces in a cooler up on Goose Hill. Garland wants to know which cooler, and when Nathan tells him the blue one, he comments “Waste of a good cooler.”

Nathan asks him why he’s there and he says he doesn’t know. He makes a comment about missing the rain and they start to bicker. Nathan points out that ghosts are coming back to settle scores and asks if that’s what Garland’s doing. He says, “No, I don’t think so. I suspect I’m here to see you son. How are things? How’re you doing?” Nathan replies, “I’m talking to my dead dad in a graveyard,” but Garland presses him for a serious answer.

Nathan tells him, “It’s getting more and more dangerous; the Troubles are everywhere. The Rev.’s death has people stirred up.” Garland is surprised to learn that the Rev. is dead and pleased to learn how, saying “Good for her.” when Nathan tells him Audrey shot him. Nathan asks why Garland didn’t tell Audrey that he knew her when she was Lucy. Garland replies, “Think about that question for a second and tell me what I should have said to her. I don’t think you appreciate how precarious our position is here. This town is sitting on top of a volcano and you’re worried about how she feels, come on.”

Garland realises they’ve gotten close and asks Nathan if he’s in love. Nathan replies, “I don’t know what it is,” and is surprised when Garland tells him “Well stop. You two can’t be in love, she’s too important to this town.” Nathan asks what one has to do with the other, and Garland tells him “If she’s in love with you, she’ll want to take risks for you, and we can’t have that. You have got to keep her alive, understand me?” Nathan asks if Garland came back to tell him that he can’t be in love with Audrey. Garland replies, “Yeah, I guess I did.” and Nathan responds, “Well then, you wasted your time.”

-

As he drives, Audrey tells Duke that she needs him to ‘be her eyes’ because she can’t see the dead. She tells him to stop; she’s seen a red cross inside a circle painted on the road outside someone’s house, and tells Duke she’s seen a few of them around town. She notices a wallet and broken coffee cup on the ground and walks up to the house to investigate.

Duke reluctantly goes with her, then stops dead when he sees the Rev. walking up to them. Audrey notices and asks if he’s OK - he just tells her he’ll keep watch outside while she checks indoors. Once she’s gone he speaks to the Rev. “You’d better not be here to hurt her.” The Rev. says he has more important things to do, that he’s come back for Duke. Duke says “My father told me about his ‘job’. Not interested.”

The Rev. is surprised and pleased to learn that Duke’s father is here, and tells Duke to come with him as he starts to walk off. Duke says “I’ll let the two of you catch up.” The Rev. tells him, “People followed me when I was alive. Think what they’ll do for me now.” He adds, “Come with me, or I’ll take my revenge, on Audrey Parker.” Duke hesitates for a long moment, but eventually follows him.

Nathan and Audrey get out of the bronco outside Kyle’s house. Nathan saying he can’t believe that Duke just left Audrey at the last place, Audrey saying she can’t believe Nathan isn’t going to tell her what Garland said. Nathan’s told her that Garland said she’s important to the town, she asks, “Is that it?” Nathan shrugs, tells her Garland missed the rain on his face. Audrey replies, “That’s Wuornos for ‘I’m not telling you’ but don’t worry, I’ll get it out of you later.”

As they walk up to a house a woman comes out, she looks to be pregnant. Nathan starts to talk to her, but as we see red paint on her hand, Audrey interrupts, pretending to be lost and asking for directions to somewhere else (“Draper Place” when they are on “Park Street”). Nathan lets Audrey talk as she apologies to the woman and blames Nathan for not wanting to stop and ask for directions. As she gets into her car, Audrey tells him the paint on her hand “is the same colour as the Xs I was telling you about.” She admits she doesn’t know what they have to do with Kyle, but figures it’s too much of a coincidence not to be relevant, and suggests following the woman to see if she leads them to her husband (Kyle).

-

They park up by the woods and follow her through the trees, hanging back when she joins a group of men with guns and tanks of petrol outside a shed. Some more men drag someone out of a vehicle, apparently drugging them with chloroform, and put them inside the shed which seems to be full of unconscious people. Audrey and Nathan realise they’re going to burn the building and that the people inside must be Troubled; and that this was what the X’s marked.

Nathan sees the Rev. walk up to the building and they both see Duke, but before they can react some people (including Kyle) come up behind them and grab their guns from their holsters to point them at their heads.

-

Meanwhile Duke is talking to the Rev. “Tell me what happening or I’m out of here.” The Rev. tells him the people in the shed are unconscious because they couldn’t risk anyone’s ‘curses’ causing them problems. Duke tells him they’re all insane, that he’s not going to stand there and let them burn these people. The Rev. tells him “They’re not going to burn; you’re going to save them. One of the Rev’s lackies comes towards Duke with a knife, but he takes it from him and pushes the guy away.

Just then Kyle and the others bring Audrey and Nathan there. Audrey asks Duke what he’s doing (since she can’t see the Rev.), Nathan asks Duke if he’s working with the Rev. Duke replies to Nathan, confused, “What? No! Of course not.” and he throws the knife down.

Nathan tells the Rev. “I remember when you preached forgiveness.” The Rev. replies, “I’m fresh out of forgiveness.” Kyle asks the Rev. if they should put Audrey and Nathan in the shed, Nathan tells him, “No, you should let them go; you don’t need to take orders from a dead man.” Audrey adds, “Especially since you’re the one who brought him back, Kyle.”

Kyle points the gun more firmly at her head as he asks what she’s talking about, and she explains that they spoke to the caretaker and realised that everyone who’s come back has one thing in common; Kyle dug their graves. Nathan tells him to phone the caretaker and check for himself. Kyle replies, “So what? I dug a lot of graves,” as Simon joins Duke to say, “They always fight the truth at first.”

Kyle appeals to the Rev; “Tell them it’s not true.” The Rev. just looks at him, and Kyle’s face falls in acceptance. Simon keeps talking to Duke, “Then they have that moment, where they realise why all their lives they’ve felt different.”

Kyle is still protesting though, appealing to his wife, telling her their wrong. She looks down at her pregnant belly, and as Simon adds, “Then they start to beg,” Kyle appeals to her again, “Marissa,” before calling to the Rev. again.

The Rev apologises, “I can’t help you. But he can,” and he points to Duke. “He can save your unborn child from that terrible curse. Simon and the Rev. are looking at Duke, but he tells them “No wait, hold on.” The Rev. tells him he can save the family, and one of the Rev’s men picks the knife up off the ground and puts it back in Duke’s hand. Simon tells him it’s time, and Kyle looks hopefully at him. Audrey asks him a warning “What are you doing?” but Kyle tells him he has to “Save my child from getting the curse.”

Audrey disagrees but Simon tells Duke not to listen to her, and the Rev. adds “She’s a liar.” Duke is looking uncertain, but that’s what makes his mind up. “No,” he says, “She’s my friend.” Simon responds, “Your friend killed your grandfather. Her name was Sarah then. She was Lucy when she killed me.” Audrey tells Duke to put the knife down, but Simon carries on “Now she’s called Audrey, and she will kill you.”

When Duke tells him “No, a tattooed man is supposed to kill me,” Simon points out “She doesn’t have to do it with her own hands.” But Duke shakes his head, and turns as if to step away. Kyle doesn’t let him get far; rushing up and grabbing his hand to pull the knife into his stomach as Duke holds it. Kyle leaves a streak of blood on Duke’s hand as he falls to the floor. His wife and Audrey rush up to him, as Duke’s eyes turn silver.

Marissa tells him she loves him and Kyle tells Duke “Thank you. My son will be safe now.”

Duke stands there and looks at Nathan with his silver eyes and Nathan looks back.

Garland joins Simon as the dead start to fade from existence. Simon tells him, “I know you helped her kill me Garland”. He replies, “No. She just beat me to it.” Then he turns to the Rev. to add, “Hear she killed you too.” The Rev points to Duke though; “At least he’s got a taste of what he’s capable of. That’s all that matters.” Garland replies, “Well, she’ll kill him too.” But Simon tells him, “Not this time. She can’t stop my son.” Garland points out, “I have a son too you know. A damn good one,” and they both turn to Nathan who is listening to them. “Just take care of our girl,” Garland tells Nathan. Duke is still standing stunned and silent.

Kyle dies, and Simon and Garland look at each other as they fade from existence, followed by the Rev. Everyone stands stunned for a moment, before Audrey reacts, snatching up the gun that Kyle had dropped and telling the Rev’s men to put their weapons down. They’re reluctant, but she shouts at them again, and as they do she tells them they’re all under arrest.

-

Dave is inside the Herald’s offices as Vince joins him. “Heard the Chief was back,” Dave begins, “I wondered how that happened so I started looking for an explanation,” and he turns to kick a dirty blue cooler on the floor. “I found one,” he says, asking Vince, “When did you have the Hopkins kid dig him up?” Vince replies, “I had no idea any of this would happen. I paid Kyle to dig him up three weeks ago.” When Dave is angry that Vince didn’t even talk to him about it, Vince protests that Dave wouldn’t have agreed; and he’s right because when Vince protests “We need Garland back,” Dave replies equally firmly, “No we don’t. We’ll be fine.” Vince tells him he’s fooling himself and that “it’s different this time. She’s different this time.”

For a reply, Dave picks up his coat and hat and slams the door on his way out.

-

In her apartment above the Gull, Audrey is lighting candles, checking on dinner.(pancakes) and pouring wine. There’s a knock on the door and she calls out “Nathan? You’re early!” But when she opens the door she is greeted not by Nathan but by a taser, and falls down unconscious. When Nathan arrives to find the door open, smashed china and no Audrey, he draws his gun, calling out “Parker!” Then he looks again at the mess on the floor and finds Duke’s whistle necklace, picking it up as he leaves.

-

Duke is on the Rouge, drinking when Nathan walks in to ask “Where is she?” Duke replies, “Where’s who?” and Nathan tells him “Audrey, what did you do with her?” Duke asks “She’s missing?” and tells Nathan he didn’t do anything. When Duke protests that he wasn’t in her apartment, Nathan shows him the whistle. Duke backs away, telling him, “Think! Why would I hurt Audrey?”

Nathan reaches for his gun, telling him, “You’ve got five seconds,” and starts to count down. Duke tells him “If I was going to hurt her, I would have been waiting for you.” They push at each other and Duke ends up on the floor, reaching for a gun taped to the underside of his coffee table, and Nathan points his own gun at Duke.

At which point, Duke notices the circular maze tattoo on Nathan’s forearm; still red-raw and new. Duke looks up at him and Nathan just says, “I’m done counting.”

The camera angle shifts to outside, and all we hear is a single gunshot.

 

 

**\---------------**

**2.13 - Silent Night [Christmas Special]**

**TOTW: Hadley Chambers turns the town into a snowglobe**

  
  


The opening scene is a view of a surfer paddling out to sea and music [the song is Uptown Music from Eric Balfour’s band Fredalba], which it becomes clear is what she is listening to on her headphones. She takes one of them out to look around as though she’s heard something, but there is nothing there. She puts it back in, but then we hear the sound of Silent Night, and then, inexplicably, the surfer and her surfboard are cut clean in two; each half drifting away in opposite directions as Silent Night continues to play.

Audrey and Nathan are having food at the bakery (“Haven Joe’s”) and Audrey notices the Christmas decorations at the house opposite, commenting that it’s a bit early. Nathan’s confused by her comment, but she doesn’t get to elaborate because Joe (addressing them as “Haven’s finest”) brings her another plate of food, “on the house”. When she tells him she doesn’t need it he insists, “You take care of people like me; keep our Troubles away. And so she accepts, but in the meantime Nathan has taken a call and they have to go.

As they get out of the bronco (in their t-shirts), more Christmas decorations and Audrey comments on them again, “Is there some reindeer festival I don’t know about?” Nathan calls her scrooge and tells her it’s his favourite time of the year.

They make their way into the cinema and speak to a woman there who thanks them for coming; they caught a girl sneaking around the theatre looking for her mother. When Audrey asks if they were able to get hold of the mother they are told she doesn’t have one, “I know her father, he’s a single dad.” Then the girl comes out and they are introduced to Hadley.

Hadley asks if they have found her mom and Audrey tells her no, but they’re going to call her dad. She introduces herself as Audrey and says that she used to sneak into movie theatres too, and that she doesn’t have a mom either so she understands. Hadley just looks bored. Silent Night starts to play and when Audrey asks the member of staff if they are playing it she tells her the sound system hasn’t worked in three years.

Audrey comments “That’s wierd” but Nathan dismisses it, pointing out “It’s Christmas Eve. It’s a Christmas miracle.” 

Just then there is a commotion outside where people are putting up christmas lights; someone has slipped off a ladder and got his neck tangled in a line of lights. Nathan runs outside to try and hold him up and stop him from choking, Audrey runs up to the balcony to cut him free, which she manages just in time.

Nathan says thanks to the paramedics and Audrey bundles Hadley into the bronco. Nathan updates Audrey that the guy has a “cervical fracture and tore up his neck but he’ll be alright”. Audrey comments again on the christmas lights, confused, and Nathan replies, “Hell of a thing on Christmas Eve.”

Audrey tells him “Enough with this weird joke. It’s not Christmas Eve. It’s July.” Nathan replies, “Christmas time. Don’t be a grinch. I know you hate Christmas, but ...” She enthusiastically agrees. “Correct; I hate all the fake cheer, I hate the fact that you have to put up decorations.” Nathan points out you get to do that with your family, and then the penny drops - Audrey didn’t have a family as a kid. But she tells him he’s missing the point, “It’s not Christmas Eve.”

Nathan just tells her if that’s how she wants to deal with it, that’s fine. Audrey tells him again he’s wrong, points out that someone almost died, and wonders if there could be some kind of Christmas Trouble. She takes the police radio from Nathan’s belt to let the station know they’re on their way in, and tells Laverne “If you see anyone suspicious putting up Christmas crap anywhere, I need you to bring them in.” Laverne acknowledges the request, but then asks “But why? It’s Christmas Eve.”

In the Herald’s offices, Dave takes a sheet of the paper off the printing press and as Vince joins him says, “This thing is possessed. It erased our lead story; we need a new printer.” Vince tells him he just checked the books and they can’t afford it. Dave responds as though this is the continuation of a long running argument “Here we go, every christmas.” Vince adds that the Herald is up 12%, “We only lost £10,000 dollars this year.”

Dave protests that they’re not in it for the money, they are in it to “adjust what really goes on in this town.” Vince suggests it’s time for a change and hands Dave a letter; an offer to buy out the Herald. “Someone wants to shut us down, so more people buy the big paper out of Bangor.” Dave looks at it and replies that it’s an insult. Vince insists it’s a gift, “We practically give the paper away. There are less outdated ways to adjust what really happens.”

Dave is not impressed, asking, “After all these decades as newsmen, you want to try  _ blogging _ ?” Dave insists he’s not selling and adds, “Just one Christmas, it would be nice if you laid off the doom and gloom.” Vince gives up and throws the letter down on his desk before leaving.

In her office, Audrey is talking to Hadley’s dad. When she says that Hadley claims she was looking for her mom, he replies, “That’s my Hadley, always making stuff up.” When Audrey suggests that not having a mother is tough, he agrees and adds that it’s hard to talk about.

As he leaves, Nathan comes in on his phone, telling Audrey it’s the fire department and they have multiple vehicle collisions, a lot more than usual, and also half a woman’s body washed up on shore this morning. He tells her he sent someone out there as he hands her the file. Audrey looks at it and picks up the phone, only to hear Silent Night playing again.

Stan comes in wishing her a Merry Christmas and tells her they found a suspicious guy leaving Christmas stuff all over town. She follows him to the cells to find someone dressed as Santa. She asks him why everyone seems to think it’s Christmas Eve, and when his only response is to ask if she wants to sit on his lap, she joins him in the cell to pull off the beard and hat. But this time half of Haven PD are watching, and laughing, and Duke pulls off the gear to tell her, “It’s me!”

Nathan joins them as the uniformed officers disperse. “Very funny guys.” She calls after them. “I’m not going to forget this and neither will you.” She tells Nathan and Duke, “This is a pretty elaborate joke; you decorated half the town. What about the guy whose neck almost broke; was that a stunt guy?” Duke doesn’t know what she’s talking about and she says, “Well you’re in on all of this aren’t you? What did you do, cash in half of your parking tickets?” Duke tells her, “Nathan told me you were struggling with the holidays. It was my idea to bring in the santa suit.

Audrey realises the joke is more limited than she’d thought; “You think that it’s christmas too? It’s July!” Duke replies, “Yeah. So?” Audrey asks if Christmas was in the summer why would santa need to wear such a warm suit, and Duke tells her, he’s from the north pole. Then he says to Nathan “You were right” [about her dislike of Christmas]. Nathan puts his hand on her shoulder, “You are obviously going through a lot.” She frowns as she looks at his hand and he takes it away, but he carries on talking. “If you’re upset about the guys, they’re just trying to have some fun. I mean you keep to yourself.”

The lights flicker and Audrey tells them. “This is a Trouble. It has to be.”

The lights continue to flicker as they walk through the station and Nathan asks Stan what’s going on. He tells them “More power outages and we can’t get the substation on the phone.” Duke agrees “It was like bumper cars trying to get in here, lights out all over the place.” There is a crash, and Audrey turns to see that where Stan was standing there is now only a broken coffee cup on the ground. When she says, “Where’s Stan?” Nathan and Duke look at each other, confused. Nathan asks her, “Who’s Stan?”

The three of them are in the office as Audrey tells them about Stan disappearing. When she insists that Stan has worked there for years, Duke asks if there is someone they should call for her; a therapist, or a guru. She responds that she can’t take him seriously in the santa suit. As he leaves he tells her “Good luck finding your imaginary friend,” and tells Nathan (with a little tap on the leg) “Have fun.”

Audrey makes the link that the guy tangled in the christmas lights could have fallen if someone helping him disappeared, but she doesn’t know what people disappearing has to do with Christmas. Nathan comments that the holidays make people crazy. She tells him again that it’s not Christmas Eve and he says he wants to believe her, “I always believe you … but everyone knows it’s Christmas Eve. I’m sorry.”

Audrey tries to work out a strategy “let’s go to ground zero” - Joe’s bakery; he hinted that he was Troubled and that’s where she first saw the decorations. Nathan nods but points out that he has a dozen car accidents, power outages and a problem at the airport, so he doesn’t really have time to go to a bakery. Audrey tells him fine; he can deal with that and she will go find the source. He asks if she wants to take someone with her, and she replies “Actually yes. I think I have a santa who owes me.”

Audrey and Duke get out of a car by some fairly significant Christmas decorations and as two women in costume walk past, Duke tells them “I’m flexible this year, naughty or nice.” When Audrey glares at him, he protests that she wouldn’t let him change, and points out the fun decorations, including a dog with antlers. Audrey’s not buying it. Duke comments that Nathan is right; she really does hate Christmas. She points out it wasn’t a big holiday in foster homes and there’s not much to remember. He replies that if she’d had Christmases like his then not remembering wouldn’t necessarily be the worst thing.

When Duke tells her that he likes Christmas, Audrey tells him that this is not Christmas, it is a Trouble. As they get to the cafe she points out that it’s more christmasy than it was before, and so it could be Joe’s Trouble. She looks up at the bakery sign and it’s the same as it was before, except the word Joe’s is gone; now it is just Haven Bakery. When she points this out to Duke he tells her that “The Haven Bakery has always been the Haven Bakery.

Audrey asks someone working there where his boss baker Joe is but he just looks at her confused. Duke tells her he will never forgive her if she gets him banned from the bakery, and apologises to the guy. Audrey starts asking customers too, but they’re all just as confused. Duke pulls her away and tells her to calm down, pointing out that nobody knows what she’s talking about.

Audrey remembers a report that came in earlier and heads back to the car. Duke apologises to the customers again and follows her.

On the beach, they look under a tarpaulin at the half a body that was found, and wonder what that has to do with disappearing; could only half of her have disappeared? Duke says there’s some big fish out there, but Audrey tells him she wasn’t bitten and it’s too clean a cut to have been a propeller.

Duke asks where the ambulance and other cops are. Audrey suggests they’re busy, but Duke replies “That guy said they tried to call 911 again but it didn’t work.” Audrey walks up the beach to make a phone call, Duke protests about being left alone with the half dead body, but she sshh’s him. 

When Nathan answers she tells him she’s down at Chester’s Cove and asks if he knows that 911 isn’t answering. He just comments, “Town really is falling apart.” She says she has a crime scene and asks him to send someone. He replies. “Funny. Send someone; who?” and adds, “Who else would I send; you and I are the only cops in Haven.” The shot cuts to Nathan, sat alone in a station entirely saturated with christmas decorations. Audrey hears the Silent Night tune again and hangs up.

She goes back to Duke and asks him if he knows Nathan Wuornos. When he says ‘No’ she assumes the worst, but Duke carries on to say, “I mean, does anybody really know that guy?” When she reples, “Thank god, I thought you were saying that he had disappeared too,” he responds, “That would make for a good christmas.”

They’re standing either side of the tarpaulin and Duke looks down at it, then asks, “Remind me; what was under here?” When Audrey pulls it back there is nothing but pebbles and sand.

In the (very christmasy) Haven Herald offices, Audrey is asking Vince and Dave if they remember anything similar. Dave tells her no. Vince mentions a “gingerbread man incident; you can imagine the cover up.” And Dave takes the opportunity to point out it was a cover up they couldn’t do if they sold the Herald. Audrey tries to pull them out of their bickering to ask about anything with people disappearing.

Dave is flicking through some paper cuttings, “Here’s something; November 5th, 1955; a man claims to have made all of his neighbours and most of his family disappear.” Vince adds that they never existed, though he insisted they did. Duke adds, “So everyone thought he was crazy; sound familiar?” Dave adds that something else happened at the same time, a full size train turned up on its own track, surrounding a weird green field with a bunch of horses, with no explanation where they came from.

Audrey asks about the man and Dave tells her, “Insane Arthur Chambers, about 50, family man.” Audrey says she met a guy named Chambers this morning, when he came to pick up his daughter. She points out that if they’re related then he could have made his wife disappear.

Duke asks what happened to Arthur Chambers; Vince tells him he tried to bring everyone back but it didn’t work and he killed himself soon after. Dave adds that no one he described every reappeared; if they ever lived, they were gone forever. When Audrey points out that they need to stop whatever’s going on or everyone in Haven could disappear, Dave comments that would make deliveries a lot easier; everyone in Haven gets a copy of the Herald through their door; all 3,101 of them. When Audrey questions that figure, he tells her to check the masthead in today’s copy; “Serving 3,101 Havenites.” She tells them Haven should have over 20,000 people in it.

Nathan is making notes on a map and is glad to see Audrey when she comes in to the office, telling her, “It’s not easy keeping up with everything today.” She tells him she’s looking for the address for a suspect. Duke follows her in, in high spirits, apparently expecting to find Nathan gone and disappointed when he is still there. “Damn it! You’re still here. It was my one Christmas wish and it didn’t come true.”

Nathan is doubly unimpressed, “He’s on board with the whole disappearing thing now? Maybe you guys should be partners.”

Nathan checks the file for Gordon Chambers and says it looks like he moved, to Derry. Duke suggests he could have left because he knew what he was going to do to Haven. Audrey suggests to Nathan that he come with them, but he says someone should stay there and they are the only police. Duke asks, if they’re the only police, why there are all these desks, all these offices, and (noticing a photo on the wall beside him) why are you the only class mates in the class photo. The photo shows Audrey and Nathan in formal poses on the steps outside the station, with a whole lot of unexplained space between them. Nathan protests that it was where the photographer put them.

Audrey tells him, “I’m your partner right? You trust your partner?” He tells her Yes, and Yes, and she says thank you. Duke comments, “This is a nice moment, but we should probably …. go.” Audrey glares at him and he adds, “I’ll go wait in the car.”

She tells Nathan that she knows it doesn’t make sense, but she needs him to come with them. “Make it my Christmas present or something.” He tells her, “I hope you’re happy; I’m starting to hate christmas too.”

As the bronco pulls up by a car accident, Nathan comments, “Hell of a way to start Christmas morning.” Audrey tries to call for assistance on the radio, but she just gets Silent Night again.

Duke and Nathan go to check out the damaged cars. Duke asks Nathan, “You know what present I always wanted when I was a kid? Chrome Lightning race sled. Polished bottom …” Nathan adds, “bevelled rails, I wanted the same thing.” They look at each other, surprised, and Audrey comments on it too as she comes to join them. Then she notices the ‘Welcome to Haven’ sign which now lists a population of only 1749.

Duke is looking at the front car, and points out that it looks like it smashed into thin air. They crouch down to look at it, and he tells her “It must be hard to be the only person who knows when things get, funky, around here.” She tells him, “Being right all the time, is not always the greatest thing.” He sympathises, “It’s tough for people like you and me. Maybe I can help you with that.”

She replies, “You could help me,” as Nathan comes to join them he asks, “You talking to yourself.” She looks round and Duke is gone. He sees her reaction and asks if someone else disappeared. “Duke,” she tells him, “You know, our friend? He’s got a mustache goatee, wears a lot of jewellery, makes all these jokes, only looks out for himself?” Nathan’s confused and asks, “I’m friends with that guy?”

There is a strange thudding noise and a bird falls out of the sky, dead. They go over to investigate and find an invisible wall and realise they are trapped. They hammer on the wall, but don’t even scratch it. Nathan fires his gun at it repeatedly and nothing. They realise it’s curved and probably circles the whole town, and that when it came down that would explain the half body they found, since she was near the town border. Nathan wonders why no one from outside has run into the wall, or if they’re forgetting everyone too, and Audrey points out that soon there won’t be anyone left to remember; the population figure on the sign has gone down again.

Nathan says they need to get to Derry and find Chambers. Audrey points out that if they’re trapped in Haven, then maybe he is too. Nathan remembers that the file showed he owns a toy store in town, so they head there.

There’s no one in the store when they arrive, just a model train going round in circles; Audrey points out it’s just like in the article Dave had about what happened in the 50s. They wonder if that’s what’s happening now; christmas toys being brought to life, something with a giant glass dome. And then they notice a shelf full of snowglobes. “Maybe Gordon Chambers is bringing snowglobes to life.” and it’s changing the whole town.

They looking at the snowglobes; Nathan picks one up and walks off, and then there’s a crash. Audrey looks up, alarmed. For a moment she can’t see Nathan, but then finds him by the broken globe. She tells him “It’s OK, we’re looking for the one that plays Silent Night.” and “When I heard it break I thought …” Nathan tells her, “What, and leave you all alone on what I’m pretty sure is not Christmas?” She thanks him for trusting her and he says he should have trusted her from the beginning. And then he fades out of existence right before her eyes.

Audrey walks through an empty town, cars abandoned all over the place. When she reaches the Herald she’s glad to find Vince. He’s agitated and asks her if she ever felt like she forgot something really important, but without knowing what. She asks for his help in finding Gordon Chambers as he has to be one of the last people in Haven.

Vince tells her there’s only 20 people in Haven and once she’s got over the shock of that she asks to see the delivery list. By the time he gives it to her the population has gone down to 19. She finds the address of what she assumes is Chambers old house and thanks Vince saying; “You guys are a life saver.” He’s puzzled, asking, “Guys?” She checks the paper again, and the number of Havenites is down to 17. Once she’s gone, he sits down, shaken, and looks over to the empty desk. 

Audrey finds the house and goes in with her gun drawn, calling to Mr Chambers. He seems to be making snowglobes and says he’s just going to forget her like all the others. She tells him she’s not like the others and asks him to tell her what he thinks is going on.

He says that “people are gone who shouldn’t be,” that he realised that when he saw her at the precinct, since it doesn’t make sense that he never had a wife; his daughter must have a mom. Audrey asks if he knows about Arthur Chambers and he tells her that “grampa loved building his model trains, I guess a little too much. He said that we were all Troubled, and that one day we would make our loved ones vanish forever too, and no one would ever know that they’d even existed. I never thought that was true. I don’t know if I can undo it.”

Audrey asks him where he was when it all started. He tells her he was on his way to see his daughter and that he had moved out of this house last night. But he can’t understand why he did that, since he loves Radley. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me; why would I leave her alone?” And then he asks Audrey if she knows if he had a wife; he can’t remember her. 

Audrey realises that his grandfather remembered the people who disappeared, so it doesn’t make sense that he can’t remember his wife. He can’t be the person whose Trouble is causing it, but Hadley does remember her mother. It’s Hadley’s Trouble. Gordon is surprised, he thought she had disappeared.

Audrey asks if she has a snowglobe and he tells her yes; he made her one last Christmas. She tells him to tell her where Hadley is, but before he can reply, he fades from existence too. She looks through the photos on the mantelpiece and sees one of Hadley with her arms held out as though around people who have now disappeared. She is stood in front of the cinema.

Audrey walks through the deserted town, which is getting steadily more Christmasy; the buildings turning into models of themselves. She gets to the cinema and sees that the sign reads, “For Hadley, Merry Christmas.” Inside, she finds Hadley sat in front of a blank screen and staring at her snowglobe.

Audrey talks to her, “You know you’re a special kid,” but Hadley isn’t impressed, saying, “That’s what they say when they leave.” Audrey tells her she’s turning the town into the snowglobe and Hadley tells her she’s crazy. Audrey goes on to say that’s her fantasy world. Hadley tells her to leave her alone, but Audrey asks her where she thinks everyone went. Hadley replies that she doesn’t know, “people always leave; my dad walked out on us.” Audrey says that her dad loves her but she disagrees, says no one does, “even my mom left me alone here. The reason everybody’s gone is because people are always leaving me. It’s not the snowglobe.” She bangs the globe on the arm of the chair for emphasis and the room shakes, and snow starts falling.

She gives the snowglobe to Audrey but the snow keeps falling. Audrey tells her, “You’re living inside there and you need to stop.” Hadley tells her no, “I like it in there.” Audrey questions if she really wants to be alone, and tells her she’s lying, “You’re running away.” Hadley tells Audrey she doesn’t know anything about her. Audrey protests that she does, because they’re the same, and tells Hadley, “You want to be alone because you think that you have to be. But you don’t. We don’t.” Hadley protests that she does; her dad left. Audrey sympathises that now things are different, “I know what it’s like for things to be different. But just because they are that doesn’t mean that the people in your life stop caring about you.”

Audrey tells her again that her parents love her, and Hadley admits a ‘maybe’. Audrey says that her dad said Hadley was the best thing that ever happened to him, and that he was on his way here, “He called you Radley” that makes Hadley smile and Audrey adds, “They may not be together, but your folks will be there when you need them. I know the real world isn’t everything you thought it would be, but sometimes it can surprise us, in good ways. You just got to be open to it. Deal?”

Hadley agrees and hands the globe to Audrey who puts it down. We see inside it, from the perspective of Audrey looking down on the town, and then the snow slowly stops falling on Audrey and Hadley, the film comes back on the screen, and suddenly all the cinema seats are full. Hadley’s mum comes out to find her and Audrey’s phone rings.

It’s Duke; he tells her he’s at the middle of route 19 and he doesn’t remember anything but he may have caused an accident. And he asks Audrey if when she gets there she can explain why he’s in a Santa costume, “I’m having one of those Haven moments.”

It’s evening and Nathan arrives at Audrey’s place, asking if her surprise can explain why he woke up in a toy store this morning. She tells him she decided to throw a little party. “You?” Nathan asks, “That is a surprise.” And he comments too on the fact that it’s a christmas party and it’s july. She replies that she’s thinking about starting a new Haven tradition. She calls over to Stan (who is wearing a festive pair of antlers) that there’s a ladle for the bowl he’s about to dip his mug into.

Then Duke arrives, calling, “Audrey! There’s cars in my parking lot and nobody in my bar, what the hell is going on?” and then he gets inside and sees what’s going on and, slightly shocked, asks, “Why are there so many cops in my place?” Nathan explains about the christmas party and as Audrey grabs them both a drink they agree “that’s weird,” Nathan adding, “I thought we were her only friends.”

Vince and Dave join them, commenting that no one can remember what happened today and asking Audrey if she can tell them. She says she could, but that they would do a better job of it in the Herald. Vince starts to say this might be the last edition, but Audrey tells him, “No, don’t get rid of the paper. Believe me when I say it’s the only reason Haven’s still here. That’s why we’re celebrating.” Vince and Dave look surprised and start discussing story options, “We could always blame it on a gas leak?” “No, we can do better than that! Growth hormones in chickens.” “Oh we always blame the chickens.” and they wander off bickering.

Audrey tells Duke and Nathan she got them a present. Duke starts to protest but then finds himself with Nathan under the mistletoe and concentrates on moving instead. Audrey holds the gift inbetween them, and they’re confused that it’s for both of them, Duke sounding very uncertain as he says, “That’s thoughtful of you.” She takes their drinks so they can open it and they find the Chrome Lightning sled they had talked about earlier.

They’re both stunned, Duke says, “I didn’t know they even still made them,” Audrey tells him they don’t, she could only find one, so she thought they could share it. “With each other?” Duke asks, and the two men just look at each other.

Hadley starts to play Silent Night on the piano and Audrey asks her to play something else, “Anything other than that song.” She gives Duke and Nathan they’re drinks back and Hadley starts to play We Wish You a Merry Christmas. All the guest gather round to listen.

Duke and Nathan tell Audrey to stop stalling and tell them what happened today. She says, “Today I was reminded how important friends really are, and how lucky we are to be here.” She toasts her drink with both of them and then they cautiously toast each other. She takes them over to the piano to join in the singing.


	3. Season Three

**301**   
**TOTW: Wesley Toomey, whose belief in alien abductions causes him to be subject to one**

We pick up right where we left off at the end of season three; Nathan and his newly tattooed arm pointing a gun at Duke. Duke grabs his own gun, but they both knock each other’s out of their hands as they fight. It looks like Nathan is maybe getting the upper hand until a drop of his blood lands on Duke’s forehead; Duke’s eyes turn silver and he throws Nathan clear across the cabin.

They both reach for a gun at the same time, but before they get there it (and every other metal object in the room) flies up to settle on the ceiling. Nathan asks Duke if it’s his doing and Duke denies it as he gives us a recap of how his Trouble works. Nathan returns to his theme of asking where Audrey is, Duke tells him again he doesn’t know.

We see Audrey gagged and tied up in a dark basement, a shadowy figure coming down the steps to shine a light in her eyes and ask where the Colorado Kid is.

Duke asks Nathan what’s going on, what he doing with that tattoo on his arm. Nathan tells him he wants to be on the ‘approved list’ of people who can kill Duke. Duke protests that he’s not the enemy and Nathan reminds us that a long line of Crocker men spent their lives killing Troubled people, asking ‘You don’t think any of them had any doubts?’.

The magnetic force turns off and the gun falls down from the ceiling to land in Duke’s hand. Duke tells Nathan that whoever took Audrey must have planted Duke’s whistle there so that Nathan would come after him instead of the real culprit, ‘They want us to kill each other; you are playing right into their hands.’ He lowers the gun and hands it to Nathan, saying, ‘I am not my father.’ Nathan takes the gun but keeps it lowered.

Outside the police station we see crashed cars and a manhole cover sticking out of one of them. Dwight turns up with a story about blown pipes and pulls the manhole cover from the hood of the car to drop it onto the road, pretty much where Duke is standing, and they argue for a moment before Nathan shuts them up and tells Dwight that Audrey is missing.

Nathan asks Dwight to look into the Trouble and keep a lid on it, ‘The last thing I need with Audrey missing is somebody’s Trouble sending people into a panic.’ Dwight describes it as some kind of magnetic force that ‘travelled in a line from the harbour to here.’

Nathan asks Stan if the APB is out and that Audrey is a priority. Stan tells him another woman was abducted out by the Altair Bay Inn and wonders if it’s connected to Audrey.

Vince and Dave share a hostile look as Vince makes his way round to the side of the building to meet Dwight. Dwight tells him someone has taken Audrey and asks if Dave could be involved. Vince considers this, says he doesn’t know, ‘He and I are close to the edge of things these days.’ Dwight points out his nose is bleeding and Vince dabs at it with a hankerchief saying, ‘That’s odd.’

The bronco drives up to the Altair Bay Inn (“Closed for the season”) and as they walk up to the door Nathan tells Duke to let him do the talking. They are met by Wesley Toomey who’s expecting them and tells them ‘they took my mother, Rosalind. Come inside there isn’t much time’.

Wesley tells them the inn was his grandfather’s, his mother inherited it, she was here cleaning in the off season and he was supposed to meet her. Nathan suggests maybe she just got the time wrong and went for a walk, Wesley objects that she ‘doesn’t do walks’ any more since a boating accident took her leg five years ago.

As he takes them through the building he tells them that the scene is exactly as he found it, and he shows them a trail of blood along the carpet. Duke asks Nathan if there was blood at Audrey’s and Nathan tells Wesley that there was another disappearance ‘about two hours ago’. Wesley tells them it doesn’t matter, that he knows who did this; aliens. He describes in detail what the pattern of blood tells him about how the aliens took her (nasal probes and ‘standard’ feet-first dragging outside). Nathan and Duke give each other significant glances but don’t have time to argue with him. Wesley carries on with his description of how alien abductions usually go (‘a shuttle-type craft’) and says that they’re ‘softening us up’.

He says it too late for his mother and anyone else they’ve taken but they might still be able to stop them. Duke engages with him, talking about motherships and how ‘they’ could be listening and suggests they should strategise at the station where it’s more secure. Wesley objects that he should go home and calibrate his monitoring equipment, but Duke tells him Haven PD has a better set up and Wesley reluctantly agrees to go lock up.

Duke tells Nathan he’s ‘dealt with crazies like this out at sea’ and the best thing to do is go along with it so he feels like they’re on his side. Nathan points out he might have ‘offed’ his mother but Duke replies that he doesn’t really care about the guy’s mother, just whether he knows something about Audrey. Nathan reluctantly agrees but points out it can’t go on forever.

Just then they see Wesley speeding off on a motorbike and Duke admits he was wrong as they run to the bronco to chase after him. The camera then pans back to the building and down, showing us that the basement that Audrey is trapped in is the one in the inn. The man asks her again (from the shadows so we can’t see his face) where the Colorado Kid is and Audrey tells him he died 27 years ago and she never met him. He says he doesn’t believe her and when she tries to tell about Lucy (‘this other woman who looked like me’) he asks, ‘You think I don’t know you two are the same person?’ which throws Audrey and she asks who he is. He says ‘Somebody who deserves to be told the truth … you think you’re the only one who loved the Colorado Kid?’

Nathan calls in an update from the bronco ‘Suspect is unstable and should be considered dangerous, we’re heading north on State Road.’ The engine stutters and Duke asks why he’s slowing down (‘he’s our only link to Audrey’) but it’s not Nathan’s doing, the engine is dying. The bronco pulls to a stop, the radio isn’t working, their cells phones are dead too.

Back in the basement, Audrey hears a voice from the other side of a dividing room; another woman tied up and scared - it’s Rosalind. Audrey tries to keep her spirits up, telling her they will figure something out. Audrey asks Rosalind if their captor asked her about the Colorado Kid too. Rosalind says Yes, and she told him he was a guest here, but years ago.

Nathan tries to fix the bronco but Duke argues with him that it’s not an engine problem, pointing out that if Wesley’s right about the aliens it wouldn’t really be the weirdest thing that’s happened in Haven. He argues it’s a Trouble rather than an engine problem and tells Nathan he can’t fix it. Nathan doesn’t want to hear it and pushes him away, resentful that Duke has been ‘telling me what to do since we were kids’. Duke points out this is not helping, asks Nathan to ‘stop acting like a lovesick child’. At Nathan’s surprise at this, Duke points out that Nathan is in love with Audrey and when Nathan tells him Duke doesn’t know what he’s talking about Duke protests that he does, that he understands. But he is cut short in his argument when Nathan tells him that when Audrey touches him he can feel it, ‘She’s the only one I can feel. The only one’. Duke is stunned by this revelation.

Nathan is suddenly thrown to the floor and dragged backwards by some unseen force away from the road. Duke runs after him and they end up in a design etched into the grass like a crop circle. As the camera pans out we see there are many more of them all around. Nathan’s phone beeps and they figure the truck will be working again. They watch some kind of object move across the sky and it slams into the ground by the inn where Audrey and Rosalind feel the vibrations in the cellar.

A gas lamp falls from the wall and smashes, starting a small fire. Audrey stretches to kick over a sack of compost and puts the fire out. She is then able to get hold of a piece of the smashed glass casing.

Nathan and Duke follow the meteor to the inn and find Wesley’s bike there. Dwight is pushing Wesley out of his house, amid protests that he needs to get his equipment. Nathan grabs him and handcuffs him to the bronco. When he asks Dwight what makes a crater like that, Wesley responds ‘a geoprobe; they’re in their final stages’. Dwight says it could be debris from a satellite and Nathan asks him to tell the interested bystanders that story. Wesley protests that he needs to ‘disrupt their nav systems’.

Nathan and Dwight ignore him and discuss whether this is related to the earlier magnetic incident and whether Wesley could be Troubled. Vince joins them to ask if there’s any news on Audrey and when Nathan tells him no, Vince says, ‘she’s the toughest person I know’.

Duke comes out of the house, ‘You’re going to want to see this’. The five of them (Dave was a little way behind Vince) take a look around Wesley’s room and the information he has tapped to the walls (in between the section of tin foil). The newspaper cuttings include stories about an alien probe crashing, and a ‘mysterious force’ that dragged a police officer into a crop circle. Duke points out, ‘everything that’s happening now has happened before’ and Nathan clarified, ‘or maybe Wesley just thinks it’s happened; these aren’t legitimate magazines, this is conspiracy theory trash’. Dave adds, ‘If the boy’s Troubled, what counts is what’s real in his mind.’ Nathan points out his Trouble could have been triggered by his mom’s disappearance.

One of the cuttings talks about a hillside (a ‘small neighbourhood’) getting levelled and Nathan points out it was in South Dakota and probably due to a hurricane - unless you read this magazine in which case it was a blast from a UFO. Duke, looking at the UFO-shaped lightshade, reminds them about the mothership that Wesley says is coming.

Audrey cuts at the ropes around her wrist and catches her skin in the protest. When she cries out Rosalind asks if she’s OK and she says she wishes she was Nathan right now, talling Rosalind he is ‘a bit better with pain than I am’. Rosalind tells Audrey to talk to her and after a while she does, saying that the only real memories she has of her own life are from the last six months which is ‘complicated and inconvenient but not an impossible way to live. Unless someone tells me something new about my life which always seems to turn my world upside down.’

Rosalind goes quiet and then we hear a scuffle as Rosalind is apparently taken away. Audrey shouts out that she’ll tell him what he wants to know, and then she manages to free her wrists from the ropes. She picks up an old tool (sickle?) as a weapon and then makes her way up the stairs.

Outside, the boys are talking to Wesley who dismisses the idea that he’s creating these events with his mind and tells them that the Troubles are a myth, ‘this is real, this is science; my grandfather spent years teaching me about it. Before they took him.’ He tells them that his grandfather was abducted by aliens when he was a kid, right in the front yard of the inn.

They see spaceship lights in the sky and Dwight suggests evacuating nearby houses. Nathan’s phone rings; it’s Audrey - she tells him about Rosalind and that a man took them and that she’s at the Altair Bay Inn. The boys leave Wesley’s place to head to the inn, ‘it’s just up the road’.

Audrey walks carefully through the dark space of the inn. Someone grabs her, but it’s Duke. She’s glad to see him, but leaves his side to hug Nathan when him and Wesley join them. Nathan introduces Wesley as Troubled but Wesley can’t believe Nathan would say that when it seems clear to him that Audrey was taken by aliens.

When Audrey says that Rosalind can’t have been taken by aliens because she was taken by the same man who took her, Wesley asks what he looked like, but Audrey can’t answer. Duke smells smoke and they go outside to find a fire with nothing but an prosthetic leg poking out - apparently the remains of Rosalind. Nathan holds Wesley back, telling him, ‘You can’t do anything’.

Duke and Audrey seem to assume this will make Wesley realise it’s not aliens, but he just tells them ‘this is what they do; they bodies they can’t harvest, they burn them.’ He also says his grandfather showed him photographs.

Just then there are lights from the sky as a massive ship hangs over head. They retreat inside and Wesley fires up his grandfather’s equipment to see if he can disrupt their navigations frequency. Audrey asks Nathan if he thinks this can work and Nathan points out it’s Wesley’s Trouble so he can make it work.

Audrey tries to talk him down, sympathising with him that it’s scary to hear from Nathan and Duke that what he believed his whole life about his grandfather might not be true. The ground starts to shake and Duke goes out to see what’s going on. When he comes back he says they need to do something, Nathan points out that they are (Audrey’s talking to Wesley) but if he wants to leave he can go. Duke says he’s not leaving and Nathan asks if he wants to ‘save us your way? Kill him?’ Duke just glares at him.

Audrey is still talking to Wesley, telling him he is one of the lucky ones, he can stop his Trouble if he can open himself up to the possibility that what’s happening might not be real. But that is too much for Wesley to do - it’s been a part of his life and his family for as long as he can remember.

At the word family, something occurs to Nathan and he asks Wesley if it was 1983 when his grandfather disappeared (it was) realising his grandfather must have had the same Trouble and that he made it through without destroying the town. Nathan suggests that maybe Wesley’s grandfather decided to leave to save the town.

Wesley is still fiddling with his equipment but it doesn’t seem to be having the desired effect. Nathan tells him that his grandfather couldn’t make the aliens go away but ‘he realised maybe he could finally learn the truth.’ Wesley accepts this, realising ‘that’s why he went with them.’ He asks them if they think he’s still up there; Nathan gives a tiny nod and Duke a reluctant ‘maybe’.

Wesley realises ‘maybe he’s waiting for me’ and just then the front door springs open to reveal a beam of light coming down from the ship. Wesley goes outside, steps into the light and moves up into the ship which then moves off, leaving a stunned Audrey, Nathan and Duke behind him.

With backup now on the scene, Duke asks Nathan to explain the difference between killing someone and ‘convincing him to crawl up his own ass’. Nathan protests that Wesley chose to walk into the light, Duke points out Nathan nudged him, having said earlier he was crazy. Nathan points out Duke said earlier maybe it really was aliens, then suggests maybe Wesley isn’t dead, ‘maybe he comes back after the Troubles are over with some good stories’.

Duke doesn’t really seem convinced and tells him ‘Whatever helps you sleep at night Chief’. Nathan says the only thing that bothers him is that Duke wanted to kill him. When Duke objects Nathan says he saw it in Duke’s face, ‘You can tell the world that you’re not like your father, but when the chips are down, you are what you are.’ Duke tells him he’s a hypocrite and Nathan walks off to take a jacket to Audrey who’s standing by the door to the inn.

As she puts the jacket on, Audrey asks if Duke’s OK and Nathan tells her he’s fine, ‘Someone should be taking care of you right now.’ He hands her her badge and she goes to sit down on the sofa inside. Nathan follows her and she tells him that the man who took them thought she was Lucy and expected her to remember things about her life, that he said she knows the Colorado Kid and that the Colorado Kid is still alive. Nathan tells her not to let anything he said turn her inside out.

The moment is broken by the arrival of Vince and Dave, glad to see that Audrey is OK. Dave asks if they can help and she says they can answer her questions, unless that’s going to be a problem for them again. Vince invites her questions with a ‘what do you want to know?’

Nathan tries to put them off, ‘Guys, now is not the time’ but Audrey interrupts him, asking them if Lucy was in love with the Colorado Kid. Dave replies, ‘We don’t know.’ Audrey has a go at them, unwilling to believe that they are ‘clueless’. She asks if the Colorado Kid is still alive and Vince responds with a firm ‘No. I helped bury him myself; lot 301 in Potter’s Fields.’

As Nathan walks her out to take her home, Audrey says she needs to see what’s in that grave. ‘Tomorrow, Parker,’ Nathan replies.

Once they’re alone, Dave tells Vince he is prepared to put their issues aside, ‘The man who kidnapped Audrey is out there and we have to figure out who it is.’ And Vince replies, ‘And how he knows so damn much.’

In the graveyard the next day, Dwight and Nathan are digging up the grave. Dwight asks Nathan if he’s sure he knows what he’s doing with that tattoo, and Nathan tells him he’s protecting Audrey. When Dwight asks, ‘from Duke?’ Nathan confirms, ‘If necessary.’ Dwight tells him, ‘make sure you protect yourself too; people with that mark are not all good.’

Audrey is on the phone to Frank in forensics, asking him to about the margin of error because she was talking to Rosalind an hour before they found the body so there is ‘no way she was in that fire for four hours’. She asks him to check it again as Dwight and Nathan manoeuvre the coffin out of the grave.

Dwight pries open the lid and they find an empty grave; nothing but a blanket. Dave reacts first, ‘What?’ Vince, sounding just as surprised, points out, ‘somebody must have moved the body.’ Nathan reaches down to pull the blanket aside and finds a layer of bricks, saying ‘maybe there was never a body to begin with.’ When Audrey says this means the Colorado Kid could still be alive, Dave responds with a very firm, ‘Oh he’s not alive.’ and Vince tells him, ‘Well he’s not here.’

Nathan pulls the bricks and the blanket away to reveal a message written on the base of the coffin; ‘Find him before The Hunter.’ Dwight wonders ‘Who’s the Hunter?’, and Dave asks, ‘Who the hell wrote it?’

Audrey replies, ‘I did; that’s my handwriting.’

From a nearby building we see that someone is watching them through binoculars, but we don’t see their face.

\---


End file.
